A Handful of Trouble - Chapter 1
by AureaD
Summary: Summary: Adam finds a young girl on his journey home. But will it be for the better or no. WARNING: Spanking involved in this chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A HANDFUL OF TROUBLE**

Many many thanks to all of you for your kind reviews. I hope this new story will prove interesting.

 **Summary:** Adam finds a young girl on his journey home. But will it be for the better or no. WARNING: spanking involved in this chapter.

 **Chapter 1**

After his business in Sacramento was settled, Adam was making a slow and enjoyable journey home. With alone time to think about things and to admire the nature around him and listening to the sounds of the animals and birds. After an exhausting lazy day he began to think about camping for the night. He unsaddled Sport and dried him off and left him to munch on the fresh grass that was all around. Not too far from the Ponderosa boundary, he'd found a good spot near a pond where he was about to start a fire when he was disturbed by the sound of splashing. He walked toward the sound and found a young girl swimming in the pond.

"Hello there." Adam called.

"Aaaah!" The girl quickly spread her arms across her chest. "Who are you, a peeping tom? Can't a girl take a bath in peace?"

"Sorry to have disturbed you. When you're ready, why don't you get out and join me for supper, such as it is."

"Cant. Got no clothes on. But if you turn around, I'll get out and dress."

Being the gentleman he is, Adam turned his back and made his way back to the fire he had started building up. Unbeknown to him the girl had gotten out of the water, dressed in her underwear and smiling; she gave the man a quick look, then jumped up on Sport and galloped off.

Adam immediately stood up and turned around just in time to see Sport disappear around a corner. His temper was up. "Little devil." He spat. "A horse thief no less. Well, she'll answer to me when I catch up with her," he said out loud and started packing up his stuff. ….

Adam had been walking for about a half hour, when he came across the small homestead of the late John Roberts, a man well known to Adam and his family, but Adam hadn't been out this way in an extremely long time. As he drew nearer he could see the place had run down, the roof especially was in a bad state. Maybe John was no longer able to take care of the place or of course he no longer lived there. While he was having these thoughts, he heard someone singing and it was coming from the barn, so he made his way over there. When Adam walked quietly through the open doorway, he was surprised to find his horse thief singing to Sport while she groomed him. He dropped his saddle deliberately from his shoulder onto the floor and closed the barn door.

"Nice to see you again. Did you have a nice walk?" She teased him. Adam was not amused and with a stern face and raised eyebrow he took steps toward her. She turned at his approach and backed off.

"Come on, can't you take a joke?" She said. "It was only a quarter of a mile and I've taken good care of your horse." She had backed up as far as she could go. Adam easily caught up to her, grabbed her arm, found a hay bale, sat down and pulled her over his knee.

"Aaah! Don't you dare."

"Now perhaps you'll learn that to take a man's horse is stealing and a criminal offence." And with that he wasted no time in idle chat and started spanking her pants covered bottom, raising a good heat.

"I was only…..owwwww…..borrowing it." She said, as she tried her best to get off his lap, but he held firm.

"And you made me walk in the hot sun," he said as he laid a very hard swat across her backside, "lugging my heavy saddle across my shoulder," he said laying down another hard swat.

"Owwww. Please stop, you're hurting me."

"It's supposed to hurt and to make you realise the error of your ways; that you do not steal a man's horse."

"Please…..please stop," she cried as now she was having trouble not to cry. "I'm sorry." The pain in her backside was hurting more and more. She stopped struggling and went limp over his lap. Adam knew she had had enough and stopped the spanking and stood her up.

"Perhaps now you'll tell me why you took my horse." But she wasn't through sobbing, so Adam pulled her on his lap and put his arms around her to help soothe her tears away.

After a little while she stopped crying and pushed herself off his lap and backed off, looking ashamed and rubbing her backside. Then said, "I'm sorry. I thought you looked like you could take a joke." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I knew you wouldn't have a long walk."

"Perhaps now you have learned I'm not a man to be joked with."

Suddenly they heard 'Susan, are you all right dear?' coming from the house.

"That's my grandfather. Are you going to let me go to him?"

"Yes of course. I'll come with you."

They made their way out of the barn and to the small house. On entering Adam saw no one, but could see the state of the inside was as bad as the outside.

"Where is he? Hello?" Adam called.

"In the bedroom," came the answer. Adam walked over to the only other doorway in the house. He found an elderly man lying on a bed, fully clothed.

"Hello there. Sorry I wasn't able to welcome you properly. Susan, how is supper doing?"

"It's doing Grandpa." Adam didn't miss the look of surprise on the old man's face.

"This man is just leaving."

"Invite him to stay for supper, Susan."

"Oh, he doesn't want to stay. He needs to leave."

"I'll be glad of a little something to eat, as I didn't have time to cook anything earlier," Adam said, giving Susan a knowing look of resentment. "That would be great, thank you."

"Alright, Susan? You can organise the supper, if you will." So reluctantly she proceeded to the fire area where a big pot was hanging over the flames. She stirred the pot forcefully.

"Let me help you into the other room," Adam offered, and as he easily carried the old man into the outer room and sat him near the fire. There was very little to this man's body and wondered at his health. "Are you John Roberts? I seem to remember a gentleman of that name living here."

"No, I'm not he. My name is Henry Durston. I think that was the name of the man who lived here before me. And your name, Sir?"

"Adam Cartwright."

"Welcome, Adam Cartwright. Are you part of the Ponderosa Cartwrights?"

"Yes, I am. I live some distance away from here and was slowly making my way home from Sacramento when I came across your 'grand-daughter' here. And she is?" He asked, pointing at the female stirring something in the pot over the fire.

"None of your damned business," she said, giving Adam a look that could kill and nearly spilling the stew she was angrily stirring.

"You'd be smart to hold off on the cussing." Adam said, then turned to Henry, who was smiling. "Your grand-daughter STOLE my horse and made me walk all the way here."

"All the way! Huh, some walk!" Came the sarcastic comment from the stirer of the stew.

"You're walking on thin ice, young lady."

"Her name is Susan Newcombe." Henry told Adam.

"So her mother was your daughter. It's nice to meet you." Adam said as he extended his hand. Henry reciprocated.

"Are we ready to eat yet, Susan?" Henry called.

"Just about."

"Take a seat Adam." Susan served up a plate of stew and dumped it down in front of Adam and dropped a spoon in it, causing a slight splatter of the gravy to land on the table. Lucky for her it did not go over Adam, although I'm sure that was what she was trying to do.

"Susan, if I was able, I'd teach you some manners. Adam is a guest and you'll treat him as such." Henry admonished.

"Guest! You don't know what he did to me." Susan said no more and went back to fill another plate for Henry.

"Here you go, Grandpa." She then made her way to the front door.

"Where are you going? Aren't you eating?" Henry asked.

"No. I need some fresh air, away from HIM."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Adam said, smiling. "You need sustinence. And it's not too bad either."

"Quite right, Adam. Sit and eat Susan."

Susan begrudgingly made her way back to the stew pot and put a little on another plate and took it to the table, where she tentatively sat down. She stared at Adam, and dared him to say anything. They ate in silence until Adam spoke.

"That was mighty tasty, Susan dear." Adam sarcastically said, but he'd meant what he'd said.

"I'm glad," she replied, rising from her chair, with relief, but still scowling at Adam. Then in a very low whisper, "sorry it didn't poison you."

"I'll help with the dishes," he said offering his help, while smiling at her retort.

"Actually, Adam," Henry said, "I'd be grateful if you'd leave the dishes to Susan and help me back into the other room."

"Of course, Sir, whatever you say." And with that Adam lifted Henry out of the chair and carefully carried him back into the bedroom. …

Susan finished off the dishes while Adam was assisting Henry, and thought she'd take the opportunity to see what he had in his saddle bags, as he seemed to be in with Henry a long time.

"Anything interest you?" Came the stern voice from the doorway.

"I was just putting them in a safe place." She lied.

"Which safe place would that be? I think I'll just look after them myself." He said, holding out his hand. Susan reluctantly handed them over.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Certainly not. A horse thief wouldn't think twice about rifling through my saddle bags."

"I wish you'd shut up about your damned horse. You know very well I wasn't trying to steal it. If I was, do you think I'd have stopped here?"

"You mean you'd have gone off and left your grandfather all alone and helpless?"

"Don't be stupid. I'd have come back when I knew it was safe."

"You seem to know what you're talking about. Done it before have you?" Adam asked, with tongue in cheek.

"None of your damned business. I think if you want to sleep here tonight, you can sleep in the barn and keep your horse safe."

"I don't think so. I'll sleep in that comfortable looking chair, so I can keep my eye on you over there on the couch."

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as you. I'll sleep in the barn."

"Again, no! I can't trust you not to ride off on Sport."

"Sport, that's what you call him?"

"That's right." Adam answered with pride. "He's seen me through many a tough time."

"And I imagine you having had a lot of those."

"A lot of what?"

"Tough times. You have the look of a man who works his way into trouble."

"Never consciously looking for it, but sometimes it just comes my way, like now."

"Yeah, you always have to have the last word?"

"Right. I see you're getting to know me."

"Okay, you win. This round! I'm going to see if my grandpa needs anything and then hit the hay. Not literally, you understand." She said, with a mock smile.

"You should smile more often. It improves your looks. But your grandfather is quite settled. I've seen to that. Let's just settle down for the night, shall we?"

"Yes, shall we," she said, in a mocking tone, as she laid herself down on the couch and Adam to his chair, but not before outing the only lamp in the room.

"Goodnight, Susan, sleep well." She's going to need all the rest she can get, he thought. Her future's going to be tough. There was no reply except a snort. Then peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**A HANDFUL OF TROUBLE**

So many reviews. I thank you all. Sorry for the delay, but I'm taking my time over this story, so be patient.

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning Adam had woken first and went straight into Henry's room. His suspicions had been realised. Susan was not going to be happy with their decision making, but she was going to need his help, whether she wanted it or not.

As he re-entered the main room, he could see that Susan was stirring.

"Good morning." He said, in a cheerful tone.

"Huh? What's good about it. You're still here."

"Coffee?"

"I suppose you expect me to run around after you. Well think again. You can damn well make it yourself."

"I see sleep hasn't improved your attitude or language. Well, as a matter of fact, I was asking you if you would care for coffee. I will be making it."

"Oh." Was all Susan could say.

"No apology for running your head off at me again?"

"Nah! Why would I do that. I don't like you mister, and the sooner you leave, the happier I'll be."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have things to do before we leave." Adam stated.

"WE LEAVE! What are you talking about?"

"Sit down, Susan. We have to talk. Or would you like some coffee first?"

"Just get it off your chest and then leave, and without me!"

"Your 'grandfather' and I had a talk last night, as I helped him to bed. You are not his grand-daughter….."

"Hold it mister….." Susan made a move to stand, but Adam got there before she could complete her move and put his hands on her shoulders and pressed her back down.

"Just keep quiet and listen. Henry told me the tale of how you arrived here three weeks ago, alone and hungry. Where you'd come from he never found out as you would tell him anything. But in your favour though, you decided to stay and help him."

"So?"

"So I can see there's a kinder side to your personality, after all. I have no wish to pry into your past, but I have to tell you that Henry died in the night."

"Oh no. I knew he was ill, but not that he'd die so quickly."

"I think he knew his life was at its end. Seemed he was waiting for the right person to come along."

"And that, I suppose, would be you!" Adam sighed, 'would she never give up' he thought.

"As I told you we had quite a talk last night and he told me what he wanted done at his death. He told me he'd come to love you and he wished me to tell you that he appreciated all that you did for him, even if you weren't his grand-daughter."

"T'weren't much. So what are you planning to do now?" Susan asked.

"He said there was a large oak tree just around back of the cabin. He wants me to bury him as close to it as possible."

"Why there?"

"When the time comes, I'll tell you."

"Tell me now God damn it." Susan swore, standing up sharply as she just realised her backside was still a little sore from yesterday.

"Settle down, Susan. Let's have that coffee first and then I'll attend to matters. You can start whatever packing you have."

"What for, I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't stay here on your own in this dilapidated cabin. It probably isn't even safe to be in here right now. I think it's best you leave with me and we'll make our way to Virginia City. It'll take about a day and half to get there, so I suggest you find all the foodstuffs you can find and we'll take it with us."

By this time Susan was ready to blow her top. "Just who the hell do you think you are giving me orders. You can just get out of here and leave me alone." She started to walk past Adam, but was caught in a firm grip, before she could steer herself out of his way. But once in his grip she raised her free hand to smack him across his face. This too was stopped when he caught her wrist. Now he had hold of both wrists in one hand.

"Be warned, if you are thinking of using your feet to kick me, I would suggest you think again. Otherwise we'll have to start the day with another spanking, and I don't think that's appropriate before what we have to do today. Now are you going to be reasonable or am I going to have to tie you down while I deal with Henry's burying?"

Susan remained silent. She was beginning to think this man would be true to his word. "Okay, I'll do what you ordered, but for Henry's sake, not yours."

"Good. Now would you please do as I asked?"

"Of course, Master. Whatever you say, oh mighty one." Adam smiled, at her sarcastic reply and let go of her.

They separated and each went their separate ways. He to find a shovel and she to see what food they had. She didn't need to pack any belongings, as she didn't have any. Just her one carpet bag with all she held dear in it.

…..

Some time later, following the burial, Adam had Susan sit down under the oak tree. "I have something for you, it's from Henry." Adam told her.

"Oh, what is it?" Susan asked, eager to know what it was.

"Let me explain its story first."

"You're so damned aggravating."

"If you don't listen to the story, then you won't get the gift. And you can stop that cussing right now. It's up to you." Adam smiled, knowing she would concede.

"Okay, but make it fast."

Still with a smile on his face, Adam began. "Henry told me a lot last night, especially about how you found him in trouble and helped him.

"All right, just get on with it. The present!" She said, and prodded him in the arm for emphasis.

"Right. Obviously you are no relation to Henry, but he was so grateful that he wanted to give you the only thing he held sacred."

"You're still not telling me anything. Just get to the point."

"Have patience, I'm getting there." Adam paused for effect. He decided he liked to push her buttons. "Henry was in love and loved in return many, many years ago. He sat here, under this tree and proposed to his sweetheart, Bethan. Bethan had travelled across this country with her parents, but lost them to an Indian raid on their wagon train. After burying the people who had died, the survivors carried on with their journey. Anyway, she and Henry met in Virginia City."

"Where is this Virginia City?"

"It's where we'll be heading for. I told you it will probably take us a day and half to get there. I didn't know anyone lived this far north. Henry's small ranch runs right near the border of the Ponderosa. But it'll be quicker to get to Virginia City than the Ponderosa. Anyway, I thought you wanted to hear the story."

"Yeah, keep going. You obviously like the sound of your own voice. Just make it quick. I'm getting bored."

"Okay, okay. After Henry proposed, they arranged a date for their wedding. He made sure the house was all set. Everything was ready. Both just waiting for that day."

"I sense a 'but' here."

"Right. Henry was just preparing to leave when he had news from town that Bethan had been killed during a bank hold-up."

"Oh no, that's an awful thing to happen." Susan was starting to have real feelings for Henry.

"He went into town and brought her body back here and buried her over there by the tree." Adam stopped for a moment, then continued on. "They had used Bethan as a shield in their getaway. They shot her anyway. The Sheriff and his deputies managed to shoot two of the robbers, but the third got away, but not for long. He was found later and hung."

"All that is very sad. Those things shouldn't happen to decent folk." Susan had forgotten about the gift as she was trying her hardness to hold back tears, but she wiped her nose on her sleeve. There was a 'tch tch' from Adam, and a smile.

"So Henry's wish was to be buried alongside his Bethan, and he asked me to give you this." Adam searched his pocket and held out a small box. Susan took it but just looked at it.

"Go on, open it. You were all eager before. What are you waiting for?"

"Yeah yeah," Susan opened the box and found two rings inside, an engagement ring and a wedding ring.

"They were to be Bethan's and his last wish was for you to have them and wear them when your time comes to marry."

"What if that never happens?"

"It will, I'm sure. Just improve your manners and language, and you'll be snapped up in no time."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Adam gave her a peck on the cheek. "Now I think we're ready to leave."

"Yeah, okay. I just want a minute with Henry"…and with a great effort, "pleeeeease."

"Of course. I'll wait for you while I finish saddling Sport."

"Fine." Susan stood, just for a moment, and then walked over to where Henry was buried and knelt down. "Dear Henry, I don't deserve your gift to me. Many thanks. I will treasure them and do my best to keep them safe. I will always remember you. I'm sorry we had to part so soon, but I realise you are now in the arms of your true love. I send you both my love, such as it is. Goodbye, Henry." She rose and made her way over to Adam, picking up her small carpet bag on the way.

"You okay? Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep. let's go."

"Do you want to ride in the front or back of me?"

"Back. That way I can keep my eye on you."

And so, with a smile, Adam sat forward and held out his hand and hoisted her up. "Comfortable?"

"Oh, yes. Very." Adam just chuckled. "How am I ever going to endure your company for a day and a half?"

"And what about me? I have to ENDURE yours too. And the same rules apply."

"What rules?"

"Behaviour and language need to be curbed."

"Or what?"

"We'll see, won't we? But I'll tell you right now, don't test me. My patience can only tolerate so much. Now come on, let's make a move.


	3. Chapter 3

**A HANDFUL OF TROUBLE**

 **Thanks once again for your lovely reviews. They encourage me to keep going.**

 **Chapter 3**

They'd been travelling for two hours when Susan began whining that she needed to rest.

"Can't you manage a while longer." Adam asked, irritably. He wanted to make better time than this.

"I need to get off this damn horse. All your fault, anyway."

"My fault? Oh…! Your backside's not feeling too good?"

"I'm ever so amazed at how quick you are to suss out a situation. Now will you stop and let me off?"

"You'll have to ask nicely and watch the sarcasm." Adam was still smiling at Susan's discomfort, but was determined to try and help her improve her behaviour and attitude.

"Pleeeease, will you stop and let me get off?" She said as sweetly as she could manage. "Please, Adam."

"That sounded like a definite improvement." He said. So he stopped, helped her down, and then dismounted himself. He offered Susan the canteen. "Take a drink and walk around for a bit, it'll ease your muscles."

"Thanks," she said grasping the canteen and taking a refreshing drink. "Thanks for stopping."

"You're welcome." Adam took the canteen from Susan and took a drink himself. "That better?" Adam paused. "Now if you can trust me I could help with your discomfort."

"Just how would you do that?" She looked suspiciously at him.

"Well, it means massaging the affected area with a liniment, which I happen to have in my saddlebags."

"What! You expect me to bare my as…. soul to your loving ministrations?"

"That's right and I guarantee good results. Been there myself. But if you want to carry on as you are, that's fine. We need to keep going." Adam was getting a feeling this was a female who's had had an education here.' 'Was all this an act?' She was beginning to intrigue him.

Susan was holding back on his offer. Dare she go through the humiliation? If it worked she'd definitely feel the benefit. But did she have the nerve to expose her backside to his gaze. She decided not to risk it.

"Sorry, but I'll persevere, thank you all the same."

"It's your backside. Well in that case we'd better keep going. We've a long way to go." Adam turned and took the bed roll from his saddle, bunched it up and placed it across the saddle. He then mounted, but to the rear of the saddle, held out his hand. "You'd do better sitting in front on the 'cushioning', believe me."

"You ARE a gentleman," she said, sarcastically, "considering you put me in this condition in the first place."

"Not all me. You haven't ridden for some time have you?"

"None of your business."

"Look, you'd better get up here right now or I will climb back down and cause you even more discomfort."

"Alright, alright! You're so damn bossy."

"So I've been told before."

Susan quickly accepted his hand and managed, none too gracefully, to mount the horse. She began thinking this man meant what he said. ….

They had been riding for some hours when Adam started thinking it was time to stop for the evening and have something to eat. Susan had fallen asleep for a while, leaning back into Adam's chest. He was not averse to the feeling. At least now she must be feeling some trust here, at last, he thought.

"I think we've found the ideal spot for the night." Adam said, waking her up as he pointed out the site.

"Am I glad for that." Susan was weary but dreading getting off the horse now. She was wondering how her backside would fare, once she was off the horse. Adam dismounted to help Susan down. Actually he just pulled and she slid off into his arms, and she immediately grabbed him around his neck.

"Hang on just one minute before you put me down." Adam waited with Susan in his arms. He was smiling, but strangely enjoying the moment. It had been a long time since he'd held a female.

"Okay, I'm ready now. But do it gently." Susan instructed, daring him to do otherwise.

"Your wish is my command, my Lady." Was his reply.

Once Susan was on the ground, she stretched backwards and forwards, keeping one hand on Adam's chest.

"Seems I can stand, but can I walk. Can you help me to sit, or should I say lay, somewhere?"

"Of course." And between them they managed to get her down and resting on her stomach.

Adam quickly went about making a fire, although it looked like someone had already camped here, as there were remains of a previous fire. So his job was made a little easier. By the time he was done and had coffee on the heat, he found that Susan had dropped off to sleep. It would do her good, he thought. Obviously not used to all this riding. Meanwhile, letting her sleep, he organised some bacon and beans out of their supplies and with a small skillet, got it on to cook.

"Time to wake up, Susan," he said as he nudged her shoulder. "Susan, wake up. Open your eyes."

"What? Can't you leave me alone for once?"

"I will in a little while. We have to eat first and then you can sleep the night away."

"Uh…I need to use the facilities," she said, feeling embarrassed at having to say it.

"Why, of course, Madam. The 'facilities' are right around the corner, behind those trees." He said, smiling at her embarrassment. "Don't worry, we all have to go sometimes. I've already relieved myself while you were sleeping."

"That's nice. You get to do it in private. Me, I have to do it in front of you."

"No you don't. One, you'll be behind those trees and two, I'll be busy taking care of the cooking. Now get. Don't want you doing it in your pants."

"Nice, very nice! Would you help me up, I can't make it yet on my own?" She asked, holding up her hand, which Adam took and placed his other hand under her forearm. "There you go, my lady." Susan gave him a look of contempt, to show she wasn't amused but slowly made her way to the trees.

As she was buttoning up her pants she heard a gunshot and a cry of pain, but stood quite still and listened. She was wondering if Adam had been shot or if he had been the one that fired the gun? Perhaps I should stay quiet here for a moment in case it is something or someone else. Susan thought if it is, then that someone might shoot me too. But before making any further decision she heard a horse galloping away and slowly and keeping low, made her way back to the camp site. What she found frightened her very much. Adam was lying on the ground and bleeding. The horse was gone and so was the food. She rushed to his side and felt for a pulse. There was one. "Bag, my bag!" She looked around to see if it was there and luckily it was. She went for it and came back instantly. Her own pain seemed to disappear as she dealt with the situation. She ripped the sleeve of Adam's shirt, folded it and applied it to the wound to his left shoulder to help staunch the flow of blood. She looked around and found that the canteen was still there, just under Adam's other shoulder, obviously not seen by the shooter.

Adam was lying about a foot away from the fire and without hesitation she stretched and emptied the coffee pot and poured water into it, swilling it round and emptying it, then filling it again with the remaining water to heat. She opened her carpet bag and pulled out a leather pouch, tied with a strap, undid it and foraged for her tools to place in the coffee pot to sterilise them. All this took but a few minutes and all the time managing to firmly hold the pad of Adam's sleeve on the wound.

Adam was beginning to come round. "Stay still," she said to him. You've been shot and I'm about to remove the bullet."

"That's obvious. Hey, what are you going to do. Surely you're not going to try and remove the bullet?

What do you know about removing bullets," he managed to say. "What are you planning to do here? And a better question might be, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"You'll have to trust me." She threw his words back at him.

"I see there is more to you than meets the eye. Is that why you were so good with Henry?"

"It matters not what I am. Just lie still. The probe is just about ready. Sorry I don't have anything to help with the pain this is going to cause, but you can bite on this." She placed a hardened leather strip in his mouth she kept in her bag for this purpose. Then seeing the water bubbling she removed the knife and faced Adam as she began. "Sorry." She said.

She removed the padding and made an incision around the wound. Placed the knife back in the coffee pot and produced the probe. "I'll be as gentle as I can. You ready?"

He just nodded. "Just get on with it." He mumbled through gritted teeth.

Susan was as good as her word and in no time had removed the bullet, although to Adam it seemed for ages, as he had lost consciousness during the process. And when he eventually woke he found that he was all bandaged up, with a sling made from the rest of his shirt and covered in his jacket. Susan was sitting by his side.

"Susan, are you all right?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"As much as any man who's been shot. Did you get the bullet out? How did you know what to do?"

"My secret. You don't need to know."

"For now I'll let it go. I need a drink."

"I'm sorry, there's none left."

"Did he take the canteen as well?"

"No, but I needed boiling water to remove the bullet and clean the wound, which should be all right now. Just the healing process to contend with. The blood loss was not too bad as I got to you not long after you'd been shot. Did you see who it was?"

"Yes, managed a glimpse before he shot me. You?"

"No, I just heard a horse gallop away. Then discovered it was your horse. Sorry, but we'll have to stay here a while longer than we thought, until you feel able to walk. Or I can go for help."

"You can't do that, you don't know the way."

"You can tell me. We've already travelled a full day and you said it was a day and a half to go. So I could make it to Virginia City and bring someone back to help."

"It would take you much longer to do that, with no horse. No you'll stay here until I can manage to walk."

"Issuing the orders again and in no fit state to do anything. And besides there is now no food or water. That bastard took everything."

"You are definitely a strong-willed female but your language belies what you really are."

"You are in no position to reprimand me. So just rest and shut up."

"We still have the canteen?"

"Yes. Well, if you had looked around you when we first got here you'd have seen the small stream a little way off. Take the canteen and refill it there, would you?" Then with a sigh, "Please."

"Oh, right. I didn't know that. I'll do that. At least I can get some water into you. Would the stream hold any fish, do you think."

"It might do. But we don't have anything to fish with."

"Well, don't worry about that. I can manage fine." Susan said with pride in her voice. "Okay, I'm going for the water. I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Thanks, Susan, for all that you've done for me."

"No worries. I've have done it for any injured creature." She smugly told him.

"Another jibe. Thanks, anyway."

"Right. See you in a little while." Susan took off in the direction Adam had indicated and found the stream. She filled the canteen and stood, looking into the water. She could see it was a clear and clean stream and saw a small fish swim by. "Great." She thought. At least we can eat after all and Adam can have a good night's rest.

She returned with the canteen and gave Adam a well deserved drink after all he had been through.

"I've got some fish, admittedly not very big, but beggars can't be choosers."

"Sorry I can't do much to help you, but if you can find a long and not too think a stick, I can at least cook one for you with my good arm."

"Should I add some more sticks to the fire?"

"That would be good. Maybe after we've eaten I can collect a lot more to keep the fire going well into the night."

"Not on your life. You're in my hands now and you'll do as I say!" Susan was enjoying giving the orders.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"With a good night's rest you should feel able to sit up and maybe walk without demanding too much of your shoulder. But the first sign of problems you and I will rest. Understood?"

"Fine." Adam didn't argue. He could tell she was confident in what she had performed and her orders. Something definitely more to this woman than she cares to admit, he thought. The challenge was on.

The fish turned out to be just what the doctor ordered.

"How did you manage to catch these fish?" Adam asked, as this was something he had never done without a rod and line. "You'll have to teach me sometime."

"I don't think we'll be together that long. It takes time and patience, which I believe you have little of."

Smiling, Adam admitted, "For some things, yes, but for fishing I have great patience."

"Tell me, how long do you think it will take us to get to this Virginia City of yours, considering the condition you are in?"

"Well, let's see. I reckon with the horse we should have reached Virginia City by maybe mid-day, but walking it could take us all day tomorrow or maybe one more day after that."

"I still think I could walk it by some time tomorrow and get back here with someone and a horse or something."

"No. Don't even think about it. I need you with me."

"You need me? That's a new one. Thought you couldn't wait to be rid of me."

"A man can change his mind."

"I thought that was the prerogative of women. Anyway, I think we should sleep now."

"Right. I have one problem though."

Knowing what that problem was, she asked sweetly. "Oh, what's thaaat?"

"You know very well what!"

"Well, you'll have to pee right where you are. I've nothing to give you to use."

"Privacy?" He pointed out.

"Well, one, I'll go to the stream and wash out the few things we have and two, I'll go behind the trees until you're ready for company again." She threw his words back in his face.

Adam just nodded and with a pout said, "Touché."

With that said, they each went about their tasks and eventually were able to lie down to sleep.

"If you're cold, you'd better sleep nearer the fire."

"Nearer to you, you mean. No thanks. I'm fine where I am."

"Your decision. Night, Sleep well."

"You too. I hope you'll feel much better in the morning. Having followed my instructions as you did, that should be the case. Night.

Neither really expected to sleep well, but there are more things in Heaven and Earth, than are dreamt of in their philosophy. They did. …..

Early the following morning, Adam woke to the smell of fish cooking. Lord, she certainly can look after herself. He was beginning to have thoughts of Susan as a woman. I wonder how old she is, older than she looks, if her character was anything to go by, he wondered as to her passion for other things. He stopped short. Was he out of his mind thinking things like that.

"Well, you've surprised me again." He said.

"Yeah? Well. I thought to cook you breakfast before you started organising our next couple of days."

"I don't need to do anything. You're doing beautifully." Adam tried to sit up using his good arm to push himself up. "Hey, you were right. I do feel stronger this morning."

"Of course. I told you so."

"Do you have some water please," he asked.

"Yes, but it's still a little warm."

"Warm? What do you mean?"

"I've boiled some. This ensures killing any bugs there may be in the stream."

"But you gave me some yesterday without boiling it."

"That was an emergency. You needed water fast."

"So I've been contaminated by bad water. Nice. You certainly know what you're doing."

"Don't be stupid. You'd be ill by now if you had. I'm just ensuring it's definitely clean for us today. I filled the canteen, but there's some left in the coffee pot. You can have that. It should be cool enough by now."

"Thanks. You've done good. So good in fact, I'm going to have repay the favour."

"Not necessary. We won't be together long enough for that."

"You never know what the future may bring."

"Not for us, I think. Now just eat some fish and maybe we could be on our way, but slowly."

"Still fighting me I see."

"I don't know why that should bother you?"

"Maybe you're growing on me." Adam said, with a smile on his face.

"Well there is no way in hell you're growing on me."

"Don't fight it."

"Just eat your fish."


	4. Chapter 4

So many wonderful reviews from you all. My grateful thanks to you. So how will their journey and thereafter go? Stay tuned.

 **Chapter 4**

It was time to make a move.

"You ready?" Susan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Just keep that shoulder as still as possible."

"Yes, Boss."

"No need for that. It's your shoulder I'm thinking of."

"Right. Sorry. I'll be careful. Honest."

"Okay, let's go."

Their trek began. About an hour later Susan said they should sit and rest.

"Thanks, I could do with a rest."

"Your shoulder? How does it feel?"

"It could be better. But it'll be okay, thanks to your ministrations. I'd still like to know how you knew what to do."

"You never will, just be grateful that I did. So stop your persistent questioning." After a short break, Susan asked, "Are you rested enough to move on? You realise you're only here because I don't know the way."

Smiling, Adam said, "We're probably twenty miles away from Virginia City. At this pace we should be there by around midnight. And that includes necessary stops and rest stops."

"You mean we'll be walking in the dark?"

"Yep. But don't worry I know this area like the back of my hand, in the light or dark."

"Okay. I'll have to take your word for that. We'll just be drinking water. Sorry. So there'll be no time to look for food unless you like the taste of grass."

"Very amusing. Who knows, it may come to that."

They both chuckled. That was the first time Adam heard her laugh. He liked the sound of it.

It had been an extremely hard day, but with many stops along the way they managed to reach Virginia City. They had no idea what the time was but Adam sensed it was much later that he had anticipated and decided the hotel was the best place to be right now, as he was in pain and needed a good rest in a bed and not the hard ground. Susan too was weary and welcomed Adam's suggestion of the hotel for the rest of what was left of the night.

"We'll go see the sheriff in the morning." Adam suggested.

"Right. Well there's no hurry now is there," Susan agreed, grateful for Adam's suggestion as she was clearly having difficulty keeping her eyes open.

The hotel receptionist was napping in his chair behind the desk and was rudely awakened by the sound of the bell ringing. He jumped up and was surprised to see Adam Cartwright standing before him at this time of night.

"Hello, Fred. Do you have two rooms available," Adam asked.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Cartwright, but we have a lot of people in for the Founder Day's celebrations. All have come in from their outlying homes. In fact your father and brothers are already staying here." Fred told them as he took in their dirty appearance.

"Well, I don't want to disturb them. What **have** you got, because right now a broom closet would be good?"

Susan nodded as she was that tired she also didn't care where she slept.

On checking, Fred said, "We have only one room available."

"We'll take it. I'd like to order a bath for each of us first thing in the morning."

"Sounds good Adam, but can we please just get to this room now. One more night together isn't going to make much difference."

Fred's eyes opened wide on hearing that. Has Adam found himself a woman, he thought. "The baths will be made available."

"It's not what you're thinking." And Adam quickly put him straight about their situation.

Fred turned, got the key from the appropriate slot and handed it over to Adam.

"Thanks," he said as he took the key and grabbed Susan's arm, "let's go."

As they made their way up the stairs, Fred watched their retreating figures and was smiling in a knowing way. But of course his thoughts about the situation were quite wrong. Adam and Susan reached the room, he unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Don't get any ideas, Adam. We're here to sleep." Susan said looking at him accusingly.

"The thought never crossed my mind." He was far too tired to allow his mind to think on amorous thoughts. "Let's just rest."

"You can sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on that couch." Susan informed him. "Your shoulder dictates the sleeping arrangements."

"Thank you for thinking of me, but nope, we'll share the bed. You inside the sheets and me on the outside."

Susan wanted to respond to that but was far too tired to argue, so she just pulled back the bed sheets, sat on the bed and took her boots off and then flopped back down onto the bed and was practically asleep as her head hit the pillow. Adam, always the gentleman lifted the sheets back over Susan and tucked her in. She looked at peace with an unguarded angelic expression on her face, which made Adam smile. For the first time he saw her as a desirable young woman. I wonder how old she is, he thought. He dragged himself around to the other side of the bed and lay down and he too fell asleep immediately. ….

Early the next morning, Adam opened his eyes to find Susan sprawled across his chest with her head resting on his good shoulder. "Are you comfortable?" He asked sarcastically but with a smile on his face. Not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah," came a sleepy voice.

"It's time for your bath."

"Oh yeah, right. If you scrub my back I'll scrub yours." She said, without knowing the position she was in.

"Very tempting," Adam said chuckling.

Then realisation suddenly struck and she opened her eyes to find herself draped across Adam's chest and quickly sat up.

"You remember what you just invited me to do?" He was rested now and enjoying her embarrassment.

"What did I say?"

"You invited me to share the bath with you."

"Oh, no!" Susan's cheeks were turning pink.

"Oh, yes!" Chuckling, Adam told her, "You go ahead. I'll stay right here until you're done."

Susan raised herself off the bed and was about to leave the room when she said, "Where's the bathroom?"

"You'll find it at the end of the hall. Don't forget to lock the door."

"Right. I suppose I'll see you later." She said, as she left him to rest. The bath was a godsend and she soaked in it for longer than she anticipated. Unhappily she got out of the bath and reluctantly dressed back in her dirty clothes. But still, she felt clean in spite of them. She returned to the room to find Adam sitting up on the bed.

"What took you so long?" He groused.

"There was a lot of dirt." She answered. "You can get your bath now." And then mischievously said, "Need any help?"

"I can manage, thank you." And with that Adam made his way out of the room and to the bathroom.

Half an hour later they made their way downstairs and found Ben, Joe and Hoss already in the dining room eating breakfast. There were many tables scattered around the room, each with a blue checkered cloth draped over them and all that goes with breakfast cutlery and napkins, although some had empty dirty dishes on them indicating some customers had already eaten and left.

"Well, look who's here," Joe said in surprise.

"What happened to you son?" Ben asked standing up as soon as he noticed Adam's sling.

"While we eat I'll tell you all about it." Ben sat back down. Hoss rose and gathered two more chairs for them to join their table. Joe of course was curious to find out who this woman was.

"Everyone, this is Susan Newcombe, she and I met a few days ago. Susan, this here is my Pa, Ben Cartwright and my two brothers, Joe and Hoss," he indicated who was who as he introduced Susan to his family. "We met…" Susan coughed. "Er…. I stumbled on her while she was taking care of Henry Durston…."

"Henry Durston, I think I know that name. Is he an elderly gentleman?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Pa. Susan had been travelling and came across his small farm and found he needed help."

Susan butted in, "He let me stay with him and we grew fond of each other. He was like a grandfather to me."

"Yes, as I recall, you actually called him grandfather." Adam gave her a look. That look was not lost on the other three. There was definitely more to this story than they were telling, Ben thought.

"So how come you're here and in that state?" Joe wanted to know. And smiling he added, "and that Susan is with you?"

"Henry Durston died and I buried him. I couldn't leave Susan there alone, so we travelled together, but we got robbed of our food and my horse and I got shot in the shoulder and left for dead. Leastways I guess that's what the robber thought."

"What about you Susan?" Ben asked, "were you hurt too?"

"No, I was not there at that precise moment but heard the gunshot and hid until I heard the horse run off."

"Susan looked after me, got the bullet out."

"You got the bullet out?" Hoss said, amazed. "Thank you, Miss Susan," he said. "Who knows what might have happened had you not been there."

"Yes, many thanks for your kind intervention." Ben added. "Did you know what you were doing. Not many women would know."

Adam was interested to hear her answer to this.

"I've taken a bullet out before, so I just took the chance. It was better than doing nothing." She answered.

"Anyway, we're here now, after walking a long way, and refreshed with a hot bath."

"The first thing I want to do is see Roy Coffee about the robber." Adam told them.

"Would you know him if you saw him again." Hoss asked. "How far away from Virginia City did it happen. I could go there and see what kinda trail I could find. You still got the same pattern on Sport's shoes?" All the Cartwrights had special markers put on their horses' shoes. An invention of Adam's, for just this sort of circumstance.

"Clever." Susan said.

"Yep. Sounds like a good idea, Hoss, thanks and I'm sure I won't forget that face in a hurry."

Adam and Susan enjoyed their breakfasts. They were just finished eating when Roy Coffee entered the dining room. He stared at Adam in surprise.

"I didn't expect to find you here, Adam. Just had a report from John at the Livery, that Sport was brought in last night and sold to him. Said he recognised Sport straight away and felt something was wrong. So as to not antagonise the man he paid him. And we found out he bought a stage ticket to Sacramento. Do you know anything about this?" Roy asked, as he leaned on the back of Ben's chair.

"Not about that, but as to who and why he sold it I can enlighten you." So once again Adam told his story.

Roy decided he would send off some telegrams to all the towns between here and Sacramento. "And with your description of the man, he should be ascertained somewhere along the way. He's probably thinking with you dead and not knowing of Miss Susan here, that he's got clean away."

"Well, thanks for the breakfast, Adam. I'll be on my way now. Good luck with finding that man." And with that Susan stood up, ready to leave when Ben, Hoss and Joe stood up too, as the gentlemen they are, but Adam remained seated.

"I don't think so. Where do you think you'll go without any money?" Adam said, in his authorative voice.

"None of your damn business. I can look after myself." The three men sat back down again. Joe was grinning and gave Hoss a look, indicating something was going on here. Ben just stared at Adam then at Susan, but kept quiet. As did Joe and Hoss. Interested to see the outcome of this 'squabble'.

"I want you to come with me to see Doc Martin, so you can tell him exactly what you did to me."

"What for. He's got eyes. He'll be able to see for himself what a miracle worker I am. He won't need me around for that."

"I think he'll want to thank you for saving my life."

"Saving your life? It was nothing but a scratch. You're making it sound worse that it was."

"Roy, won't you have some questions for Susan too?" Adam raised his eyebrows in such a way that Roy could see what Adam was driving at.

"Of course. Go and see Paul Martin." He suggested. "Then we'll sit down and get a clearer picture of what happened and that description I need."

"I didn't see this man, so I'll be no help to you at all. And as for seeing this doctor, I've already said, it's a waste of time. So leave me out of this." By now Susan was in a temper and had her hands on her hips.

"Well, Miss Susan, you see, until I can apprehend this man, I'll need you around, and together with John, we'll make sure of the likeness."

"It's pointless."

"Pointless or not, you'll do as Roy asked." Adam stated, sternly.

"And if I don't?"

Adam just looked at her and raised his one eyebrow.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Right here and now." He said.

Joe and Hoss were smiling at one another and Ben stood in realisation of what Adam was capable of, as it brought back to mind another situation involving a feisty woman.

"Adam!" Ben cried.

"Let me deal with her, Pa."

"Deal with me!" She screamed. And then with a deep sigh, remembered their first meeting. She gave in. "Alright, alright."

"Good choice." Then holding out his hand in invitation, Susan walked around the table towards Adam, but walked straight passed him, turned and said, "Well, come on then, let's go."

"I'll see you in my office afterwards then, Roy said.

"Yes, we'll be there. Perhaps we'll meet with you later, Pa, for a coffee."

"Yes, that would be nice. See you later then." Ben said.

Adam smiled and together Susan and he left to visit with Paul Martin. Those left behind all looked at one another with smiles and raised eyebrows.

"I guess we're all thinking the same thing." Joe pointed out.

"Yeah, I think so." Hoss agreed.

"We'll leave you to your work Roy and thank you for your help." Ben said, as he shook Roy's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A HANDFUL OF TROUBLE**

Can Adam hold on to his temper. We'll have to see.

 **Chapter 5**

Paul Martin was unaware of what had been going on with Adam, who quickly introduced Susan and filled him in with the details of the past few days.

"Let me take a look at your shoulder, Adam."

"Right." He started to take his jacket off. Paul could see he needed help, and assisted him. Susan just stood in the background watching with her arms clasped around her upper body.

After removing all the bandaging, Paul examined the wound, "Wow, this is good work, Adam," he said in surprise. Susan just rolled her eyes. It did not go unnoticed by Adam.

"Have you had training, Susan?" Paul asked.

"Maybe." She wasn't prepared to give anything away.

"Susan won't tell me anything either." Adam added.

"Well, from what I can see here, you lost very little blood; due to the quick attention you were given. These are perfect stitches and no infection and considering it was done in the middle of nowhere and with no proper facilities available, it is a remarkable feat of doctoring."

Susan remained silent, as they both looked at her. She just stared back at them.

Adam spoke up first. "Why are you fighting us? You have a talent for medical work."

"So?"

Then Paul spoke. "I could use someone with your talent to help me here. Are you staying in Virginia City?

If yes, I would like to offer you a job with me here."

"What do you say to that, Susan?" Adam asked.

"I don't think so. I couldn't do much. I don't have any medical training."

"Then where did you learn what you know? What you did here was professionally done." If she didn't want to divulge how she came to know what she did, then so be it. Paul was intrigued, but as he didn't even know her, he wasn't prepared to pursue this line of questioning. Although Adam was of a similar mind, he too felt perhaps this was not the moment to press her further.

"Paul, if you'll just redress my wound we'll make our way over to Roy's office." …

Roy's office was a fairly gloomy room to have to work in, with wanted posters stuck all over the walls as well as much paperwork strewn across his desk. It was rather a depressing room with the only other door in the room leading to the cells.

"Come on in," Roy called. "Coffee anyone?"

"No thanks, Roy, we've not long had some." Adam was thankful, as Roy's coffee was not one that was conducive to the palate.

"And you must be John from the livery?" Susan asked, holding out her hand.

"Yeah, that's right," he said, shaking her hand.

Then Roy stated, "I think your stories indicate the same person that robbed you Adam and sold your horse to John here…all I need now is a complete description of the man that you can both agree on."

"At least you've got your horse back." Susan remarked. And then turning to the sheriff she further said, "Although I'm not involved with this part, maybe I could draw up something from your descriptions," Susan offered.

"That sounds good, Miss Susan."

"You draw as well?" Adam asked, not expecting an answer. He was seeing her in a new light. An intelligent and talented woman. One to be admired. I like her, he thought, even with her feistiness. There seems to be a lot more to Susan than she gives away.

"Why should you, you don't know me."

"But I'd like to get to know you, if you'll let me."

A cough was heard from Roy and both heads turned to face him. "Now, if you can leave that 'til later, I'd like to get back to the job in hand."

"Sorry, Roy," Adam apologised. He had just realised he had spoken out loud what he should have only been thinking. What a slip for me, he thought.

So between them, they produced a picture of the thief, thanks to Susan's artistic talent. John, Adam and Susan left Roy's office in order for him to get on with his job searching for the thief, in the form of telegrams and the printing of Susan's drawing to be sent out.

"Thanks John, for your help and wisdom in not challenging the thief. And I can see how well you've looked after Sport for me. Many thanks."

"You're welcome, Adam. I'll see you later then and take care of that shoulder."

"I will. Bye, John."

"Bye, Miss." He said, touching his hat and went on his way.

"Are you satisfied now, with everyone working for you, me included." Susan cheekily asked.

"What does that mean? We've needed to do all we've done today. The Sheriff and John have only done what are their jobs to do, Paul too. And you've been praised for your skills, if I'm not mistaken."

"I don't need praise, just money as I'm currently out of funds."

"I can help you with that. We need to pay a visit to the bank so I can withdraw some money."

"I don't want your charity." She cried.

"It won't be charity; you'll have to earn it."

"Oh! Doing what?"

"I'll think of something, but in the meantime, we need to get to the bank before it closes for the day and the mercantile too." We need new clothes, then we can leave what we have on at the Chinese laundry. They do great work."

"Your shirt, yes, of course."

"And something for you."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I HAVE NO MONEY!" Susan shouted. Adam could see heads turning towards them.

"Do not raise your voice to me, people are staring. You can pay be back from your first pay."

"You are not my father, and I'll talk to you any way I want. AND I do not need any clothes."

"Father or no, you'll do as I say and yes you do need new clothes. Would your father have put up with your behaviour? I think not. So just count yourself lucky I don't take you over my knee right here and now."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't test me if I were you." Adam said, his temper showing. "Now, if you think the state of what you're wearing is acceptable, think again. What with the dirt, and the sweaty smell of your clothes, the bath hasn't helped. And it's the same with me."

"Alllll right, keep your shirt on. You just keep a tab on what I'll owe you and I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Fine. My God, you're stubborn." Adam said.

"That makes two of us. Why do you insist on looking after me, especially considering our first meeting. You've not forgiven me for 'borrowing' your horse, have you?"

"I believe I dealt with that. Once consequences are over, all is forgiven. I have forgiven you."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"I do not lie."

"All right. But now we've arrived at our destination, there's no need to watch out for me. I can manage on my own."

"I'm sure you can, but please allow me to look after you, at least for a little while longer. You're growing on me."

Susan was silent and looked up into his smiling face. Their eyes locked for just a moment. Susan broke the moment and said, "Okay. Let's go get some clothes."

They purchased all they required, including a gun and holster for Adam, changed in the back room into their new clothes and then visited the laundry.

…

A little time later, and following their visit to the bank, they made their way to the restaurant for coffee and meeting up with Ben, as he and Adam had previously arranged. Adam was dressed in a new pair of trousers and a much needed black shirt and Susan was wearing a riding skirt and blouse. Their old clothes had been left at the Chinese laundry.

"How's everything?" Ben asked, as they approached his table and sat down.

"We can do no more at the moment. Everything is in Roy's capable hands. I couldn't do much with this shoulder anyhow, like joining a posse for instance."

"No, I should think not." Ben agreed.

Susan just sat and waited for the waitress to bring coffee and kept silent while the two men talked.

"Where's Hoss and Joe?" Adam asked.

"I let them off the leash." Ben jokingly said. "I expect they're walking around deciding on what to enter."

"The horse race for Joe, that's easy and if there's a flapjack contest, that's where Hoss will be." Adam said, laughing.

"A flapjack contest?" Susan piped up. "He's going to make flapjacks?"

"No, eat 'em." Adam told her.

"The winner is the one who eats the most in a certain amount of time." Ben added.

"And I suspect Hoss has a very good chance of winning, judging by his size." Susan said in amusement.

"Size isn't everything, but you are right though, he has a tremendous appetite." Adam chuckled. "And you know, he can smell what's cooking at home from miles away."

"That's impossible."

Again Adam chuckled. "Not impossible. I've witnessed it first hand." All three laughed together.

The coffee arrived. Susan was grateful for this coffee, as she was starting to feel her throat getting dry.

"Maybe I should be drinking water, coffee's no good for dehydration." Adam again surprised at what she said and thought she certainly knows how to take care of herself.

"You're not feeling bad are you?" Ben asked, truly concerned. "I can easily order you some."

"No, I'm fine. But I think water would be best. Thank you." She replied.

"That's not a problem," and Ben called the waitress over again and ordered the water.

"So, there's a horse race, is there?" Susan asked. "Can anyone enter?"

"Yes, that is except for children," Adam informed her.

"I believe that is something I can do. There's probably a cash prize I should think."

"There is always a cash prize, but you will not be finding out, as you'll not be entering the race."

"And who are you to stop me?" Susan was beginning to get all hot and bothered again at Adam's ordering her about.

"The man who is responsible for your welfare."

"Well I fire you from all responsibility."

Ben thought he should interject here. "I think Adam is right in this case. It's not a race for ladies, there are really no rules so it's everyone for themselves, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm a good rider."

"Yes I know." Adam said sarcastically. "I remember how you took off on my horse."

Ben raised his eyebrows at that statement. I'll have to ask him about that when we get a quiet moment together, he thought.

"Anyway, where will you get a horse from, since you don't have a penny to your name?" Adam asked.

"I could ride Sport, since you're not entering."

"You just hold on there. No one rides my horse without my permission. And you don't have it."

"The horse thief didn't have your permission either, but he rode off on him just the same," she stated.

"Besides he's too strong a horse for you."

"Adam, Susan. That's enough, people are staring. Let's drop the subject, shall we and finish our drinks."

The waitress had been waiting by the doorway with the water, had not felt it safe to put it on the table, but she did so now. "Your water, Miss."

"Thank you." Susan said, grabbing the glass of water and drinking it down whole." And then stood up.

"Thanks for the drink."

"And where do you think you're going?" Adam asked.

"None of your damn business, but because it's you, SIR, I'll tell you. I'm going over the Doctor Martin's surgery and take him up on his offer. And if he's changed his mind I'll find a job somewhere else. What I do is not important. I can do most things."

"I don't doubt it, but you'll be hard pushed to find anything today." Adam informed her.

Then Ben added, "My dear, Adam's right. By now everything will be closed for the celebrations."

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

Ben continued, "I think we should just finish our coffee and have a look around the town, then make our way home. I should be very pleased if you would agree to be our guest at the Ponderosa for a little while."

"Well….."

"Please say yes. I'd be delighted if you would stay with us, especially since you helped Adam. It's the least we can do. And it will be nice to have female company for a while."

"How can I refuse such an invitation, Mr Cartwright. But I'll expect to do some work to pay my way." Susan told them.

"We'll see about that, but as a 'guest' you will not be expected to work." Adam was getting tired of arguing with her.

"You'll either agree or I won't go with you." She informed them.

"It was not really a request." Adam sternly said. "I'm not leaving you here alone to sleep who knows where."

"I see another threat coming up."

"You're beginning to know me, I see."

"Adam," Ben cried. "Not here, not now. I should think everyone here has heard enough."

"It's alright, Pa. Susan understands."

"I don't know what you think you can do with your shoulder as it is." She said smirking.

"I'll find a way, believe me."

"You're a big fat bully, is what you are."

Ben was now smiling, joining in with almost everyone in the restaurant who were enjoying the show. He was sure Adam had forgotten where he was, otherwise he would be highly embarrassed by the situation, and yet he carried on. Ben was now believing that there was more here than met the eye. Something beneath this argument. Has Adam found someone not afraid to challenge him, he thought. I wonder if they know they have a connection. Probably not.

Ben cleared his throat. "If you've finished arguing, let's go and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Oh yes," Susan sarcastically said, "lets just do that!" She stood up and made her way to the door and waited for the other two, arms wrapped around herself and tapping her foot in annoyance. Ben gave Adam a look and smiled. Adam ignored him and followed Susan out of the restaurant. …..

The rest of the day turned out not too badly as it happened, at least for Hoss and Joe. Joe had managed second place and won $50, but Hoss was flapjack champion once again and earned himself the prize of £20, and was still eager to get home for dinner.

"What!" Susan cried.

"Hoss always has room for more." Joe informed her, giving her one of his most enticing smiles.

"You're wasting your time, Joe." Adam told him. "Susan is immune to men." But not quite all men, Susan thought. "Well, let's start for home. Hop Sing will be getting anxious, us not being home."

"Who's Hop Sing?" Susan asked.

"Hop Sing runs our home and is part of the family. And a fine cook too." Hoss informed her as they made their way to the livery.

"You three make a start, we have one more stop to make. The laundry to pick up our clothes. We'll follow on." Adam told them. "We won't be far behind."

"Fine. We'll see you at home then." Ben said.

Adam and Susan watched as the three made their way out of Virginia City and then walked over to the Chinese laundry to retrieve their old clothes. Adam thanked John for the wonderful care he had taken over Sport and paid him a little extra for his efforts.

Susan teamed up with Adam once again on Sport. Susan enjoyed this ride, feeling comfortable this time with sitting in front of Adam, his arms around her, holding the reins. She was feeling safe for the first time in a very long time. And Adam, how her thoughts of him had changed. But she kept those thoughts to herself. After all what had she to offer. Nothing, not even beauty to entice him with. Still he has helped me but how do I pay him back. I must talk to Doctor Martin about that job, and soon. At least it is something that I know how to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A HANDFUL OF TROUBLE**

I think a certain guest reviewer can read my mind, I think. I'll say nothing more for the time being. I'm so pleased you're all enjoying my story.

 **Chapter 6**

As they journeyed towards the Ponderosa, Susan was enjoying the view of the countryside. What vistas, she thought. The sun was fast disappearing over the Sierras as they approached the yard. Adam helped her down from Sport, but seemed to hold onto her for longer than was necessary before placing her on the ground. One of the hands took care of Sport as the two made their way into the house.

Ben rose from his armchair as they entered and explained that he had spoken with Hop Sing about expecting a guest for dinner.

"I hope he's not been put out because of me," Susan felt a little awkward, at asking.

"Not at all; he's always happy to welcome guests. He usually has more than enough ready for a meal in any case as we often invite a guest home for dinner."

Adam meanwhile had removed his jacket and hat as well as his new gun and belt, but had been listening to what was being said…"Especially where Joe is concerned."

"Yeah" Hoss added, with a chuckle. "Lots of fillies have been welcomed in our home."

"Fillies?"

"Hoss' term of endearment where ladies are concerned." Adam informed Susan.

"Oh." She said smiling.

And then Joe couldn't resist getting back at them, "Even old Adam here has brought young ladies home, even when he can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl."

"Can't tell the difference, eh?" Susan sniggered, and mockingly said, "Mr Cartwright, I think it's time for you to have that little talk with Adam."

"That's enough all of you, especially you," Adam said, poking his finger into Susan's arm.

"Hop Sing has organised the downstairs bedroom for you Susan. Perhaps you would like to wash up before dinner." Ben offered.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you, Mr Cartwright." Ben walked towards the door, opened it and allowed Susan to enter, closing it quietly behind her.

"I thought we were ready to eat." Joe said.

"Yeah, let's get started, I'm starved." Hoss announced, as he made his way to the table.

"Let's just wait for Susan," Adam told them, "I'm sure she won't be long." She entered from her room and Adam held out the chair for her and she sat and smiled at everyone. ….

The meal went down well. Susan enjoyed it very much. When Hop Sing came in to clear the plates away, she thanked him.

"My presure, Miss Susan. You have room for dessert, I hope?" Adam noticed once again how well she spoke in praising Hop Sing, and smiled to himself. She definitely wasn't as ill-mannered as she was portraying to him.

"There's more! Oh, Hop Sing I don't think I have room. I'm afraid your lovely dinner has filled me to capacity."

"Perhaps you eat later when dinner has gone down." He coaxed.

"Maybe." Susan said patting her stomach and smiling.

"Susan," Adam said, "perhaps you'd like to sit by the fire, while we finish our dessert."

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." She replied.

"We'll all have coffee together around the fire in a little while." Ben added. "Is that all right with you?"

"Sounds lovely, thank you." Susan left the men to their dessert and made her way to the blue chair, of course not knowing it was Adam's chair.

Joe whispered to Hoss, "I see another disagreement coming on?"

"Joe, she doesn't know whose chair it is."

"What are you two whispering about?" Adam asked, knowing it was obviously something to do with him.

"Nothing," they said in unison, just as Hop Sing walked in with their dessert, which took the pressure off them.

"This looks delicious Hop Sing." Hoss said, always appreciative of Hop Sing's cooking.

Dinner finally came to an end and everyone moved across to the big room and found that Susan had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Still tired from our long walk, no doubt. We didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Adam said, smiling down at Susan. At that last statement Hoss and Joe held a look between them that said volumes.

"Adam, the downstairs guest room is ready and waiting." Ben stated. "Why don't you carry her in there and let her get a proper sleep."

"Good idea, Pa." And he carefully lifted Susan up and easily carried her in the bedroom, even with his bad shoulder he had no difficulty in carrying her light weight.

"Don't hurt your shoulder now," Joe called as he made his way to the bedroom door.

Adam turned in the doorway. "No problem, Joe, she's as light as a feather." And then disappeared from view, but was back within a few minutes to rejoin the group around the fire to enjoy his coffee.

"What are you planning for Susan, Adam?" Ben asked, sensing a feeling of mutual attraction between them.

"I don't know yet, Pa. But she certainly needs help."

"Well," Hoss said, "tomorrow is a fresh day. You can think about that in the morning.

"Right, Hoss. I think Susan had the right idea, so I think I'll join her and go to bed."

Joe giggled at that statement.

"Joseph, you know very well what Adam meant." Ben admonished.

"It's alright, Pa. I'm immune to both of them right now."

"You mean we can tease you as much as we want," Hoss asked, "and you won't fight back?"

"Right; you can't get my goat today. But tomorrow might be something else. So don't push it. Anyway, I'm off to my bed. Goodnight all." And with that he left the family and headed on up to his room.

"Well, that's a new one." Joe said, finishing up his cup of coffee.

"He must still be feelin' tired from what's happened over the last few days." Hoss suggested. "I sure hope this change keeps up.

"Maybe we should give Adam some room," Ben decided to butt in, "especially since he trying to help Susan.

"Sure, Pa." Hoss said in agreement.

"Think there's somethin' goin' on between them, Pa?" Joe hopefully asked.

"At the moment, it's none of our business, but just between us, I'll say there's always hope." Ben smiled at his two sons. He too finished up his coffee then said, "I'll say goodnight too. We've a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Perhaps we should all think about hitting the hay."

"You're right, Pa." Hoss agreed. So they all manoeuvred their way upstairs to their rooms and 'goodnights' were said by all. ….

Adam and Susan both had trouble sleeping, each thinking about the other. I wonder if I can get Susan to stay, he thought, so I can get to know her better. I bet she has a fascinating history, I'm sure, with all the knowledge and talent she is displaying. She must be older than she looks. How to get her trust, that's the question. She doesn't appear to trust anyone, but I think she is beginning to sway my way, but then again maybe not. This silly arguing is just a cover, I'm sure. But strangely, it's invigorating and I'm enjoying it, even if it does make me mad. And with these thoughts running through his mind, he managed to drift off to sleep.

Susan on the other hand was still awake, thinking and pacing. How do I get out of this situation. If I can get that job with this Doctor Martin, I can even start saving some money and start paying Adam back. Adam! What am I going to do about him. This tall, strong and handsome man, oh how he disturbs me. You have to be strong Susan, she told herself. His family is so nice. I guess Adam can be trusted. I'll just have to take it one day at a time. Can I truly be thinking of Adam as a possibility. He certainly sets my senses reeling. Father would have liked him, I know. Have I come to the end of my journey? Will I be safe here? Oh, get these thoughts out of my head. Nothing can come of this. Just get a job and then see. But this is a beautiful area and the people I've met in Virginia City seem very pleasant. Just stop all this cogitation and try and get some sleep. ….

At breakfast the next morning, Susan made her plans known.

"I will return to Virginia City and take up Dr Martin's offer. Would you have a horse I can use, uh, borrow?" She asked.

With a knowing smile, Adam offered, "I'll drive you in the buggy." Adam offered.

"No need to disturb your day, I can manage a horse quite well."

"Yes, I know you can." Adam said, with a raised eyebrow. Susan just glared at him.

"They're off again," Joe whispered to Hoss, who smiled in response.

Ben was oblivious to all that was going on as he too hadn't got much sleep and was still drowsy, and trying hard to concentrate on his plate.

"You're not going to start arguing with me again are you?"

"Why not, you're bossing me around all the time and you can stop it right now."

Ben heard Susan just then and raised his head. "What's going on, Adam?" He asked.

"Nothing much, Pa."

"You're just being a bossy toad." Susan told him. Hoss and Joe started giggling.

"That's enough out of you two." Adam said, wagging his finger at his two brothers.

"Adam, what's going on here?" Ben asked for the second time.

"Susan is determined to ride into town on her own and I can't allow that."

"Oh, that's not wise my dear." Ben agreed with Adam.

"Quite right, Pa," then turning once again to Susan, he said " besides you don't know the way."

"I assume it would be the reverse way we travelled to here yesterday. I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were, but I'm still not letting you go alone and the buggy it will be."

"You're the most pompous, aggravating and infuriating man I've ever met. How your lovely family ever spawned you, I'll never know."

Ben rejoined the conversation, such as it was. "Adam is only thinking of your welfare, dear."

"Really! He's impossible."

Hoss was so amused by all this, he'd actually stopped eating, which made Joe giggle more.

"I'll just get the buggy ready and then WE'LL make a move."

"You're so good to me!" Came the sarcastic reply.

Adam just smiled, holding on to his temper. This was going to be a trying ride, he thought. Susan was definitely testing him. ….

A little later the two were journeying towards Virginia City. But in silence. When they arrived at Paul Martin's house they were greeted with a smile in welcome.

"So good to see you again Susan and to you Adam."

"Thank you," Susan said, then turning to Adam, "you don't need to stay."

"No Adam, that's right." Paul said. "You must have something to do in town."

"Actually no. I was accompanying Susan into town. But I can see you two need to talk, so I'll leave you to it and come back in, say, an hour."

"Take your time." Susan sarcastically said.

Raising his eyebrows with a glare at the sass, Adam tipped his hat and left them alone. Adam thought he might as well check to see if there was any mail and there was, so he went over to Kate's café for a coffee while he read the letter addressed to himself. When he finished his coffee he made a quick call on Roy before making his way back to Paul's surgery. ….

Meanwhile, Paul Martin was getting to know Susan, who had been unwilling to tell him of how she acquired her knowledge of medical procedures, but felt if she wanted this job, he deserved some truth. He promised that whatever she told him would stay between themselves. So she began her story of how she knew about medicine.

Then after she'd finished telling Paul, she said, "Please make sure Adam doesn't find out. I like to keep him in the dark."

"Why? He's the most understanding man I know." Paul said, not knowing what she had against Adam.

"He'll wonder why you hired me and will want to know why. Without his knowing anything about it will drive him mad, and that's what I want right now."

"Do you ever intend telling him?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Paul, please don't ask me any more questions. I'm trustworthy, that's all you need to know."

There was a light tap on the door, unheard by those inside. Adam walked straight in to find both Paul and Susan deep in conversation. Susan spied him standing at the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, hoping he hadn't heard them talking.

"Just arrived. Why? Some intrigue I should know about?" Adam jokingly asked.

"No, nothing." Susan immediately answered. "We were just discussing where I could live while I work here."

Adam thought her response was too quick and knew something had been going on. She doesn't lie very well. "What have you decided?"

"Well, as you know, my wife and I have a spare room, Adam, so Susan will reside here with us." Mrs Lilian Stokes, now Mrs Martin, had been housekeeper to Paul and love had blossomed over time.

Adam saw a shocked and pleased expression reach Susan's eyes. She's even got Paul to lie for her now. Little minx.

"Yes, that seems reasonable. So you see Adam, I'm quite taken care of. You can return home and think no more about me." Susan said this without looking Adam in the eye.

"Since I know you don't mean that, I've found out there's a dance this coming Saturday to which I would like to take you. Please say you'll come and give me the pleasure of escorting you there."

"But your shoulder? You could hurt it."

"It's okay and anyway I wouldn't be using it that much. My right arm is strong enough to hold you."

"I'll think about it, but I warn you, dancing is not something I know how to do."

"So that's 'a yes' then?"

"Yes, Adam, Susan will go with you," Paul intervened, "and I will ensure it happens." Thinking Lilian will be able to help. Paul sensed something between these two and that maybe a little help was required.

"Okay, I'll leave Susan in your capable hands. But beware, Paul, she can be a handful. Any trouble, you let me know."

"Right, Adam. I don't foresee any trouble coming from this young lady."

Adam saw Susan glare at him and he just raised his one eyebrow. Nothing needed to be said. "Oh, and this is for you, Susan, since you'll be staying in town." Adam handed her twenty dollars. "You need any more, let me know."

"Adam, NO….." Adam stopped her tirade getting any further. He just raised his index finger.

"I'm going home now, but one of us will pop in to see how you're getting on." He made his way to the door, and turned when he was half way through it and looking straight at Susan, said, "BEHAVE." Susan knew that was a warning by the way he'd said it. "Good luck Paul." And with that he left.

"Let's get to work Dr Martin," Susan said, eager to begin.

"No, let's get you introduced to Lilian and settled first. She'll take good care of you and she'll enjoy it too."

"Very well. Shall I start work tomorrow then?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Now, get settled in and then I'll show you around the surgery and everything I use there. And then we'll discuss what your duties will be. Okay?"

"Sounds grand. Many thanks Dr Martin."

"Paul, please. Keep it to Paul, okay?"

"Thank you…..Paul."

And so their working relationship began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The following few days were busy for both Susan and Adam. He involved with upgrading two of their line shacks and she working in the surgery.

Susan even went on a home visit with Paul, who was looking after a mother-to-be. He introduced her to Mary Donovan and they hit it off straight away. Paul could see that Mary seemed more relaxed with Susan around. And Susan was so good with her.

"When are you expecting your baby, Mrs Donovan?" She asked.

"In about three weeks."

"Oh, that's wonderful. You won't know yourself once baby is born. Any names ready yet?"

"Yes, if it's a boy, Thomas, after his father and Carol if it's a girl."

"Both such lovely names."

"How would you feel if Susan here came out next week to see you, instead of me," Paul said, "she is my assistant now, and any sign of a problem, she'll send for me."

"That sounds just fine. I'll look forward to your visit, Miss Susan."

"You're welcome. By the time I get here I know I'll be in need of a cup of coffee."

"Right, it's on order. See you soon."

As they left, Paul told Susan her presence really helped Mary relax. She had been so nervous for quite a while now. I'd appreciate it if you would be with her at the birth."

"I'd love to."

"Been at a delivery before?" He asked.

"Yes, Paul, quite a few."

"You've certainly gained a lot of experience."

"Yes I suppose so."

"Well, whatever, we sure make a good team."

….

Adam meanwhile, was working alongside Hoss, who was trying to get Adam to talk about things, especially now, as Adam was clearly not himself and he knew the reason why. SUSAN.

"So, how's Susan doin' in town?" He asked.

"How should I know? She avoids me if she sees me coming, but I hear Paul is happy with his 'assistant'."

"She's doin' well then, ain't she?"

"I believe so. Paul tells me she's a true asset. I'm glad for her. She's doing some good in the world."

"When did you see her last, Adam?"

"A while. She even avoided the dance last Saturday."

"Why aren't you askin' her out, say for dinner?"

"The last time I did just that, she told me she had a case to go to."

"Doesn't Paul give her time off?"

"Oh I'm sure he does, but she's keeping well away from me."

No wonder Adam was down, Hoss thought. I'll have to talk to Joe and sort something out.

…

Two weeks later Susan was once again at the Donovan Farm, having coffee with Mary. Mary was complaining of being uncomfortable sitting down and kept standing up and walking around, then sitting down again.

"I don't think it'll be too long now Mary. Your discomfort is a sure sign."

"Really! How would you know that? You had a baby yourself have you?"

"No, but I'm living in hope."

"Do you have a man friend?" Mary felt she was asking a dear friend. They had become quite close over the last couple of weeks.

"Sort of, but he doesn't know it yet." Susan laughed, and Mary joined her. Then suddenly…..

"Ooooh!" From Mary as she stood.

"Mary, your waters have broken. You're about to have your baby. I'll get you settled then go for Dr Martin."

"Oh please, don't leave me, send Tom. He'll go."

"Okay. I'll go find him as soon as I get you settled."

A little while later as Mary was resting in bed, Tom had rushed off to fetch Dr Martin and Susan was busy cleaning up and then started preparing everything that would be needed.

Looking around the sparsely furnished room waiting for the water to boil, Mary thought they certainly didn't have much. With only a table and two chairs, she assumed food preparation and eating was all done at this one table. The room was quite dark with only one window for light and the wooden interior didn't help. The amenities were also sparse and Susan wondered how people survived on so little. The bedroom was the same, practically void of furniture. Just the bed and a wardrobe. Not even a dressing table, she thought. With the baby coming, this family could do with some help. A building up of Tom Donovan's business would help. And Mary could do with assistance in the house. Perhaps Adam…..no, no, not Adam. But then who else was there? "Oh dear," she cried out loud, I think grovelling might be involved here, she thought, with a sigh.

Suddenly a yell from the bedroom brought Susan back to reality and she raced into the bedroom. The frightened face of Mary brought Susan straight to her side.

"There will be pain off and on, for a while, they're called contractions. Did your mother never speak to you about having babies?"

"No Susan. My mother died early in my life and I was raised by my uncle. He was unmarried."

"Had you lost your father too?"

"Yes, I never knew him, they had only been married for four months and he had an accident and was killed. Just me and my mother until I was about six, I think, then my uncle took over."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mary. But, Mary, I'm here now and I'm going to explain everything to you.

"How can you know all this if you haven't had a baby?"

"I've attended many women who were having babies and all you are experiencing is normal. Now you must learn to pant and when the time comes, you'll be ready.

An hour later Tom returned, alone.

"Where's Dr Martin, Tom?" Susan asked anxiously, taking him outside of the house.

"He's out on a case, but I left word for him to come here as soon as he could."

"Tom, Mary is due any time now. But we'll manage, you and I, you hear me?"

"Yeh, Susan. What would we do without you?"

"You'd manage. But right now I need you to be strong for Mary. Are you ready?"

"Yep," he said boldly, then quietly, "I hope so."

"Just a few instructions and then we'll be ready to welcome your son or daughter into the world."

An hour later, they welcomed baby Stephen Thomas into the world. Mary was crying with joy. Tom was cleaning the baby.

"You did wonderfully, Mary. Congratulations on your baby boy. He's just beautiful."

"Oh, there's a buggy," Mary said through her tears.

"Must be Dr Martin. Won't he have a surprise. I'll just go and let him in." Susan said as she made her way to the front door. Smiling she welcomed Paul, saying, "You're a bit late I'm afraid."

"Baby already here?"

"Yep, but obviously you'll need to check baby Stephen Thomas and Mary. While you're doing that I'll get some food and coffee going."

"Thank you, Susan." Paul then disappeared into the bedroom and within seconds Tom had been sent out.

"Congratulations, Tom. You have a lovely baby boy and Mary is just fine. She'll need love and care for a little while, but then she'll be right back to normal."

"Thanks for everything you done for us."

"My pleasure. Mary told me you were going to name the baby Thomas, after you."

"I changed her mind. It would only cause confusion both being called Thomas, so we decided giving him my name, but as a second name."

"Makes sense." Susan said in agreement. Now, come, help me prepare some food and coffee."

"Okay."

….

A few weeks had just flown by. Susan was so enjoying her work, work that kept her so busy she didn't have time to think, but on this day she was sat out on the porch watching to see if Adam should come by. But she had been waiting all morning and he never came, so she asked Paul if it would be alright to go to the café for a coffee and a bite to eat as she had missed lunch. He agreed whole-heartedly. Why don't you take the afternoon off, he'd said. And so Susan made her way over to the café.

It was while she was looking out of the café window that she saw Adam ride by as he made his way to the mail office. When she saw him returning she raced out of the café.

"Adam," she yelled. "Hang on a minute."

Adam stopped Sport and looked back around. "Well, hello there." He dismounted and walked Sport over to where Susan stood.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

"No, not really. I just wanted to speak to you about a project I'm interested in. Would you care to join me for a coffee, so we can talk?"

"Sounds good." So they made their way back across to the café.

Once the coffee had arrived Susan took a deep breath and said, "Adam, before I tell you what is on my mind, I need to apologise to you for all that has gone on before."

"You really do need my help then, or do you really mean it?" He said.

"Both, I suppose. I realise all you've been trying to do all this time is help me and I've done nothing but fight you. I'm real sorry."

"I accept your apology. Now what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Well not too long ago I attended a birth at the Donovan Farm. They are a couple so very much in love."

"And…," Adam butted in.

"They're struggling and I'd like to help them if I can."

"By doing what?"

"I was hoping to be able to coerce you into using your talent for organisation. They have quite a large acreage plot of land behind their home that could be used to enhance their business."

"What is his business?"

"Tom sells eggs and some vegetables and does odd jobs around town. They don't have much money and now with this new baby, times are going to be very hard for them and I want to help them. Can you think of something? Susan asked, practically all in one breath.

"You can breath now." Adam said smiling at her. "It seems to me that he needs a helping hand, but I'm not the person to help here."

"Oh." Susan said, disappointment showing on her face.

"But…," Adam smiled at her, …"I know someone who can."

"Who's that?" She said eagerly.

"Hop Sing. He runs our gardens wonderfully well and I think he is the one to advise us."

"There is one major problem, Adam. I don't have much money to offer, what with saving to pay you back, but I can help physically."

"That won't be necessary."

"But….."

"No buts. Please do not argue with me, or I'll not help you."

"Giving me orders again, I see." But this time Susan gave Adam a smile. "Alright, thank you."

"Right. Let's meet again tomorrow at the Donovans at say 10 o'clock. Can you manage that?"

"Yes. I'll ask Paul if it's okay for me to have tomorrow off too. I think he'll agree when he hears what's going on."

"Tomorrow too?"

"Um, well Paul gave me this afternoon off."

"I see." He grimaced. Had she been lying all this time, saying how busy she was. But he relaxed and asked, "How are you doing, working with Paul?"

"Very well. We're getting on very well."

"Okay then, I've one request."

"Request?" Susan anxiously questioned.

"Yes. If I speak with Hop Sing, I want your word that you will tell me about your life. I'm very interested in knowing about you and what brought you here to us."

"That's called blackmail."

"Correct. But I do it out of concern for you."

"So you say. I just intrigue you and you like answers."

"Correct again. So will you allow me to treat you to dinner, once we've organised what to do to help the Donovans?" Adam stretched across the table and touched Susan's hand, giving her one of his most wonderful smiles. She loved him in that moment.

"I'll think about it," she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following morning they met at the Donovan's, even Paul Martin arrived, using Mary and the baby as an excuse to be there, but of course secretly wanting to see what was happening. Susan had spoken of what was going on at the Donovan's the next day and of their hopes for them, as they sat at their evening meal the night before.

Adam introduced Hop Sing to Tom Donovan, who listened to all that Hop Sing had to say. And after the discussion, Susan came out from the house with coffee for everyone.

"How's it going Adam?"

"Very well. And thanks for the coffee. We're all ready for this."

Tom spoke up now. "I thank you Hop Sing for all your advice but there's still the question of financing the project."

"No worry, Mr Tom. Our gift to you." Hop Sing told him.

"Thank you for that, but I can't possible accept….."

Hop Sing stopped him from any further objections. "…You can. You will. Be insult to me not to accept. Beside you will be working alongside all of us."

"Us?" Tom asked not knowing what that meant.

"My cousins will be helping too."

"I will find a way to repay your kindness some day."

"We just be friends, no need to talk money."

…

Having left Hop Sing to talk with Tom, Adam was drinking his coffee and talking to Susan on the front porch step.

"Hop Sing has organised everything. They will tomorrow."

"They?" Susan asked, curious as to the answer.

"Yep. Leave it to Hop Sing. He'll probably conjure up some of his numerous cousins and all pitch in."

"Oh Adam, thank you so much. All this needs is a beginning and Tom could make it into a profitable business."

"That's the idea. Now as to your promise." Adam stated, giving her the lifted eyebrow treatment.

"Promise?"

"Yes, promise."

"I thought I said I'd think it over." Adam knew she was playing with him and felt hopeful for a favourable outcome.

"Will you allow me to take you to dinner tonight, where we can start again?"

"Where you want to interrogate me about my past, you mean?"

"Well, I already know some things about you"

"Oh, and what pray are those?"

"I know you like to steal horses, for one." Susan backhanded him on his arm.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope." He said, smiling.

"You're insufferable. And what else do you know about me?"

"You're highly trained in medical matters. I'd like to know where you trained. I didn't know women were attending medical colleges…"

"….You think we're not good enough, right?" Susan spat out and stood up, but Adam grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Just sit back down and let me finish."

"So you can insult me again?"

Then whispering to her, not wanting any company to hear them, "Do I have to get firm with you or will you just sit back down."

"That you being masterful again, is it?"

"Correct. You don't want me to prove my point do you?"

"I dare you. Everyone will come to my defence."

"Don't be so sure about that. They will know you did something to earn my wrath."

"I'll sit if you let go my wrist." Adam did so and she sat back down.

"Now if you'll let me finish what I was going to say about women and medical colleges," Susan just sat there with her arms folded, "I know it's not easy for women to attend colleges, but I understand there is a college in Sacramento that accepts women students."

"Even if they are old?"

"You're not old. By the way, how old are you?"

"That's none of your damn business. So they take older students then?"

He ignored her cursing. "I believe so, yes. But as to medical colleges, I don't think women are accepted, YET. I hope one day this sort of prejudice will cease. Some men are still living in the middle ages and believe a woman should know her place; after all, man has the superior brain, what could a woman learn."

"I hope that's not your view?"

"Certainly not. I'm in favour of equality in education. For me a woman with an education has value and her worth is far above rubies or pearls and could lead to a very interesting marriage."

Susan's eyes lit up. What is he telling me, she thought. He sure is full of opinions. I would appreciate an argument or discussion with him over something. Having sat watching Adam finish his coffee, she knew she was hooked. "Alright, I'll have dinner with you."

"Wonderful. I'll look forward to it. I'll come back around 6-ish and we'll go to the International Restaurant."

"That sounds fine."

Adam stood up and offering his hand, helped Susan to stand.

"Thank you Adam."

"You're welcome."

…

Adam arrived at Paul's at the allotted time and knocked. He was dressed in his Sunday best, having brought his change of clothing with him, knowing he would be in town for a few days, Lilian answered the door.

"Good evening Adam, please come in. Susan is almost ready."

"Evening Lilian," He said as he stepped inside.

"Come, sit and relax." They passed through the hallway and into a small parlour with sofa and chairs, a low table was placed in front of the sofa. There was a bookshelf with many books. Mostly medical tomes but some literature as well. A vase of flowers stood on a sideboard along with a few knickknacks, no doubt Lilian's contribution. The room was comfortable with its decorative carpet. Paul's home had a warm, well-loved atmosphere to it.

"Thanks." Adam sat on the proffered sofa.

"Paul has nothing but good to say of Susan," Lilian told him.

"I knew she would be good at anything she put her mind to. I'm glad it's working out with Paul."

"And so am I," came the voice from the doorway. "Evening Adam," Paul said, as he offered his hand in welcome. Adam shook hands with him. "I must say she relieves me of a lot of work and gives me a little more free time."

"Is Susan deliberately making me wait?" Adam said as he sat back down, but with a smile on his face.

"I believe Susan will be worth waiting for. I'll just go and see how she is doing." Lilian left the men to talk.

"All will go well, Adam. She likes you, you know."

"Likes me? Tolerates me, you mean."

"No. She talks of you all the time."

"Really. I'm surprised. We're usually at odds with each other."

"Well, take it from me, it's a front."

The door opened and Lilian came in. She stood aside of the doorway and smiled. Susan then walked in. Adam stood. He couldn't believe his eyes. This was Susan? He questioned himself. She is beautiful. I never saw that in her before, he thought. Susan was wearing a dress of plain pale green calico with a slightly darker edging around the neckline. Her dark hair was up at the back with a series of ringlets trailing down her neck. She was holding a shawl in her hand. What a picture she made.

"Didn't think I could do it, did you?"

"You had to go and spoil the moment, didn't you. You look stunning," Adam said, as he held out his hand

to escort her out to dinner. "Let's go and enjoy the evening." He lifted her arm and placed hers through his own as they walked through the front door.

Lilian turned to Paul. "I think they're good for each other. And it's about time Adam found someone to love and Susan could be it."

"Well, let's hope so. Susan sure is something else." Paul took Lilian in his arms and kissed her. "Now let's have a good evening of our own."

…..

Adam couldn't take his eyes off Susan as they sat down at their table. Adam was smiling. He could now see how beautiful her eyes were, the deepest green with brown specks in them.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm so mystified at your transformation. You are a beautiful and talented woman, and I'm liking her more and more."

"You are?"

"I certainly am. But let's make an order. Do you like wine?"

"Yes, but not a strong one." Adam called the waiter over and ordered the wine.

"While we're waiting for the wine, let's look at the menu." They both studied the menu. "See anything you like?"

"It's a difficult decision." Susan said, as she studied the menu. "the chicken looks nice, but the steak is very tempting."

"Well, I'm going to have the steak; it comes with a real nice red wine sauce. It's delicious."

"You've tempted me to have the same. Yes, I'll have the steak too."

"Easily temped I see," he teasingly said.

"Not that easily temped," she threw back at him.

Adam ordered their meals when the wine arrived and the waiter poured their two glasses and left the bottle on the table.

"Thank you for this, Adam. It's a real treat."

"I'm glad you're enjoying the evening." They each took a sip of their wine. "Now how about you keeping your promise."

"Promise?"

"Stop stalling. You know you promised to tell me something of yourself."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"Well, what do you want to know? I think you can be trusted now."

"Well, thank you for that, at least." They both smiled at one another.

Their meals arrived. "Oh my, it does look delicious the way they've presented it to us."

"It sure does." Adam agreed. "Let's eat first and talk later."

"Fine."

Their meal turned out to be just as delicious as expected, and they each had peach cobbler with cream for dessert. Plus coffee of course. Adam paid the bill and together, arm in arm, they walked back to Paul's place.

"Let's relax on the porch swing and you can tell me of your life."

"Yes, Adam, that would be nice, especially on a beautiful night like tonight." She smiled, which made Adam smile in return. Adam felt encouraged.

"Is this proper," Susan asked, fluttering her eyelids.

"Don't start. You know it's perfectly proper. Now sit."

"Again with the orders." But she sat beside him anyway. Adam placed his arm along the back of the swing.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?"

"My God, you're exasperating woman. You are trying my patience. I want you to behave and tell me about your life. Now stop stalling."

"Alright, keep your pants on. Now let's see. I was born and grew up in St Louis. My father was a doctor and my mother was his nurse assistant."

"So you followed in the family business."

"That's right, but not because I wanted to. Anyway, let me carry on."

"Sorry."

"My mother died of smallpox, caught from a family she was nursing. My father was much affected by her death, feeling such guilt having let her nurse the family. She was a stubborn woman and they had argued over her attending this family. Unfortunately, they all died themselves."

"I'm sorry to hear of your mother's death. I see can where your spiritedness comes from. How old were you at the time?" Adam asked.

"About ten I think. A lot has happened since then and I tend to forget."

"So what happened to you then?"

"Well, I attended school and became a good student."

Smiling, Adam said, "I can well believe that."

"Father worked harder than ever, but then there came a time when he could see that I needed more in the way of education than the local school could offer. So we left St Louis and slowly made our way to Denver, where father had heard of a school there that offered schooling for older pupils. So we settled in Denver and I attended the school which proved to be all it promised. I learned so much. I was fit to busting with knowledge."

"What kind of things did you learn there that was not offered in St Louis?"

"The classics for one, and there were classes in female things, you know, cooking, sewing and such, while the males were taught woodwork and stuff. As well as all the usual, like English, Literature, Maths etc. It was called Aristo College, after Aristotle."

"Sounds like a good school. I've not heard of it before."

"Where did you go to school, Adam?"

"Well firstly, I learned from my father as we travelled west, then in Eagle Station, that was before Virginia City came into being, and then when I was much older, I went to college in Boston…"

"Boston! My, that was a long way to go to school."

"Well, yes, I suppose it is, but as I was born there, it enticed me back. Now enough of me, tonight we're talking about you. I'll tell you all about my life another time."

"Oh, there'll be another evening, will there?"

"I surely hope so. But please go on. What else did you enjoy in this school?"

"Music. I learned to play the piano but I never played all that well, never practised enough. And played not at all since my father died. I spent every free moment with my father, learning all things medical. By then my interest in medicine had changed and I wanted to learn all there was to know about medicine. We fought a great deal. My father didn't want me learning that stuff, but I was…"

"Headstrong? That's a surprise." Adam sarcastically said. Susan thumped him on the arm. Adam laughed.

"I'm not going to tell you any more."

"You can't stop there sweetheart, I promise not to laugh any more. Please go on."

"I don't know why I should…..but I will, and you'd better not laugh again."

"I said I promised, and I won't."

"Okay then. You were right, I've always been that way and paid the price, many times. My father was quite strict. Anyway, where was I….?"

"Learning medicine from your father."

"Right. He gave in in the end and taught me all he knew. Then one day there was some gun play and two people were shot. Father was called and he tried to help them, but they both died. There was family belonging to one of the dead men who weren't happy, said that my father let him die, so one night they…. murdered him." By now Adam had his arm around Susan's shoulder and pulled her close, knowing her telling him of this was not easy. "I found him the next day and buried him that afternoon. The sheriff told me it would be wise for me to leave as they may attempt to kill me too."

"The sheriff knew who they were and they weren't arrested?"

Susan nodded. "I guess they were known roughnecks, but the sheriff had no proof. So I gathered up what possessions I had, which wasn't much, mostly medical things of my fathers, and took off."

"Oh, Susan, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. How old were you then and what did you do?"

"I was twenty-one. I took what money my father had, about $100 and very slowly made my way west, getting jobs along the way; you know, washing up dishes, that sort of things. It did give me a little money to go on with. It took me four years to get to here. I was planning on getting to San Francisco."

Adam realised she must be twenty-five years of age. A very young-looking twenty-five. "Susan, that's some story and you came through it all. You sure are something. I don't know of any other woman who could have come through all that you have. A lot of women would have ended up in a different kind of life and I'm sure you know what I mean. You are an amazing woman and I like everything about you."

"You like me?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious. I like your sense of adventure, your strength of purpose, your headstrongness, your sass and your beauty"

"Thank you, I think."

"Well, time is going on and if I'm to be at the Donovan's tomorrow morning, I'd better get going. Thank you for this evening, and for telling me of your life. I've enjoyed the whole evening immensely."

"Me too, and I thank you for taking me to dinner. It was lovely. It's been a very long time since I dined out. Many thanks."

"My pleasure." Adam took her face in his hands, leant in and gave her a chaste kiss. He sensed Susan slightly respond. He didn't want to force the kiss any further at this stage. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well."

"I will Adam." She said, as they stood up. He kissed her once more and this time she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. Then they broke apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Adam, tomorrow." Adam left her standing there, then she entered the house and as she made her way to her room was remembering his calling her 'sweetheart'. He must like me, she thought. Surely he wouldn't call me that if he didn't. She had much to dream about that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Many many thanks once again for all of your kind reviews. What would I do without you.

 **Chapter 9**

The following morning was a hive of activity at the Donovan ranch, with Hop Sing directing his many cousins, who were ploughing up the land. Tom, Adam and Susan were planting seeds.

"Adam, I'm stopping now, Mary needs my help with the lunch, we'll call you when it's ready."

"Okay, and thanks for all your help. Things are looking great."

"See you in a little while." And Susan went off into the house.

"Hi, Mary. How you doing?" She asked as she went into the kitchen area to help Mary. "Everyone is doing such a good job, you and Tom will be earning before you know it."

"How can we ever thank you all. You've all been so wonderful to us."

"You are part of this community and we try to help each other out in times of trouble."

"Yes, I see that now and I've got me a true friend in you," Mary said, giving Susan a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "God bless you, Susan."

And not long after that some ladies from around town, including Lilian and the Widow Hawkins, all arrived with some food to help feed the large group of workers. Roy Coffee and Paul Martin had organised trestles and tables so everyone could sit and enjoy the lunch. It was a splendid affair and all the men thanked the ladies for their thoughtfulness in helping out.  
….

By the end of the day everyone was exhausted and ready to go home, including Susan. Adam escorted her home.

"Adam you must be as exhausted as I am."

"I am, I am. Can't wait to get to bed. My back is already aching and after tomorrow I probably won't be able to stand up straight at all."

"You'll need a good massage then."

"From you?"

"Maybe! After we finish tomorrow, have yourself a hot bath, then make your way over to Paul's and we'll go from there." Susan's eyes opened when she realised what she had said. "Oh! I mean I'll see about your massage then. I think Paul should be in attendance." She teased.

"Just try it!" They both laughed. And then Adam took Susan in his arms and kissed her more thoroughly than the previous evening, more demanding and he found that Susan didn't back off. In fact she was giving it her all. This could definitely be going somewhere, Adam thought. As they were thus engaged, the door opened and Lilian stood there smiling. The two quickly pulled apart.

"Oh, don't mind me. I just thought it would be nice if you'd care to join us for supper, Adam. We'd love for you to say yes."

"How can I refuse such a lovely offer, thanks. I'll go back to the hotel, wash up and change."

Lilian took hold of Susan's arm and helped her into the house. "See you then. Supper in about an hour."

…..

Following a delightful supper, Adam made his way back to the hotel and Susan to her room. Paul and Lilian talked quietly together.

"Did you see the way they kept looking at each other?" Lilian said, with a conspiratorial grin.

"Yes you were right about those two. I would love to see Adam settle down with a good wife, and hard- working Susan fits the bill, it seems to me."

"Ben and the others would just love her, I know they would, Paul."

"Now you listen to me, Mrs Martin. I don't want you interfering, you hear me. If anything happens between them, then it must be of their own volition and nothing to do with us."

"But Paul…"

"No buts. Just stay out of it like I say, or there will be consequences." Paul told her firmly.

"Alright, Paul. Adam will be here again for supper before he returns to the Ponderosa; Susan told me she would be giving him a back massage in the surgery. His back has been playing him up." Lilian informed Paul.

"Perhaps I should examine him first."

"If you feel it's necessary."

"I'll check him over after supper and then give instructions to Susan on the massage."

"That sounds good, my love."

"Now that's settled I think it's time for bed."

….

The next day was again long and tiring, but the working day finished, leaving Tom Donovan quite able to work on alone from then on until his business grew and he was able to take on a small workforce. Mary had never seen Tom happier and they were both so grateful to everyone who helped. They arranged for a party, well a picnic, the following Sunday after church, in thanks to the good people of Virginia City. They invited everyone who had been involved.

….

Supper finished that evening, Paul took Adam into the surgery and checked him over, while Lilian and Susan took care of the dishes.

"Just strain, Adam. It comes from the injury you sustained from that fall a while back when working on your house. But I can safely leave you in Susan's capable hands."

"Literally." Adam said with a grin.

"I'll go now and send Susan in."

Adam was in the process of putting his shirt back on when Susan walked in the surgery. "No need to put it back on. I need to deal with your bare flesh."

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

"I've seen many naked men before, you know."

"What!"

"Well, from the waste up, that is." She said with a smirk.

"I see. Okay, where do you want me?" He said, giving her a look that told her to behave.

"Lay on the couch on your stomach, please." She used her authorative tone, as when dealing with patients. Adam obliged. "Now, can you show me where the trouble is?" Adam laid on the couch and put his arm back to the base of his back. "Well if it's there, you'll have to lower your pants so I can get at it." Adam hesitated before doing this.

"Oh come on. You afraid I'll see your backside?"

"Oh, alright. It seems I'm less timid than you were when you needed a massage."

"That was different altogether. Now do as I asked, pleeease."

Adam lifted himself up a little and undid his belt and buttons and pushed his pants down a little way. "That had better do." He said as he laid back down.

Susan was smiling at his embarrassment. "Much better. Now I can get at it. Let me get some lotion."

"Lotion? I'm not going to stink afterwards am I?"

"Not really, but you can always take another bath. Now are you ready, 'cos I am. I've been looking forward to this. But at the same time I hope it will give you some relief, that's what counts." She then poured some of the lotion onto Adam's back.

"Ooh, that's cold."

"Oh for goodness sake. What are you, a baby? Some strong man you are."

Then she started massaging and she could hear Adam quietly moaning, but then came, "that feels wonderful. I like the feel of your hands on me."

"Stop talking and relax. I need to concentrate on the base of your back." She continued to massage his back, pressing a little harder now. So, for the next twenty minutes Susan massaged away. "I think that should help you." She said, giving Adam a swat on his backside.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Payback."

"Mine was not deserved, yours was, as I recall."

"Oh get up and do your trousers up before they fall right down."

Adam got slowly off the couch, holding his pants before he was able to button and belt them. When he was done he turned and took hold of Susan by the shoulders, stared into her beautiful eyes and she couldn't but return his look with one of her own. They stood like this for a few minutes, each in their own thoughts. Then Adam leaned down and kissed her deeply. He pulled her into his strong arms, never wanting to let her go. They broke apart but stayed very close together.

"You disturb me sweetheart, but I like the disturbance."

"I do?" Susan held on tight. "That's good to know." And smiling she kissed him as thoroughly as he did her.

Adam pulled her into his chest. "God, you feel good."

"So do you."

"I hate to leave you, but I should, before I forget myself."

"Forget yourself?" She teasingly asked.

"I think you know what I mean."

Susan laughed. "I didn't know I had such appeal." Then seriously said. "I never thought I did."

"Well you were wrong. You've more going for you than you realise. Will you come with me and my family on the Sunday picnic after church?" he asked.

"I'd like that, I'll even have my new dress ready by then. I have a little more sewing to do on it. "It's just an everyday dress, nothing spectacular."

"I'm sure it will be lovely and I look forward to seeing you in it. So," Adam sighed, "though I hate to lose this moment, I'm going to have to be leaving, as I need to get an early start back to the Ponderosa in the morning."

"Right, yes of course. I won't keep you. All you have to do is let me go."

"Sorry. What did you say." He whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"Stop that right now." She said as she pulled herself away from Adam.

"Sensitive area?"

"Never you mind. You were right. You'd better go now and I'll see you on Sunday."

"I'll have to remember that." He said grinning. "Okay. I'll call for you about 10.30 and we'll go to church together. Okay?"

"Yes, now go, before I regret…."

"Regret what?" Adam was smiling now, knowing that there was definitely a connection here.

"Nothing. Now go."

"Just one more kiss before I go." He took her in his arms once more and kissed her. Susan pulled away immediately.

"Go." And pointing to the door, pushed him towards it.

"Okay, I'm going this time, just let me get my jacket. But as he passed her he managed to give her bottom a swat. "Payback." He said and laughed out loud.

"You'd better beware Cartwright, I don't forget."

They made their way to the front door where Adam opened the door and walked through it but turned. Susan had hold of the door. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Yes Adam, I will. Goodnight. See you soon."

"Goodnight Sue and God bless." Touching the brim of his hat, he left.

…

Sunday came slowly for Susan. She was eager to see Adam again but smiled wondering how she could

tease him today. …

Adam was also eager to meet up with Susan. He was immaculately dressed in his best.

"Wow, isn't that a little more cologne than usual you've put on there?" Joe asked as he walked into Adam's room.

"Mind your own business."

"Oh, I think it is our business." Hoss said as he joined Joe. "It seems to me you have more than a little interest in this filly, the time you've taken to smarten yourself up."

"Maybe. And if I have, I don't need your help."

"I've never seen you smile so much. She's nice Adam and certainly a match for you." Joe told him.

Hoss butted in, "I hope you've invited her to the picnic this afternoon. I'd sure like to meet her again."

"Alright! Yes, I didn't need to ask her to the picnic as the Donovans had already asked her. I am merely escorting her, that's all and I'm picking her up for church as soon as we get to Virginia City. But I warn you two to stay out of my way."

Joe was giggling now. "Of course, we wouldn't dream of interfering."

"Why don't I believe you?" Adam said, as he made his way through the door. Hoss and Joe smiled at one another as they followed him out of his room.

….

Susan heard the knock at the door and jumped up and out of her chair. Lilian, with Paul, answered the door.

"Hello, Adam. Susan's inside waiting for you." Lilian said, as she invited Adam inside.

"See you at the church and hopefully the picnic afterwards, that's if I'm not called away," Paul said, patting Adam on the shoulder. They then left.

Adam made his way down the hall, passed the surgery and knocked at the lounge door.

"Come on in," was heard from inside.

Adam entered and saw Susan putting on her small hat. "Wow, you look lovely," he said on seeing her. She was a picture of loveliness.

"Well thank you Adam." Susan was dressed in autumn colours, including a matching small hat atop of her curled up hair. Her dark hair went so well with the rustic colours of autumn. Together they made their way to the church, Susan's arm resting in Adam's. Some people were staring at them as they walked down the street, but neither cared. Adam was proud to be taking Susan to church and he was happy to let the people know it.

….

Reverend McNeil took the service and Susan was impressed with Adam's hymn singing. A beautiful baritone voice, she thought. At the end of the service Adam and Susan were made Godparents to baby Stephen. Susan carried the baby out of the church as everybody made their way outside. Having shaken hands with Reverend McNeil they then sought out other members of the congregation for a chat, some not having seen each other the whole week.

Everyone was smiling at Adam and Susan as they passed by. They were a sight to behold, especially with Susan holding the baby. 'Will they be next to marry, I wonder', gossiping tongues were saying, plus a lot more. 'She looks more of a match for him than that previous one, you know, that Laura Dayton, who went off with his cousin, if I remember right.' ….

"You look very natural with the baby in your arms, Sue." Adam praised.

"He's beautiful isn't he?"

"He sure is."

Tom and Mary came over. "We made a good choice," Mary said, "and we're so happy you agreed to be Stephen's Godparents."

"It's a privilege, Mary," Adam replied.

"Here Mary, you'd better have little Stephen, he's missing his ma." Susan carefully manoeuvred the baby over to Mary's loving arms. Adam and Tom shook hands.

"We have much to be thankful for, Adam. Thanks to you and Susan."

"You're very welcome," Susan said.

Tom continued, "We'll see you back at the ranch with the rest of your family Adam?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. We'll see you there."

….

As everyone was gathering at the Donovans, Susan was pleased to see that Hop Sing and his cousins had been invited and went straight over to them.

"Hop Sing, so glad to see you here and all of your cousins. I don't know if I thanked you before, so I do so now. Many many thanks for all your help and support of Tom and Mary."

"You welcome Missy Susan. You much help too. You and Mister Adam. Mr Tom and Mrs Mary now have good start."

"Yes indeed, Hop Sing." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are truly a good friends."

Suddenly from behind a pair of arms were around her waist. She knew, of course, it was Adam. "You trying to make me jealous, madam?"

"Of course." She said, winking and smiling at Hop Sing. He smiled back.

And then with a serious tone Hop Sing said, "No more foolishment. Have work to do."

"But Hop Sing, you're here as an honoured guest." Susan stated.

"I enjoy later. I help set out food first." And with that he walked away toward the house.

All this time Adam had kept his arms around Susan, thinking it was lovely to see how well she and Hop Sing had bonded.

"I wish I could pamper Hop Sing; he deserves it."

"Let's leave Hop Sing to his own business and I will introduce you to the neighbours you have not yet met."

Adam said, as he removed his arms from around Susan's waist. Then taking her arm into his, they sauntered around the groups of people.

Meanwhile, Ben was talking with Tom and Mary. "What a great day this is. I'm so pleased everything went

well for you."

Mary was tearful, but said, "Today is small payment for everyone's help. And a little surprise for Susan and

Adam."

"A surprise?" Ben asked.

"You'll have to wait, but not too long."

"I hope Adam will appreciate it. He's not too keen on surprises."

"We hope he will, Mr Cartwright." Tom said.

"Ben, please Tom."

"Thank you, Ben."

…..

Joe and Hoss were engaged with females. Joe with his latest girl, Margery Soames and Hoss with a long time friend, Rachel Godwin.

"You are looking 'specially fine today, Rachel." Hoss said with a broad smile.

"Thank you Hoss. And you're looking very handsome today. You dress up very well."

"Thanks, Rachel." He said and blushed.

"Let's go and see if we can help set out the food, so I can see how well you can control your urges." They stared at each other and then laughed. It looked as if Hoss may have found a filly with a good sense of play.

Joe on the other hand was having a difficult time with Margery. She was on to him.

"My turn now, Little Joe. What happened with Julie Hatton?"

"Julie?...Oh, Julie. It turned out we just weren't suited."

"And you think we are? Let's just see where this takes us. I know your reputation and if I see you with anyone else, you can forget all about me. Got it?"

"Oh sure." At least Joe now had a 'get out' clause. They walked a little way off and sat together under a tree.

…..

Adam and Susan watched the pair walk away. "Joe doesn't look too happy, does he?" Adam observed.

"No, but Hoss and his lady friend do." Susan said, as she glanced Hoss' way.

"Yeah, her name's Rachel Godwin. They've known each other since school. They've always got on well together."

"Hoss is such a wonderful man; I'd like to think he'd find someone and be a happily married man. Maybe she is the one."

"You're so right. Hoss is such a considerate and loving man. He's the most amiable man I know, and that's not because he's my brother. Now Little Joe is another matter entirely."

"Are you saying Joe is not amiable?"

"No, just different. He's a good kid, but fickle. Acts first, repents at leisure."

"And what are you?" Susan asked, giving him a devilish smile. "On the other hand, do I want to know."

"You will, one day."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. Now let's go and get some lunch."


	10. Chapter 10

Guest: _Potential cupid's helpers seem to be everywhere. I liked your inclusion of the widow Hawkins (even_ _though it was so brief that she didn't get a chance to make a pass at Ben)._ **I wasn't thinking – should have had Widow Hawkins chasing after Ben, shouldn't I? Sorry. I missed out there. Maybe another opportunity will arise in the future.**

 **Chapter 10**

An hour later everyone seemed to be in family groups, resting after eating their fill. Many of the women had brought along dishes of food, so there was ample to go around.

Tom, Mary and baby Stephen were sitting with Ben. Ben was holding the sleeping Stephen. Hoss and Rachel were also in this group. Joe had, as expected, wandered off with Margery, as had Adam with Susan.

"Having a good day?" Adam asked, as they sat under a tree. Adam had his arm around her, drawing her into his body, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Oh yes. It's wonderful to see so many people together enjoying themselves."

"All good friends. We sometimes have get-togethers at the Ponderosa, usually as a celebration of some kind; you know, someone's birthday, Christmas and there's always a party at the end of a cattle drive, once everyone has returned home."

"I can't get over the generous nature of you and your family."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Then there was silence between them as they relaxed in contentment, until Susan decided to speak, and with a secret grin she said, "May I say, I think you could use a little more cologne, Adam; it would've been nice for the WHOLE congregation to have had the benefit of your cologne."

"What! That's not very nice, you minx. There will be payback for that comment. I know I over-indulged myself with the cologne."

"Over-indulged? What an understatement." Then with both of them laughing, Susan told him, "You don't have to impress me with your fine dress or entrap me with the fragrance of your cologne. I like you just as the annoying man you are."

"That's a backhanded compliment if ever I heard one. So you do like me then."

"Of course, didn't I just tell you that. Pay attention."

"So you did." Adam looked down at her and couldn't resist suddenly kissing her, and saw her smiling face as they pulled apart. Is she the one for me, he thought. It all feels so right this time.

"So, Adam, tell me about your life, from the beginning. No wait a minute, I'd like to get more comfortable." She proceeded to lie down with her head in his lap. "Now I'm ready, you may begin."

"Are you quite comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you. Now start or I'm going over to another group for some lively conversation."

"Now who's giving orders?"

"It makes a change from you." Adam smiled at that. "Come on Adam, make a start. I'm getting bored waiting on you."

"Okay, okay. Now let's see. I was born in Boston. My mother, Elizabeth Stoddard, died just after my birth."

"Oh, Adam, I'm sorry to hear that. She never knew you or you her. That must be hard to bear." Susan said

with instant tears forming in her eyes.

"It was and still is. The same can be said of you, but in your case your father."

"Yes, of course, that's how I can empathise totally with you." She smiled at him and squeezed his arm.

Adam could see the sincerity in her. "My mother named me from Milton's Paradise Lost, her favourite book, which my father was reading to her as she died. She had made my father promise to continue on with his dream of travelling west. Abel also encouraged this."

"Abel?"

"My grandfather, Abel Stoddard, my mother's father. I was named after him too."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm Adam Stoddard Cartwright. Just so you know and I'm thirty years old."

"A strong name; a name to be remembered."

"So we eventually started our journey, which took quite a few years."

"How many, Adam?"

"Seven, by the time we arrived here."

"Such a long time."

"I guess so. We travelled very slowly and Pa had to find work along the way to be able to feed us. But when we arrived in Illinois our lives changed for the better."

"Oh, I'm happy to hear that."

"Pa met and married Inger Bergstrom there, Hoss' mother. I was about five at the time and liked her from the start. She was all that a mother could be and I loved her."

"What happened to her Adam?"

"We had joined a wagon train but she was killed at a place called Ash Hollow. Hoss was but two months old and I was holding him when Ma died. We had been attacked by Indians due to one man having killed one of their tribe earlier."

"Poor Ben must have been suffering so."

"Especially when we had to bury Inger and let our wagon wheels trample all over her grave, to stop wolves and Indians from finding the body."

Susan could feel Adam's sorrow and said, "Let's leave it there for now Adam and join the others."

Adam sensed her empathy. He had never felt this way before, especially telling a woman about his life and his feelings. "Thank you, Sue." Her understanding of his feelings brought such amazement to him. She was so right for him.

"You're welcome. We can talk again at another time. Time now for enjoyment with the others."

….

They made their way back to the main group of people, but were startled to see they were all looking at the two of them as they walked towards them.

Mary Donovan stepped forward and placed herself between Adam and Susan, put her arms through each of theirs and guided them through the people, who had parted for them, and up to the food table and turned them round to face the crowd. Tom stepped up to join the trio.

"What's going on?" Susan whispered to Adam as she leaned across Mary.

"I've no idea." Came his whispered reply.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Tom announced. Everyone stopped talking and looked towards Tom. "Ladies and gentlemen, my wife and I wish to offer our grateful thanks for the tremendous help you've given us, plus your friendship, but Mary and I want to particularly thank both Adam and Susan for their belief in us and for our son, Stephen, which led us to choose them as Godparents to our son, and happily they agreed."

"Hop Sing," Mary called. Hop Sing appeared with a large cake and his cousins followed behind with trays filled with wine-filled glasses. "Thank you Hop Sing and everyone."

"You vely welcome Mrs Mary."

When everyone had a glass, Tom proposed a toast. "To Adam and Susan who made all this possible."

"To Adam and Susan," chorused everyone. Both Adam and Susan stared at each other in embarrassment, but quickly pulled themselves together.

"Thank you Tom and Mary," Adam said in replying to the toast, "but we must not forget the many people who helped. I wish to broaden the toast to "All Helpers."

"To All Helpers." Again the chorus from everyone.

"Come to table, prease." Hop Sing said as he directed the pair to the cake.

"Oh, how nice." Susan said as she admired the cake. "You make it Hop Sing?"

"Yes Missy Susan, just for you and Adam."

Adam too admired the cake, and smiled when he saw the sentiments iced on it. 'To Adam and Susan'. He did think that perhaps the word 'Thanks' should have been there.

Susan looked Adam in the eye, "This your doing?"

"Nope."

"It was mine," came Mary's voice from the other side of the table. "I wanted to surprise you."

"That you sure have." Adam said, feeling there was more to all of this.

"You should cut the cake together, I think," Mary suggested, with an innocent look on her face.

"I think Sue can do it on her own."

"Oh, I think it would be a nice gesture on our parts," Susan was knowingly smiling now, "especially after all the effort Tom and Mary have gone through this afternoon."

"Okay. Let's get this done." Adam handed Susan the cake knife and having put his hand on top of Susan's they cut the cake. There was applause around them, with two exceptions.

Joe and Hoss were laughing their heads off. "They're definitely a pair now." Joe giggling said.

Ben too could see what Tom and Mary were up to and had his own hopes that maybe Adam had at last

found a partner in life. …

Adam walked Susan home to the Martin's house and tied Sport to the hitching rail.

"What'd you make of all that, Adam?" Susan asked, as they reached the porch.

"Let's sit a minute." As they sat, he said, "I hope you weren't embarrassed this afternoon."

"Not at all. You?"

"Not really, but it got me thinking….about us."

"Us? I didn't think there was an 'us'."

Before they could say any more, Lilian and Paul made their way up the porch. Lilian addressed them. "That was a lovely picnic, wasn't it?"

"It certainly was." Susan acknowledged.

"Hope to have another get-together soon," Paul said with a smirk, as he opened the door for Lilian. They smiled at one another, then left the two alone.

"One hell of a day, eh?" Adam stated.

"That's an understatement. I didn't realize there were so many friendly people in Virginia City. Hop Sing and his cousins were wonderful, weren't they?"

"Yes, they were."

"Well, we'll have to pay their generosity somehow."

"Not a good idea." Adam told her.

"Why not?"

"It's their custom. They help anyone in trouble but won't accept anything in return. They work hard at all they do and have become very successful. The majority of Virginia City citizens have welcomed them into their lives. But I'm afraid there will always be some who treat them badly. But if caught, Roy Coffee knows how to deal with them."

"I shall always be indebted to them, always and should they ever need my help, they shall have it."

"Well said Sue. Now going back to our conversation before we were interrupted."

"What were we talking about?" Susan asked.

"You know full well…us."

"Us? Oh yes, I remember now."

"You're joshing with me, aren't you?"

"I guess so. What is it you want to say Adam?"

"I know we haven't known each other very long, and we didn't get off to a good start, did we?"

"I remember. How can I forget."

"You deserved that spanking and well you know it."

"Maybe. Anyway, we've moved on from there, have we not?"

"We certainly have. And I would like to go further in our relationship."

"That's very naughty of you Adam. I don't think I could go out with a man who has nothing but… carnal thoughts on his mind."

"You know very well I meant nothing of the sort. I can't say I don't think of you that way, but first, as is the respectable thing to do, I would like to court you officially if you agree."

"And after that? We'd probably continue to bait each other and have fights. Will you still like me after that?"

"That's part of what I love about you. A challenge for me. One that I welcome." He then took her hand and kissed it.

"You really like me, Adam?"

"Very much."

Susan lovingly looked Adam in the eye. "And I like you very much too, Adam. I don't know when it came about but I would be pleased to have you court me."

"You've made me a very happy man. It seems everyone is anxious for us to become a couple."

"After today you mean. It was made pretty obvious. Didn't you think so?"

"Oh yes. I tried to act unconcerned at what was going on."

"Me too."

"Now," Adam said, "I won't be able to see you this week, not until Saturday, that is. Ranch work is never ending. So I should be helping out there."

"That's alright, Adam. I'll be busy myself, working with Paul. He's thinking of letting me look after the female patients, some of whom would never come to see a male doctor. Of course if something serious turned up, then it would be my job to persuade them to see Paul, with me by their side."

"You're going to make a big difference, I can see that. My clever girl." He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Thanks Adam. You are a great support."

"I'm sorry to break up our day together, but I must see about getting home, an early night and an early start in the morning, though how I'm going to sleep with you on my mind, I don't know."

"Same here, Adam. We've had a lovely time together. Something I thought would never happen, the way we fought each other. And probably still will."

Adam pulled her onto his lap, his arms drawing her in and she instinctively brought her arms around his neck. Their kiss was long and deep. They drew apart.

"I believe I love you, Sue," he told her, "and now live in hope that it's reciprocal."

"Do you really mean that?" Susan said, with tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Then I'll tell you, I think I loved you from the moment we met."

"What! Don't tell me you liked being spanked?" Adam said, smiling at her.

"Of course not." She punched him on the chest. "You know what I mean. I could sense at once you were a person who cared for his fellow man. How you looked after Henry. I'll never forget. Thank you for that." And then she kissed him. "Now, you'd better get going. You don't want to miss Hop Sing's dinner that will be waiting for you."

"You're right. But I'm still full from the picnic. I should go." With that Adam lifted her off his lap and stood. Leaned down and gave her one last kiss. "That's to last me the week." He walked down the porch step, untied Sport and mounted up. "Make sure you stay out of trouble."

"You're no fun, Adam."

"You've been warned."

Susan saluted him.

"Be very careful," he said in a warning tone.

"Bye, Adam, safe journey home."

Susan at last realized that Virginia City had proved to be her journey's end.


	11. Chapter 11

**A HANDFUL OF TROUBLE**

Thank you all so much for your reviews. You make me so happy with your kind words. What would I do without you.

 **Chapter 11**

It was a long week, but busy. On Wednesday, Adam offered to make the trip into town but not to visit with Susan. A more important matter brought him to town, as well as checking for mail and some supplies for Hop Sing.

Susan on the other hand had gone out to visit and see how Mary Donovan and Stephen were doing. Mother and baby were doing well. On her return to town she was called to the Sazarac saloon by Sam, the bartender, saying one of the girls was sick.

"Who is it and where is she?" Susan asked as she walked confidently in through the swing doors.

Sam told her, "Upstairs, third door on the right. Her name's Sophie and she's worked here for three years."

"Thanks." As Susan crossed the saloon to the staircase, many eyes followed her, some looking lustfully at her and others with respect. She found Sophie laying on a bed.

"Oh hi, are you the doctor working with Doc Martin? I'm Harriet, Harry to my friends." By this time Susan was taking Sophie's pulse. "How's she doing?"

"Well her pulse is weak, but I'll need to do a thorough examination. Will you help me undress her?"

"Yeah, sure."

Following this, Susan saw a knife wound in her stomach. "What happened here, Sophie?" Sophie was unable to speak due to the severe pain she was in. "Stay with her Harry. I need to get my bag from the surgery. Keep this cloth pressed on the wound to help contain the bleeding. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay, but don't take too long."

"I won't." But exiting the saloon was another matter. One greasy-looking man immediately stood and barred her way out.

"Goin' somewhere little lady," he drunkenly said. "Why don't you join me and have some fun?"

"I don't think so." Susan tried to walk passed this man, but he stopped her. Grabbed her arms and pulled her toward his table, sat down and dragged her onto his lap. Susan was struggling now and punched the man in the face. He retaliated and punched her back. She fell off his lap and landed on the floor, bringing her hand to her left eye. She managed to get herself back on her feet, but when she straightened up the man attacked her again. He punched her in the stomach and she doubled up and fell back down, and passed out. He flashed his knife.

"Bitch," he said, and just as he raised his knife to strike her dead, a shot rang out and the man fell dead. Sheriff Coffee had been sent for earlier and saved the day. It had all happened so fast that no one had the chance to help Susan but thanks to Roy, assistance wasn't needed. Sam had already seen that this man was going to cause trouble and had sent Harry for the sheriff beforehand.

Sheriff Coffee and a group of other men surrounded the scene and helped Susan up off the floor.

"I'll get Susan over to Doc Martin right now. Sam, you and Harry get this body over to Phil for burial." Roy ordered.

"Right away, Roy. Don't even know his name." While Roy carried Susan over to Doc Martin's surgery, Sam and Harry picked up the body and made their way to the undertaker.

When Paul saw the state Susan was in, he said, "What happened to her Roy?"

"She was attacked by a man in the saloon, a stranger."

"What in God's name was she doing in the saloon?"

"I don't know that yet. We need Susan to come to so she can tell us."

"Looks like she just fainted." And suddenly there was movement from the couch.

"Susan?" Paul quietly called to her.

"Don't tell Adam, he'll be so angry.

"Why so, this was not your fault."

"If I'd never gone in there, this would never have happened."

Roy needed answers. "Why did you go in there, Susan?"

"Sophie."

"Sophie? Roy asked.

"Yes, she works in the saloon. Sam called me in to look at her, he said she was sick. She was in one of the bedroom upstairs. In fact she had been stabbed. Paul you need to go to her now. I'm alright, I can wait. Go Paul, she needs you."

"I'll stay with her Paul." Roy offered. "You go to her. We'll be fine."

"Very well." He picked up his bag and walked to the connecting door to his home. "Lilian," he loudly called. She came at once.

"Paul, what is it?"

"I need you to look after Susan, she's been hurt and I need to go to an emergency. Susan is fine, just keep her comfortable."

"Of course. Off you go." Paul left, and since Lilian was now with Susan, Roy followed him out.

Paul went straight upstairs while Roy spoke with Sam.

"What went on here Sam?" He asked.

"He come down from upstairs. I immediately sent Harry to get you, as I sensed he was a troublemaker, but nothing as to what actually happened. Well, it seemed he took a liking to Miss Susan as she came down the stairs. He approached her and forced her to sit on his lap. I was hoping you'd get here. She hit him hard in the face and he hit her back and she fell to the floor. He punched her in the stomach and was about to use his knife on her when you arrived. It all happened so fast. Oh, I picked this up off the floor. Thought you should have it."

"Thanks Sam." Roy took the knife from Sam.

Doctor Martin was making his way down the stairs with a solemn look on his face.

"Paul?" Roy could sense something was wrong.

"Sorry Roy, I just lost her."

Roy approached him. "Could this be the murder weapon?"

Paul took a good look at it. "It could well be. Where did this knife come from?"

"It was the knife used by the man who tried to kill Susan, and if it's the same knife used on the girl upstairs, then we have her murderer. Only he's dead and we don't even know who he was."

"Must have been a drifter. He might even have killed before as he travelled." Paul suggested. "Roy, maybe you could do some investigating into other areas where girls may have been killed by stabbing."

"Yeah. I'll send some telegrams to see if your theory pans out. If there are any unsolved murders by stabbing, I think we can offer closure to the families concerned."

"Sam," Paul called him over, "Harriet is with Sophie right now. Could you organise for Phil to come over for her body? I'll stay with them until he arrives, then I'd better get back to Susan, see how she's doing.

"Sure, I'll arrange that."

"Thanks Sam." Paul then made his way back upstairs. ….

Meanwhile, Adam was oblivious as to what had happened, as he was completing his private transaction at the other end of town. Pleased with his purchase he thanked Matt, the jeweller, "You've done a great job."

"You're welcome, Adam. I think she'll be pleased."

"Yes, I hope so. Bye Matt." Adam walked out of the jewellers with his gift safely placed in his inside jacket pocket, and was just untying Sport's reins from the hitching rail when he saw Roy coming out of the telegraph office.

"Hello, Roy, how's things."

"Adam. I didn't know you were in town."

"Just a little private business. I'm just on my way home."

"Adam, I think you should go over to Paul's surgery, Susan has been hurt."

"What! Is she alright?" Immediate concern showed on his face.

"Yes, she'll be okay. Just needs a little time, that's all."

"Thanks Roy, I'll go straight there." His purchase forgotten, Adam mounted Sport and galloped his way through the main street towards Doctor Martin's house and surgery. …

"Lilian?"

"Yes sweetheart, what can I do for you? You want something to drink?" Lilian was sitting at her side on a high stool.

Grasping Lilian's arm, Susan said, "I'm worried about Adam's reaction to all this. He's going to be so mad at me. He's going to skin me alive."

"Now why would he do that?"

"The last thing he said to me was not to get into any trouble, or there would be consequences."

"It was just his way of saying he cares. You're not frightened of him are you?"

"No, of course not. But I don't want him to see me until I'm all better. Never mind what happened to me, he'll be mad at me for even going into the saloon in the first place."

"You must stop thinking like that and concentrate of getting well."

"Oh I will."

And just then they heard the front door bang open and shut and then the surgery door blasted open and there he stood and stared, but only for a second. Then hurriedly made his way to the couch.

"Adam!"

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" But before Susan could answer he made a move to hug her.

"No! Don't touch!" She cried.

"What! Why? You're not seriously hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm not seriously hurt, I'm just very sore."

"Look," Lilian said, standing up. "I'll leave you two alone. You need to talk." And she quietly slipped out of the room.

Tell me what happened?"

"I'm not sure I want to. You'll be mad at me."

"I'll be mad at you if you don't." He said as he sat on the stool Lilian had recently vacated.

"See, you're already showing your lack of patience with me."

"Sorry, Sue." He took a long breath. "I'm calm now. Please tell me what happened."

"Alright. But keep quiet 'til I've finished."

Adam gave her a light kiss and said, "I promise."

"I'd been to visit with Mary and the baby, and on my way back Sam called me over to the Sazarac. Said one of the girls was ill. I couldn't not go, so I went into the saloon and upstairs to see the girl. The girl, Sophie, had been stabbed and was bleeding out. So, Harriet, another girl who was trying to help, held a large cloth pressed to the wound to help staunch the flow of blood and I took off to get what I needed from the surgery."

Susan paused and looked to Adam's face. He had a look of concern, but said nothing.

She watched his face before she went on. "And that's when it happened. As I was walking through the saloon on my way out, a man, a drunken man, approached me and pulled me onto his lap and started pawing me. I punched him in his face and he punched me back. I fell off his lap onto the floor and nearly passed out but I managed to get back up when he punched me hard in the stomach and I fell back down and I guess I passed out. When I woke up, I was here."

"So what went on from there I'll need to speak with Roy or Paul," Adam said.

"Quite so," came Paul's voice from the doorway. "How are you feeling Susan? Good enough to get you upstairs and into bed, where you can rest properly."

"I'll take her up, Paul. Put your arm around my neck and I'll pick you up as gently as I can, okay?"

"Okay. Be gentle with me, Adam." And just for a moment Paul, who was waiting by the door, smiled at that, along with Adam.

"Okay. Let's make a move, sweetheart." Adam lifted Susan very carefully. There was only a short cry of pain as he maneuvered her into his arms.

As Adam walked through the door and across to the staircase, Paul said, "I'll send Lilian up so she can help Susan into her nightdress."

On arriving at the bedroom, Adam gently sat her down on the bed, just as Lilian arrived.

"Now, Adam, you can leave us, but I'll call you once Susan is in her bed. You can visit for a short while only, as Susan will need her rest."

"Okay, see you in a little while." Adam left them alone. ….

Adam met with Paul in his living room. "Is she going to be alright Paul?"

"Oh yes. She'll have a damn good black eye, but that's all. The stomach punch didn't do any damage; she'll feel much better in the morning after a good rest."

"That's good to hear."

"If you want to know more I suggest you talk with Roy. He was right there."

"You mean there's more, Susan left something out?"

"I don't think she did. Don't forget she had fainted."

"Right. I'll go see Roy. Thanks for your help, Paul."

"You're welcome, but Susan doesn't need my help, just rest."

"Thanks anyway." Adam left and made his way across to Roy's office. …..

As he walked in, Roy said, "I thought I'd be seeing you again. Help yourself to coffee and we'll talk."

"Thanks Roy, I could do with this." Although having said that, he wasn't too sure, as it was well known what Roy's coffee tasted like. Anyway he sipped the coffee as he sat down and tried not to pull a face. "Paul said you were there and could tell me exactly what happened."

"I can do that, but I think I ought to warn you not to disclose what I tell you to Susan."

"Why's that, Roy? She's already told me what happened to her."

"There's more that I don't believe Susan is aware of, and doesn't need to know."

Adam put the coffee cup down on the desk. He was more agitated than ever. "Something more happened to Susan? Get on with it Roy."

"Okay, you don't need to get alarmed. I was called over to the saloon because of a possible disturbance."

"Disturbance!" Adam by now had raised his voice.

"This man had come down from upstairs and Sam felt something wasn't right with this man, apart from being drunk. He sent for me fearing he might cause some trouble."

"That's an understatement." Adam sarcastically said.

"But when I got there it was to see this stranger about to stab Susan. I shot him before he could do any damage."

"What! Why didn't she tell me that?"

"I believe Susan was unconscious at the time. And that's the part I think Susan doesn't need to know."

"Right. That makes some sense now."

"Is Susan alright? You been to see her?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, no lasting affects, except a good black eye waiting to show. Doc says all she needs is some rest."

"That's good."

"Keeping her down is going to be a problem. She's rather headstrong and will want to get back to normal as soon as possible."

"Like someone else I know." Roy smirked as he said this. "Oh by the way, the girl Sophie, who Paul went to see, died of her wound. He couldn't save her. She was stabbed and I believe the stranger was the murderer. Paul thinks the knife Sam gave me was the murder weapon, so we have at least stopped him killing anyone else."

"I'm sorry about the girl. Maybe he killed others before he got here."

"You could be right, Adam. Paul and I thought the same, and I've been writing out some telegrams to send to see if I can confirm that fact. Then if I get back confirming replies, I'll write to the families concerned."

"Good." Then rising from his chair, Adam held out his hand to Roy. "Thank you, Roy, for saving my girl."

They shook hands.

"Your girl, Adam? They both smiled at each other. "Well it's about time and I don't think you could do any better. She a fine lass."

"Thank you again, Roy. See you." Adam left and made his way to the telegraph office to ask for someone to get a message to the Ponderosa to let them know he would be staying in town for a while. He wrote out the note and Dave told Adam he'd get it sent right away.

From there, Adam went to the saloon for one quick drink to steady his nerves. "Whiskey please, Sam."

"Sorry about all the trouble," Sam said as he poured out the whiskey. "He came from upstairs, so I'm assuming he killed Sophie. All my fault. Susan was through the door and up the stairs before I could stop her and send her round to the back stairs."

"I'm not blaming you, Sam. You couldn't have stopped her if you'd tried. She's too impulsive."

"I'm sorry Susan got hurt. It all happened so fast, there was nothing any of us could do, but luckily Roy was here in time."

"Yeah, thanks for sending for him when you did." Adam drank down the whisky in one gulp and made his

way out of the saloon and back over to Paul's surgery, where he sat with Susan, who was asleep, and prepared himself to keep vigil for as long as it took.


	12. A Handful of Trouble: Chapter 12

**A HANDFUL OF TROUBLE**

 **Chapter 12**

The following morning Paul found both still asleep, Susan in the bed and Adam in the easy chair. Paul gently shook Adam awake.

"Morning, Paul. Not a peep out of Sue all night."

"That's good, although I'm not surprised. I gave her a strong sleeping draught, hoping it would knock her out for some time. It seems to have worked. She'll feel much better when she wakes up."

"What's next, Paul. Can I take her to the Ponderosa?"

"I don't see why not. She won't be a pretty sight for a good while. I can see that eye is nicely blacked and puffed up this morning and all those pretty colours to come. And I'd like to spare her those ever-ending questions. I'll give her a patch to wear and I'll give you some more powders. I'm sure she'll have a grand headache."

"Thanks, Paul."

"Now, how about some breakfast and hopefully after that Susan should be awake."

"Thanks again Paul. I do feel hungry. No dinner last night." They quietly left Susan alone and made their way downstairs.

"Come and sit down, Adam." Lilian invited. "I hope you like the usual things for breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am. Whatever you have I'll enjoy. Thanks." Lilian headed for the kitchen and returned with a tray filled with all good things. Ham, fried eggs and potatoes, pancakes and fresh coffee.

"Thanks, my love," Paul said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and joined Adam at the table.

"I'll see if I can get some scrambled eggs and toast into Susan, then get her ready to travel."

"Thanks, Lilian." Adam smiled at her and thought what a wonderful asset she was to this community. Paul and Lilian had only been married five years, but what a find. A wonderful couple they made. Providence had brought them together, each finding a love they thought never to find again. …

It was decided to make the trip in the afternoon and as Adam waited for Susan to get ready, he hired a buggy to take them to the Ponderosa. Sport was tied to the back. And by the time he'd returned to the house, Susan and Paul were ensconced in the surgery.

"Hello, Adam," Lilian called from the kitchen, as he walked in through the front door. "They're in the surgery; won't be long. Come on in here and keep me company."

"Did Susan get up all right?" He asked.

"Oh yes, just a little stiff and of course a bad headache." Lilian replied.

"We'll take it nice the slow."

"That's good. By the way, Paul has suggested I go along and be with Susan in case she has needs."

"As chaperone you mean?" Lilian laughed.

"I suppose so. But it makes sense though, an unmarried lady staying at the Ponderosa alone, will only cause gossip, don't you think?"

"Yes, you're right, as always, and I wouldn't want to compromise Susan. I hope she will be happy with the arrangements."

"Oh yes, she's been told and is very happy to be visiting the Ponderosa again. I think she's keen to see something more of the area this time. I understand her last visit was very short."

"True. It will be my pleasure to show her around."

"Ah, here they come," Lilian cried. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, my dear," Paul replied. "Off you go now. Look after yourself Susan and I'll see you later at the Ponderosa."

"Thanks, Paul. For everything." And turning her gaze on Adam she informed him. "And now I have my duenna with me, the men of the Ponderosa had better watch out." They all laughed.

"Have a safe trip. See you later." Paul said as he escorted them out to the buggy. "Lilian and I will be following at the discrete distance."

Adam had just helped Susan into the buggy and turned back to face Paul. "Thank you for that. I'll bear that in mind." Adam smiled a knowing smile and nodded his head at Paul as he got into the buggy beside Susan and took off.

…..

As they drove along Adam kept looking behind to see if there was any sign of Paul and Lilian. There was none, as he expected. Then turning his attention to Susan he asked, "are you all right? How's your head?"

"Not too bad. Paul gave me another powder just a little while ago to help stave off the pain. It's working quite well." She had put her arm through his and drew in closer. "And how are you this morning, Adam?"

"Oh, fine."

"That's a lie. You sat with me all last night. Yes I know, Paul tells me everything. So I guess you didn't get a proper nights sleep."

"Well no, I guess not. But I did manage some sleep in the chair." Adam turned to Susan and leant in and gave her a kiss. "I wanted to do that before, but didn't want an audience. But as I cannot see them anywhere I suspect their following us was a joke."

"I expect Lilian told Paul to hold out for awhile. She is wonderful like that. She understands."

They continued on and as they neared the ranch house, Adam said, they don't know you're coming to stay."

"What! Adam that's not right."

"It never matters when any of us brings a guest, or guests in this case. No one is ever turned away. Guests are welcome any time."

"Well, we'll see. I won't stay if there is any trouble."

"We'll see about that. You need rest, with peace and quiet, and it is my job to see that happens."

"With, of course, Lilian in attendance."

"That's going to be exciting."

"Sarcastic as ever, I see." Susan was laughing at him.

The noise of the buggy entering the yard alerted those inside and Joe was suddenly through the door and stood waiting for Adam to come to a stop.

"Pa," he shouted. Ben was through the door in an instant, thinking something was wrong, well in a way he was right. When he saw who it was he gave a great big smile, which soon disappeared when he saw Susan's face, as he made his way to the buggy.

"My dear, what happened to you?" Ben asked, as he helped her down from the buggy.

"We'll tell you all about it once we're settled." Adam told him.

"Before we do anything else," Susan asked, as Ben was about to escort her inside, I have to ask you if this is a difficult time for me to stay, I'll understand, and Paul and Lilian can take me back with them."

"Paul is leaving Lilian here to keep the visit respectable." Adam informed him, with a sour expression on his face.

This statement had Joe laughing. "Not to be trusted eh, older brother?"

"That'll be enough out of you, younger brother."

"Enough now boys." Ben admonished. "Lets get Susan settled, and Susan, you are welcome here at any time. Our home is your home for as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Mr Cartwright."

"And let's get one thing straight, here and now. You must call me Ben, please."

"Alright, Ben Please."

Adam smiled at her sassiness. "You're going to fit in well here," he said.

"Enough talk, let's get inside," Joe urged. I'll take her bag. Which room, Pa?"

"The guest room upstairs," Adam was quick to state.

"Oh, I think the downstairs guest room is preferable." Ben stated.

"Quite right, Mr Car…Ben. I remember it was a big room and enough for two, as Lilian will be sharing with me."

Joe was looking at Adam and could tell he was not pleased with these arrangements. Is she sassing him already, he thought. This is going to be a great visit.

Adam caught hold of Susan's arm and whispered in her ear, "We'll have a talk about your choice of room. You should accept what I suggest."

And whispering back, "Why, it's your father's home and his decision counts, wouldn't you say?" Adam just growled slightly.

"Which room for the bags, Adam?" Joe was still enjoying himself at Adam's expense.

"Downstairs room, Joe." Adam answered, giving in.

…

Later that evening there were seven people sitting around the dining table, Ben, Adam, Joe, Hoss, Susan, Paul and Lilian. Hoss had returned after working away from the ranch that day and was eager to hear what had happened to Susan. They were all appreciative of Hop Sing's cooking. And told him so. He thanked them all, so glad they enjoyed the dinner and left them to retire to the big room.

"He's so good at all he does." Susan said to everyone.

"So true," Paul agreed.

"Let's retire to the big room for our coffee, and brandy for those who want one," Ben said, as he rose from his chair, inviting everyone across to the big room.

Adam escorted Susan from the table, holding her chair out, as she stood and together they joined the others around the big fireplace.

Paul addressed Susan. Susan, you should take off the eye patch now. Letting the air get to your eye will help reduce the swelling and the bruising, and I know Hop Sing will have some magic herbs to help with the problem."

"Sorry, Paul, this is not coming off until it's all gone away." She argued.

"I think you ought to follow Paul's instructions, sweetheart." Adam said, as he squeezed her hand. Hoss and Joe looked at each other and mouthed the word 'sweetheart'. This seemed to confirm their suspicions.

"I'm not letting anyone see me like this, and that's the end of it."

"We'll see about that." Adam told her.

"You can stop with the threats. You won't make me change my mind." Adam just raised an eyebrow.

"Paul is right, my dear," Ben tried to help the situation, "you should listen to him. He's the expert. Besides, no one but us will see you.

"And I suppose you all always carry out his instructions to the letter."

"I carried out yours, didn't I." Adam was getting annoyed by her attitude.

"I'll think about it." She could tell she'd tested him a bit too far.

"It's the best way, my dear," Lilian spoke up, "if you want to get well quicker." She smiled across at Susan, who returned her smile.

The topic was then dropped and the ladies drank their coffee and the gentlemen their brandy.

Paul broke the evening up by announcing he had to get back to Virginia City and thanked Ben for his hospitality. He and Lilian walked out together. "I'll get word to you on how Susan is doing. I think she'll change her mind about the eye patch," and smiling said, "or someone will have her mind changed for her."

"She sure is stubborn. Well Adam is stubborn to. I fear he will win this battle."

"I think you're right Paul." With that they kissed their farewells and he left in his buggy. "See you soon," Lilian called and waved as Paul left the ranch.

….

After Paul left the remaining group were sat together to hear the story of what happened to Susan the day before. Adam helped her through it. They were stunned to say the least, and by the end of the story, time had gone on and Ben suggested they all go to bed. Susan went to the downstairs bedroom and Hoss showed Lilian the way upstairs. Susan's going to pay for leading him on about sharing a room with Lilian, Adam thought. But as everyone started to make their way to their bedrooms, he caught hold of Ben's arm and asked him to wait a moment.

"Pa, will you just sit for a while longer, I've something else to tell you that Sue doesn't know anything about. I want her well and in control before I tell her."

"Of course, Son. What is it?" Ben asked, his curiosity working overtime.

"Susan passed out when the man punched her in the stomach. He then produced a knife and was about to stab her with it, when Roy arrived and shot him dead. I think she believes he's in Roy's jail. Also the girl Sophie, who Sue went to help, died from her wound. The mysterious man is believed to have killed her."

"Mysterious man?" Ben asked.

"Roy is working on that. Sending some wires to various towns around. So now you know as much as me. But keep it under your hat." Adam asked of Ben. "I don't want Sue to be worrying over this."

"My lips are sealed, Adam." He replied.

"Thanks, Pa. I'll see you in the morning," and as they both rose from their chairs, Adam squeezed his father's shoulder as he passed him and made his way upstairs. Ben stood and thought this over for a moment, then he too followed Adam up the stairs.

The door to the downstairs bedroom then closed.

….

The following day Adam took Susan out in the buggy to show her around some of the Ponderosa and have a picnic lunch.

"It's really beautiful land around here. You are a lucky man to be a part of all this."

"You too could be a part of all this, if you play your cards right."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why do you think I asked to officially court you?" Susan just looked at him and smiled. Would he change his mind if he knew she hadn't told him everything, she thought to herself. She got herself down from the buggy and turned to face Adam.

"No, stay where you are Adam. I want a distance between us. I have something to tell you."

"Oh, I'm all ears." But he'd said it in a voice that showed he was not going to like what she had to divulge.

Susan sensed she was in trouble and with what she had to tell him, would make it worse. Oh well, she thought. "Here goes," she said, "Please let me just tell you before you…..say anything…or worse." She took a deep breath. "First, I would have appreciated being told ALL what happened in town."

"You were eavesdropping?" He gave her a look of disapproval. "I'm sorry you learned of it that way. For the moment I wanted to spare you any unnecessary stress. I was going to tell you when you were stronger."

"You still should have told me. That was wrong."

"Yes, I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh I do. I hope you'll be able to do the same for me."

"We'll see. Just tell me what it is you need to tell me," and he stood as if to get down from the buggy.

"No, no!" Susan shouted. "Stay where you are."

"You must be very worried." He sat back down.

"I don't know who that man was, but I suspect now that he was after me. You see back in Denver, I told you

what happened and all of that was true….."

"But." Adam said, grunting.

"But what I left out was the message I received telling me I was next. Then the sheriff suggested I leave, and that's what I did."

"Why did you leave that out when you told me your life story?"

"I had hoped I'd left all that behind and didn't think you needed to know, or worry about it."

"Wrong. You were wrong not to tell me. I could have protected you."

"I guess now, that man was in the employ of the patriarch of that family, hired to finish off the last of the Newcombe family. I thought he was just a drunk but from what I heard, I understand he was a murderer. Perhaps he did it for a living."

"Probably." Adam rose again and Susan could see how annoyed he was, and pointing a finger at her he said, "don't tell me to sit down again because it's not going to happen this time." He was on the ground now and they were stood facing one another on each side of the horse.

"So you eavesdropped, lied to me…!"

"No, I just left it out."

"That's called a lie of omission. You put yourself in danger and all these serious transgressions have consequences."

"No, Adam!" She cried. "You said you'd forgive me."

"I said, we'll see." He made to step around the horse, but Susan had already taken off at speed away from Adam. He easily caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"No, Adam, please don't."

"You're certainly in need of a good spanking and you've had it coming for a long time. I've put up with a lot from you since we first met. But, as you are still recovering from your injuries I'll not carry it out until you are fully fit. But the time will come, I promise you. From now on, no more lies AND you'll take off the eye-patch as recommended. Understood?"

Susan was showing her nervousness now. Would he really give her a spanking? She thought. "Yes, Adam."

"I am on your side, Sue and always will be, if you'll let me."

"I'm…so sorry….for all that….I've said and done…..to you….that was not…..nice at all." Her tears started to flow.

"I think it was Paul Martin that told me it was all a front for liking me. Was he right?"

"He might be." Susan said wiping her nose on her sleeve. Adam winced at that and brought out a handkerchief from his back pants pocket.

"Don't you carry one of these?" he said, handing it to her. "I thought all females had one somewhere."

"Obviously not all." Susan blew her nose and handed it back to Adam.

"No thanks! You keep it now." So she put it up her dress sleeve.

"Sorry, I'll remember to buy you a new one."

"That's something else we need to get straight."

"What's that?" Susan took in a deep breath, she was clearly in control again.

"We have become a couple, have we not?" He asked.

"If you are sure, I would love to be a couple."

"Then from now on, anything you need I get for you….."

"No, Adam, I can't…"

"You arguing with me again? You're not in a position to argue right now. Or I might just change my mind about things."

"I've always been open with you about the money I owe you. I don't want it to mount up. Paul has paid me wages, but not enough yet to cover what I own you."

"And how much is that?" Adam asked, with a smile on his face.

"Um…uh…, alright you got me. I don't know."

"Good. Now I want no more argument. I hope one day to make you mine, but I think we need more time to be sure. By that I mean both of us, although for myself I feel you have charmed me with your 'ladylike' ways."

"Huh!" Was her only comment at that moment.

"I'll get the picnic basket and we'll stay here for a while and enjoy the view."

"You're too good to me!" She said, as she slowly made her way to find the perfect spot. Adam walked back to the buggy for the basket.

Adam soon caught up with her and passed the blanket to her so she could open it out for them to sit on. He placed the basket on the edge and sat down, extending his hand to help Susan down too.

"I hope you're hungry, now that everything is out in the open. I hope you're agreeable to that." Adam said as he began laying out the food.

"I will be happy once I get my mind off your threat." Adam chuckled.

Susan made herself comfortable. "Thanks for this. Let's just eat and enjoy the view, which is magnificent."

"I agree. Our afternoon could turn into something more adventurous, if you play your cards right." Adam handed Susan a napkin and some chicken. "For you my lady."

"Thank you, kind Sir."


	13. Chapter 13

Many thanks once again for your lovely reviews. I hope the story will meet up with your expectations.

 **Chapter 13**

The following morning a new Susan emerged from her room for breakfast. No eye-patch in evidence. Adam was pleased to see she had taken his 'advice'. There were stares from Hoss and Joe.

"My," Joe couldn't contain himself, as per normal, "he did a grand job."

"Joseph, that's enough." Ben admonished.

"It's all right Joe, get it off your chest. You too, Hoss or indeed anybody else," she said as she stared at each of them in turn. Everyone could tell from her tone that she was not best pleased, having to display her black and puffed up eye.

"Take it easy, Sue." Adam encouraged. "Joe didn't mean anything by it."

"No?!" She replied.

"That's enough now." Ben interjected. "Once Hop Sing gets to work on you, you'll feel a lot better and will start looking like your beautiful self very soon."

"I hope it works quick. I just love him to bits and promise to do all that he tells me. Is that all right, Adam?" She turned to face Adam and gave him a full smile.

Adam stared at her and said, "Be careful Sue. Sass is not appropriate at this moment. You're going to do what Hop Sing tells you, understand, or you'll have me to answer to."

"Yes, Sir." She couldn't resist saluting.

Joe started giggling and Hoss elbowed him in the ribs. Even Ben had all he could do not to laugh too, but managed to control himself.

"You three should get going; there's a lot to do today," Ben informed his boys.

"Right, Pa. I'm done here." Hoss said as he stood up and made his way to the credenza. Joe stood, drained his coffee cup and followed Hoss. When they were both fully equipped, they left.

"I should be home for lunch, if all goes well, Pa."

"Fine, Adam." Ben thanked him.

Susan was suspicious that something was not being said. "Where are you going today, Adam?" She asked.

"To Virginia City."

"What to do?"

"Let's let Adam go, or he'll never be back in time for lunch," Ben said, trying to avoid the question.

"It's my turn to get supplies and see if there's any mail. We all take it in turn." Adam rose from his chair and went around the table to Susan, bent down and gently kissed her. "I'll be back before you know it. I need you well so please do what Hop Sing wants you to do. He's an expert when it comes to looking after all of us, and he'll want to do the same for you."

"All right, I want to look presentable as soon as possible. I'll do whatever Hop Sing wants."

"Good girl." Adam gave her one more kiss and held her face. "See you soon." With that he left them. Ben

could tell by what he just witnessed that these two were in love and it pleased him greatly. …

It was as Adam was riding through main street that he saw Roy slowly walking along, obviously engrossed in what he was reading.

"Roy." Adam called. Roy took no notice. "Sheriff Coffee." Adam tried again, but louder this time. It worked. Roy looked up.

"Adam. Just the man I need to see. Come with me to the office, will ya?"

"Of course, Roy; give me a few minutes to leave our supplies list with Bob at the general stores and I'll be right with you."

"Okay. Don't take too long, it's important."

Around five minutes later Adam arrived at the jail house. "Okay, Roy, what's so urgent?

"Sit down and I'll explain." Adam did so. "You remember I told you I'd be making enquiries of similar deaths in nearby towns?"

"Yeah, I remember. What have you found out, Roy?"

"Well, I'll tell you. I've had some answers to my telegrams, but one reply gives me concern. I've had four in total so far, three of them tell me there have been other murders of young females, all stabbed to death, and all on a course by anyone travelling here from the east."

"Fine. That seems to confirm our suspicions that this man had likely killed before."

"Yep." Roy was showing a nervousness Adam hadn't seen before.

"What is it Roy? Get on with it. What else should I know?"

"I received one telegram from the sheriff in Carson City telling me of a man who sent a telegram to Denver, which stated 'Davies had found his quarry at last but was now dead."

"Was it signed?" Adam asked, showing his grave concern.

"Yes, but it was signed only as 'Seth'."

"This man must have been here in Virginia City to know this Davies was dead."

"Yes, I agree, Adam."

"Can we get a description of this man so we can be on the look out for him. It's possible he'll come back to try to finish the job this Davies started and failed at."

"I already sent another wire asking that very thing."

"Many thanks, Roy. I shan't forget this. I owe you."

"You don't own me anything, Adam. I'm only doin' my job and mighty glad I was in time to prevent… well you know what."

"Sure do, Roy. Now what advice can you give me so I can stop this man gaining access to Susan?"

"I suggest you don't take on any new hands for a while. Let's get us a description of this Seth. I'll alert everyone in town to keep an eye out for any strangers arriving in Virginia City, especially one who may ask any questions about females seeking a doctor's attention and I'll ensure no one passes on any information as to Miss Susan's whereabouts. Keep her at the Ponderosa, Adam, she'll be safer there than anywhere else."

"She'll go nowhere even if I have to tie her down."

"Okay, Adam. I know you'll do all you can to keep her safe." Roy paused and studied Adam's expression of concern. "You care very much about her, don't you?"

"I believe I do, Roy. She's captured my heart, but we've decided to take it slow so we can both be absolutely sure about how we feel about each other, before we make any firm commitment."

"Well, I wish you all the very best in that venture; she'll be good for you. Sparks will fly, I think."

"That's for sure." Adam thought how interesting his life could be and laughed. Roy joined in. Then Roy became serious again.

"Now, Adam, I need you to get back home and work out a plan of action to keep Miss Susan safe. But you should keep all this from her."

"Oh no, Roy. I will be telling her everything. We promised no more secrets."

"Alright. I'll leave that in your hands then."

"You'll keep me informed, Roy?"

"'Course, Adam. Try not to worry."

"Not an easy task, but thanks, Roy."

"I'll come out to the ranch as soon as I have more news, hopefully with a description of this man Seth."

"Fine; thanks again. Perhaps you'll stay for a meal when you call."

"I'd like that. One of Hop Sing's meals would go down a treat."

"I'll be off now. Mail to get, pick up the supplies and work out how to tell Susan what's been going on." They shook hands. "Bye, Roy."

"Bye, Adam."

…

Adam arrived home and quickly gave Hop Sing the supplies he'd asked for and asked how Susan was doing.

"She's sleeping. I give her small poultice to cover her eye while she sleep."

"Did she argue with you?"

"No Mista Adam. She good lady. I tell her we do this twice a day and swelling goes down quick."

"Thanks, Hop Sing. Thanks for taking care of my Susan." Hop Sing smiled at Adam's remark. He like this lady very much, he thought.

"Lunch in about half an hour."

"We'll all be ready." Adam then made his way to the downstairs bedroom, opened the door and peeked in. Susan was laying on the bed with a small pouch balanced on her affected eye.

"You can come in, I'm not allowed to move or this," pointing to her eye, "will fall off. And if I do move Hop Sing says I'll feel his wooden spoon."

"Oh no! That really hurts." Adam laughingly said, as he came further into the room, and up to the bed, leaving the door open.

"He's used it on you?"

"Oh yes, often when I was a lot younger."

"What offence did you commit?"

"Goodness, I don't remember now. Hop Sing tells me you have behaved yourself this morning, so I think you deserve a reward." He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a bag of candy. "Some sugared almonds."

"Oh, I love those." Susan made to sit up, but Adam held her back down.

"You don't move 'til Hop Sing says to."

"Mr Bossy!"

"Don't spoil your record or I'll take the candy away."

At that moment Hop Sing entered the room. "Time up. Missy Susan, we take away the pouch and you get up now."

"Wonderful, Hop Sing." Susan immediately sat up and she caught the pouch as it fell.

"Wow," Adam said, with a look of amazement on his face.

"What! Get me a mirror." She cried, assuming something was wrong.

"You look in big mirror over there," Hop Sing pointed to the vanity table. She did so.

"Hop Sing! It's gone down! You're a miracle worker." She calmed right down.

"A few more days and it will be back to normal and maybe the colour fade by then too, if not I'll give you something to clear the colour away." She threw her arms around him in a great big hug.

"I think a week and all will be gone." Hop Sing said.

"A week! Can't be that long, I've things to do."

"You'll do as Hop Sing says and no argument." Adam admonished. Susan poked her tongue out at Adam.

"Nice. Very ladylike."

"We do again this afternoon before dinner. You rest for one hour." Hop Sing ordered.

"I will, Hop Sing, but do you really think it will take a week?"

"Maybe only few days." He replied.

"I hope so. It feels so much easier after just one sitting, so to speak."

"Good." With that Hop Sing left them alone.

"We'll have to wait and see. How about when you're laying down this afternoon I read to you?" Adam suggested.

"That would be nice. What are you reading at the moment?"

"Nothing. I've not had any time for reading since meeting you." Adam jokingly said.

"Oh!" She said, through fake tears. "I've caused you to disrupt your life."

"I'd say! And your tears are not effective enough to be genuine. Now let's go and have some lunch." He gestured for Susan to go before him through the door. She put her sugared almonds on the bedside table and went through the door and sat at the table after Adam held out her chair.

"Always the gentleman, but then, when I think about it, not always." Susan teased.

"Now Susan," Ben interrupted before it went any further. Hoss and Joe were already sitting waiting to eat. "We're going to have a pleasant lunch with no arguing. Understand? And I mean both of you." He stared at both of them.

"Yes, Pa." "Yes, Sir. They answered together. Susan was about to salute Ben, but saw Adam's expression and decided against it.

Hop Sing brought in a plateful of sandwiches. "Thank you Hop Sing," Ben said as he immediately offered the plate to Susan. She took two. And was about to bite into one when she heard a stifled cough warning her to wait. Once all them had taken a couple of sandwiches Ben offered a short blessing.

"We thank you Lord for the food you have provided for us this day. And we pray for a quick recovery for Susan. Amen."

They all bit into their sandwiches and once Susan had emptied her mouth she asked Ben, "perhaps, Ben, you could regale us with a story or two of Adam's transgressions as a child. I would like to know he was not always a goody two-shoes," Susan said, giving Adam a great smile.

"Oh there are quite a few, especially as we travelled west."

Then, Adam with a pout said, "Pa, you don't have to do this. It will only give Sue fuel to throw at me whenever she feels like it."

"Come on now Adam, it's just a story and I suspect Susan has plenty of her own she could tell US." Joe said, ready to enjoy this tale, as was Hoss.

"Oh sure I have, but I'll not tell you anything of those until I hear about Adam."

Ben suggested they finish their sandwiches first and get comfortable with coffee afterwards. Not long after that Hop Sing brought in the coffee pot and chinaware.

"Would you put the coffee down on the low table for us. We'd like to relax over there with the coffee."

"Vely good, Mr Cartwright." Hop Sing did as was requested of him and the others followed him across. Hop Sing left them to it, cleared the plates from the table and made his way back into his sanctuary.

Susan reminded Ben that he had a tale to tell. Adam was still pouting.

"Right." Then after taking a sip of his coffee, Ben began his narrative. "We were travelling within a wagon train and I tried to instil in Adam the danger of leaving the security of the train, but on this occasion he did not heed my warning and did just that."

"Pa, I think I remember this, not one I relish you telling.

"Shhh, don't interrupt," Susan admonished.

"Quite right, Susan," Ben said, but with a smile at Adam. Adam remained quiet after that. This story was

coming out whether he wanted it to or not. So he concentrated on his coffee.

"Oh, Adam, what a naughty boy. How old was he, Ben?"

"About five I think. Anyway, well now, let me see. Adam always liked to look for adventure and even with the many warning of not going off on his own, his curiosity got the better of him that day. He took off on his adventure, and it wasn't until Inger, Hoss' mother, realised Adam wasn't there to help her build the fire for cooking the supper, that she called for me. Told me Adam was nowhere around and I and few other men from the train went in search of him."

"Oh dear!" Was Susan's only comment but smiling at Adam, nevertheless, as were Hoss and Joe.

"We hadn't gone very far when we saw Adam and a friend approaching with two rabbits in their hands. He saw us stand still, my hands on my hips and I could tell straight away from the expression on Adam's face that he knew he was in trouble, and who would, no doubt, be having a necessary talking to."

"Necessary talking to?" Queried Susan.

Adam answered her then, "It means the hand does the talking on one's backside."

"Oh so you gave Adam a well deserved spanking for disobeying you? Hah! Nice to know he too has been on the receiving end of a spanking."

"Yes, very funny. Perhaps I should tell Pa EXACTLY how we first met." Adam said with a smirk.

"Oh no, Adam, don't," she cried.

"You started this, now take the consequences." He reproached.

"Doesn't anyone want to hear the end of my story, or not?" Ben asked, enjoying both their embarrassments.

"Yes, I suppose so," Susan answered.

"Yes, Adam was well spanked and reminded of the seriousness of going away from the train without an adult. He didn't do that again in a hurry and he had trouble sitting for the next couple of days, I remember."

"That happened quite a few times, right Pa?" Joe laughingly joined in.

"I'm afraid so. But now, Adam, tell us of your first meeting with Susan. The bits you missed out, that is."

"My pleasure," Adam said, rubbing his hands together.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" She stared at him.

"Of course. This is called payback and you know all about that."

"Don't push it, Adam Cartwright."

"Adam, get on with it please, I have book work to get on with today."

"Sorry, Pa. Well, our first meeting. Yes. I'd just unsaddled Sport and was about to settle for the evening when I heard splashing coming from the nearby pond and went to see what it was. It was Susan taking a bath. I remember she called me a Peeping Tom, so I turned around, after offering her something to eat, and went back to my camp site, when I heard Sport cantering off with Susan on his back."

"That was a very daring this to do, Susan." Then Ben looked across to Adam. "You obviously caught up with her at some point, Adam?" Ben was now amused, knowing how Adam would react to that.

"I'm afraid my temper was up, she'd made me walk lugging my saddle on my shoulder and finally found

her at the Durston farm where she was taking care of Sport in the barn. But that didn't deter my mission. I shucked off my saddle and made straight for her, dragged her over my knee and spanked her hard."

"Brute!" Susan was now glaring at Adam and her face turning red in embarrassment.

"You deserved it and well you know it."

"I remember once before when Adam lost his temper and spanked the person who had annoyed him." Ben stated.

"A woman, no doubt."

"It was warranted. So beware." Adam warned.

"Now if you two can refrain from arguing," Ben drained his coffee cup and stood, "I'll get on with my bookkeeping." He then left them and made his way over to his desk.

Hoss and Joe then left to finish off the work they had been doing in the south pasture.

Adam looked over at Susan who looked to be calmer now, addressed her. "Susan, would you care to step outside for some air?" He said.

"Well, yes, I could do with some fresh air after my confinement. Will there be anyone working out there to see me?" She tentatively asked.

"I shouldn't think so, but I'll check before we step outside and if someone comes along, just turn and come back into the house."

"Fine, I'll do that."

"You'll want a jacket, it's starting to turn colder. Pa?" he called, "may Susan borrow your jacket to go outside?"

"Of course. Enjoy the fresh air."

"We will." Adam helped Susan on with the jacket, which of course was rather large for her, and they left Ben in peace. ….

After a little walk around the yard, Adam showed her the inside of the barn and introduced her to Buck. "Buck is Pa's horse."

"You all have such lovely looking horses, but I think Sport is the more handsome."

"As is his owner." Adam teased her into replying. But Susan wasn't going to be drawn into the expected answer.

"I didn't know you needed your ego boosting."

Adam smiled at her. "Touché."

"Will you let me ride Sport some time?"

"Maybe, but you'll not go anywhere on your own," and before Susan could object, Adam went on to say, "I'll explain. Why don't we go sit on the porch. I have something to tell you."

"Sounds serious, Adam."

"It is. Let's go and sit." Adam guided her with his hand on the small of her back. Adam then related all that Roy had told him. "I have left nothing out. So now I hope you understand my concern for your safety and the rules I will be setting."

"Just like your Pa set rules for you to follow?"

"Right."

"And will you deliver a necessary talking to if I don't follow these rules?"

"Right again. Please don't test me over this. It's too important. Now, Roy will keep me informed of any new information. I asked him to ride over if and when he gets some news."

"So, this other man is in Carson City." Susan stated.

"It's possible, or he might be making his way back to Virginia City. We don't know what he looks like, but Roy has set in motion for everyone to keep their eyes peeled for strangers asking questions and to report back to him. Sometimes revenge can occupy a man's life."

"What am I to do, Adam?" She nervously asked.

"You'll do what I asked. I'm doing this for your protection. Please obey me in this."

"I'll try."

"You'll do more than try. Nobody else but Roy, you and me know what I just told you, but I plan to tell Pa and my brothers after supper. Then we will work out a protection plan for you. And the first one will be that I'll expect you to stay here until this matter is settled one way or another. No leaving the ranch, especially on your own. I hope you understand me."

"Yes, Adam. I know you are doing this for my safety, and I truly thank you for that. But won't this put your family in danger? I don't want this for you."

"It'll be alright; together we will sort this out." He held out his hand and Susan got up and sat on Adam's lap and he immediately put his arms around her. She kissed him then, passionately.

When she drew out of the kiss, she said, "I hope you don't think me forward doing that."

"Not at all. In fact I believe I'll reciprocate." And they once more kissed. They could tell how strong their feeling had become towards each other. Then they just sat there, Adam with his arms secured tightly around her. How safe she felt in his arms. But the moment was interrupted when Hop Sing came out of the house to call Susan in for her afternoon session.

"While Hop Sing sorts you out, I'll go fetch a selection of books from my room."

"You have a lot of books, Adam?"

"Quite a few. What do you fancy. Factual or fictional?" Adam asked as he lifted Susan from his lap.

"Oh, you choose please. It's been a long time since I've had a book in my hands."

"Okay. You go off now with Hop Sing and I'll see you when you're ready." They kissed once more and went their separate ways. ….

A little later, Adam was reading to Susan from his chosen book, Typee by Herman Melville. It was new to her and was listening to Adam as she lay down with the poultice once again over her eye. But the sweet sound of his deep resonate tones brought about slumber for Susan. He left quietly and joined his father.

"Susan has fallen asleep. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. Would you look over this new contract we have with Travers. It looks okay, but I'd like your opinion on it, if you'd double check it."

"Sure, Pa." There followed silence as the two worked.

"An hour later, Susan walked into the living room and over to the desk just as Ben and Adam were finishing up.

"I'm sorry, Adam, to have fallen asleep. I hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all. Sleep always helps with healing. What has Hop Sing said?" Adam asked.

"You can see for yourself. Hop Sing is well pleased."

"Oh yes, Ben praised. What an improvement, the swelling has almost gone. You are a quick healer."

"Hop Sing certainly knows his herbs. Except for a little colour still, it almost looks normal." Adam said, agreeing with his father. "Come 'ere." He beckoned her with his index finger. She walked over to him, and sat on his lap and he kissed her. "A day or two at the most and you will be back to your beautiful self."

"Well you two, I'm going to rest, wash and change in that order in readiness for supper. So if you'll excuse me." Ben made his way up the stairs thinking how open Adam was being with his affections. Susan must certainly be the one for him.

"Joe and Hoss should be back soon and remember what I told you, I'll inform everyone after supper and we'll make those plans. Now, I think I'll follow Pa and wash up for supper. You just make yourself at home, I won't be long."

"Take your time, I'll have a good look around if that's alright."

"Of course, my home is your home." Adam stood her up and left her then to wander around, which she did.

When she was here before she hadn't notice too much of the house; the house where Adam lived with his family. As she was near the desk she could see the many books within a large bookcase. She studied them, the majority were educational, perhaps they keep their own books in their bedrooms. I'm going to have to sneak into Adam's room one day and have a look around, she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again many thanks for your kind reviews. I am so grateful you all seem to be enjoying the story. There will be more to come.**

 **Chapter 14**

Later after supper as they were all settled down with coffee in the great room, Adam told them all that had been going on. Susan stayed silent as Adam sat beside her on the sofa holding her hand. Ben was the first to speak.

"That is quite a story but the first thing is for Susan to remain here."

"Hear hear," agreed Hoss.

"Yes. More security for you here." Joe added.

"I've already told Susan not to leave the Ponderosa under any circumstances unless accompanied by one of us or our most trusted hands. Right Susan?" Adam said, giving her a sideways glance. Susan just nodded, still not happy with Adam and his family getting involved with her problem.

"This is not a problem of your making, sweetheart." So he can read my mind, Susan thought. "And we're all here to support you in any way we can."

"Adam's right, Susan." Ben agreed.

"You read my mind so well, Adam, but I still don't like you all having to get involved."

"It's our pleasure Susan to help out." Joe stated. "Now let's get some plans worked out."

As they were discussing their strategy, a knock on the door was heard and Hoss went to answer it.

"Hello, Roy, come on in. We're just discussing the situation."

"Thanks, Hoss. Evening everybody," he said as he crossed over to the others. "I'm pleased to see you looking so much better, Miss Susan."

"Thank you Sheriff Coffee." She answered. "All Hop Sing's doing."

"Yep, the Cartwrights have a wonderful man in Hop Sing."

Ben rose from his red leather chair. "Roy have you eaten? Hop Sing can easily make you up a place. We haven't long finished."

"Thanks, that would be good if it's not too much trouble; not managed to have any supper; thought I should come out here first."

"Joe?" Ben asked, "would you go tell Hop Sing to make up a plate for Roy?"

"Sure, Pa. Take my seat Roy," Joe said as he directed him to the blue chair. Joe nearly knocked into Hop Sing just as he was about to turn the corner into the kitchen.

"Plate for Sheriff Coffee," Hop Sing called. I hear him arrive." And he placed the plate on the table.

"You go eat Roy; no need to rush. We'll wait for you." Ben said. Roy got up and walked over to the table.

"You need more you call for Hop Sing."

"This will do me fine, Hop Sing. I'm not a big eater. Many thanks."

"You welcome." Hop Sing turned and went back into the kitchen.

While Roy was eating, Ben got up and went to the cabinet next to the table and poured Roy a glass of wine. "Thought you might like a glass of wine to go with your supper."

"That's mightly nice of you Ben. I don't often have a nice glass of wine. Thanks."

"Enjoy, Roy. We'll talk when you're ready." Ben then returned to the group in front of the fireplace.

"Pa?" said Hoss. "I've just had a thought. What if I were to ask Rachel to come and stay for a while. It'll be good for Susan to have female company."

Before Ben could answer, Adam said, "That's a great idea, Hoss. I'm happy you thought of that. Thanks." Adam winked across at Hoss.

"Well, Pa?" Hoss asked again.

"An excellent idea, Hoss. Perhaps you can go into Virginia City tomorrow and ask Rachel if she'd like to come out to stay. No need to tell her anything about the situation of course, just that Susan would welcome some female company."

"You wouldn't mind either, would you Hoss. Right?" Joe gave a great smile, which caused Hoss to blush.

"Take no notice of him, Hoss, he's just jealous. I only met her that once at the picnic. She seems very nice. Thank you for the suggestion." Adam was smiling at Susan's remark. That certainly put Joe in his place, he thought.

Roy finished his supper and joined everyone.

"Sit back here Roy," Joe said, again offering the blue chair as he joined Hoss sitting on the hearth.

"Thanks Joe." Roy appreciated the comfort of the chair.

"Hop Sing," Ben called. He came within a minute of being called.

"Yes, Mr Cartlight."

"Would you bring us some fresh coffee please?"

"Yes, Mr Cartlight. Almost done." He rushed back to the kitchen.

"He's always thinking ahead."

"Sure is, Roy." Hoss stated.

Hop Sing returned with the fresh coffe and placed it on the low table.

Adam spoke up. "I'd like Hop Sing to stay as he is part of this family and should know what's going on. I've already told him the situation just before supper and we'll need his support along with ours."

"Of course," Susan agreed. "Come sit by me," patting the sofa beside her as she moved closer to Adam. Hop Sing bowed and sat down. Adam put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed, letting her know how pleased he was with her.

"Now then, Roy, what have you to tell us," Ben asked, as he poured coffee for everyone.

"I've some extra information from Denver. It seems the person wired in Denver was a Martin Grayson."

"Grayson….." Susan started at the name and remembered, "Yes, that's the name of the man who was shot and my father couldn't save. Was he the man that killed my father?"

"It sure sounds like it, but there's no proof anywhere of that." Roy answered. "But having said that I think it likely, as this Martin Grayson seems to be the one issuing the orders. I've asked each telegraph office to post me all the telegrams sent and received at both Carson City and Denver. I've told them these people were involved with attempted murder. They could serve as proof, maybe, in time to come."

"We keep Missy Susan safe here on Ponderosa."

"I know you will, Hop Sing," Roy answered. "And thank you for all you've already done for her."

"Missy Susan vely welcome."

Susan leaned across and hugged Hop Sing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Obviously embarrassed at Susan's display of affection, he rose. "Hop Sing go back kitchen. Things to do. You let me know when you want me." And with that he left the room to return to his domain.

"We could never be without him," Hoss spoke up.

"True Hoss. He's been a blessing from the Lord since the day he came to us, when you boys were very young, that is Adam and you, and he has been a part of this family ever since." Ben proudly said.

"Roy, would you mind if I interfered in this?" Adam was looking at Roy, anxious to work out a strategy.

"What've you got in mind?"

"I was just thinking I could hire a Pinkerton or two to start looking into things in Denver and Carson City and I'd ask them to keep you infiormed. Then I, or one of the others will call into your office from time to time for any updates."

"I've no objection, Adam," Roy said, "it's a good idea."

"Ben then brought the discussion to an end. "I don't think there's anything further we can do at the moment. How about a brandy, Roy, and of course, anyone else who wants one."

There were yesses all round, except for Susan who asked if she could have another class of wine. Once everyone had their preferred drink they all relaxed. Susan addressed Roy.

"Sheriff Coffee, have you seen anything of Tom and Mary Donovan. I miss visiting them and seeing my Godson?"

"No I haven't seen them, but I've heard that Tom seems very happy and appears to be doing well."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Adam said, joining in. "They are a great couple and will do well, I think."

Then after a time, "Well, I'll be making tracks Ben," Roy said as he rose from the chair. "Thanks for a good evening and thank Hop Sing again for me, would you Ben?"

"Of course, Roy. You're welcome here any time, you know that."

They all stood and shook hands with Roy. Adam especially thanked him for all he had done.

"Bye everyone." And with that Ben walked Roy out of the house to see him off.

As Ben returned, the boys were talking about organising the hands in the morning. Adam was leading the conversation.

"The ranch work will still need to be done, so we need to look into that aspect."

"Sure, Adam." Hoss then suggested they hire a few more men, but Adam told them of Roy's warning of not hiring any new hands at present.

"We could be opening up a way for trouble should any new hand not be just that, a new hand."

"Roy thinks of everything." Ben said, as he rejoined the group. "Also I think one of you, including myself, should always be here at the ranch."

"I agree, Pa." Adam said. "But right now I think we should move Susan to an upstairs room. More security for her there."

"I should have thought of that," Ben voiced in agreement. "I believe both the upstairs guest bedrooms are ready for use."

"Bound to be, Pa," Joe broke in, "Hop Sing is always prepared for guests, so would always have the rooms ready."

"All you need to do, sweetheart, is collect up your things and we'll transfer them upstairs. Okay?"

"Fine. Whatever you wish," Susan replied. Everyone could sense her subdued frame of mind, with understanding.

"Let's get you settled then and I think an early night would be good for all of us." Ben suggested.

"Right, Pa." Adam concurred. Everyone helped with the transfer and at last each went to his or her own room for a, hopefully, restful night. ….. Susan spent a difficult night, thinking of all the trouble she had brought to the people she now loved. She sat and wrote out a long letter to Adam before she finally decided it was time for her to leave all this behind. ….

Adam too was having trouble sleeping and wanted to check on Susan to see if she was all right. He got out of bed and made his way to Susan's room, worrying over her depressed state of mind, following the evening's discussion. Knocking gently and entering, hoping to find her asleep, but was shocked to see the bed empty, not even disturbed. Panic set in and as he turned to leave he spied an envelope on the dressing table. He swiftly went to it to discover it was addressed to him. He tore the envelope open and was disturbed by what he was reading…

 _My Dearest Adam,_

 _I am so very sorry to have brought all this trouble to you and your family, but I can no longer allow it to continue, so I think it best if I leave now and take the pressure off you all. I could not bear it if anything happened to you, especially having been brought on by me._

 _I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me and I can well see your face right now, filled with fury at my latest action and what your reaction would be. I can feel it right now and this time justly deserved._

 _I have a confession to make. I needed some money. I saw your father put some money in his wallet during the evening. So I quietly entered his bedroom and borrowed (or in your parlance, 'stole') it from his wallet. But I promise you at some stage to pay it all back. I can well imagine what your father would do to me should he ever see me again. Like father, like son. I also took the gun from your father's desk drawer for protection._

 _Please don't try to follow me. If you do and you find me and try to take me back, you'll have a fight on your hands. I don't mean to hurt you, but I'm afraid for your life. Please forgive me._

 _My love, I call you that for I do love you so, but I fear now it was not meant to be for you and me. I will keep you in my heart always. I pray that you keep safe and just remember me as a passing annoyance, now remedied._

 _Goodbye, my love. I'll never forget you and your family or all of the wonderful people I've met in Virginia City._

 _Yours lovingly, Susan._

Adam was practically in tears at the thought of losing Susan, so he knew exactly what he had to do. He wouldn't give her up. So he took a moment to write a note to his father, dressed and left to follow his Susan wherever she went. He smiled to himself when he discovered Sport missing from his stall. He saddled Chubb and made his way to Virginia City.


	15. Chapter 15

**Many many thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. You're all so kind. WARNING:** **There will be spanking in this chapter. So please don't read if this upsets you.**

 **Chapter 15**

Susan arrived in Virginia City in time to catch the early morning stage at 7am, having first left Sport at the livery stable. Ned looked at her curiously, but she stopped him before he could say anything.

"Adam and I had a big fight and decided against being a couple any more."

The same happened at the ticket office, only because of Will's comment about her eye, she told him Adam had lost his temper and struck her. She took her ticket and boarded the stage and was away out of Virginia City. ….

Back at the Ponderosa, Ben was up first and dressed and was making his way downstairs. Hop Sing came into the room with coffee.

"You ready for breakfast, Mr Cartlight?"

"Sure am. We have a lot to do today." He turned and called for Hoss and Joe to get a move on and then as he turned once again to head for the table he saw a note on the credenza. Picking it up he saw it was addressed to himself and in Adam's handwriting. So with trepidation he sat at the table and opened it.

 _Dear Pa,_ he read, _Susan's taken off. I'm going after her and when I catch up with her, and I will, she is going to be one sorry young lady after the tanning I mean to give her. I've left her letter to me in your desk drawer. You are welcome to read it, but would be grateful if you would keep the contents to yourself. Hoss and Joe only need to know she took off. Will let you know more when I know more. Your son, Adam._ …..

Adam had borrowed Hoss' horse to ride to Virginia City. He found his horse in the livery when he arrived to leave Chubb there.

"Going to make up?" Ned asked.

"What do you mean, Ned?"

"Miss Newcombe was here much earlier with your horse and she said you had argued and was leaving."

"Thanks, Ned. Look after Chubb for me will you?"

"Sure, Adam, no problem," and he accepted the money Adam handed over.

So Adam, guessing Susan must have tried to get out of Virginia City but without a horse, she would have had to go by stage and knowing there was always an early morning stage, he walked over to the ticket office.

"Morning, Will. Can you tell me if Miss Newcombe purchased a ticket for the early stage?"

"Why should I tell you anything, after what I saw you done to her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I used to think you was always the gentleman where ladies were concerned. How wrong I was. To smack her in the eye is something I wouldn't have expected of you."

"Where have you been this last week." Adam was beginning to lose his patience listening to the lies that Susan

has been spreading around. "Susan was assaulted." He stated sternly. "You can check with Sheriff Coffee if you don't believe me. That's how her eye came about."

"She lied to me? Is that what you're saying."

"She sure did."

"Sorry, Adam, been away for a ten days visiting family. Only got back last night, so I didn't know anything about what you just told me. Okay then, yes she bought a ticket and took off on the 7am stage for Carson City."

"Thanks, Will. The next one is when?"

"Midday. Do you want a ticket?"

"Yes please. Do you know what stages are going from Carson City today?" Adam asked as Will was organising his ticket.

"There are two, but neither leaves 'til 3pm and 5pm. So the midday should get you there in time."

"Thanks, Will."

Adam had a couple of hours to kill so he started organising the Pinkertons, stating the urgency was, at present, in Carson City. He sent a description of Susan and what she was wearing, a riding skirt and a green jacket. He'd checked her wardrobe and those were the clothes that were missing, Joe's green jacket too. He grinned as he imagined Joe's face when he found his jacket missing. But his main concern at the moment was what if that Seth was still in Carson City, it was as if she was doing this on purpose. ….

Ben had discovered the gun, usually kept in his desk drawer, was indeed gone, and thought to send Joseph into Virginia City to confirm that fact to Adam, if he was still there.

Joe found Adam sitting outside the stage line office and told him about Pa's gun gone missing. This now firmly established his suspicions that Susan was trying to take care of the problem in her own way. She's in deep, deep trouble in more ways than one, he thought.

"Joe, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, Adam. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you inform Roy of the latest shenanigans that Susan is up to and that I've made a start with the Pinkertons."

"That's not a problem Adam."

"Oh, and Joe?"

"Yep."

"Put Pa in the picture. Tell him I'm off to Carson City and hopefully find Susan and bring her back home. And can you take Sport and Chubb back home. I borrowed Chubb to ride in as SHE had taken my horse. They're both in the livery."

"Right, no problem. I'm sure glad I'm not in her shoes." He smiled. "Stay safe, that goes for the both of you."

"Thanks, Joe." And so with a wave of the hand, Joe left Adam to wait for the stage. …..

Adam arrived in Carson City around 2.30pm and was immediately sought out by Sheriff Mason Cromer.

"Adam, good news. Roy Coffee wired me you were on your way. The good news is the female in question is currently, er…. 'resting' in one of my cells. Fought me like a tiger. A true spitfire."

Adam had to laugh at that, feeling more relaxed now that he'd found her. "Well she won't be fighting for much longer. I must remember to thank Roy for his prompt action. Now tell me where you found her."

"Well, it was fairly easy really, Adam. She had taken a room in the hotel; specifically asked for a room at the front with a good view of the main street; so she could keep an eye on the comings and going of the people, no doubt."

"Oh yes, one especially. I believe Roy has been in contact with you about a man called Seth. There is a party wishing Susan dead and I think, she thinks, she is going to find this man and shoot him. I'm here to prevent that. Anyway, I appreciate it if you would stay away from the jail for about half an hour. I have a disobedient girl to deal with."

"I understand."

"Thanks." With that Adam stepped up on the porch and entered the sheriff's office. …

Adam picked up the keys off the hook and made his way through the door that led to the cells. He stopped short and stared at Susan. He could tell from her expression that she was still mad at being locked up. When she looked up and saw Adam she stood up ready for a fight.

"I wouldn't start anything if I was you. My patience had well reached its limit, so beware." He unlocked the cell door and Susan made a move to leave. "Stay right where you are. This day has been coming for a long time."

"You can't do anything to me." She seethed. "I'm not your responsibility any more."

"Wrong. You are and always will be. And today you're going to learn that truth. Now I want that riding skirt off." He sternly said.

"I will not," she snarled.

"Either you take it off or I will. I'm going to make a definite impression right here and now and you're going to remember this spanking for a long time to come. You even said in your letter how you would have expected it. Now get it off or it will only go worse for you." Susan just stood there, with her hands on her hips.. She couldn't believe what was happening here. She was only trying to save Adam from harm. Adam took a step towards her.

"Don't you dare," she cried, backing up.

"Times up." Adam grabbed a hold of her, turned her around so that her back was up against him. He immediately reached for her belt and undid it with one hand, whilst his other hand was wrapped securely around her waist. She was fighting him now as he tried to undo the side buttons. Susan lifted her leg and brought it back and kicked hard against his shin.

"Ow! You keep this up and you'll not be sitting for a month."

"Adam!" she screamed. "Please don't do this."

"Not happening," he said, as her skirt suddenly dropped to her ankles. Adam looked around and saw a stool in the corner. He kicked it out with his foot and sat down. At least it was higher that the cot and would give him better access to her cotton covered bottom. He pulled her across his left thigh and locked her legs down with his right leg. Susan was giving her all, trying to fight him over this but he took no notice of her struggling as he immediately started spanking her. Susan yelled at the very first swat. The second swat followed and was just as heavy and unforgiving as the first.

"This punishment is for stealing money, a gun and my horse, again, as well as for your action in running away, and for the lies you told about me in Virginia City. 'Lost my temper and struck you in the face' did I?! He said all that as he continued to spank her.

"Argh, you're hurting me."

"And so I should. You deserve this and more." Adam gave her a thorough spanking, one she would remember and hopefully learn from.

Susan thought he would never stop but at long last he did. She was sobbing now as Adam stood her up and placed her on his lap, holding her tightly against him.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have done that if I didn't love you and care about you. But now all is forgiven and we start afresh. I love you dearly and I need your trust. I don't want to have to do this again."

Trying to speak through her sobs, which were lessening now, "I know….you love….me as much….as I love you. I…. just….did…n't….want you….hurt….because of….me."

Adam kissed her then, difficult as it was due to Susan's sobbing, then stood her up. "We will have a long talk later, but for you you'll stay right here while I….."

The sobbing stopped. "What! You're going to make me stay here?"

"Yep, it's the safest place for you." He said, making his way toward the cell door.

"But Adam, I can help you."

"Are you going to argue with me again. You're not going to make me repeat this lesson, are you?"

"No," she gave in. "That's the worst spanking I've ever had."

"So learn from it. I need you to obey me. You'll stay here as I ask."

"Again with the orders."

"I'd be careful if I was you, you're in no position for sass right now. Besides you need some time to calm yourself." Adam gave her another kiss and stood her up and made for the cell door. "Believe me I'd rather be taking you home right now, but there are matters that need my attention." He went through the cell door, shut it and was about to lock it again.

"Adam, please don't lock me up. I will stay here."

"I need a firm promise to that effect."

"I truly promise. I couldn't do anything right now even if I wanted to. I'll just lay down on the cot on my stomach and try to forgive myself for all that I have put you through."

"I've told you, you are forgiven, sweetheart. I will not lock the door. Stay and relax."

"I love you Adam, even after that spanking."

"As I love you. I'll be back soon." He left her then, closing the outer door. She suddenly realised that her riding skirt was still around her ankles and with a grimace, bent down to lift it back up and felt the material rub against her very sore bottom, which made her squirm. She then laid down on the couch on her stomach knowing this was going to take a long time to get over. …..

Adam met up with Sheriff Cromer again.

"Well, again you're in luck. Because of Roy, I've been vigilant and found the man in question. He's mostly in the saloon or telegraph office. Roy asked me to make sure Arnold, that's our wire operator, keeps the paperwork aside."

"Yes, Roy told us he was going to do that as possible proof, should he need it." Adam concurred. "I'd like to see this Seth for myself. I'd like to see what he looks like. Then we can go from there."

"I think he might be waiting for someone to join him. We don't know if he's another one on the payroll or whether he could be the main man," the sheriff informed him.

The two men in the saloon were totally unaware of what those around them knew. The sheriff had placed two deputies in the saloon to keep an eye on them.

"Before we do anything, I must go back to the jail and get Susan over to the hotel. I'm assuming you'll want to get these two over to the jail for questioning."

"Okay, I'll wait here while you get your Susan to safety."

Adam hightailed it back to the jail. He found Susan sleeping. "Sweetheart," he quietly called as he gently shook her awake. "I need you to wake up. You have to move out of here and over to the hotel."

Susan had stirred. "Why, I thought you wanted me to stay here."

"The hotel will be safer. The sheriff thinks the man or men we're looking for may be in the saloon, so we can't talk to them here with you in here, so I want you somewhere else, where it's safe."

"Alright, Adam, I'll do as you say," she said, as she struggled to get up off the cot. Adam gave her a helping hand and realising she was hurting, slowly walked her out of the jail and across the street to the hotel. Adam settled her in a room at the hotel, gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Lock the door and only open it for me."

"Yes my love, take great care."

"I will sweetheart." And giving her one last kiss, he left. …..

Once Adam had met up with Cromer, they both sauntered over to the saloon and watched the two men sitting and drinking at one of the tables. Sheriff Cromer approached them, Adam followed.

"I'm Sheriff Cromer and would like to have a few words in private with you two over at my jail."

"What for, Sheriff, we ain't done nothing." The man who spoke was the one already seen here in Carson City, so Cromer assumed he was the man named Seth.

"Don't want any trouble, just need to ask you a few questions is all."

"I don't think so," the other man said. "You got anything to say, you say it right here." With that both Adam and the sheriff pulled their guns out and pointed them at the two men.

"I didn't want to do it this way, but you've given me no choice. You're coming with us right now and no argument." Cromer said with a stern authoritative voice. Adam stood there supporting the sheriff, keeping a

close eye on the two men in case of any sudden movement.

The man named Seth stood up. "Okay sheriff, I'll go with you," he said, holding his gun out, handle first, "but I can't speak for my friend here." As he said this, he stood in front of the other man who quickly pulled his gun out and took a shot at Cromer, missing him. Other men in the saloon quickly moved out of the way in advance of any more gunfire. Seth also quickly got out of the range of fire. Adam retaliated immediately and shot into the gun-hand of the other man. He wanted him alive to answer questions.

"Now," Adam stated, "perhaps you'll do as the sheriff asked. Let's go." He said, his gun pointing the way. The four men silently made their way out of the saloon, Sheriff Cromer and Adam at the rear. As they were crossing the street, Cromer called out for someone to go get Doc Adler over to the jail house. They entered the jail and the two men were put in the cells, one in each and locked them in.

"When you goin' to see about my hand?"

"Keep your shirt on," Adam told him, "the doc's been called for." Adam followed Cromer out and shut the door.

"I'll see the doc first. Need some cleaning and bandaging up."

"Sorry, Cromer. I didn't realise you'd been hit. Is it bad?"

"No, not too bad, the bullet scraped my arm, is all."

"Got any coffee? I'll make us some while we wait for the doctor." Adam offered.

"Sure, thanks, Adam. It's all in that cupboard by the stove." As Adam walked over towards the cupboard the main door opened and the doctor marched in.

"Where's my patient?" He asked. He almost seemed annoyed at having been called out.

"See to me first doc." Cromer took of his shirt and the doc examined his arm.

"You called me out for this?" He complained.

"I wanna make sure it's cleaned out before it's patched up, doc. Then you have a patient with a hand wound, could be serious."

"And where is he?"

"In the cells. I'll be there in case of trouble, with Adam here as back up."

"Dangerous, then, is he?"

"Not to my knowledge, but you never know. We're after information from them and they objected, well one of them did."

All this time the doctor dealt with Cromer's arm. "Okay, you're done. Now let me at the other."

Adam, while putting the coffee on to boil, was thinking why this man ever became a doctor as he seems not too happy tending the sick or wounded. What a difference between him and Paul Martin.

Cromer was ready, so they all went through to the cells. Cromer unlocked the one cell so that the doc could go in. As he he went through they heard, "About time. Are you the doc? I've been leaking blood for some time. Get this bullet out, will you?"

"Hold your horses. I'm here, aren't I. Let's have some water here." Adam went to do the doctor's bidding,

while Cromer stood, gun poised in case of trouble. Adam quickly returned with a bowl of water and a towel. He stood back with Cromer to let the doctor do his work. The sheriff moved away from the cell and followed Adam out to the other room but stayed in the doorway, gun still poised.

"Once the doc's finished, we'll start questioning them." Cromer said.

"I hope he won't take too long, I want to get started." Adam was frustrated, he wanted answers.

"Is that coffee ready, let's have some. Maybe by the time we finish, so will the doc." Cromer said, trying to ease Adam's tension.

Some time later the doctor called he was finished. Cromer asked, "How's the patient, doc?

"He'll live. Got the bullet out; he won't be using his gun-hand in a long time." the doctor said as he made his way out. Cromer relocked the cell. Adam wandered in once he saw the doctor leave and stood with Cromer.

"We'll start," the sheriff began, "with your names."

"I'm Seth Jenkins, this is Jerry Dawes," Seth told him. "Just carrying out orders," he continued. It was obvious to Adam this man was anxious to tell all, probably hoping for a lighter sentence. Complete opposite to the other one.

"What are you doing in Carson City?" Adam asked.

"Keeping a lookout for a woman." Still only Jenkins talking.

"And her name?"

"Newcombe. I know what she looks like but haven't seen her here."

Adam now took charge of the questions. "You saw her in Virginia City, didn't you. Your friend Davies tried to kill her, but failed in the attempt."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then you contacted your boss, Martin Grayson, and told him what had happened."

"Howd'ya know that?"

"I've learned a lot since that day." Adam told him.

Sheriff Cromer spoke up then. "What's your purpose here then? What are your instructions.?"

"Keep your mouth shut, Jenkins. You've said enough," Dawes piped up.

"I just work for Grayson. I never wanted to get involved with all of this, but a job's a job."

"I can guarantee your job with Grayson is coming to an end, should he get ahold of you." Dawes told him.

Adam interrupted their argument. "To get back to Sheriff Cromer's question, what are your instructions?"

"Decoys."

"Decoys?" Adam repeated. "Is Grayson here in Carson City?"

"Yeah, I don't know why he's here." Jenkins told them. "He just told us he would be taking over and told us to make sure we was seen around town. And now here we are, not done nothing."

"Oh, I believe you've played a most significant part, although you may not be aware of it." Adam told him. "What a fool I've been." Adam berated himself. "Sheriff, we need to get to the hotel right now," he said as he raced out of the jail. The sheriff followed shouting out orders to his deputies, who had come out of the saloon and were waiting outside the jail for any further instructions. "Get inside and keep an eye on the prisoners." And not waiting to see if they did as ordered, he too raced across the street, following Adam, shouting for him to stop.

Adam ignored him and kept going until he reached the room where he'd left Susan. Adam prayed out loud. "Please God make it be not too late." He pulled out his gun and kicked the door in and found what he dreaded. Cromer had caught up with him and he too stared into the room.

"Martin Grayson, I presume?" Adam stated the obvious. Grayson was stood with Susan clutched to his side with a gun pointing at her head.

"Is it worth it to die, because as sure as there is day and night, that will happen." Adam assured him. "You may get one of us, but not both. You will surely die."

"But not before I avenge my brother and Pa." Cromer kept his eyes securely on Grayson, knowing Adam was trying to calm him down. He let him carry on.

"Your father?" Adam asked.

"Yep. This bitch's father failed to save my brother from his wound and my Pa died a while back, never havin' got over Steve's death. So it was left to me to rid this world of all Newcombes."

"Killing her father wasn't enough?"

"Nah."

"I don't think you want to die, do you?"

"It don't matter. There's no one left."

All this time Susan was silent, but her eyes were wide with fear, staring only at Adam. He could see her fear, hoping against all hope that he would be able to save her. Grayson's gun had moved a little way off Susan's head during these last few minutes. Adam breathed just a little easier and was eyeing Susan and lowering his own to the floor. Knowing Cromer was watching his back and hoping Susan was understanding his meaning, he knew the time had come for action.

"Put your gun **down** , Grayson," Adam said, emphasising the word 'down'. And quick as a flash Susan fell to the floor. Grayson staggered a little but pointed his gun again at Susan, but was stopped from pulling the trigger as Sheriff Cromer shot him clean through before Adam got the chance.

"Better me than you, Adam." But Adam wasn't listening as he made straight for Susan, lifted her from the floor and held her close for a few minutes, hiding the body from her gaze, before taking her out of the room and into the next room, which appeared vacant. He didn't want Susan to see the body on the floor or the blood.

The hotel manager rushed upstairs when the shots were heard and the sheriff filled him in on all that had happened.

All that had happened in that room had taken but a short time really, although, of course, it felt much longer. The two prisoners in the cells were told that Grayson was dead and that they would be held over for trial.

At around 5pm Adam and Susan were boarding the stage heading back to Virginia City. Shaking hands with Sheriff Cromer. "Thanks for all your help. You'll wire me when the trial is scheduled and Sue and I will return? Hopefully then this whole matter will be over."

"Sure will, Adam. Your help was invaluable. I made a friend this day."

"And if you are over in Virginia City, let me know and we'll meet up."

"Bye, Adam. You take good care of your lady."

"My lifetime commitment," he smiled at Susan. "Bye Mason."

"Bye, Sheriff Cromer and many thanks." Susan managed to say. She just wanted to be home and feel safe again in Adam's loving arms.

A quick wave to Mason and the stage took off for Virginia City.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The coach ride home, although relieved to be in the safe arms of Adam once more, Susan was very uncomfortable. The pain he left in her bottom had not subsided much and Adam had made her sit at his side on the hard seat.

"Adam, please let me sit in your lap," she whined.

"Nope. This is something you will tolerate and hopefully learn from. I've tried my very best to keep you safe and you refuse to obey me and wilfully run off and put yourself in danger. I don't want to have to go through that again."

"I'm more than sorry for what I put you through. I guess I deserved what I got."

"You guess?"

"Alright, yes, I deserved it. I'm sorry that I said those things about you in Virginia City, but I thought someone might have stopped me from leaving if I hadn't made it sound as though we were no longer a couple."

Adam leaned over to kiss her and Susan leaned in too in response, but grimaced as the coach ran over a bump. Adam smiled at her discomfort, but his heart lightened.

"You're enjoying this, even after all that has happened."

"I'm just so glad it's all over and you're back safe with me. Come, I'll be magnanimous," he said, as he helped her lay down across the seat with her head resting in his lap, "that should ease your sore bottom. There, that better?"

"Much." She twisted her head around and kissed him in thanks and turned again back into his lap. "I guess I'll have your father to face when we get home."

Adam liked hearing her call the Ponderosa 'home'. "No doubt," he replied. "After all that has happened today, I think it best we stay in Virginia City for the night, you at Paul's and me at the hotel; give you time to recover from the experience," Adam smiled, "in more ways than one."

"I'll need that time too before your father decides to have a necessary talk with me. I guess I won't blame him." Adam smiled to himself, knowing his father wouldn't have that necessary talk with her after he had already taken care of the matter. …

They arrived in Virginia City in good time and went straight over to the Martin's home. On opening the door, Lilian stood shocked and mad looking.

Susan raised her hand, stopping Lilian from saying anything. "Don't say it, Lilian. I guess everyone in town knows what I said about Adam and leaving the way I did."

"Yes." Was all Lilian could say to that. "Are you two coming in or are you going to stand there all night?"

"Thank you, Lilian." Adam nodded his head as he directed Susan through the door with a little pressure to her back.

"I thought I heard your voice, Adam," Paul said, as he entered the hallway. "You caught the runaway, I see." Paul smilingly said.

"Yep." Adam replied.

"I'll take Susan into the living room for a cup of coffee," Lilian said, "and one for you too, Adam?"

"Thanks. Could do with that." Adam then pulled Paul aside as the other two made their way to the living room.

In the living room Susan was telling Lilian all that happened, including Adam's handling of the situation.

"Your sofa is so comfortable to sit on for one with a sore posterior."

"I can imagine. You probably deserved it," Lilian said as she poured the coffee, "I heard Adam was mighty

mad when he heard what you had said about him."

"I know. It was so bad of me to say such things, but I didn't want to be the cause of Adam, or any of his family, getting hurt or worse, because of me."

"I don't understand what you're telling me." Lilian said, looking confused.

"Oh, sorry. I know you don't understand, but I'll tell you this, there was a man who killed my father and came after me. So I ran away to take the danger away from Adam. But now the whole matter has ended."

"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I think you should have allowed Adam to help you."

"Well, he did in the end, much to my relief and shame. But we're back now and can start again." The door opened and the man himself walked in.

"We'll rest here in town tonight and head home in the morning," he said, "if that's alright with you."

"Of course," Lilian spoke up, "Susan is always welcome to stay here and for as long as she likes." Lilian loved Susan staying with her, loved having another female to chat with. When she leaves, she thought, I'll be devastated, unless of course she was to move to the Ponderosa permanently, then they'd be able to visit one another. "A warm bath and a good night's rest, I think is in order," Lilian said, "for both of you."

Adam laughed, as he said, "I think I'll take mine at the hotel, but thanks for the offer." Susan punched him on the arm.

"You know very well what Lilian meant."

"Owww!" Adam dramatically cried, exaggerating the hurt. but then smiled. "Okay, okay. I'll be off and see you in the morning." He leaned in and gave Susan a chaste goodnight kiss and left for the hotel. …

It was around 10 am when Adam finished his breakfast, after having a well deserved lay in, that he made his way over to the Martin's house, where Lilian insisted that they stay for some lunch before they took off. Adam politely accepted. So it was around 2.30 pm that Adam and Susan took off in the buggy he'd hired, after thanking Lilian for the lovely lunch. …..

Ben rose from his desk when he heard a buggy draw up outside. "Hop Sing," he called. And within a few seconds Hop Sing came into the room.

"Yes, Mr Cartlight."

"Could you organise some coffee. I think Adam's home."

"Yes, Mr Cartlight." And he scurried back out to his kitchen.

Ben opened the front door just as Adam and Susan were approaching it.

"I found her, Pa."

"So I see. Come along in," Ben invited, holding his arm out directing the way. Adam led Susan through the door. Ben

followed, closing the door.

"Joe and Hoss around?" Adam asked.

"They're out checking fence lines, but will be home for supper," Ben informed him. Hop Sing came in with a tray of coffee and cups.

"Thanks, Hop Sing; we're ready for this."

"Good. You enjoy, Mr Adam. You too Miss Susan," and he hurriedly left them. Everyone was ready to sit and enjoy their coffee except Susan, when she suddenly came to life.

"Oh, Ben. How can I make amends for what I did. An apology does not seem enough. I did you a great wrong."

"So you did, young lady." Ben sternly said. "Something I would not tolerate in any of my sons."

"I understand and I'm ready to face whatever you feel I deserve."

"She does have a propensity to steal things, Pa, a trait I'm trying to curb her of." Adam, jokingly said.

"I suspect Adam has already dealt with that aspect." Adam nodded.

"Mr Cartwright, I promise to pay you back the $6.50 I spent on stage fare. Oh…" she suddenly searched in her coat pocket. "…and this is the remainder of the cash," she said, as she handed the money over to Ben. "I hope some day you'll forgive me for all this. I promise you, it won't happen again."

"Thank you, and you're already forgiven, my dear. I'm just happy that Adam found you," Ben said, "before anything happened to you. Now, let's sit and have our coffee and you can tell me all that happened."

"About that, Pa," Adam spoke up, "I'll tell you all about it later. For now I'd like Susan to have a rest." Ben didn't question him on that, knowing he wanted to tell him in private and save Susan having to go through everything again.

"Of course, Adam. Let's just have our coffee and then perhaps Susan would like to rest in the bedroom down here, as you used before."

"Thank you, Ben." And she carefully sat next to Adam on the sofa. ….

Later, once Adam was assured Susan was asleep, he related all that happened.

"So we can put all that behind us now, Adam?"

"Yes, Pa. Susan's going to have a good rest here with us and perhaps Hoss could invite Rachel to come and stay. That way they can chaperone each other."

"Good idea, Adam. Hoss is sweet on her I know. I'll get him to invite her." Then Ben stared at Adam and asked, "is there anything I should know about you two, Adam?"

"Not yet, Pa, not yet." Adam smiled at his father.

"Yet? Does that mean what I hope it means?"

"Maybe." Ben knew how Adam wouldn't give him a straight answer, but would keep his inner feelings to himself.

…

A few days later, the two girls were sitting together, sipping coffee and becoming good friends when Susan, knowing what her answer would be, asked, "You like Hoss then, Rachel?"

"Yeah, he's a lovely man. Always nice to me. Very nice."

"He is a good man, Rachel. You'd be very lucky to catch him."

"Do you think he cares about me?" Rachel was hoping it could be true.

"I would say so. He's taking you to town for dinner soon, isn't he?"

"Yes, so?"

"He's going to dress up for that, and he doesn't do that for just anybody." Susan's smile told Rachel what she needed to know.

"I think he a wonderful man, so caring."

"He is that."

"What about you and Adam? You care about him too, I think." Rachel nudged Susan and they smiled at each other.

"Well, even with his bossy ways, I love him to bits." Rachel leaned across and hugged Susan.

"We're a lucky pair, I think."

"We certainly are." And Susan hugged her back.

…..

Hoss and Rachel had a lovely evening out. It turned out to be what they both hoped for. While they waited for their meal to arrive, Hoss told her how lovely she looked.

"You too, Hoss. You've done yourself proud and I thank you for bringing me here for dinner."

"My pleasure, Rachel."

During the course of the dinner, they spoke of many things, but when it came to the end and they were sat drinking coffee, Hoss took a deep breath, and said, "Rachel, I think you know how much I like you and I would like it very much if you would be my girl and let me court you."

"Oh, Hoss. That's a lovely thing to say, and yes, I would love to be your girl." Hoss leaned across and took both of her hands in his.

"You make me very happy, Rachel. But what do you think your Pa will say?"

"He'll say, 'about time'. He's always liked you and your family. He'll be tickled to death."

"Should we go and tell him now, tonight?" Hoss had started to panic.

"No, Hoss. We can tell him when we next go to church. That'll be soon enough." Rachel could see a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Rachel smiled at him and squeezed his hands.

They finished their coffee, Hoss paid the bill and they made their way home. …

Life on the Ponderosa went on as before, the men working hard during the day and coming home in time for supper, while the females spent their day helping Hop Sing around the ranch. He very much appreciated their help. But Susan wasn't as happy as Rachel to help out, as she wanted to be out and about, especially wanting to visit with Tom and Mary Donovan and to see how baby Stephen was growing, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

During this period the two couples were getting to know more and more about each other, their ways, theirs thoughts, their dreams. Ben was hopeful that the time maybe right for two of his sons to be thinking of marriage. Joe he had, for the moment, given up on. He was yet very young.

…

Sunday came around and the whole family travelled into Virginia City and the church. Adam had Susan on his arm and Hoss with Rachel, and together the two pairs walked into the church and sat in their usual places. Ben and Joe followed behind. There were a few stares and muttering from some of the women in the congregation.

The service over, Hoss and Rachel stayed behind to talk with her father, while the others were in conversation in groups. Hoss came away with a big smile on his face. They arrived back at the ranch ready for Hop Sing's Sunday lunch, which proved to be as wonderful as always.

"Why doesn't Hop Sing sit and eat with us?" Rachel asked.

"He prefers to eat in his kitchen. Always has." Hoss told her.

"Except on very special occasions." Joe added.

"That's a shame, we all love him so," Susan said, showing how much she cared for him. "I'll always love him, he's such

a good man."

"Well said, Susan." Ben said. "He's always in our hearts."

Following lunch and coffee, Adam asked Susan if she'd care to take a ride with him. The weather was still fair as the colder weather hadn't quite drawn in yet.

"I'd love to, Adam. What about you two?" she asked, looking across at Hoss and Rachel. "Why don't you take Rachel for a ride too, Hoss? I'm sure Rachel would love it."

"That's a good idea, Susan." Hoss said, and then turned to Rachel. "Would you like that Rachel?"

"Yes, Hoss," Rachel answered, her cheeks turning pink. "I'd like that."

So once the two couples were ready, they took off, but in opposite directions.

Adam took Susan in the buggy to his special place that was his.

"This is a beautiful spot, Adam." Susan was stunned by the beauty she was seeing.

"It's actually mine. Pa gave each of us a part of the Ponderosa for our own and he let us choose, and I chose this area. Hoss has his on the south side of the lake, not too far from the ranch house, Joe's is a but further west. I love the mountains as well as the lake and trees."

"Yes, it's a beautiful combination. I'm impressed. Your family certainly has a wonderful piece of land."

"Yeah, Pa calls it his little piece of Heaven here on earth. Let's get down and walk a little." Adam helped Susan down and he took her hand in his and took her to an extra special spot. They sat on a large boulder. "This is the area I want, one day, to build my home, for my own family. What do you think, Sue?"

"Well, I can't argue you that. It's the perfect spot. I can see just why you love it so much."

"Yes, and with that in mind," Adam went down on his one knee and said, "Susan, sweetheart, you're the one I wish to share my life and home with. I love you more than I can say and now I ask, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Susan took a long breath, trying her best to hold on to her tears. She couldn't believe what he'd asked. "After all I've put you through, you're asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, I believe my life will be full, with you at my side, as well as lively. So I repeat, will you be my life partner and marry me?"

Susan kneeled down to be on the same level so as to be able to put her hands around his face, kissed him, then answered him in the positive. "Adam, my dearest love, yes, I will marry you, I would love to marry you." They kissed passionately.

As they separated, Adam delved into his jacket pocket and withdrew a small red box. He opened it and took out the ring therein. "This is your engagement ring, remember the one that Henry gave you not long after we first met?"

"You sneaked into my room and rummaged through my belongings?" She asked sternly, with hands on hips, but with a smile.

"Actually, no. Lilian did. I told her what to look for, hoping you wouldn't find it missing, and you didn't, until this moment. Now, let's try it on and see if we need to get it adjusted."

Susan held out her left hand and Adam placed the ring on her finger.

"It fits, Adam, how wonderful. Bethan must have been like me."

"Yes, Adam replied, turning her hand over and kissing her palm. "You've made me the happiest man in Nevada."

"And me, the happiest woman."

"Wait, I have one more surprise." He put his hand into his pocket a second time and this time retrieved a small green box, opened it and took out another ring. "This ring is a signet ring from me to you as a secondary engagement present. Although I would have wished to buy you a proper engagement ring, I think we should carry out Henry's wishes in his memory."

"Yes, indeed. Oh, Adam, you shouldn't have. Oh look, it has a beautiful edging on it and there's something written on it; what does it say?"

"It simply says to S from A for ever. My first gift to you, with my love." Let's put in on your other hand, middle finger. Again I need to see if it needs any adjustment." He tried to place it on her middle finger, but it was a little tight. "Ah, it's not quite big enough."

"Adam, please try it on my next finger." He did so and it fit very well there. "No need for adjustment, I will wear it there, for ever." She kissed him first on the lips, then went from cheek to cheek and finally resting again on his lips, never wanting to stop.

When they finally came apart, Adam asked, "Tell me honestly, would you like to live here. I already have a draft plan for a house, but will need your input as to what you would like."

"Adam, I would love to live right here. It's a beautiful place to choose. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you."

"You might change your mind, once you start living with me day in day out."

"Probably," she sassed.

"Promise me not to change for I love you just as you are."

"As long as you want me to keep you guessing, I promise."

"What! There's more in there is there," he prodded her in the chest, "that I don't already know about?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Adam wasted no more time and pulled her to him, kissing her thoroughly. Then they settled down on the grass and held each other, and among the kisses and caresses they made their wedding plans. …

That evening at dinner, Adam could tell, Hoss and Rachel had had a good afternoon themselves and smiled to himself, so pleased for Hoss.

Then Adam made the announcement that everyone, especially Ben, was waiting for. "I'm so happy to announce that Susan has consented to be my wife."

"Congratulations, Adam, Susan." Ben said, rising from his chair. "Hop Sing," he called. Hop Sing rushed in. "NOW, Hop Sing, please." Hop Sing beamed and dashed back out again.

"Well, it's about time, older brother." Hoss said, and Rachel clapped her hands together.

"Yeah," agreed Joe. "Have you got a date sorted for the wedding?"

Susan thought she should speak up. "I can't pin him down to a date, you know how stubborn he is…."

"And you're not?" Adam countered.

"All right, you two." Ben interrupted, before it could get more animated. Hoss and Joe were highly amused. Adam was going to have a lively life, Ben thought and could see his other sons thought the same.

Hop Sing returned at that moment with a tray of champagne and glasses and Ben poured. "Stay, Hop Sing and celebrate with us."

"Yes, Mr Cartlight. I honoured to do so."

Once everyone had their glass, they all stood, except Adam and Susan. Ben gave the toast. "To Adam and Susan, many congratulations and may your lives together be happy and long."

"To Adam and Susan." Everyone chorused. Even Hop Sing was enjoying this time. He had always treated Ben's sons as if they were his own and was more than pleased for his first adopted son, Adam. ….

It had taken a few weeks for Susan to study Adam's plans for their home and together they had come up with all the things they each wanted. Adam was now keen to start building. It was October and the cold weather was coming in. But snow was not expected for some time. So with judging the time element of the build and everything that would be needed to furnish the house Adam and Susan had set a date for the first of March as the day for their wedding. Everyone sighed with relief.

"It seems such a long way off," Susan moaned to Adam.

"With all we have to do, it will pass quickly, you'll see. You'll be so busy arranging the wedding, you won't have time for anything else."

"I also want to be involved with the building and planning our furnishings with things you like as well as me."

"And so you shall my love. It will take us a good month to get the foundations laid, and get the timber required, cutting and squaring off the logs before we can start to build, and by then we may have some snow. We'll just have to see how well we can do before the bad weather settles in."

"And if you can't get the house finished in time for our wedding?" She asked, a little frightened they would have nowhere to live.

"There's no need to worry, we'll stay at the Ponderosa until we can move into OUR home. It will not be as long as you think."

"I sure hope not."

"I can't wait either. But I will not rush this job, I want it to be perfect."

"And it will be, Adam. I just know it will be.


	17. Chapter 17

A shorter chapter for you this time. Hope you approve.

 **Chapter 17**

The wedding day arrived; Susan was at Lilian and Paul's home. She had asked Paul to give her away and he was delighted. Rachel was there with her as her maid of honour, who was as anxious as Susan, as she was thinking of her own wedding day to Hoss, arranged for June 16th, Hoss having proposed on Christmas Day.

Adam was almost ready to leave home. Joe and Hoss had never seen him so nervous. "What's Mr Cool worried about, I wonder." Hoss teased.

"Perhaps he needs some pointers for his wedding night." Joe added.

"Thanks you two for caring, but I've been on the course." Adam sarcastically replied. "Let's just get a move on, shall we?"

Ben stood as his sons reached the bottom of the stairs, "About time. It's getting late." He scolded.

"We're ready now, Pa, let's go." Adam then led them out of the house to their waiting vehicle. Adam drove the small buggy with his father at his side. Hoss and Joe, with Buck on tow, rode their horses behind the buggy. …..

All the Cartwright men were sat anxiously awaiting the bride's arrival at the church. When Lilian arrived and took her seat she winked across at Adam, indicating all was okay. He smiled back at her and relaxed a little. Then suddenly the organist began playing and everyone stood up; Adam, with Hoss at his side, took their place in front of Reverend McNeil, with Adam nervously pulling down his jacket sleeves. Then he took one deep breath and turned to watch his bride walk down the aisle to him.

Rachel came first, of course, dressed in a beautiful lemon coloured dress and a small headdress of small white roses mixed in with lemon coloured ribbon. How well the colour suited her complexion and hair colour. Adam elbowed Hoss in the stomach. "I know, I know," Hoss whispered in Adam's ear.

Then the moment arrived, his Susan, with her arm through Paul's was making her way towards him. Adam was so proud of her and thought 'what a vision to behold'. Her white dress was of simple design. White taffeta with lace adorning the round neckline, which showed off the single strand of pearls Adam had given her for Christmas, and at the edge of her sleeves. The skirt was not too full and the bodice fit exactly where it should. Stephanie Hanson, the dressmaker in Virginia City, had done an excellent job. Her veil of plain net covered her face and fell at the back down to her waistline, with a headdress the same as Rachel's, to hold the veil in place.

Susan smiled warmly and excitedly, as she came to Adam's side, who for once stood as if in shock, as he gazed into Susan's eyes. He knew at once she was the one for him, and managed to find her hand to hold in his. Reverend McNeil began the service: "Friends, we are here gathered to witness the marriage of Adam and Susan ….."

The service and vows went as they should, except for the pause Susan gave before she said 'obey', which drew snickers from among the congregation and a raised eyebrow from Adam. Then before they knew it Reverend McNeil announced, "I would like to present to you Mr and Mrs Adam Cartwright."

There was one last hymn, The King of Love my Shepherd Is,* following which Adam and Susan made their way outside, to where Hoss was waiting, having slipped out a little before, to be on hand to help the two into the buggy and send them on their way to the International Hotel for their reception, which turned out to be as wonderful as anticipated. Adam and Susan greeted their guests, as they all arrived and they thanked Reverend McNeil for his service, and he thanking them in return for inviting him and his wife to the wedding feast. There were the usual speeches and toasts and before they knew it, it was nearing midnight and time for everyone to make their way home.

Adam had previously made arrangements with Clementine Hawkins to spend their wedding night at her home. She had readily agreed and was happy to keep these arrangements a secret. So while all those who were to spend the night at the hotel, made their ways to the rooms allocated to them, Adam took Susan out the side door and over to Clementine's house.

"Where are you taking me?" Susan asked as Adam gently pulled her along beside him. Then louder, "What's going on?"

"Sssh! Quiet. You want everybody in town to hear. I thought to get you away from the hotel and everyone there to be totally alone tonight."

"That's good thinking, Adam, but where are you taking me?"

"To the Widow Hawkins home. She and I made secret arrangements. Clementine is staying at the hotel in our room there, so we are quite alone and only Clementine knows."

"So you've fooled everyone into believing we are staying the night at the hotel?"

"Right. Even booked the room in my name, but they'll get a surprise in the morning when they discover Clementine there and not us."

"I can imagine how mad Hoss and Joe will be, as I'm sure they will have planned something for our benefit."

Laughing, Adam said, "It always feels good to get one over on those two. Now here we are. I should carry you over the threshold, but as I only want to do this at **our** front door, I'll keep that privilege 'til then, hopefully, just two weeks away."

They went inside and Adam assisted her up the stairs to the bedroom Clementine had prepared for them. She had done them proud. They found champagne and dried peaches waiting for them on a low table.

"She has such a good heart. I hope the people in Virginia City know that." Susan said, as Adam opened the champagne.

"Actually, I organised all this when I asked for Clementine's permission to use her home."

"And look, our luggage is here. How did you manage that?" Susan was amazed at what Adam had organised, obviously in secret.

"Actually, Lilian was also in on this subterfuge. When she said she was bringing your luggage to the hotel, she brought it here instead. And I had come into town yesterday, telling my family I wanted it ready at the hotel and brought it straight here," Adam admitted.

"You certainly were devious. Oh well, between the three of you, you have done a wonderful job."

"Well, it's all done now, so let's make the most of it and have our champagne."

"Not too much for me, Adam. I want to remember this night for always."

"Your wish is my command." Adam handed Susan her glass. They entwined their arms and shared a wedding toast. To Us. Adam sat down on the ottoman and brought Susan onto his lap. Adam then took the glass out of her hand and fed her pieces of dried peach from the low table in front of them, taking a few for himself. Then he kissed her. "I hope tonight is all that you wish for my love."

"It's more than I ever dreamed of. And what is to come, I'm sure."

Adam stood her up and took his jacket and tie off, then he drew Susan into his arms and kissed her with all the passion that was in him, she returned his kiss most willingly. He turned her round and began unbuttoning the small buttons of her dress and as each one was undone, he kissed the exposed skin.

Adam heard a quiet moan from Susan and then she said, a little embarrassed, "I have to tell you, Adam, although I know what happens between a man and his wife, it's nothing compared to the experience, I'm sure."

"It's going to be wonderful. We'll take it slow, don't worry. If at any time you want to stop, we'll stop."

"Fair enough. I just don't want to disappoint you."

"You can never do that, sweetheart." Adam assured her as he finished with all the buttons and lift the dress off of her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Susan turned and held on to his shoulders as she stepped away from the dress.

Then it was her turn. She slowly pulled his shirt out from his pants and undid the buttons on his shirt and when all were undone she put her hands inside and peeled the shirt right off him. She leaned in and raked her hands over his chest then kissed him as he did her before. Then she straightened up and drew him down for another passionate kiss. They continued undressing each other until there was nothing left to remove. Adam picked her up in his arms and walked his way over to the bed and laid her down and himself at her side.

"Susan you are so beautiful, I am a lucky man."

"You, too, are beautiful."

Their love-making went on well into the early hours of the morning when they fell into an exhausted sleep.

The sun woke them, but neither wanted to move. They were just happy to be there, close together with their arms around each other.

"That was a night I'm never going to forget." Susan purred. "I'm a woman now. Oh, my Adam, how wonderful you are."

"You are, more so."

They stayed that way for another half hour, before Adam made the decision they get up, wash and dress in their travelling clothes. They were going to San Francisco, the city Susan was originally aiming for.

Susan watched Adam as he got out of bed to wash. She admired his magnificent body, and it's all mine, she thought. As he washed she lazed thinking of their wedding night. How gentle he was and patient with her. How he led her through the passion of love making. She placed her hands across her abdomen. Could we have made a child last night? I hope so.

"You'd better be getting up," Adam called as he dried himself in the towel. "We need to get some breakfast before the stage to Sacramento."

"Yes, Sir, Mr Bossy Pants."

"Sass on your first morning as Mrs Adam Cartwright?" Adam spoke sternly. Then jokingly said, "I can see hard work ahead of me."

Susan quickly jumped out of bed and washed while Adam dressed. When they were both ready they made their way downstairs where Clementine had a cold breakfast prepared, all Adam had to do was make the coffee. But Susan stopped him saying, "that's for me to do now." And happily made her way to the stove, which was ready to light. "Clementine is such a dear. She's done all this for us, fresh fruit, biscuits…."

"She would take no payment from me," Adam told her, "said to treat it as part of our wedding present."

Susan couldn't control herself and while waiting for the coffee to boil she pulled Adam to her and kissed him. "Who'd have thought we'd become a married couple after such an auspicious start," she joked.

"Who, indeed. What a handful of trouble you've been since, but I love you for it all." He returned her kiss. "Now sit and eat, we've a long journey ahead of us. Looks like the coffee's ready." Adam fetched the coffee pot and poured out two cups.

"And look, Adam, Clementine has packed us some food for the journey. She really is a dear."

"I must write to Pa and tell him all that she's done for us. He'll want to thank her personally." He knew Clementine would appreciate his attention. He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Susan asked, caught up in the laugh herself, not knowing what they were laughing at.

"That's a tale to tell you as we travel, and many others. Lots of tales to tell you about my family. I hope you'll have some for me too."

"Maybe," she teased. "Your stories will be much more interesting."

"More coffee, Sweetheart?"

"Yes please. Just one more, then I must use the facilities, before we go."

"Me too."

"I can't wait to find out what your brothers will do when they discover all their plans were for naught."

"Yeah. But no doubt, we'll find all that out on our return."

….

Hoss and Joe had woken and hurriedly made their way to the 'honeymoon' suite. "I'm glad Fred turned a blind eye to what we got planned." Hoss said to Joe.

"Yeah. This is gonna wake up the whole hotel." Joe giggled at their little conspiracy.

"How long they gonna be, do you think?" Hoss asked Joe.

"How do I know what goes on on a wedding night and how long it all takes." Joe winked at Hoss, and could see the big clock on the wall at the end of the hallway read 8.35 am. "I guess it should be any time now."

Hoss held up the drum he was carrying and Joe his trumpet, both at the ready. By this time Ben has come out of his room and met the boys.

"Not too boisterous now, remember the others resting in the hotel."

"Yes, Pa," they chorused.

And just as Ben was about to leave his boys, the bedroom door opened, Hoss and Joe started up with their instruments but stopped in amazement as Clementine Hawkins came out of the room. Ben turned in astonishment.

"Clementine, what are you doing here." Ben was trying to look past her as she came through the door and closed it. "What's going on?"

"Well, Ducky, if you treat me to breakfast downstairs, I'll tell you."

Hesitatingly, Ben offered his arm, "certainly, my dear Clementine. I suspect some intrigue here," and together they made their way downstairs. Hoss and Joe had said not a word, but clearly angry at Adam for outsmarting them, followed on behind.

Clementine related all that Adam had organised, and by that time Adam and Susan were walking across the street, Adam with a suitcase in each hand and Susan with one other, towards the stagecoach, waiting to depart at 9.00 am.

As they ascended into the coach, Adam having helped Susan in first, they heard shouts coming from down the main street.

"They're not boarding this stage, Stu, so just take off as scheduled." Adam informed the driver.

As the family neared the stage, it took off, slowly at first, allowing Adam to wave at his father and brothers and Susan to blow kisses.

"See you on our return," Adam shouted as the stage took off.

…..

Ben waved and smiling as he was thinking of Adam's sneaky way of avoiding his brothers, who no doubt will be waiting on his return to pay him back for not allowing them a marital send off. Then he escorted Clementine back to her house.

"Clementine, I thank you for giving Adam the privacy he wanted."

"My pleasure, Ducky. 'Ee's done me many favours in the past, 'ow could I refuse."

"Well, I thank you all the same. Those brothers of his were planning something very noisy for their send off. I imagine they'll plot something else on their return."

Clementine laughed at the boys' disappointment. "No doubt," she said. "Thank you for bringing me 'ome, Ben."

"You're very welcome." And then Ben did the unexpected. He gave Clementine a chaste kiss on the lips and she blushed. She never dreamed he would ever kiss her.

"Coo," she uttered and placed her hand on his cheek, and giving it a squeeze, and smiled, she wished Ben a pleasant day, turned and went in through her front door. ….

As Joe and Hoss slowly made their way home, they were plotting their revenge, both very annoyed at being thwarted by Adam.

"You leave those two alone when they return," Ben scolded as he caught up with them. "We are planning the big surprise when they get home and I don't want you two spoiling that."

"Okay, Pa," Hoss unwillingly accepted Ben's 'advice'.

"Aw, Pa," Joe grumbled. "He'll be expecting it."

"I said no, Joe, not on this occasion. We promised each other to have their home all sorted by the time they got back. You can work on your machinations for another time."

"Our what?" Hoss cried.

"Underhand schemes," Ben explained.

"Yes, Pa."

"Yes, Pa." They both almost pouted, which made Ben grin.

*The King of Love my Shepherd Is, was my chosen hymn as it depicts Psalm 23 and because I love it. Not sure if it was written in time for this story.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry some reviewers are finding my story not to their liking. I can only suggest that perhaps now is the time to stop reading it. But I apologise to you for offending you.

 **Chapter 18**

They could see San Francisco in the distance from the top deck of the ship they'd been travelling on from Sacramento.

"Oh, Adam. It a fantastic sight." Susan said, straining her eyes to see.

"Not all that much bigger than Denver. Probably about the same size."

"Thank you for bringing me here, Adam."

"Thought you'd like to see what San Francisco is like as this is where you were headed for initially. I'm so glad you stopped off in Virginia City which gave us time to learn to love one another."

"I didn't think that was very likely, the way we argued," Susan laughingly said.

Adam was as excited for Susan as she was herself, seeing San Francisco for the first time. She turned and kissed him, not caring if other passengers were watching, which of course they were, as they stood on the deck watching the steam ship dock. Adam was a little embarrassed to be the floor show.

"Well, we learned to love each other even with all the arguments. Now we'll learn to live together, with, I suspect, a lot more arguments." Adam said, with a smile.

"Don't look at me like that when you say that. You're just as argumentative as me. But it will be such fun making up afterwards, don't you agree." After that statement what could Adam say; nothing; he just winked with a mischievous grin in acknowledgment and put his arm around Susan's shoulder.

"Can't wait to get settled in our hotel and explore." Susan said, with the excitement of an eight year old. …..

"Everything is ready as per your instructions, Mr Cartwright," the receptionist told him.

"Many thanks, Raymond," Adam said as he signed the register, Mr and Mrs Adam Cartwright.

"Why can't I sign my own name, why has it always got to be the man?" Susan complained. Raymond was eager to hear Adam's response, never having seen him challenged before, especially by a woman.

"When you come here on your own, you can sign then, but that is never going to happen as I'll always be with you."

Susan pouted; he'd won again.

Raymond was holding out their room key for Adam to take, but Susan grabbed it before Adam had a chance.

"Thanks, Raymond. Can you send the bags up, please?"

"Of course, Mr Cartwright" Raymond answered as he hit the bell for service. "I hope you have an enjoyable stay."

"I'm sure we will." Adam then made a move to catch up with Susan, who had hurried away and was half way up the stairs before he caught up with her. They found their room and entered.

"What was all that about downstairs?" He asked. "You must allow me to be the gentleman to my wife, which gives me much pleasure."

"I'm sorry. I guess I've not gotten over doing everything for myself, it's like taking away my identity."

"Sweetheart, no such thing. You are you and I'd never take that away from you. I'm here to love and support you, if I can, in whatever you'd like to pursue."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm not an ogre you know and you're not my slave. You have a life too and so do I, and together we will live our lives to the full." He then kissed her thoroughly.

The bags arrived and Adam tipped the boy. Then they unpacked. Once that was complete, Adam suggested a walk around to familiarize herself with some of San Francisco.

"That sounds like fun," she eagerly said, grabbing her coat and throwing herself into it and quickly make her way to the door. "Well, come on slow coach," she called.

"Just a short walk. You'll soon feel tired after our day travelling." He told her.

"You will, you mean. That's the trouble with being older." And with that Susan made a quick exit out the door as Adam made a mad dash after her and suddenly stopped, remembering he was in the hotel corridor and needed to show a little decorum. He found Susan waiting at the hotel entrance with a big smile on her face.

"I was hoping you'd behave yourself at least while we're in San Francisco."

"I will, Adam, I promise. I'm just so excited to be here and see all there is to see."

"And during the two weeks we're here, you will. Now lets make a move." Adam put Susan's arm through his and they began their adventure. …..

They had been walking just about fifteen minutes when Adam spied a theatrical poster.

"Well, bless me," he said, amazed at what he was reading.

"What?" Susan was pulled to his side.

"Will you look at that."

"What!"

"Oh, sorry sweetheart. Edwin Booth is performing here at the Metropolitan Theatre which his brother manages."

"He's the famous actor, isn't he?" Susan said. "Do you think we'll be able to see him perform while we're here?"

"No problem there. Let's go to the theatre now. I need to leave a note for Edwin and then we can purchase tickets for…."

"It says here he's doing Hamlet and King Lear. Can we see Hamlet, Adam. Mr Booth is renowned for his Hamlet."

"Yes, of course, but let me tell you, we were at college together and became good friends."

"Oh?"

"Yep. He stayed at the Ponderosa once while on his way west to perform in Sacramento." Adam was proud to know Edwin. They both have a great love of Shakespeare. "Sweetheart, would you mind if I invite Edwin to dine with us one evening?"

"What on earth would I say to him, Adam?"

"You'll find something to say, I'm sure and he'll love you to bits. He's a very down to earth person when not performing."

"I'll leave it in your capable hands then."

"Thank you. Now lets go to the theatre." They purchased two tickets for two nights ahead and Adam left his note for Edwin, hoping to find a reply at the box office when they attended the performance. …

Susan was nearly falling on her feet by the time they returned to their hotel room and sunk down on the bed fully clothed and fell fast asleep.

"I won't get tired, huh" Adam mumbled to himself as he watched Susan sleep and started to undress. He made his way to the on suite bathroom and found all the amenities ready for use. He turned the taps on and just watched the steaming water as it filled the bath. It was just what he craved for as he settled in the bath, but he too soon nodded off, but was rudely awakened when he felt an intruder in his bath.

"Hey, this bath is private!" he exclaimed.

"Not any more," Susan said as she turned and sat with her back facing Adam and handing him a bath cloth, "do my back will you, there's a dear."

"The water's gone cold and I should be getting out."

"Hold it mister, cool water is just fine by me," she said as she leaned into his chest still holding out the bath cloth. "My back."

Teasing over, Adam gave in and pushed her gently away from him and carried out her bidding. Once her back was done he pulled her back into his chest and began to wash her front, caressing her body in the process. They weren't in the bath long after that and they got out and he dried her and she him and then he carried her back into the other room and laid her on the bed, where they made sweet love.

As they relaxed after, Susan turned to him, "Are you happy to have children, Adam?" she asked.

"Of course, my love, if it's God's will."

"Then I hope I can give you enough to satisfy you."

"You already do that, sweetheart," Adam said, teasing her.

Susan punched him in the chest. "Be serious."

"If we're lucky to have children, then I'll be the happiest man alive, whether it be one or more, whatever comes out way." Then just as Adam said that his old fear came to his mind of just how hazardous it was for women to have babies. He silently prayed that this not happen to Susan. Then to brighten the moment Adam changed the subject.

"Let's get ourselves ready for our evening meal downstairs. It should be delicious."

"I'm sure it will be." Then with one last kiss Susan jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to make herself presentable.

A little while later, "I'm ready," Susan announced.

"Me too. My you look just beautiful, my love."

"Thank you, Adam. Then let's make a move."

Adam opened the door, extended his hand to Susan, who promptly took hold and together they made their way to the hotel's restaurant. ….

Adam had pre-ordered soup, a fish course, a chicken dinner and a choice of desserts, along with a special wine and coffee, of course.

"Adam, I'm so full, I won't want to eat again for at least three days," Susan said, rubbing her stomach and laughing. "Think of the money you'll save."

"Don't you worry about out finances. We've some items to look at and buy for our home as well as making arrangements for it's transportation back to Sacramento, waiting for us to pick up on our return there."

"How do we manage that?"

"Once we've made our purchases, I'll wire home and make arrangements for Joe to be there with the big wagon. I left a letter for Pa on his desk, telling him of our plans regarding our purchases."

"Oh no! I think that's a mistake," Susan cried.

"Probably; he'll bring Hoss along no doubt."

"I wonder what we'll have to put up with having crushed their plans, and I'm sure there must have been, after the wedding."

"Yeah. I hope they won't be too hard on us."

"Well, let's not think on that now," Susan said, trying to hide an exaggerated yawn into her handkerchief. "I think I'm ready for bed," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Adam just raised an eyebrow.

"Then when a lady make a request, it's up to the gentleman to carry out her wishes." So after thanking their waiter and leaving a generous tip, the two exited the restaurant and made their way back to their bedroom. …

The following morning was full of activity. A bit of sightseeing and shopping. Adam purchased a large trunk for storage and made arrangements for it's delivery to their hotel room. Also they made it to a furniture store, where they purchased a large desk, one which Susan persuaded Adam to have, a beautiful oak desk with lockable drawers to keep little hands out of his papers, she told him with a glint in her eye. He agreed with her choice. Then he made arrangements for it to be shipped to Sacramento.

Susan was happy when Adam suggested they buy a few dresses, but as was her want, she didn't like Adam spending too much money on her, but begrudgingly gave in when he started arguing with her. Adam sat patiently while Susan tried on a few dresses. He admired them all.

"How about you," she said, "you could do with a nice suit. You don't have one."

"You're right, perhaps it's time for me to have one." So they moved into the men's department where it was Adam's turn to try on clothes.

"Wow, you look so handsome in that suit," Susan said as she stood back to take a good look, nodding her head. "That's the one you should have, Adam, it suits you so well."

"Very well, I'll have this suit, and thank you, sweetheart." Adam purchased the dark brown suit, a cream shirt and a cravat. "We'll wear our new clothes to the theatre tomorrow night."

"We'll be quite the fashionable couple. It's all so exciting for me, seeing San Francisco and attending the theatre here."

She was almost jumping up and down in anticipation of what was to come.

"There's also the opera to go to. We're going to have a marvellous time." Adam gave Susan a quick kiss and made their way over to the counter to pay for his purchases.

Following their shopping trip they decided to head somewhere for lunch and found a suitable restaurant. As they were finishing their lunch and drinking their coffee, Adam produced the catalogue he'd picked up at the furniture store.

"Have a look through this to see if there's anything you'd like for our home, or something you may want for yourself."

"Adam, we have everything we need. Is this the catalogue you showed me before at home, when we ordered our other furniture?" she asked.

"That's right, this is probably a more updated version than the one at home. We can take this home with us to make decisions, should we need something more. Their furniture is of a very high standard."

"There is nothing more in the way of furniture **I** require at the moment, but there is something I would like to buy."

"Oh, and what's that?" Adam was curious to know what Susan wanted.

"Well, in a place like San Francisco, there must be a medical store, you know for medical equipment and such. There are a few things I'd like to buy to replenish the stock in my bag."

"Yes, more than likely," Adam answered, "but I don't know of one. I'll ask at the hotel when we get back." Adam drank down the rest of his coffee and said, "if you're ready, shall we go?"

"Yes, I'm ready." And they left the restaurant for a little more sightseeing, after which they returned to the hotel to rest and prepare for their evening meal.

As they were about to enter the dining room, the receptionist ran up to them with a note. "This is for you, Mr Cartwright, the information you asked for, I believe."

"Thank you, Raymond."

"And this letter is for you, Mrs Cartwright."

"Well, thank you, Raymond." Raymond made his way back to his station behind the reception desk.

"Who did you tell we were staying here?" Adam asked, accusingly.

"None of your business," and with her nose in the air she walked past him and entered the dining room.

"Just a minute, Madam," Adam said, as he grabbed her arm, but Susan pulled away from him as she neared the table where a waiter was holding out a chair for her. Adam, not wanting to create a scene, quietly followed.

Their dinner was ate in almost silence.

"Adam, sweetheart," Susan spoke in a whispered voice, "don't get mad at me, it's a surprise. You'll know all about it soon enough."

"Okay, but don't wait too long to tell me. I'm not too good at 'not knowing'." She could tell he was grumpy at not knowing.

"Good, now can we put it out of our minds and enjoy the rest of our meal."

Adam made no comment, clearly uneasy at not knowing what was going on. He finished his dessert and drank up his coffee.

"You fit?" He asked, with little emotion.

"Yep."

They left the dining room, Adam guiding Susan along with his arm around the back of her waistline. But when they reached their room, as it was now almost 10pm, Adam suggested an early night.

As they lay in bed, Adam made no move towards Susan, who was getting more and more frustrated by Adam's attitude. So she turned to face him.

"How long are you going to keep this up. We're not going to have much of a honeymoon at this rate."

Silence from him. So she began to massage his chest and eventually worked her way slowly lower.

"That's taking advantage," Adam gulped and grinned, his heart beginning to thaw as well as beating faster.

The rest of the night was making up in the most pleasant way.

The following morning was spent finding the medical store that Raymond had written on the note. Susan wanted to find something for Paul as well as for herself and then something for Lillian. The store was not as large as some, but filled with all kinds of equipment. It was filled with everything known to man. Adam followed Susan around, when suddenly she stopped.

"There it is."

"What have you found?" Adam said as he walked to Susan's side.

"Look at this, Adam. Paul could work wonders with one of these."

"A microscope. I've read about the wonders doctors have achieved with these."

"That's right, Adam. Now we need the assistance of a learned gentleman….."

"That's me," came a voice from an elderly man who had overheard their conversation.

"Can you tell us about it's use and do you have a manual of instructions to go with it?" Susan asked. Adam stayed in the background as he left Susan to deal with this purchase.

"I'm afraid there is a lot to instruct you in, and as I'm finishing my working life this very week, it will not give us enough time for me to instruct you on all you need to know. I travel to Sacramento soon."

"Sacramento?" Susan said, "that's not too far from where we live in Virginia City." Then turning to Adam, "perhaps we could come to some arrangement."

"When are you travelling to Sacramento, Mr….uh?" Adam asked.

"Abraham Isaacs. I travel on Monday."

"We're Mr and Mrs Cartwright, Adam and Susan."

"It's good to meet you," Abraham said, offering his hand out to them both. They both shook hands with Abraham.

"So," Susan said, "we certainly wish to purchase a microscope for our dear friend, Dr. Paul Martin. Perhaps we can return tomorrow and take your advice on the best one to have."

"I will look forward to seeing you again," Abraham said. They shook hands in farewell.

Adam and Susan continued on going from jewellery shop to jewellery shop looking for a suitable gift for Lillian and finally found a cameo brooch with a beautifully engraved edging.

"Lillian will love this, Adam. Can we get it engraved?"

"You have chosen well, and yes, we'll get it engraved. I know Lillian will love it."

So with their purchases practically bought, they decided to go for lunch. During lunch Adam came up with a plan regarding the microscope, to which Susan fully agreed. ….

That evening they were making their way, in a horse drawn cab, to the Metropolitan Theatre so see Hamlet and when they arrived to leave their coats in the cloakroom, they received a note from the attendant there.

"From Edwin," Adam said, then read the note to Susan. " _Use these tickets instead._ _Stay in your seats after the show and I'll join you_ ," he read out.

They were shown to a box with a magnificent view of the stage, where they enjoyed a wonderful performance of Hamlet.

As they say waiting after the curtain had closed, Susan said, "Oh, Adam, how thrilling that was and what a magnificent actor Mr Booth is."

"Why, thank you madam," came a well known voice from the entrance to the box.

Adam immediately stood and embrace his friend. They broke apart.

"Adam, my dear friend, how good it is to see you."

"And I you," Adam replied. "Let me introduce you to my wife of almost one week; Susan, this is my good friend Mr Edwin Booth."

Susan was a little tongue-tide, but managed "it's a pleasure to meet you," she held out her hand, but Edwin stepped up to her, took her by the shoulders and kissed her thoroughly. Edwin was smiling broadly as he stood back and admired her. Susan's was blushing, her face a perfect deep pink.

Adam was laughing. "She usually has a lot more to say, believe me."

"Someone to stand up to you, you mean." Edwin was still facing Susan and said, "good for you. Adam needs to be kept in his place."

That made Susan laugh. "How right you are, Mr Booth," she said.

"Edwin, please. No formalities. We're all good friends here, right."

"Then Edwin it is. I've been to the theatre before, but I've never seen such a strong performance as you gave us this evening. Thank you so much."

Adam just stayed in the background for just a little while, taking pride in his Susan. He could tell that she was now a little more relaxed in Edwin's presence.

"Thank **you** Susan for the compliment. Let's go to the theatre bar and have a drink, or coffee is you prefer," Edwin invited.

"Lovely," Adam said, agreeing.

With that Edwin took Susan's arm and thread it through his own, and smiling at Adam as he past him, made his way out of the box and to the theatre bar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Sorry for taking longer than usual over this chapter. Hope you like it.**

That evening back in their hotel room, Susan was still excited at seeing Hamlet and actually talking with Edwin Booth.

"What a wonderful evening, Adam, and meeting with Edwin. What a nice man he is, but a little down I thought. But his performance was outstanding.

"Yes, he's a good man and a great actor and a dear friend," Adam said with pride, "and I agree he did seem a little depressed. I must talk to him privately and see if there is anything I can help with."

…

The next morning, towards mid-day, Adam and Susan made their way to Abraham Isaacs' establishment. On greeting each other, Adam invited Abraham to lunch with them.

"I have a proposition for you and I think the discussion is best met over lunch."

"Will you join us, Abraham?" Susan pressed. "I will enjoy your company very much."

"How can I refuse your invitation when it's from such as beautiful lady." Susan blushed, but smiled at the compliment.

So together they made their way to a restaurant for their luncheon. …..

Having eaten their lunch, during which they all got to know each other a little better. So while they were sitting drinking coffee, Abraham told them, "I had been a medical doctor for many years, earlier in my life. Then having seen so much disease, I felt a sort of calling to change to research, which was what I had done before changing to how you found me, just working for a dear friend, who recently died. His son, not in the same line of business wanted to sell up. But he had given me ample time to organise myself, hence my leaving on Monday for Sacramento."

"A very interesting life you've had Abraham." Susan spoke up after hearing of Abraham's life. "I know of someone who would welcome your medical expertise. But I get ahead of myself. Adam has an offer for you, Abraham."

"Oh yes." He turned his attention to Adam, eagerly awaiting what he had in mind.

"We were wondering if you would consider travelling with us to Sacramento, during which you could tell Susan all about the microscope she has chosen to buy."

"Are you returning on Monday also?" Abraham asked.

"If you agree to allow us to travel with you," Susan answered, "we would be honoured to join you."

"That is not a problem, I've had enough of big cities and am now looking forward to a quiet life."

Then Adam, with a smile, told him, "Well, if you're thinking Sacramento will offer you a quiet life, I'm afraid it might not be what you're looking for."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Abraham. It's a lot like San Francisco, just a little smaller, but with many good prospects growing up." Susan added. "I noticed so much as we passed through Sacramento on our way here. So with that in mind Adam has a proposition to offer you."

"Yes, we'd like to invite you to our home on the Ponderosa, for a stay, so you can make up your mind of where

you'd like to relocate. It's a little way outside Virginia City."

Susan wanted very much to have Abraham come with them to see for himself. "It's mostly quiet, the air is so refreshing and there are people there who would welcome you to become part of the community."

"Yes, that's right." Adam added. "My father always likes to welcome new people to the Ponderosa and would love to have you stay with him, and if you grew to like the area, then we would be pleased to help you settle there."

Abraham was astounded at such an offer. "Will you let me think about it. An adventure at my age…..well you can understand, I'm sure."

"Of course," Susan said. "Can we meet again on Friday. Will that give you time to decide?"

Then Adam broke in, "In any case, you're still travelling to Sacramento on Monday and we'd like to join you, if that is acceptable."

"Oh yes, I'd enjoy your company. Thank you."

"I hope we've made your meal enjoyable, Abraham?" Susan asked.

"Oh, certainly. I can't remember a nicer mealtime. You're both such good company. With so many people living here in San Francisco, you'd think company was never wanting, but I'm afraid people keep much to themselves here."

"Ah," Adam sighed. "Yes, I agree."

"But in Virginia City," Susan butted in, "everybody knows everybody else and help each other out when warranted." She was doing her best to paint a pleasant picture of Virginia City for Abraham. No need to tell him of problems that occasionally come along, she thought.

Adam was smiling at her, with encouragement. He too liked Abraham and guaranteed he'd have many tales to tell.

"Excuse me asking," Adam said, putting his business hat on, "but what are your plans for the shop?"

"Mr Coles is selling it to a lawyer, a Mr Sheppard who's looking for bigger premises."

"Mr Alfred Sheppard?" Adam asked.

"Yes, that's him. Why, do you know him."

"Yes. He's a good man. I've had some dealings with Fred over the years."

"He's going to sell off the stock for the owners."

"He is an honest man and will do just that."

Not before too long, Abraham rose, saying, "Time for me to return to my store. It's been a pleasure," he said as he shook hands with Adam.

"We'll see you on Friday," Adam said.

"We can have lunch again. How's that?" Susan added.

"That sound delightful. I shall look forward to that." Abraham put his hat on, touched the brim. "Mrs Cartwright. Goodbye for now."

When he had left Adam and Susan had another coffee.

"I hope Abraham takes us up on our offer and comes to Virginia City with us," Susan said. 'Wouldn't it be just grand should he come with us,' Susan thought. "I was thinking he would be such an asset to the community."

"Oh, how so?"

"He doesn't need to give up work entirely," she told him, "he could be very useful to Paul."

"Doing work at his own pace, a brilliant idea, Sue. But only if that is something he would want. It might be that he wants to stop work altogether."

"Nah, a man with that knowledge. They never stop working. And maybe he could teach me some, too."

"Hold it, hold it. You do enough now, and you're not qualified."

Maybe I could do something about that. She thought. I can just see Paul and Abraham together discussing medicine.

"Let's not forget why we're here in San Francisco." Adam stated. "All that, we can discuss once we get home."

"Right. Fine. Now how about a nice stroll through the park and then head for the hotel for a nap, bath and change, in that order." Susan suggested.

"Sounds good to me. But is that all you have in mind?" Adam teased.

"I guess at your age you need a lot more rest than me."

"That is going to cost you." Adam stood, putting on his hat and extending his hand, indicating Susan to rise and join him.

"I think a brief walk in the fresh air will revive my energy level and then I might need a nap, as should you. Let's go."

"Right. We need time to relax before our late night dinner with Edwin." Adam agreed, and thought about their time together before that nap could take place.

….

Much later that evening, they all sat in the restaurant at 10.30 pm. A very later dinner for Adam and Susan, but normal for Edwin. They all settled in and ordered from the menu.

"This is a lovely restaurant, Edwin," Susan told him.

"One that stays open this late for the theatre performers and audiences." Edwin informed them.

"That's a very long day for them." Susan said.

"Oh no, not really. They don't open 'til 5.30 pm. The restaurant is mainly for audiences before they attend the theatre and for performers and guests afterwards."

"I should think they do a very good trade." Adam suggested.

"Very good, indeed, Adam. Because of the lateness of the opening times, they charge more than any normal restaurants."

"Anyway, enough of restaurants and their finances," Susan interrupted, changing the subject. "Tell me about you. Adam hasn't told me too much, except you met in Boston while you both attended college there."

"That's right. Seems a long time ago now. But we had a good time together." Edwin said, as he was remembering that time.

"Edwin performed in a number of plays there," Adam continued, "Edwin comes from an acting background. Father, mother and brothers Junius and John. Tell me Edwin, did you ever settle down?"

"Yes I did. Mary Devlin was her name."

"Was?" Susan asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes, my dear. Mary died last year, leaving me and my daughter, Edwina, alone. We miss her terribly."

"I'm sure." Susan was now sorry she ever asked. "I'm sorry to have mentioned anything, to have you thinking of sad times. But I hope you have many good memories."

"Oh yes, I have. Many tales to tell Edwina, who of course didn't really get to know her. Now enough of sadness. Let's turn to happier topics."

Adam asked, "How long are you playing here, Edwin?"

"Just one more week and then we're off back to New York."

"You mean Edwina's with you?" Susan became excited at that thought.

"Yes. I wouldn't be without her. She is in the care of a nanny when I'm working, but I spend as much time as possible with her, when I'm not."

"Could I meet her. Sorry, I mean we?" Susan asked.

"Of course." Edwin answered.

"Would you be free on Saturday, Edwin?" The question came from Adam.

"Yes, but only in the morning. I have a matinee in the afternoon."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her," Susan was pleased that Edwin didn't object to her request.

"We're leaving on Monday morning," Adam told him. "Is there a café you know of where we could have coffee, say around 10.00 am."

"Oh yes, that would be just fine. Now where are you two staying?"

Adam told him and Edwin arranged for his carriage to pick them up at 9.45 am.

The arrangements made, and talk turned to Adam and his life and trials. Adam spoke of how Susan and he met, leaving out the personal aspects of their meeting.

All in all the evening turned out delightful for all concerned. It was 2.00 am by the time Edwin had escorted them in his carriage back to their hotel.

"See you Saturday." both Adam and Edwin said together.

Looking forward to it." Susan said, trying to hide a yawn behind her hand.

That night Morpheus called them both quickly, hardly giving them time to undress.

….

Friday came around, but a little later than normal for the two sleepyheads. What one very late night can do? But they were up and about by 10.00 am and spent some time walking around, buying presents and a little more sightseeing. Lunch time approached and they entered Abraham's store. He was waiting for them.

"I'm glad you kept our appointment," he said.

"You didn't think we were making it all up, did you?" Susan said in surprise.

"Well, in this city you never know. You could have been pumping me for information as to my financial state. It happens you know."

"Very wise to think that and I'm sure what you just said is quite true, here in San Francisco." Adam acknowledged. "That very thing happened to me when I was very young and gullible. I understand your concerns."

"Thank you for understanding. I hope you'll forgive my doubting you."

"Nothing to forgive," Susan said, as she leaned in and kissed Abraham on the cheek. "Come, let's have our lunch and make arrangements."

"Whatever you say. You have bewitched me." Abraham laughed and Adam joined in.

"She bewitches everyone, believe me. I know. But given time, you may change your mind."

Susan punched Adam in the arm. "Now don't go telling Abraham my bad points."

"No need. If he's with us long enough, he'll find out for himself." They all laughed together, but Susan gave a childish pout at the same time.

Over lunch Adam and Susan were pleasantly surprised that Abraham had liked the idea of Virginia City and if, for whatever reason he didn't like it there, he would return to Sacramento.

"What joyous news," Susan said, "I couldn't be more pleased."

"So you're catching the ship on Monday?" Adam asked.

"Yes, that's right. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes, that's fine, Abraham." Susan confirmed.

They made arrangements to pick Abraham up in their hired carriage in order to accommodate all their luggage. So with fond farewells, they made their separate ways.

"See you on Monday," echoed across the street, as they waved to each other.

"He'll love Virginia City, just as I do."

"Susan, don't build your hopes up too high. Abraham may change his mind and stay in Sacramento, once he sees it?"

"Nah, he'll want to find out about what we've told him of Virginia City and then his mind will be made up. I did. And you know what….?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"I know we'd planned another week here, but in fact I'm quite homesick for Virginia City and everybody there."

"Don't forget we're staying over a few days in Sacramento. I've to telegraph Pa when we get there about picking up our furniture, but not let him we won't be there."

"Why not?"

"I don't want any teasing from Hoss and Joe in front of Abraham. We should be on our way before they get there."

"Afraid of your brothers, eh? I'll have to remember that." She said with a smirk.

"Don't start. I don't want to have to sort you out on our honeymoon. So please behave yourself."

"What's the fun in that?" She answered with her head held high and walked away.

The rest of the day and evening went at a leisurely pace. Saturday promised to be a very pleasant day meeting Edwina and an opera in the evening. A fitting end to their stay in San Francisco.

…..

Edwin's carriage arrived on time, but no Edwin. His driver informed them Mr Booth would be waiting at the restaurant and would meet them there. As they arrived Edwin rose, offered his hand in greeting and kissed Susan.

"Shall we make Adam jealous?" He said.

"Oh yes, wouldn't that be fun."

"Watch it, you two." Then Adam spotted a little girl sitting at the table on her own. He walked up to her. "Edwina?"

She nodded. "Well, hello Edwina, I'm Adam, your father's friend." He said, as he sat in the chair next to her. "Has your daddy ordered a drink for you yet?"

"No." Edwina shyly said.

"Then allow me, what would you like to drink?" He asked.

"A hot chocolate and a cookie." Edwina said.

"And what else do you say, Edwina?" This from her father as he and Susan sat down.

"Sorry, Daddy." Edwina looked down at her hands, then said. "Please."

"What about a cookie to go with it?" Adam asked.

"Yes, please and thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, coffee for everyone else?" Anything to eat?"

"No thanks, Adam, just coffee," Susan answered.

"Same for me too, please." Edwin said.

Susan's attention was drawn to Edwina as she had placed herself next to her. "Now tell me, Edwina, what's your favourite colour?"

"Yellow," she answered.

"Well, wouldn't you know it, it's mine too. See," Susan said, pointing to the primroses in her hat, "they set off

my hat beautifully, don't they?"

"Yes, they look nice." Edwina went to touch them. So Susan took her hat off so Edwina could see them up close.

When she could see them closer, Edwina said in surprise, "Oh, they're not proper flowers."

"No, they were hand made, made out of material. Some people can make all sorts of flowers from materials."

Both Adam and Edwin were looking on with pride, Adam at his wife and Edwin at his daughter. They turned to each other and smiled. Then turned serious as Adam spoke.

"Sorry to hear about Mary, it must be hard for you."

"We're managing. I keep telling Edwina about her mother so she doesn't forget her. She didn't have too much time with her to get to know her well."

"I understand very well."

"Sorry, Adam. I know how much you understand."

Each pair continued their own conversations. But, alas, all good things come to an end.

"I think it's time to get Edwina back to Nanny and I need to prepare for this afternoon's performance." Edwin said, standing up.

"Let's not leave it so long next time," Adam suggested.

"Oh, yes," Susan added, "and come and stay with us on the Ponderosa. I'm sure Edwina would love to see all the animals we have there."

"If I can find some time in my schedule, we'll be there. It was so good seeing you Adam and meeting you Susan. You take good care of him for me."

"Oh, I will." She said, putting her arm through Adam's.

Then with kisses, hand shakes and cuddles all round, the party broke up, each to go their own way.

….

Saturday came, their last full day, though they would be there all day Sunday, it would be a packing day, etc. so they made the most of it. They revisited their favourite places, had a beautiful lunch in a plush restaurant, bought a few more gifts and made themselves ready for the opera that evening, as a finale to their honeymoon.

The Marriage of Figaro, which was on tour, happened to be one of Adam's favourite operas. Susan admitted she had seen little opera having focused most of her life on the classics.

As they walked away from the theatre, Susan was walking on air. "Adam, that was the most wonderful experience of my life."

"The most wonderful experience?" Adam said, as he turned and stood in front of her, with eyebrows raised.

"Adam!" She lightly punched him in the chest. "Get your mind off love-making. You know exactly what I meant."

They resumed walking, arm in arm. "You enjoyed it then?" Enjoying Susan's enthusiasm.

"All those marvellous sounds. How did Mozart do it?"

"He was a genius. I hope we are able to attend more of these types of functions."

"Oh yes, Adam. That would be delightful. I shall remember that last act for ever." Then stopping under a lamp as they approached it, she opened her programme again and found what she was looking for. "Riconosci in questo amplesso," she read out loud in a poor Italian accent. "That was superb. The sounds that produced, were just….."

"Lost for words?" Adam was chuckling. "Yes, it is a masterful piece."

"I loved it all, but that sextet…..was something else. Never to be forgotten."

They continued their leisurely walk back to their hotel.

"So I hope you've had a good honeymoon?" Adam asked.

"Adam, it's been glorious. I can't thank you enough."

"Oh, I think you can."

"Adam," she said, thumping him in the arm, "you ever think of anything else? Maybe I should refuse you once in a while."

"You'd do that to me?" He pouted. "After all we've done together this last week, that's how you repay me."

"Well, I'll think about it. You behave and I'll maybe change my mind."

"You're so good to me," came his sarcastic reply.

Of course their 'argument' came to naught, as they made sure their night was a memorable one.

…..

Sunday was a day of finalising everything and making sure all was in order for their return journey home. Adam made sure he had the steamship tickets and other necessary papers for the journey, while Susan was concentrating on finishing the packing and ensuring everything they came with went home with them, plus other things articles they had bought. Then when all was nicely organised, they spent the late afternoon relaxing near the sea front and reminiscing of their week in San Francisco.

Adam was looking at his Susan, with his arm around her shoulder. "We'll be back here again, sometime. We do a lot of business here as well, as I think you know, so we could incorporate a visit at the same time."

"Sounds good, Adam. I'll look forward to that."

As the sun lowered in the sky, it was time for the honeymooners to have a leisurely dinner and an early night in readiness for their long journey home.

 _Riconosci in questo amplesso: Recognize this in the amplitude_


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry to have taken so long in posting this chapter, but have been unwell lately. Once again thank you all for your comforting reviews. They really keep me going.**

 **Chapter 20**

Adam and Susan met up with Abraham at the arranged time, their luggage having been taken on board before they boarded themselves. They found their cabins, unpacked only what they would need for this part of the journey. By which time the ship had weighed anchor.

"Can we go out and watch San Francisco disappear from view?" Susan asked, as she really wanted to remember every moment and sight of her honeymoon week.

"Of course. Thought you were keen to get home though, just couldn't resist one last look, eh?"

"That too. I've missed everyone, even though it's only been a week, just as I shall miss all this."

"We'll have good memories to talk about as we sit in the moonlight and….talk."

"It's all your fault." Susan stated.

"My fault?" Adam raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "How so, my fault?"

"You make me get all mixed up, emotionally."

"Well, excuse me." But by this time Adam had led Susan out onto the deck and to the deck rail. Standing behind her, he put his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I'll do better, I promise."

"Promises, promises. I've heard that before."

Susan leant back against Adam's chest. Oh how she loved this man, she thought. Life was going to be wonderful with this man.

…..

The day proved quite warming with a slight breeze and they spent most of the daylight hours relaxing on deck, except for when they ate. Abraham joined them for dinner.

"Are you settled comfortably in your cabin?" Susan asked, as their dinner arrived at the table.

"Yes, I am. Very cosy and comfortable."

"The cabins are a little small, but they are a means to an end." Adam said, as he made a start on his meal.

There was silence for a little while as they began their meals. Then Susan couldn't stay quiet any longer, "I've tasted better. Nowhere near as nice as the outward journey."

"It's palatable. We'll manage." Adam stated. "There must be a different cook this time. Let's just think about the lovely meal we'll all have in Sacramento."

Abraham too, wasn't overly enthusiastic about the meal either. "They have good restaurants in Sacramento?" He asked.

"They do," Adam told him. "We've only a few days to hold out 'til we get there."

They continued on with their meal and welcomed the very decent coffee afterwards and continued their conversation in the comfort of the lounge each with their second cup of coffee.

"At least they know how to make coffee. I guess that's something." Adam was amused.

While they were sitting comfortably, Abraham spoke. "I have a confession to make, Adam," he began.

"Oh," from Adam.

"After I left you the other day, I made some enquiries of you, from Alfred Sheppard, and which, I must say, were all very favourable. You are quite the business man."

"I'm glad for that and also for the fact that you would want confirmation of our offer. One can never be too careful." Adam stated.

"And not after your money." Susan added. "It makes sense for you to do that, Abraham. We'd have done the same."

"Well now, since we are officially friends, will you please call me Abe."

"Thank you, Abe. You must call me Sue. Anyone calls me Susan, I know I'm in trouble." Adam smiled at that. "Unfortunately you can't do anything with Adam's name," she tried to give Adam a one eyebrow raised expression, but failed miserably, which made Adam laugh out loud.

"Oh, that looks very threatening." He sarcastically said through his laughing.

"Abe, a piece of advice. If he annoys you, just call him by his full name, then he'll know he's in trouble."

"And what's that?" Abraham asked, laughing a little himself.

"Adam Stoddard Cartwright. Believe me, his Pa has used it many times. Of that I'm sure. I must remember to ask him to tell me more of Adam's escapades when he was young."

"You'll do no such thing madam," Adam said, raising his voice a little. "That is a bit unfair, as there is no one for me to ask about all your misdeeds, and I'm sure, knowing you, there would have been many more than mine."

Their voices were getting louder as the 'debate' went on. Abraham was enjoying their banter, but he could see it was attracting the attention from other passengers in the lounge.

"I think you two should stop this bickering," he said, practically shouting to be heard.

The two both stopped arguing and turned to stare at Abraham's shout and then all three burst out laughing. When they had all settled again, Susan spoke first.

"I apologise to you Abe and to everybody in the room." She stood and turned to face the room and mouthed 'sorry' to everybody there, then sat back down. "Let's just finish our coffees and go to bed. All this talking has worn me out."

"I agree," Adam said.

"Me too." Abe agreed. "Have a good night you two. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Abe, and God bless." Susan leaned across and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams."

"You too. Goodnight." And with that Abraham stood, shook hands with Adam and left the couple alone.

Adam was giving Susan the eye.

"What?"

"I think we too should make our way to bed." His eyes now sparkling.

"Yes, I could do with a good night's rest."

"Hmm!" Then taking hold of her hand and helping her up from the chair, he directed her and himself out through the double doors and along to their cabin for a nice 'restful' night. …

The rest of the voyage went well except for the mediocre food. Abraham and Susan became good friends. They talked of many things and learnt much about each other.

Adam, too, liked Abraham and hoped he'd be able to help him settle in his future life. ….

Their arrival in Sacramento was busy. Their luggage and bought furniture were unloaded and taken to their respective destinations. Once they were all registered in the hotel, Adam told Susan to rest. He was off to send a telegraph to his father and also to instruct the receptionist at the hotel to charge Mr Abraham Isaacs' bill to him.

"He's here as my guest," he explained.

"Right you are, Mr Cartwright."

And so with all his transactions completed, he made his way back to their room and the waiting arms of Susan. The rest of the day was spent relaxing and continuing cementing their love for one another.

The following morning they met up with Abraham for breakfast.

"I think a little sightseeing is in order for me," he informed them. "Try to get the feel of the place."

"Of course," Adam said, in agreement. "You need to see for yourself, so you can make up your own mind."

"Adam and I are planning to go to the theatre tonight," Susan said, "and I'd love for you to join us."

"I'd be pleased to, thank you." Abraham replied.

"I hope you like Shakespeare. It's The Taming of the Shrew." Adam informed him.

"I've never actually been to a performance of any of Shakespeare's plays, but I certainly know of them. Read a few, you know. I will look forward to tonight, very much."

"We'll just leave you to enjoy your day," Susan said, "and we'll meet up for an early dinner, say 6 o'clock, here in the restaurant."

"I think you'll enjoy the food here," Adam added.

"Yes," Susan continued. "Then we can get a carriage to the theatre from here."

"That all sounds wonderful." Abraham got up to leave. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes. Have a good day." Susan said.

Once the lovebirds were left alone, a decision had to be made about their own day.

"We have just this one day here, as I've made arrangements for us to catch the 2 o'clock stage tomorrow afternoon. Abe knows."

"That soon?"

"Yep. I mentioned before that I wanted to be away from here as soon as possible, as I don't want to meet up with Joe or Hoss."

"Oh yes. You wanted to avoid their teasing in front of Abe. I remember now." Susan said, giving a little laugh.

"So, is there anything special you want to do today?" Adam asked.

"I don't know really, not knowing Sacramento very well. Is there anything particular you want to do or go to?"

"Nope. Just having a restful day before the final part of our journey home is all I want." Adam answered.

"Alright then, let's just walk around a little, have a light lunch and make our way back here to rest and get ready for our evening out."

"Sounds good to me." ….

So their day passed very pleasantly. Once back in their room, as they were cleaning up and dressing for the evening,

"I wonder how Abe is finding Sacramento?" Susan asked.

"I hope it's not what he's looking for."

"That sounds mean, Adam, but I agree. We are just being selfish, I guess.

"Let's hurry up and meet up with Abe and see what he has to tell us."

"Okay. If you're ready, Adam, let's go."

They met up with Abraham in the hotel restaurant, Adam and Susan eager to hear what Abraham thought of Sacramento. So as they settled into their meal, Susan couldn't wait…

"Abe, what do you think of Sacramento?"

"Well, it seems as busy as San Francisco, everybody going to business or shopping. It reminds me much of San Francisco. I think you were right about what you said, Adam."

"So will you be travelling with us to Virginia City?" He asked.

"Yes, if I'm able to get a ticket."

"We already have one for you," Susan said, "I insisted Adam get three tickets. I just knew you'd want to come to Virginia City, after seeing how similar Sacramento is to San Francisco. At least it will give you time to relax, think and make up your mind on where you'd like to settle."

"We hope it will be Virginia City," Adam added. "We would value your friendship very much."

"I already appreciate your friendship and hope, no matter what my decision, that our friendship will endure."

"I hope so, Abe," Susan said, with a great deal of feeling for this man.

"Let's enjoy our meal and then the theatre. Should make our evening complete." Adam said as he began to tuck into a decent meal, for a change. …..

The theatre was a great success for Abraham.

"That was an experience I shall never forget." He said. "I've learned you're never too old to experience something new."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it." Adam replied, as he hailed a carriage to take them back to the hotel.

Once ensconced within the carriage, Susan spoke up…

"I hope that hasn't given you any ideas, Adam," she said, giving him a look. He just smirked. "I liked the performance even so, though." Adam and Abraham just smiled at her.

"Well, I for one will welcome my bed tonight. I need to be refreshed for our journey tomorrow."

"As do I, Abe." Susan yawned.

They arrived at the hotel and went straight to their rooms, having said their goodnights.

"Ah, coffee and brandy to complete the evening." Adam said, as they entered their room. "I ordered it before we left for the theatre."

"It won't be very warm then, will it?" She said, smiling at Adam.

"Very funny."

"You can have the brandy. I'll just have the coffee, then straight to bed."

"Pour one for me, please, while I pour myself this small brandy."

"Okay. Then you must rest yourself."

"Will do."

They drank their respective drinks and got into bed, where they once again made love and fell asleep in each others arms. …

The final stage of the journey began as they boarded the stagecoach at 2 o'clock.

"Hope you're ready, Abe," Adam asked, "it's going to be fairly rough, but luckily it's only we three."

"Probably others will join us at Placerville," Susan mentioned, as Abraham settled in his seat.

"All of our luggage is aboard," Adam said as he took took his seat next to Susan, who was sat next to the window opening with Abraham sitting opposite.

The stage took off and they were jolted out of their seats, but quickly settled back.

"Sorry about that, Abe," Adam said. "Should have warned you."

"It's alright, Adam. I have been on a stagecoach before and knew what to expect."

So their journey began.

"You got your book, Sue?" Adam asked.

"Yep. You got the cards?"

"Yep. You play cards, Abe," he asked.

"No, not really. Not something I ever tried," Abraham admitted.

"Well, we have a long journey ahead and we are prepared to play cribbage, read or sleep."

"And you said yourself," Susan couldn't resist saying, "one is never too old to learn something knew and this game is very easy to learn," she continued, trying to get him interested in the game. "Did you happen to bring something to read?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. Not a book though, just medical journals."

"Well, let's try and relax, shall we." Adam stated.

And they all did just that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Back on the Ponderosa, Ben had seen his sons take off on their journey to Sacramento to pick up the supplies Adam had telegraphed about the day before, while he was organising Susan's and Adam's surprises to each other. He would have loved to see their faces when they saw their surprises. He'd received another telegraph from Adam telling him when they would arrive back in Virginia City and with a new friend. So he was looking forward to see this 'new friend' of theirs.

…

The stage arrived in Placerville, where there was an overnight stop. With only one bedroom containing two beds, Adam insisted that Abraham take the bedroom. He would have to share with a fellow traveller who was waiting to join the stage the next day. The food they were given was wholesome and edible and that was about all.

"Where will you two sleep," Abe asked, feeling a little guilty about having the bed offered to him.

"No need to worry about us, Abe, we'll be nice and cosy on the couch here." Adam informed him.

"Oh, I can't have you do that."

"It's not a problem, Abe." Susan told him. "Truly, we've managed like this on a journey before."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Yes, she's sure." Adam stated, grinning at Susan. "We've travelled under worse conditions that this, before."

Abraham stood up and stretched out his limbs. I hope this travelling isn't going to cause me trouble, he thought. Then after saying goodnight to Adam and Susan, he went across the room and through the door which led into the bedroom. He hoped his companion didn't snore.

Then Susan, whispering to Adam, said, "you didn't have to remind me."

And whispering back, "You brought it up. Now let's get settled for the night, tomorrow is another long journey. ….

The following day saw them headed for Genoa, where they were to stop for lunch and change of horses, giving them a whole two hours rest. They arrived in one piece.

"We're getting there, but there's still aways to go. One more change of horses and then we'll be on the last stretch to Virginia City." Adam informed Abraham, as he helped Susan down from the stage. ….

The stage arrived an hour late at 5 pm. Ben was waiting for the stage as it arrived in Virginia City. Adam alighted first and Ben greeted him with a handshakes and a hug.

"Welcome home, son."

"Thanks, Pa. Everything okay?"

"Oh yes, Adam. All in place."

"Good."

Ben stepped toward the stage. "Did you bring Susan back with you?"

"Sure, Pa."

"Are you going to help me down Mr Gentleman?" Came Susan's voice from the doorway of the stage.

"Allow me, Susan," Ben called, as he took her hand and elbow and helped her down, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek as he did so.

"Nice to see there is at least one gentleman in Virginia City. And then whispering in his ear, "Is everything in place?"

Ben just winked with a slight nod of the head, that told Susan all she needed to know. She smiled back at him.

Another passenger, by this time, had jumped down from the stage, gathered his bag and took off. Then Abraham made his way off the stage and onto the street. Adam, having ignored Susan's affront introduced Abraham to Ben.

"Pa, this is our good friend Mr Abraham Isaacs, who is looking to settle somewhere peaceful."

"How do you do, Mr Isaacs," Ben said, shaking his hand. "I hope you enjoy staying with us."

"I know I will. These two," he said, pointing to Susan and Adam, "have been preparing me."

"Well, come on then. Let's not hang around here," said Ben, as he urged the party to the waiting carriage. It was the larger of the two, which was big enough to house the passengers and their luggage. "You must all be ready for a long rest, so let's get home."

They arrived at the Ponderosa ranch house at last and Ben invited everyone into the house.

"What a beautiful home you have, Mr Cartwright."

"Ben, please."

"Thank you, Ben. You live in an amazing area. Mountains and the lake is just so beautiful."

"We all love it here," Susan said, hugging into Adam's side.

Hop Sing came from the kitchen, smiling from ear to ear. "Mr Adam and Missy Susan, you here." He went up to Adam and shook his hand and Susan gave him a peck on the cheek. That brought a blush to Hop Sing's cheeks.

"How have you been, Hop Sing, without me to badger you."

"It was nice and quiet. But I missed you. You come to see Hop Sing from time to time?"

"No doubt, Hop Sing." Adam told him. "You know Sue can't stay away for too long."

Ben interrupted them, putting his hand on Hop Sing's shoulder. "Hop Sing, this is Mr Abraham Isaacs and is to be our guest for the time being."

"You welcome, Mr Isaacs," Hop Sing said, as he made a bow in welcome.

"Hop Sing, would you show Mr Isaacs to the guest room."

"Please call me Abe, Ben."

"Abe, please accept my hospitality. Hop Sing?"

"Yes, Mr Cartlight?"

"When will dinner be ready?"

"One hour. Give all time to relax and wash up."

"Thank you, Hop Sing." Ben said.

"I show you to your room now."

"Thank you, Hop Sing." Abraham said, just as he was about to pick up his suitcase, but Hop Sing took it up and said,

"Follow me please?"

After they had left the room, Adam and Susan sat with Ben in front of the big fireplace.

"Right, you two," Ben began, "did you have a good honeymoon?"

"Oh yes, Pa," Susan said, with a great big smile on her face, "we went to the theatre and an opera."

"Sue saw many new things and of course we met Abe." Adam added. "He's a good man, Pa. You don't mind him staying here, do you?"

"No, of course not." Ben replied.

Hop Sing made his way back downstairs and as he crossed to his kitchen, said, "Mr Isaacs say he like room."

"That's good to know, Hop Sing. Thank you."

Hop Sing continued to the kitchen and out of sight.

"We're trying to persuade Abe to stay here in Virginia City." Susan told Ben. "He's looking for somewhere to settle down in his retirement."

"He was in medical research," Adam continued, "but before that he was a practising doctor, but with all that he saw and felt he couldn't help with, turned his mind to research."

"He sounds an interesting man," Ben said.

"He certainly is, Pa," Susan said. "Will it be alright for him to stay with you until he makes his decision on whether or not to stay here in Virginia City or return to Sacramento?"

"Of course."

"I think he'll be good company for you, Pa," Adam pointed out.

"You don't have to prove anything to me," Ben stated, "if you vouch for him, I welcome him into my home." Then changing the subject, he asked, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you, Pa." Adam answered. "We'll make our way home right after."

Susan put her hand over her mouth to cover up her yawn. "I will certainly be glad to get home. …..

The dinner was much appreciated by Abraham. "You have an excellent cook in Hop Sing." he said.

"He's is more to us than just a cook. He is a part of this family," Ben informed him. "He has looked after us for many years."

"He rules us all with an iron rod." Adam joked.

"And we love him dearly." Susan added.

"You have a lovely home and family," Abraham continued.

"You have yet to meet my other sons."

"Where are they, Ben?" he asked.

"They're in Sacramento or getting there." Adam informed him.

"Sacramento! We should have stayed to meet them." Abraham exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Susan spoke up. "We are keeping out of their way for as long as possible."

"Why is that?" Abraham asked.

Adam laughed and told him, "We evaded their attempt to 'treat' us to a fond farewell after our wedding and didn't want them to have the opportunity of making trouble for us in Sacramento with you as a witness."

"Now I understand."

Ben just sat with a secretive smile on his face, as he listened to Adam.

They finished the evening off by sitting in front of the big fireplace where they drank coffee and brandy.

Abraham addressed Adam. "I'm sorry I didn't mention this before, Adam, but I have to thank you for paying my hotel bill in Sacramento."

"As it was my persuasive charm that made you take this journey, it was my pleasure to pay your bill. Now, I'll just go and get the buggy ready, Sue. Are you ready to go?" Adam asked, standing up.

"Oh yes, Adam." Susan was more than ready to get home for a good night's sleep with her husband in their new bed in their comfortable new home.

As soon as Adam had the buggy ready, they all said their goodbyes and they made the short journey to their new home. …..

They arrived about fifteen minutes later, passing under the wooden arch with the ranch's name in bold lettering across it.

'The Cedars'. Adam had decided to plant a few cedar trees near the house to encourage small wild life, especially birds. How proud they both were at Adam's achievements. Adam helped Susan down and lifted her in his arms and carried her to the door. Then deposited her on the ground and told her to wait right there. "I have to see to the horse first. Don't move from this spot. I won't be long." He took the horse and buggy into the barn and true to his word he was back before she knew it. He went inside and lit the lamps and returned to pick Susan up once more.

"Now I'm going to carry you over the threshold. This is where it should take place, and only here." He kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss.

"Let's get inside," she said, "I'm suddenly not quite as tired as I thought I was." And kissed him once more.

Adam carried her over the threshold and placed her on the floor, but continued to hold her close.

"Now, my darling, what do you want to do, now that we're truly alone?" He asked.,

"Maybe we should have an early night. After such a long trip you older people need your rest." She said, turning and smiling, and started making her way over to the staircase, but stopped sharply when she felt a swat to her rear. She turned to face Adam.

"That was for showing disrespect to your husband. I'd behave, if I were you."

Rubbing her bottom, "You're no fun." She turned to start going up the stairs when once again she stopped. "What's all this?" She cried, pointing to the trail of rice leading all the way up the stairs.

"My guess is that my brothers did this."

"Yes, you're probably right. Well, I'm leaving it. I'll clean it up in the morning."

"I'll carry you up." And he did just that, but when they got to their bedroom room they found a large printed note pinned to the door, which caused Susan to laugh. It read, 'WELCOME HOME, HAVE A GOOD NIGHT'.

"Well, I should have guessed they'd do something like this. Let's just ignore it. Reach down and open the door, sweetheart." The door opened and they could see a trail of rice leading right to the bed.

"Oh, Lord!" Susan cried. "What a mess. I bet you it's in the bed too."

Adam put Susan on the floor. "I'll light the lamp first so we can see." Then he pulled the bedcovers off the bed and sure enough there was more rice in the bed.

All this was starting to amuse Susan who was giggling now at Adam as she could see his face turning to annoyance at his brothers.

"Don't you laugh at me." He said, as he cleared the rice from the bed. "Let's just get undressed and into bed."

"Right."

When they were both fully undressed, they got into bed but found they had difficult with the sheets.

"Goddamn it. I'll kill 'em." Adam shouted. This caused Susan to lose control and burst out laughing which in turn started Adam laughing too.

"What have they done with the sheets?" Susan said, through her laughter.

"Apple pie bed."

"What?"

"The art of folding sheets to make it impossible to lie down in a bed." His laughter had stopped now and he had a scowl on his face.

"D'you suppose Pa knew about this?" She asked.

"Nah….he'd have stopped them…..wouldn't he?"

"I would sure hope he would have."

So between them they stripped the bed and just lay on the mattress under the top cover.

"Now, shall we christen this bed?" Susan exaggerated shyness, as she laid her hand across Adam's chest.

"I'm willing." Adam said, as he turned to kiss his wife. He slowly manoeuvred Susan out of her clothing, while she in return removed his, his hand caressing her body as he did so. Their night was filled with love-making and then the tiredness finally caught up with them and wrapped in each other's arms they drifted off to sleep. ….

They awoke late the next morning, washed and dressed and made their way downstairs. Susan stopped midway and stared, open-mouthed, at what she saw.

"Adam?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I didn't notice this lovely piano last night?"

"We were too engrossed in other matters, if I remember." Adam put both hands around her waist and squeezed. "Do you like it?" He asked.

She slowly moved down the rest of the stairs and walked over to the piano on which she gently placed her hand, dragging it lovingly, as she walked around the piano. "Oh, Adam, how beautiful and what a wonderful surprise. Your father was here to receive it?"

"Yes. I left it in his hands. So you like it then?"

"Of course. I love it. You're so generous to me. A grand piano, and how well it sits in this alcove. "Oh, look, you've even provided me with some music pieces. I shall have to start practising again."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

"I think we should have some breakfast, Adam."

"Breakfast?" He laughingly said.

"Well, an early lunch then. I'll clean up the mess while you see to the animals and then prepare lunch."

"Fine with me."

"Okay." Then with a final kiss they both went their separate ways.

Susan managed to clear up the rice downstairs in the time it took Adam to take care of the animals.

Adam sat at the table as Susan went to the kitchen and returned with a lid covered tureen.

"I just whipped this up for a quick lunch. It's chicken stew. There's bread on the table."

"You didn't make this did you, madam?" Adam said in a stern voice.

"No, of course I didn't. Hop Sing has done a wonderful job of organising our kitchen for at least a week. What a lovely man he is." And then she saw Adam was serious. "And you can drop the 'madam' when addressing me in future."

"I will not, but if it calls for it, I certainly will use it. You lied to me."

"Oh, for goodness sake, you've got to learn to take a joke, for that's what it was. Just eat your lunch."

They ate practically in silence.

"I'll bring you in some coffee, and this time I made it myself." Susan said as she stormed out to the kitchen. When she returned with the coffee pot, she poured out two cups. Then sitting down, Susan told him, I think you should check your study in case those brothers of yours made a mess in there too. Far be it from me to dare to step into your private office."

"Yes, I will." Adam drank down his coffee and headed to his study. He opened the door and went in.

Susan sipped her coffee and smiled to herself. Then the call came. A shout really.

"Susan Cartwright, get yourself in here, NOW."

Susan rose from the table still smiling and practically skipped across the room to the study door, then dropped the smile as she walked through the doorway. Adam stood there with hands on hips.

"Come close to me, right here." He pointed to right in front of him.

She tentatively stepped closer to him and stopped where he had pointed and raised her head and looked into his eyes. He stared down at her and then in a moment he grabbed her to him and gave her a great big kiss.

"You're wonderful, you know that." He told her.

"You like it?"

"Like it. It's the one thing I've always wanted and was thinking about getting one, once we were settled in."

"I know. I asked Pa what you would like and he told me about this architect's table you always wanted. He telegraphed me in San Francisco that it had arrived."

"That was the surprise you wouldn't tell me about?"

"Yep. So it seems we have surprised each other."

"You deserved the piano."

"And you your architect table. Have you calmed down now?"

"I can't stay mad at you for long, can I? Come 'ere." He said as he took hold of her arms and drew her to him. Then kissed her with all that he had in him. "I love you so much and I thank you, with all my heart for your gift."

"And I love you too and I also thank you for your present to me."

They kissed again and just stood holding each other close.

"All we need now is a baby to complete this picture and maybe we can know something or nothing in about two weeks time." Susan announced.

"That would be a wonderful bonus."

"Considering how much we've been 'active' shall I say, how can we miss." Adam looked down at her and smiled. His heart was overflowing. "And the minute I suspect anything, I'll see Paul to either confirm or not."

Adam's smile suddenly turned into a worried frown. "Then I'll start to worry about you."

"No. You mustn't do that. I'm strong. You know that. I am planning of being there to help bring up our children." Susan kissed him once more. Then she pulled herself slightly away from him. "Now, I have a bedroom to clean up. You go and sit at your new drawing board desk and think on what you would like to start with. Me, when I'm done upstairs, I'm going to play something on the piano, play being the operative word. Now let me go."

"Manners."

Susan gave a deep sigh and said, "Pleeease."

"Better, now off you go. I'll see and hear you later." Then with one last kiss they separated, each thinking of their love for one another.


	22. Chapter 22

Taking me longer now to complete a chapter. Sorry for the wait. And thanks once again for your kind reviews.

 **Chapter 22**

A few days later Hoss and Joe had made it back to the Ponderosa and called at The Cedars with the big desk Adam had bought and their large trunk.

"Hi, Joe, Hoss." Susan welcomed them with open arms. "Thanks so much for bringing the furniture."

"You're welcome," Hoss said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You and Adam have a good first night at home?" Joe couldn't resist asking.

"You know very well we didn't. But I have to say I did have a good laugh at Adam and the situation. Unfortunately he didn't find it as amusing at first, but he did calm down eventually and laughed along with me."

"He was all right about it then?" Hoss asked. "We thought we did a good job of revenge."

"Yea, we wanted to pay Adam back for sneaking away after the wedding. We had plans you know."

"I'm sure you did. Did Pa know what you did here?" She asked.

"Not what we did exactly," Hoss started to explain but Joe butted in saying,

"He knew we were up to something, but sort of turned a blind eye."

"Can we have coffee first?" Hoss asked. "It's been a while since I had a drink, and then we can bring the desk in and the big trunk."

"Of course." Susan invited them to sit around the big fireplace, which was not dissimilar to the area at the Ponderosa, and went off into the kitchen and returned with a tray of coffee and mugs. She placed it on the low table.

"Where's Adam, anyhow?" Hoss asked, taking the pot from Susan and started to pour out three mugs.

"He's out working the north part of the ranch, well having a look around to see if anything needs repair."

"It should all be fine. Hoss and me kept an eye on the place while you were away."

"Yea, and what can happen in one week." Hoss added. "Everything is fine."

"That's good to know. Many thanks. Adam will appreciate all that you've done or haven't done, as the case maybe."

Joe finished his coffee. "Let's get the furniture in. I need to get home for a bath, food and some sleep."

"Right, Joe. I'm ready for the same." Hoss said, as he too finished up his coffee.

And so between them they managed to get Adam's desk safely in and through to his study. Susan directed them where to place it. It looked magnificent in his study. Now all Adam had to do was make it his own by adding some of his personal things. "He'll love it in here." She said. "It's him."

"Glad you're happy, but we'll get going now, if that's okay with you, Sue." Joe said, as they all made their way to the front door.

"Thanks fellas for all you've done."

"Yer welcome," Hoss gave her a farewell kiss. And then whispering in Hoss' ear she said,

"Everything okay with Rachel?"

"Just fine, thanks." He whispered back.

Joe followed suit with his own kiss. "See you soon." He called as he made his way to the wagon.

"Yes you will. I'm going to you all over for dinner in a few days. I'll let you know when, okay?"

"We'll look forward to it. See ya." Hoss called.

They both got up on the wagon and waved as they drove away. ….

Adam arrived home not too long after his brothers had left.

"I'm home, sweetheart." He called as he came into the house. "Where are you?"

"Here I am." Susan was just coming down the stairs. She walked up to Adam, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a right good kiss.

"Umm, I think I'll just step back outside and come in again." She smiled at him and they hugged.

"Did you find anything this morning?"

"No, everything seems fine."

"That's good. Your brothers tell me they kept an eye out while we were away."

"They were here?"

"Obviously, how else would I know."

"Oh in fighting mood, I see." Adam squeezed her waist.

"Yea. We haven't had a good fight in a long time. I miss it." She said. "Want one now?"

"No." Adam gave her a quick kiss. "So, my desk in the study? Let's go see it."

They walked arm in arm to the study. Adam opened the door and stood and stared for a moment, admiring his desk.

"What a good choice you made. It's ideal."

"Bring in a few of your personal stuff and it'll make it yours."

"Everything in this home is 'ours'. Remember that." Adam told her.

"You're not touching my piano, that's all mine."

"Oh yes? I can play it if I want to."

"You can't play."

"I can learn."

"You're teasing me, right?"

"Of course." Adam turned her round and marched her back out through the door. "Now how about my lunch, woman," and he sent her off with a light swat to her bottom. …..

The following day they made their way over to the main house. They'd made arrangements to take Abraham into Virginia City to show him around and to meet up with Paul and Lilian.

"Morning you two," Ben greeted as they walked in through the front door.

"Morning, Pa, Abe." Susan kissed each one on the cheek.

"You ready to go Abe?" Adam asked.

"Actually," Ben spoke up. "I'd like to come with you. Got a few things that need taking care of."

"No problem." Adam said. "We'll join you for a coffee while you finish up yours. Then we'll go." …..

They arrived in town and Ben offered to take Abraham around and introduce him to some of their friends.

"Good idea, Pa," Susan said. "We'll go on in and visit with Lilian and Paul, if he's there, that is."

Susan and Adam picked up their presents, with care, from the buggy and made their way to the Martin's front door.

Adam spoke to Abraham, "Hope you enjoy looking around. Pa, would you bring Abe back here? I'd like him to meet Paul and Lilian."

"Sure, son. We'll see you back here in…..about an hour?" Ben offered.

"Fine. See you two later then. Bye." …

Lilian welcomed them both with open arms. "You're back earlier than expected," she said.

"Yep, Sue got homesick."

"I did not!" Susan cried.

"Please, you two. No arguments in my house. Now come on in and tell me all about San Francisco."

"We had a reason for being back early." Susan told her. "Adam told you some truth, I was a little homesick, but would have stayed longer, except for meeting Abe."

"Abe?"

Adam interrupted them. "Abe's a dear friend, but I'd like to wait for Paul to relate all about him, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright. Paul's out on a case. He said he shouldn't be too long and that was an hour ago. He should be here soon. In the meantime, coffee?"

"Yes, please. That would be good." Adam answered.

"Yes, thanks." Susan agreed.

Adam and Susan sat quietly waiting for Lilian to return with the coffee.

"I do hope Lilian likes her gift." Susan was a little nervous.

"I'm sure she will. It's a lovely gift."

Once they were settled with their coffee, they heard the front door open and close.

"Lilian?" Paul called.

"We're in the lounge." Lilian answered.

Paul walked into the room. "Well, look who's here. Hello you two, you're back early."

"Yes, we couldn't stay away any longer." Susan said. "But we had a marvellous time, though."

"It's good to see you. You both look well."

"We are, thanks Paul." Adam spoke up. "We're waiting for a new friend we want you to meet."

"Oh," said Paul. "You meet him in San Francisco?"

"Yes, we did," Susan added. "His name is Abraham Isaacs."

"We'll tell you all when he arrives. Pa is showing him around Virginia City. They'll be back in a while." Adam told him.

"Well, let me have some of that coffee, Lilian. I'm parched."

They sat and drank their coffee and Adam and Susan between them told Paul and Lilian of all that they did in San Francisco, but not how they met Abraham, not wanting to spoil the surprise. Eventually there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Adam said, as he stood up. "It'll be Pa and Abe." He left the room. A few minutes later Ben walked through the door, followed by Abraham and Adam.

Once the introductions were complete, Adam and Susan spoke of their first meeting with Abraham.

"So you see, Paul, I wanted you to have something special and useful in your work," Susan told him, "and Abe gave us such impressive information on how everything worked."

"Worked?" Paul was not understanding what Susan was getting at. "How what worked?"

Adam smiled at Susan and gave her the nod, saying, "Now, sweetheart."

Susan reached down the side of her chair, but needed help from Adam to lift the box up. It was bigger and heavier than she thought. Together they put the box on the low table.

"For you Paul, with our love and grateful thanks for all you've done for me." Susan kissed his cheek.

Adam was grinning now, knowing how thrilled Paul would be once he opened the box.

"What have you done, you two?" Paul said sternly, but with a smile on his face. "I don't deserve this."

"Just open it, Paul." Lilian gave him a light punch on the arm. She was getting excited for him to know what was in the box.

Once the microscope was discovered, Paul couldn't say anything, just stared open-mouthed.

"Oh my," Lilian was astounded. "Oh, Paul, what you've always wanted."

"Yes," Paul was still struck dumb, well almost.

"Just for you, Paul. Abe has all the information you need." Susan told him.

"I hope you're pleased, Paul." Adam said, with a smile.

"I'm just stunned. It's the most beautiful gift I've ever had."

"Excuse me?" Lilian said slapping Paul on the arm, causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, everyone." Susan had another announcement. She turned and picked up Lilian's present. "And this is for you, Lilian with our love. Not as big I'm afraid."

"Oh, how kind." Lilian wasted no time in unwrapping the small box proffered by Susan. "This is just beautiful. A cameo brooch. I'll treasure it always."

"Turn it over," Susan said, "it's engraved."

Lilian read it out loud. "To Lilian our dear friend, with our love. A and S. That's just lovely." She then hugged and kissed both Susan and Adam. "Thank you so much."

"You're too good to us," Paul said, "but I'll be thankful for Abraham's help to understand the microscope."

"You'll not find a better teacher." Susan told him. "You and I can learn a lot from Abe. If he's willing."

A cough was heard from Adam, who was looking directly at Susan. "I think Abe has a big decision to make before he offers any help, as I'm sure he would do, but we must allow him to make his own decision about his future first."

"Thank you, Adam." Abraham said. "Although I find everything to my liking so far, Adam is right. I'll need time to decide. But in the meantime, while I'm here, I'd be happy to show you around the microscope. As for you Sue, you should only continue on with your education as long as Adam approves."

"I don't need his approval."

"Susan, not here, not now." Adam scolded.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Adam, Susan, you should discuss this in private." Abraham said, before anything further could be said.

All this time Ben had not said a word, just sat drinking his coffee, 'til now. "Abe is right and I think we've outstayed our welcome. We should be thinking about returning home."

"You're right, Pa," Adam said, agreeing. "Thanks Lilian for the coffee. You sure know how to make it."

"Thanks and you're welcome," she answered.

Adam grabbed hold of Susan's arm. "Let's go, sweetheart," he said in a tone that brooked no questioning.

They all left Paul and Lilian in peace, letting him get to know his microscope with the instructions included. ….

Instead of returning home straight away, Ben invited them to lunch at the International, giving Abraham the chance to taste some of Virginia City's cuisine. Abraham was happy with all he had seen and the people he'd met and holding forth about it all in a favourable manner.

Following lunch, Ben told everyone how Abraham must be tired after such a morning and a relaxing afternoon was now called for.

"Right you are, Pa." Adam said agreeing and stood and held onto Susan's chair for her to rise.

"Ever the gentleman, I see." She whispered to him.

"Be very careful, Sue," he whispered in return. "We'll talk when we get home."

They journeyed to the Ponderosa, Adam doing the driving. They dropped Ben and Abraham off at the Ponderosa then drove on to their own home. Once they arrived, Adam saw to the horses while Susan went into the house.

Adam eventually completed his chores and entered the house. "I think coffee is in order," he said, "then we'll have our chat."

"Chat you call it. You just want to bully me."

"No, sweetheart. I just want to know what's on your mind."

"Alright. I'll get the coffee. It's already made and keeping warm." And went off into the kitchen to get the coffee.

A little later while they were drinking their coffee, Adam asked, "tell me what you're thinking."

"You won't like it."

"Maybe I'll surprise you. Come on tell me." He said.

"It's just that I'd like to learn more of medical procedures. I can deliver babies or take out the occasional bullet." She looked at him and smiled.

Adam returned her smile with his own, "And for that I'm truly grateful."

"But I want to learn more and I was hoping Abe could help with that."

"And what if he returns to Sacramento?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that possibility. I think he's going to stay."

"Now don't go interfering with his decision. You hear me?" Adam stated.

"Yes, Sir." Susan said, saluting at the same time.

"Be very careful," he warned.

"You don't frighten me." She countered.

Adam just gave her a warning look. That raised eyebrow did it.

"Ooh! That's scary." And with that she challenged him to a chase. He obliged.

Susan ran away from the table and up the stairs, Adam following behind. She reached the bedroom door, darted in the room and tried to push the door shut behind her, but unsuccessfully as Adam was already there and pushing his way in. Strength won out. Susan backed up as Adam stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"So you want to play?" He said in a menacing tone. Susan had backed up and stood up on the bed. "Bad move there," he said and easily pulled her feet from under her and down she flopped on the bed. "I know just what you need," he threatened.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I dare." And having said that Adam started tickling her.

"Ah, that's…. not…. fair…. Stop, please….stop." Susan was also laughing as she tried to speak.

"You asked for this for being disrespectful."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please stop. If you stop, I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Adam stopped and sat on the bed and pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly. "Now you can show me how you'll make it up to me."

"Yes, Sir, just as you command."

…

A few weeks went by and Susan decided to consult with Paul.

"I think I'm pregnant, Paul," she told him.

"Missed your flow?" He asked.

"Yep. Twice. I think this might be a honeymoon baby."

"You are probably right, but let's make sure shall me?"

"Yes, of course."

Following the examination, Paul confirmed her suspicions. A December baby.

"Well in that case, I hope it's early December. Wouldn't want a baby with a birthday at Christmas. And that child would not appreciate having a birthday during those celebrations."

"No, I suppose not." Paul then continued. "You tell Adam when you get home."

"Oh must I? I was hoping to keep it from him for a couple of months at least."

"Why?"

"Well, the minute I tell him, he'll restrict my activities. He will start to worry over me until the baby is born."

"Yes, I suspect he will. It's in his nature to worry, especially after his mother…."

"Yes, I know. And it will bring all that back to him."

"But he will be thrilled too. Don't wait too long to tell him."

"Alright, I won't. Thanks Paul. Lots of preparations to organise."

"Bye, Susan and take care." Paul called as Susan left the surgery.

"Don't you start. Bye Paul. See you again soon."

"Each month, please."

"Will do. Bye."

….

Abraham had made up his mind and thanked Ben for his hospitality. So that evening they sat in front of the big fireplace and talked. "I'd like to find a place in Virginia City to live." He said.

"We'll find a nice house for you." Ben told him. "If nothing is suitable, I'll get Adam to build you a home. I do so hope you'll be very happy here with us."

"I know I will. And I'll enjoy many talks with Paul Martin."

"I'm sure you will.

"To be able to help Paul will be a privilege." Abraham said, enthusiastically. "We've already had a few talks when I've been in town. He's a good man."

"Yes, he is." Ben agreed. "Worth his weight in gold. Treated all of us at one time of another. Well, I guess we'll be taking a trip to Virginia City tomorrow and have a look around." Ben suggested and squeezed Abraham's shoulder. "How about a brandy?"

"That would be very nice, Ben, thank you." …..


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The following morning Adam and Susan had visitors. Hoss and Rachel, along with Joe, were all excited about the coming wedding.

"It's only four weeks now," Hoss told them, and I wanted to ask, if you Adam, will be my best man?"

"An honour, brother." Adam said, and shook Hoss' hand.

Then Rachel made her request. "Would you, Sue, consent to be my maid of honour? Everything else is organised, except our dresses."

"Oh, Rachel, I'd love to." She gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I just need you to have a fitting for the dress. Will that be alright?"

"Of course, whatever you want. It's your day and my pleasure."

Adam gave Rachel a kiss too and said, "I'm happy for you both. Won't Pa be pleased, only Joe to go." They all laughed together. Joe went a little red in the face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, now who can that be?" Adam said as he made his way to the door, and opened it.

"Pa, Abe, what brings you here?" He asked, surprised.

"We're on our way to town and thought you and Susan might like to join us." Ben said.

"Hoss and Rachel are here. They just invited Sue and I to be their maid of honour and best man."

"Oh, wonderful." Ben said. "We're all looking forward to the wedding.."

"It's been quite a while since I've attended a wedding." Abraham stated.

"Perhaps you'll like the way we celebrate a wedding here in Nevada." Adam said.

"I'm sure I will," Abraham answered.

By now, of course, they had walked into the house and greeted the others. But Ben was anxious to get going.

"Would you mind if we get going, Adam?" He said.

"Right, just give us a moment to collect our things and we'll be right with you."

"Joe and me won't be coming, we've got a job to finish off today." Hoss spoke up.

"I just popped in with Rachel," Joe added.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ben uttered.

"Then Rachel can come with us," Susan said. "We can go to see Stephanie. She did a wonderful job for my wedding."

Rachel agreed and said, "Yes that will be fine."

"You two ladies can go in the buggy. I'll ride in." Adam said, making his way to the front door. "I'll go saddle Sport and be right with you." …..

They arrived in Virginia City and the ladies went off to the seamstress while the men went for coffee and a discussion.

Ben told Adam of Abraham's decision to settle in Virginia City.

"I'm happy to hear this, Abe." Adam said. "But where to live?"

"We need to either find a suitable house," Ben interrupted, "or I thought if nothing is available you would consider building a house for Abraham."

"Adam," Abraham said, "this is not something I would expect from you."

"It would be my pleasure. But I have an idea I'd like to test out first."

"Oh? What do you have in mind, Adam?" Ben asked.

"I'll tell you if I succeed," Adam told him and left the two alone. …

Susan and Rachel were having a wonderful time. Having already chosen the material for Rachel's wedding gown earlier, they were looking at some for Susan.

"Your choice, Rachel." She said. "I'll wear whatever you want. It's your wedding."

"I like the lemon," Rachel said, "it will look lovely with your dark hair. And I think have a darker shade of ribbon for a contrast around the edges and a sash of the same shade for your waist. Stephanie, what say you?" She asked.

"I think that is a lovely choice, but the maid of honour mustn't outshine the bride." Stephanie said, with a chuckle.

"Quite right, Stephanie." Susan stated. "You will make it right, I'm sure."

"Your wedding dress is nearly completed, Rachel. Now that I have the pattern ready for Susan, perhaps you could come for a fitting in a week, and then if all okay, they will be fully ready by the end of the following week, if not before. In plenty of time for the wedding."

"Thank you Stephanie," Rachel gave her a kiss.

"Yes many thanks," Susan said, also giving her a kiss. "We'll be back in a week."

"Bye for now then," Stephanie said. "See you soon."

With that they left Stephanie to her work. Rachel took Susan over to her home for a well-earned rest and refreshment.

"I told Mr Cartwright that's where we'd be when they were ready to leave." Rachel told her.

"You'll soon be calling him Pa, just as I do. We're going to be sisters, not that we're not right now, but I can't wait to make it official." Susan hugged Rachel then and continued on to her home, arm in arm. ….

Adam returned to Ben and Abraham and told them what he'd been up to.

"I've been talking to Paul and Lilian and they were very pleased with my suggestion.

"And what was that?" Ben asked.

"What have you done, Adam?" Abraham asked, feeling anxious as to what Adam had been up to.

Adam explained. "Paul has a piece of land adjacent to his home and surgery that he has never really wanted, but it came with the house, and happily agreed to my offer to build a home for you on that land."

"That sounds wonderful, Adam," Ben cried. "A perfect solution, don't you think, Abe?"

"It sounds marvellous, but I can't impose on Paul and Lilian in this way."

"They would both be happy to have you near. Might even be of some help to Paul in his work."

"That's a possibility I suppose." Abraham said. "I'll have my money transferred from San Francisco to Virginia City to pay for this house. Make it small as I won't need much."

"Just for you, Abe." Adam agreed. "Pa, will Abe be able to stay with you until his place is built?"

"Of course. Abe you've been good company and I'll be sorry to see you go, though of course we'll see each other from time to time," Ben said, addressing Abraham.

"I thank you both for all that you have done for me, and as long as Ben doesn't mind, I'll gratefully accept."

"You're very welcome," Ben said.

"All agreed then, good." Adam then went on, "I'll draw up some plans and consult with both you and Paul. Also I'll need your input on the plans as to your requirements and such. Then we'll go from there."

Ben bringing the discussion to a close suggested picking up Susan and having lunch at the International. They were all in agreement. …..

Susan was over the moon when she heard from Abraham that he'd made up his mind to stay in Virginia City. She got up from her seat and moved round the table and grabbed Abraham and gave him a very noisy kiss.

"Oh, I'm thrilled you're going to stay. I do so hope you'll be happy here. I know I am, even putting up with Adam didn't put me off."

"Careful, sweetheart," Adam warned, "Anyway, I think you got that the wrong way round."

Abraham was smiling and chuckling at the two of them. "So you two hit if off straight away then?"

"Hit, being the operative word," Susan told him, giving Adam a murderous look, while he closed his eyes and nodded with a smile, remembering their first encounter. Abraham was still laughing, imagining what might have occurred.

"Life wouldn't be the same if we didn't have arguments." Adam admitted.

"But making up can be worthwhile." Susan agreed.

A cough was heard from Ben. "Shall we just enjoy the rest of our lunch. We don't need to dwell on the past." Then Ben spoke to Susan about the plans that were being put in place and again it got Susan excited all over again.

"I'll be looking forward to helping out with whatever I can." She said, as she was thinking of Adam's reaction to her help should he know of her condition. He would surely curb my involvement, she thought. I'll tell him in a month. He'll be livid at not being told earlier though. Oh dear, what should I do. If I tell him now and he tries to stop me doing things, there will be many wordy battles to contend with. She put those thoughts away, for the time being.

They enjoyed their lunch and then started back home. Ben dropped Susan off at their home while Adam put up Sport.

"Bye, Pa, Abe and thanks." Susan said as she waved to them as they left. Adam joined her a little later in the kitchen where she preparing their supper.

"It's a little early for supper, isn't it?" He said as he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, resting his head in the crook of her neck and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Don't start with that, I'm busy preparing this evening's meal. I want it all ready for cooking. I'm going to play this afternoon and you can start on Abe's house."

"I'd like to sit and listen to you play. I can start the planning tomorrow."

"No," she exclaimed, as she tried to push Adam away, but once again his strength won out. ….

Once they'd settled down, Susan did play her piano and Adam sat listening. After all he'd never heard her play before. They stayed that way until Susan finished the piece she was playing.

"That was just lovely. You're very good, Sue," Adam told her.

"It was an easy piece, and I made some mistakes," she said, "but I'll improve with practise. It's been a long time since I played."

"You'll do so very well in time. I know you." Adam encouraged. "You work hard at everything you do. So I know you'll practise hard too."

"Thanks, Adam." She said, as she made her way over to him and sat on his lap. "I needed to see if playing would calm me enough to tell you something." She put her arms around Adam's neck.

"You done something I should know about?" He asked suspiciously.

" **We** done something," she answered.

"Oh, and what's that?"

Susan held off for a moment, then took a deep breath. "We're going to have a baby." She said straight out.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart." He said, giving Sue a hug and a kiss. "You don't seem to like the idea. I thought you wanted to have children."

"I do, Adam."

"Then what's upsetting you. Tell me."

"Well….I was going to keep it from you for a little while longer, but I couldn't."

"Why?"

Susan took another deep breath. "Because I don't want you fussing over me, not letting me do the things I want. There now you know."

"I would only want you to be careful. I wouldn't stop you from living your life."

"Yea, you say that now. Will you let me help with Abe's house?"

"Of course. Once the structure is up there'll be lots to do. But when you get nearer your time, you must take more care."

"Is that an order?" Susan asked, as she sat up straight in his lap.

"You promised to obey me, right?"

"Yes, but reluctantly."

"Then you will obey me in this. I only think of your welfare and that of our child."

"I know and I love you for it." She kissed him then.

"Now tell me," Adam asked, "when do we expect our baby?"

"Early December. It's a honeymoon baby."

"Why am I not surprised." They both laughed and kissed again. "An early Christmas present.

"Paul tells me we can continue as we are until two months before and six weeks after, if all goes well." Susan told him.

"Everything will go well, you've a strong healthy body, but it won't stop me worrying when the time comes."

"I understand completely, Adam," she said, knowing full well how his mother had died. "I'll want you with me at that time, so you can see your baby arrive."

"Thank you for that. That's a moment I'd dearly love to see."

"We should invite the family over, including Rachel, as she's part of the family, or soon will be, say Saturday," Susan suggested, as she wanted to show off her 'culinary skills' as Adam would put it.

"That sounds fine, and then we can tell them our news," Adam excitedly declared. "Pa will be over the moon, and then he'll be just as concerned about you as myself."

"He's not going to be bossing me around too, is he?" Susan stood up and faced Adam with her hands on her hips. "Two of you telling me what to do, how am I going to put up with that?"

"You know you will and will love all the attention. Pa would be the same with any daughter-in-law of his."

"I'd better warn Rachel then. Well, we'll see how it goes, but right now I have to put our dinner on to cook." She left him then and went into the kitchen.

Adam sat quietly contemplating his role as a father. 'Will I be a good father?' he thought. 'I hope in time Hoss will also become a father. How he would love that'. He then went back to reading as he waited for Susan to return, although he wasn't taking anything in. His mind was fully on Susan and the baby and how they would be during the coming months.

….

Saturday evening arrived and the whole family were seated at the table enjoying their dinner.

"This is a delicious meal," Rachel said, "thank you so much for inviting me."

"You're as good as a member of this family, Rachel," Susan said smiling, "and once you're married and settled you can ask us all for a meal one evening."

"And mighty welcome Rachel will be," Ben added. "We're all looking forward to Rachel joining us."

"Me too," Joe said, chewing on his steak.

"Joseph, don't speak with your mouth full."

Joe swallowed, "Sorry, Sir."

"I have to concur with Rachel," Abraham said, "this is a most delicious meal. You are a very good cook."

"Why, thank you, Abe." Susan was a little embarrassed, but proud of her achievement.

They all settled back to finish their dinners, when Susan gave Adam the nod 'now'. Adam stood up.

"If I can have your attention, Sue and I have an announcement to make." He could see the look on Ben's face and knew what he was thinking. Everyone was waiting in anticipation of the news. "Sue and I are expecting a baby in early December."

"Yeah," shouted Hoss.

"Congratulations," Rachel cried, getting up and giving both Susan and Adam a kiss. "How exciting."

Ben got up and went straight to Susan and gave her a kiss and a hug. "I'm so pleased for you, what a wonderful Christmas present."

"That's what I was going to say," Joe put in, "but 'congratulations' will have to suffice."

"Thank you all for your good wishes," Adam said, as he put his arm around Susan's shoulder.

"Yes, many thanks." She added.

"Well now you'll have to take care of yourself." Abraham told her. "Can't have any mishaps."

"Quite right," Ben added, which caused Susan to give Adam a look. "Something wrong?" Ben asked.

"No, Pa. Now, if you've all finished your meals, shall we have adjourn to the lounge and have a brandy to celebrate."

Once they were all seated there were more congratulations until it was time for the guests to take their leave.

Once left to themselves and were ensconced on the settee, "That was a good evening," Susan said.

"It certainly was and what a wonderful meal you served up."

"Lilian had been giving me lessons."

"You've worked so hard. Oh, how I love you. C'mere." He pulled her to him and onto his lap and kissed her thoroughly.

"That's enough, Adam. I need to clean away the dinner things."

"We'll do it together, it'll be quicker and then to bed."

"Yes, I'll sleep like a baby tonight." She gave him a quick kiss and made a move to the table to start collecting the dishes.

Adam followed behind her. "You go get the water ready, I'll bring these. Off you go." And as Susan turned to go, Adam gave her a playful swat on her bottom. …..

Stephanie was having a bit of a struggle with Susan's dress, but had finally sorted it out.

"It's amazing how much you grown within the month, but it fits well now. You look lovely."

"Thanks, Steph, you've done a wonderful job," Susan said, "and Rachel's bridal gown is so beautiful. Hoss will fall in a faint when he sees her." They both burst out laughing at that thought.

"They'll be very happy." Stephanie said.

"Oh yes, they're so in love," agreed Susan.

"Well, tomorrow is the wedding day when Hoss and Rachel will become one and I'm so happily awaiting to make her my true sister." …..

The wedding day, 16th June. Susan and Rachel were at her parent's home. Mary and James Godwin were so happy for Rachel. They loved Hoss and all his family and knew she would have a wonderful life.

"Are you two girls ready?" James asked.

"Yes, Pa." Rachel answered. "I wonder if Hoss is as nervous as I am."

"I should think so," Mary told her. "All men are nervous on their wedding day. ….

A few hours earlier at the Ponderosa Adam and Joe were doing their best to calm Hoss down. They were all dressed in their best clothes.

"Now, Hoss, you're going to be fine," Adam told him.

"Think about how beautiful your Rachel will look." Joe said, trying to encourage Hoss to relax.

"Hoss, Adam, Joe," came the bellowing voice from downstairs. "Time to go."

"We'd better get going, or Pa is going to have a fit." Adam grinned and started pushing Hoss towards the bedroom door. "You know how he is when he's anxious."

"You look good, Hoss," Joe told him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Joe."

Adam opened the door and called out, "coming, Pa." Then he ushered Hoss and Joe through the door and down the stairs.

"About time. We need to get going now or we'll be late."

As they all crossed the big room Ben made one last check. Everything was ready for the party afterwards. Hop Sing had worked yet another miracle for his family. They took the two buggies and Joe rode Cochise. When arrived in Virginia City they headed directly to the church.

Adam checked Hoss' tie and clapped him on the arms, "You're just perfect, Hoss. Rachel loves you very much. You're a lucky man."

"I know, Adam. Never thought I could love someone so much, and have someone love me back."

"Hoss, you're the most caring person I know. Your life will be filled with happiness, as is mine."

Hoss hugged him and for once Adam reciprocated in public. They walked into the church. With Adam at his side they stood in front of Reverend McNeil to await the bride.

Susan arrived with Mary Godwin who took her place while Susan waited by the door. Adam turned to look at her with pride. 'How beautiful she is' he thought.

Then the organist began playing after Susan gave the signal that the bride had arrived. Susan slowly walked down the aisle as Rachel and her father followed behind. Hoss and Adam turned to watch Rachel approach. Hoss knew what a lucky man he was as he watched Rachel walk up to him and each gave a smile of love.

The service went without a hitch. The wedding breakfast took place at the International Hotel where many speeches were made to congratulate the new couple, Mr and Mrs Hoss Cartwright.

When they were ready to leave for the Ponderosa, Hoss and Rachel found the small buggy waiting outside completely decorated with ribbons and flowers and with a 'just married' sign attached to the back, all by courtesy of Rachel, Adam and Joe. As they rode away Adam was smiling as he was remembering the rice incident and his so-called payback. A punch on the nose for Hoss and the horse trough for Joe.

He put his arms around Susan and hugged her to him. "I'm so happy for them both," Susan said.

"Me too." They watched as Hoss and Rachel rode out of sight. "Well, we'd better get everyone organised to the Ponderosa for the party."

"Yes, Sir," Susan saluted him, kissed him and made their way back into the International Hotel.


	24. Chapter 24

**A short chapter this time. And once again I thank you for all your encouraging reviews.**

 **Chapter 24**

"How are you feeling, Sue?" Adam asked again, concerned for her health as her time was getting nearer.

The year had flown by. Hoss and Rachel returned from their honeymoon in June to the joyous welcome of their family. The weather had now turned colder and already halfway through November. So naturally Adam was anxious to make sure Susan was well looked after.

"I'm just fine. Please stop fussing. Paul says I'm doing fine." She told him. "A little rest now and again is all I need."

"As we're having a family dinner tonight, I wondered, can you manage that?" He asked.

"Of course. Now that we have Lia Sing, Hop Sing's niece, to help us, there can be no problem. I'm being waited on hand and foot, not allowed to do anything. Your orders I take it?"

"You're not going to argue with me, are you?"

"Why not? You're treating me like an invalid and I don't like it."

"Sweetheart, I'm only thinking of you as your time is so near." Adam said.

"You must allow me my freedom. I'm not going to go riding or chopping wood. I've been busy sewing our baby's clothes and that's just a sitting down job and I've enjoyed doing it, and I know you keep watching me all the time once you're in the house and have Lia Sing watch me when you are not. I don't like it." She didn't tell him of the reading Abraham had given her to improve her medical skills or what they planned once she was more competent in the lessons he had given her. Though Abraham wasn't too keen to be doing this without Adam knowing, but she had persuaded him. Then Susan calmed down. "But I understand why."

"I'm sorry, but I have this fear, a fear that won't go away." Adam was attempting to tell her of his feelings.

"I know you're afraid for me, but I'm strong, your mother had a weakened constitution."

"I know, sweetheart, but I worry all the same."

"Come, lay beside me and hold me." Adam didn't hesitate and quickly joined her on the bed and put his arms around her.

"Oh, my dear love, forgive me for my over protection of you. How is our child?" He said as he placed a hand on her large bump.

"Of course, I forgive you. Oh, wait a moment." She moved his hand around. "There, did you feel that?"

"Yes. Did that hurt?"

"No, not really."

"I'll let you rest now," he said as he was about to get off the bed.

"No stay. I'm comfortable here in your arms. Please stay 'til I fall asleep."

"I'll read another chapter for you, shall I?"

"Oh yes, that would be lovely."

And so they settled down together and Susan was soon asleep in his arms. ….

December arrived and poor Susan was having difficulty in getting up and down from her chair. She called Lia Sing.

"I think I need to go and lay down. I feel like an elephant."

"I help you Misses Susan. Do not worry."

"Thank you Lia." And with that they carefully made their way up the stairs and once inside the bedroom, Susan suddenly stopped and held her stomach. "Oh my, Lia…." she cried, …."oh! oh! My waters have broke. Now I'm in trouble."

"Misses Susan need to get in bed. I help you change into nightdress, make you comfortable as possible, then I go for Mr Adam, he will know what to do."

"Thanks, Lia."

A little while later with Susan safely in bed; Lia went out to the main house to find Mr Adam. ….

Adam came as soon as he was found, having called on Little Joe to go fetch Paul Martin. Hop Sing insisted on accompanying him to help Misses Susan. There were no objections from Adam. Lia had already made her way back, ahead of Adam.

"Lia, Lia," he shouted as he came through the front door.

"No need to shout," came Susan's yell from upstairs. "Just get up here."

Adam wasted no time in getting upstairs and into their bedroom.

"Oh nice," Susan said, in obvious pain. "You gonna shoot me and put me out of my misery?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. No time to take the coat and gun belt off." So he immediately took off the offending item, then made his way directly to Susan's side.

"How are you, my love?"

"In pain, thanks to you."

"Me. Wasn't all my doing. I seem to remember you enjoying the making of this baby too. Very much so," he said with a great big smile on his face.

"When do you think Paul will get here?" She asked.

"Not sure. He could be out on a case, but Hop Sing is here and he knows what to do."

"A midwife being one of his many talents?"

"Of course. So you see we have every eventuality covered."

"So I do…ah, ah, ah," Susan went through a contraction, and relaxed once it was over, …"I do all the work, while you sit and watch."

"I'm going through as much pain as you."

Hop Sing took that moment to knock and enter the bedroom, carrying towels and basins. "Water on heat for later. I leave these things here in readiness and leave you, unless you want me stay."

Susan loved this man. "What would any of us do without you. I thank you now, Hop Sing, as later I may not be a frame of mind to do so."

"You very welcome." He replied. "I like very much to help my family."

"And that is exactly what you are, Hop Sing," Adam just had to say, "a member of this family."

Hop Sing bowed and left the room with tears forming in his eyes. How he loved them all.

"Adam, you got your watch?" Susan asked.

"No, but it's just over there on the dresser. What do you want with a watch?"

"Not me, idiot, you. You have to keep tally on how far apart the contractions are."

"Just a minute and I'll get it." Once he had it he went back to Susan's side, she said,

"You keep score. The nearer together the contractions are will tell us baby is about due. I know how to deal with expectant mothers, but when it comes to me….well it's a bit different. I can't see what's happening down there. You're going to have to do that for me."

"What! Hop Sing or Paul will be here for that."

"I thought…..ah, ah, ah….check the watch NOW." Adam made a quick mental note. Once the contraction passed, Susan went on….I thought you wanted the experience of seeing your child, your son, arrive. It has to be a boy giving me all this trouble."

"Can I read to you?" Adam suggested.

"Yes, that would be nice. This could take some time."

So just as they had settled down to read, another contraction took place. Adam said, "Six minutes."

"That's good, we're getting there. Before you read to me, can you tell Hop Sing, six minutes apart."

"Sure." He opened the bedroom door and yelled, "Hop Sing, six minutes apart."

"You learn to yell like father," Hop Sing answered back. "I be there soon with a special tea for Misses Susan. Plenty time."

Adam told Susan what Hop Sing said.

"Good," she said, "his teas always work. It'll help to relax me. I hope I don't go on for hours."

"Let's hope not," he said, taking hold of her hand as he started to read. ….

Four hours later the baby's delivery was about to take place. No sign of Paul Martin. Joe had returned some time ago and told them Paul was indeed out on a case, that Lilian would send him here as soon as he returned. In the meantime all the other Cartwrights had gathered in the downstairs room, that is all except Rachel, who was busy ensuring Hop Sing had all that he needed.

Lia Sing was busy making coffee and serving sandwiches to Ben, Joe and Hoss and just as she carried in a second pot of fresh coffee, screams were heard again from upstairs.

"Can't be long now, can it?" Joe asked.

"They go through so much for us men." Hoss added.

"They sure do," Ben said as he was remembering the birth of his three sons and waited for Lia to pour out another coffee for him. "But once the baby is born the pregnancy and pain of the birth disappear. But I too wish it wasn't so painful for them."

Suddenly that long awaited cry was heard.

"He's here," Joe said.

"How d'ya know it's a boy?" Hoss asked.

"You want to make a wager?" Joe offered.

Although Ben was laughing at his sons, he said, "Joseph, you should not be betting at a time like this, or indeed at any time."

"Quite right, Pa," agreed Hoss. "Anyway I don't care what it is so long as it's a healthy baby, and Sue is okay."

"Well said, Hoss," Ben praised.

All was now quiet upstairs and they were all waiting for the call. It came a little while later.

"You may go up now," Hop Sing announced as he appeared on the stairs carrying a bucket covered with a cloth. "Everything now ready for you to visit. Short visit, Misses Susan very tired and Mr Adam is recovering in chair."

Ben smiled at the thought of Adam having witnessed the birth.

"What is it, Hop Sing?" Joe was eager to know, even though he hadn't made the bet.

"You wait see. They announce his name upstairs." He then realised what he'd said and clamped his hand over his mouth as he went on his way to the kitchen. All three Cartwrights laughed.

"Thanks, Hop Sing," Ben said, as he poured a small brandy to take with him upstairs, knowing Adam would be in need of it. "Let's go up and say hello to the little fellow."

Hoss had already moved and was half way up the stairs. They entered to see Adam asleep in the chair and Susan cradling her son in her arms.

"Wake him up, Joe," she said.

"Once Adam was roused, he took the offered brandy from Ben and swallowed it whole. He then joined Susan on the bed, his arm wrapped around her, supporting her.

"We would like to introduce your grandson and nephew. Meet John Adam Cartwright."


	25. Chapter 25

**My medical knowledge is very limited and I've just made up the medical situation and hope it sounds feasible. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 25**

Life was good. Baby John was now one and a half years old and Hoss and Rachel had a baby boy now too, Eric Jnr, six months old. Ben was so happy and proud of his son's achievements, both in business and family. Adam was succeeding and getting known in the architect world. He works so hard at everything he does, Ben thought, and a good father too.

"I am truly blessed," he said to himself, as he finished his nightly brandy and made his way to bed. …

Sunday morning arrived. The Ponderosa family met up with The Cedars family and made their way to Virginia City and church. The family pews were now filling up these days. Ben had little Eric in his arms, fast asleep, and young John was sitting on his father's lap, with Susan by his side. The service went well with no problems from the little ones and as they headed out of the church, Adam handed John over to Susan who immediately met up with Abraham, who had sat at the back of the church just listening to the service as Adam made his way over to his father. Abraham had settled well in his new home and greatly appreciated all that Adam had done in the building his house. Abraham and Adam had talked long and hard over what Abraham wanted and Adam drew up the specifications and got the house built in a relatively short space of time. It was a one floor building with one big room and two small rooms off it, one accommodated a small kitchen and one the bathroom. The main room was split in two by the large fireplace right in the centre which offered heat to both ends of the room, the back part being Abraham's bedroom. It was now completely furnished with all that he required. He was glad he had made the decision to stay. He'd made many friends, especially Paul and Lilian and enjoyed discussing new techniques of medicine with Paul.

Adam approached Ben. "Pa, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course, son."

"I was wondering if you would do Susan and I a favour this afternoon?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"I'd like to take Sue on a drive this afternoon. Give us a little time together, without John."

"And you would like me to keep John with me while you take your drive?" Ben knew exactly what was going through Adam's mind. "That's not a problem, son."

"Thanks, Pa. We shouldn't be too long. A couple of hours maybe."

"That's fine. I always like spending time with my grandson, both my grandsons."

"Thanks again, Pa."

They all arrived at the Ponderosa for their routine Sunday luncheon together. They shared alternate Sundays with Adam and Susan's home. On occasion Abraham joined them, although mostly he has Sunday lunch with Paul and Lilian. Hop Sing's dinner was its usual delicious offering which everyone enjoyed, following which Adam and Susan took their leave for their afternoon together..

Unfortunately it started to rain and they headed to a nearby line shack to wait out the shower.

"You go on in and start a fire going," he told Susan, "so we can dry off. I'll take care of the horse and buggy and join you in a little while."

"Okay." He helped Susan down from the buggy and she darted to the door.

Adam took the horse and buggy into the small lean-to and took care of the horse. Then as he approached the line shack he could see that Susan had left the door open.

"Why didn't you close the door," he yelled as he reached the door. "You're letting the rain….." He stopped midway through the sentence as he saw the reason the door was still open.

Susan had her hands in the air as a young girl of about six or seven was holding a gun on her. He stepped in through the doorway.

"Stay right there, mister. Put your hands in the air," the girl ordered. Adam complied, as he looked around the cabin and saw another child, this time a boy, holding a baby in his arms, who was grizzling.

"What's going on here?" Adam questioned the young girl and slightly lowered his hands.

"None of your damn business," she answered, "and keep your hands up."

Susan had said nothing, allowing Adam to take charge of the situation. Adam could see right into the cylinder of the gun as the girl was holding it high, and could see it was empty.

"I suggest you put the gun down," his stern voice unsettling the girl somewhat. He took a couple of steps towards her, lowering his hands. She took the same couple of steps backwards.

"Stay where you are, mister."

Adam ignored the girl's command and quickly stepped up to her and relieved her of the gun by grabbing it out of her hand, telling her, "the next time you touch a gun you'll find yourself over my knee, is that clear?" The girl stayed silent.

"I'd answer him if I were you, it's not an idle threat," she knowingly said. She walked over to the boy, "Let me hold the baby," and took the baby from him. He looked relieved.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on here young lady?" Adam was beginning to lose his temper, Susan could tell.

"Sweetheart," she said, "we're not going to hurt you, but we need to know what's happened that you've ended up here. There's no need to be afraid of us, we only want to help you. Now will you tell us your name?"

"No."

"Young lady, you are trying my patience."

The boy stood up. "My name is Peter Freeman, this here's my sister Sarah and baby sister Gillian."

"Shut up Peter. You don't tell him nothin'."

"You obviously need lessons in manners, Sarah." Then turning to Peter, Adam asked in a more gentle tone, "will you tell us what you are doing here?"

"Where's your mama and papa?" Susan asked.

"None of your damn business. Just go and leave us be." Sarah spoke up before Peter had a chance to tell these people their business.

"My, this girl reminds me of someone I know," Adam said, as he winked at Susan. "This IS my business. You're on my land and therefore are trespassing. My name is Adam Cartwright and this is my wife, Susan."

"We're are waiting for our Ma and Pa and brother. Pa left us here, um….three days ago."

"Three days ago!" Susan was astounded at this news.

"Thank you, Peter." Adam turned to face Sarah. "Where did your Pa go, Sarah?"

"How should I know. He don't tell me nothin'."

"He doesn't tell you anything." Adam automatically corrected her.

"Why should he. And he wouldn't tell you nothin' either."

This made Susan smile. Adam was not amused. "Be careful, Sue," he threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said and laughed at him.

"Now listen to me children, it looks like it's stopped raining. We're going to take you to our home," Adam instructed.

"Your Pa's home," Susan interrupted, "we need to fetch John, and this baby need attention now."

"Right, sweetheart."

"We're not going anywhere with you, mister." Sarah was still fighting Adam.

"You're going with me willingly or I'm going to put you over my shoulder and carry you like a sack of potatoes."

Sarah backed off, but Adam grabbed hold of her and she kicked him hard on the shin. "That's it."

"Adam," Susan cried, knowing what was coming.

Adam lifted her and upended her under his left arm and gave her three hard swats to her backside. She yelled at him to let her go. He placed her back on the ground.

"Now. If you don't want more of the same, you had better calm down and behave yourself. Understand?"

Sarah just stared at him with tears in her eyes, rubbing her bottom.

"Come here, Sarah," Susan gently called, holding out her right arm. "Listen to Adam, he'll know what to do." Susan walked over to Sarah who put her arm around her shoulder. "You've been a brave girl looking after your brother and sister. Now it's time for us to look after you. Okay?"

Adam then spoke up. "Let's get you settled, cleaned up and fed. I'm sure you must all be very hungry. I'll go get the buggy ready and we'll be off," and walked out the door to do just that.

"Let's collect your things and meet Adam outside." Susan said.

Peter did as instructed but Sarah just stood rubbing her backside.

"He smacks hard," she said.

"Yes, he does."

"I'll do what he wants, 'cos I don't want any more smacks, but I don't like him."

"That's alright. I understand. But let me tell you he'll do all that he can to help you and your brother and sister."

"I'm ready," Peter announced from the other side of the cabin. "We didn't have much with us, just some food, but it's all gone now."

"It only lasted one day." Susan added.

"You must be starving, and what about Gillian. What has she had?"

"Just some milk we had but then all we could do was give her water." Peter informed her.

"We'll get you all sorted out as soon as we get home." Susan told them.

"All ready," came the voice from outside.

"Okay, Adam, we're coming." Susan called back.

Adam had squeezed Sarah between him and Susan, while Peter sat on Adam's lap and baby Gillian in Susan's arms. They made their way to the Ponderosa.

….

They arrived to an astonished look on Ben's face.

"You go out as a pair and return as a five-some. Who are these children, Adam? Where did you find them?"

"Pa, Adam," Susan interrupted, "can we please get the children settled with a bath, food and sleep, this baby especially needs attention right now. We can answer your questions after that."

"I ain't having no bath." Sarah shouted.

"You will do as you are told, young lady, while you are here with us," Adam admonished.

Ben could see only trouble ahead with that young girl, the boy seemed passive enough. "Come along in then."

Adam had got Peter down on the ground and turned to help Sarah.

"I can get down by myself." And hit Adam's hands out of the way and jumped down.

"Ladies should always allow gentlemen to help them down from buggies." He said, but he didn't think Sarah was listening as she walked straight passed him and into the house.

"Good try, Adam," Susan said laughingly. "But now you can help me and Gillian down."

Ben came up to them, "Here, let me take the baby," and Susan passed Gillian to him while Adam helped her down.

All this time little Peter had just stood and listened. "You live here, Mister?" he asked. "It's big, ain't it?"

"That's right, I do, and you're welcome to stay with us until we find out where your parents are."

"Thanks, Mister."

"My name is Ben Cartwright."

"Mine is Peter Freeman and I'm five years old."

"How do you do, young man," Ben said as he shook his hand. Peter smiled as he shook hands with Ben, then with his arm around Peter's shoulders he led him into the house. …..

A few hours later, Susan was pleased to have gotten baby Gillian clean and settled after Hop Sing prepared milk and who was now asleep in her arms. Peter was also nearly asleep on Ben's lap, who was reading him a story. Sarah, of course, was another matter. She was still sat at the table where they'd eaten, wouldn't join everyone around the fireplace. Adam felt bad for her and decided to try his luck. He rose from the sofa, where he'd been sat with Susan and sauntered over to the table and sat down opposite her. Sarah had her elbows on the table and her hands cupped around her face which had a fixed pout on it.

"Will you tell me what happened to bring you to us?" he asked in a calm voice, trying his best to put Sarah at her ease.

She just stared at him but said nothing. "Come on, Sarah, you know we are not going to harm you. Look at your brother and sister. They seem happy to be here."

"They might be, I'm not."

"Why not."

"It's none of your damn business."

"Well, I'm making it my business, and please don't swear, it's not very ladylike," he said, still speaking in a calm voice. I've promised to look for your father and mother and brother."

"They left us 'cos they didn't want us no more."

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Because."

Always a child's answer when they got no answer or were hiding something, Adam thought.

"I want to help you find your family. Will you let me do that?"

Sarah thought for a moment and then finally said, "Yes." She reluctantly conceded.

"Good."

The others all sighed in relief when they heard that and Ben had continued reading even though Peter was now fast asleep.

"Let's get this young man to bed," he said as be put the book aside and rose with Peter in his arms and made his way upstairs.

Adam noticed Ben take Peter to bed. "Pa is right," he said to Sarah. "Time to rest. You go and have a good night's sleep, as we all should, and I promise I'll start a search in the morning."

"I want to go with you," she said as she sat up straight.

"No, I don't think that's wise. You should stay here with my father and Susan. They'll look after you while I'm away."

"But I want to come," she said, raising her voice now. She was getting angry again now.

"I said no, Sarah." His voice taking on a firmer tone. "Hoss, Joe and I need to move quickly. Please don't argue with me and get on up to bed."

"You are bossy."

"Only for your own good. Now off to bed with you."

"Come, Sarah, and let me tuck you in."

Sarah slid off the chair and slowly walked across the room to where Susan was waiting with baby Gillian with held her hand out to her. She turned to look back to see where 'that man' was, but she saw he was still sat at the table. She turned again, her head held high, and walked straight passed Susan and up the stairs. Both Adam and Susan looked at each other and raised their eyes to the ceiling. …..

The following morning the three brothers rode out towards the line cabin where the children were found. Hoss dismounted and studied the ground for clues.

"Not much here, Adam, what with the rain and all."

"They must have travelled in something," Joe said.

"Well yes, obviously." Adam told him. Joe rolled his eyes at that remark. He wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"So, what do you suggest, Adam?" Joe asked.

"I'm not sure it's wise to split up, but I see no other solution."

"Right, Adam," Hoss agreed. "The usual three shots if we spot anything?"

"Right." Adam said. "Let's go." They waited for Hoss to remount then each went their separate ways. ….

Adam had been riding for about half an hour when he came across a wagon that was still and silent. He dismounted and called. "Hello, the wagon." There was no reply. So he slowly walked over to the back of the wagon and lifted the canvas cover and looked inside.

Hoss and Joe both heard the three shots from where they were, stopped and turned to make their way toward the sound, knowing the shots had come from the direction Adam had taken. They met up with Adam some time later and saw him sitting on a rock, leaning his arms on his knees with his hand in his hands.

"What d'ya find Adam?" Hoss said, as he and Joe dismounted.

"Take a look in the wagon, but don't touch anything." Hoss and Joe did just that.

"Oh, Lordy."

"What happened here, d'ya think?" Joe asked.

"Joe," Adam called, "would you go to town and get Paul Martin. Tell him what we've found and tell him we've touched nothing. As to what caused this, we don't know."

"Obviously, some sickness killed them all." Hoss stated.

"Yea, I'll do that." Joe said.

"You'd better tell him about the three children we have at home too." Hoss told Joe. "They'll need checking over and us."

"Right, Hoss."

After Joe left Adam organised what else to do. "I'll stay here and wait for Paul. And Roy, I hope Joe thinks to bring him out as well."

"Yea, he'll do that, fer sure."

"You go on back home and let Pa and Susan know what we found. Try not to alarm the children. I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Okay, Adam. It won't be easy." Hoss rode on out.

Adam in the meantime took his gloves from his saddlebags having seen a shovel attached to the outside of the wagon. He retrieved it and walked a little way away from the scene and began digging in readiness for the coming event. …

As Hoss rode into the yard, Ben was out the door and held Chubb's bridle as Hoss dismounted.

"Did you find the parents?" he asked.

"Yea, Pa. Not good. They was all dead. Mother, father and a boy child."

"Oh no. We can't tell the children. Where's Adam and Joe?" Ben asked.

"Adam sent Joe into town for Paul while he stayed with the wagon."

"What happened to the family, were they attacked?"

"No, Pa. They all died from something bad. That's why Adam sent for Doc Martin. He wants him to check the children and us, just in case. We never touched nothin, Pa."

"That good." Ben said. "The children all seem fine to me, but always best to check, in case."

"That's right, Pa."

Ben called one of the hands over. "Tom, will you look after Chubb for Hoss please?"

"Sure, Boss." Tom took Chubb to the barn as Ben and Hoss walked toward the house. "We'll keep all of this to ourselves until an appropriate time to tell the children. I'll tell Susan and Rachel quietly when the moment is right."

"Right, Pa."

Susan jumped up from the blue chair and rushed across to them.

"No running in the house, young lady." Ben admonished.

"Sorry, Pa," she apologised. "What's the news?"

Hoss looked around and could see no children. "Where's everyone?"

"Rachel has the children upstairs. She's reading to them and hoping they will eventually fall asleep."

"That's good." Ben said. "Hoss has sad news. I'll get Hop Sing, he'll need to know too." Eventually all four were sitting as Hoss retold what he had told Ben.

"I'll tell Rachel on my own, later."

"Oh my Lord," Susan said. "Maybe I should go to Adam to see what I can find out."

"No, you can't do that. Adam wouldn't want you exposed to anything." Ben told her.

"But I could be of help."

"And reap the wrath of Adam," Ben said, smiling.

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Should be," Hop Sing joined in. "He be mighty mad if you do such foolishment."

"You're right Hop Sing. Okay, I'll stay." She conceded.

"Thank goodness. I see it takes Hop Sing to make you see sense." Ben laughingly said. Susan simply blushed and lowered her head. "We can do nothing until we hear from Paul."

"I'm not good at waiting and what do we tell the children in the meantime? Susan asked. "They're bound to ask, seeing Hoss back at home."

"I'll think of something if they ask."

"For now, we're still waiting on Adam. You left him waiting for Paul to arrive?" Ben asked.

"Right. I guess he's having a good think of what to tell the children so that the truth doesn't hurt them."

"I hope he won't lie to them."

"No, Pa. That'd be breaking one of your rules and he wouldn't do that. Not intentionally anyhow."

"So for the moment all we can do is sit and wait." Susan moaned.

"I'll go back to kitchen." Hop Sing said as he got up from his seat and left the room. ….

Joe arrived with Paul and Roy Coffee and having examined the Freemans Paul reported on his findings to his anxiously awaiting audience.

Not beating about the bush, he said, "there's no mistaking it, they all had influenza, which turned to pneumonia and that killed them. The woman has been dead for some time, I'd say a couple of weeks, the man just a few days ago and the child a long time too. I found a letter inside the wagon, telling us of what happened, in layman's terms. The other children should have it."

"I don't think so, Paul, not right now. Telling them of their deaths is going to be trying enough." Adam stated. "I'll leave the letter 'til much later."

"Of course, Adam," Paul said, but right now we need to bury these people and for safety's sake burn this wagon."

"Roy interrupted, "that would leave the children with nothing."

"No need to worry about that Roy," Adam said, "I'll be happy to provide them with anything they need. Sue's looking after them right now."

"How did they appear to you, Adam?" Paul asked.

"Well, they were dirty and hungry, the baby especially. Been left alone for a few days. We eventually got them home, young Sarah caused us some trouble."

"Oh?"

"Not from ill-health. She's a fighter and resisted our help, but I persuaded her and she begrudgingly let us help her and her brother and sister."

"Well, let's get the job done then," Joe spoke up.

They all turned to Joe, who had left the talking to the older men.

"While I was waiting, Joe, I dug the graves in anticipation. It gave me something to do while I was waiting for you."

An hour later, all was done and they made their way to the ranch house.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Did you find them?" Sarah shouted as she ran across the room just as Adam stepped through the door.

"Please don't run in the house, Sarah," he said, "you could fall and hurt yourself."

Sarah, ignoring him and still shouting, "you found them didn't you; so where are they?"

Ben had risen and was at Sarah's side. "Sarah, calm down and Adam will explain, but he won't while you're like this."

He took hold of her shoulders and she started to cry, which in turn started Peter crying, who was sitting with Rachel, baby Gillian was asleep in Susan's arms.

"Come, Sarah, and sit with me outside on the porch and we'll talk," Adam said as he came up to her, holding out his hand invitingly.

Sarah stared at him, her crying had stopped but still with tears in her eyes said, "I still don't like you."

"I know that, Sarah, but that won't stop me trying to help you and your brother and sister. Now come with me please. We have to talk."

Adam walked back to the doorway and turned back to look at Sarah. "Will you come with me." He extended his hand once more.

Sarah thought for a moment then ignoring his hand, walked outside and Adam followed her.

"It will all come out right, I know it," Hoss said to Rachel, with his usual outlook on life. Young Peter, quieter now and still in her arms. "Come to me Peter," he said, "and sit on my lap. I've something to tell you."

Peter did as requested. Ben and Susan watched, both knowing how well Hoss will tell him of his parents and brother's death.

"Peter what I have to tell you is very sad," Hoss told him.

"You found Ma and Pa, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Peter, we did." Hoss held him tight to his chest. "Your Ma and Pa and brother David have gone on a journey to heaven; d'ya know what that means?"

"Yeah, we know about Jesus and stuff. Pa used to read to us. They left us, didn't they, just like Sarah said?"

"Not in quite the way Sarah meant son; you see they were very sick and Jesus decided he wanted them in heaven to live with him there and not be sick anymore. So they can't be with us here anymore."

"So I won't ever see them again," Peter said which brought on more tears and he snuggled into Hoss' chest and sobbed. Hoss held him tight.

Rachel stood up, "I'm going to fee baby Eric, I can hear him upstairs getting restless." She squeezed Hoss' shoulder, leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "you did that wonderfully," gave him another peck and left the group to go upstairs.

…..

Outside on the porch Adam was faced with a similar situation, but with a formidable opponent.

"Come and sit beside me or better still would you like to sit on my lap?"

"No, just tell me what happened to my Ma and Pa."

She knows, he thought, and holding everything in with anger, rather like myself.

"You know, don't you?" he asked delicately.

"Know what, mister?"

"Call me by my name, Sarah, it's Adam."

"Might, might not." Adam wanted to smile at that but knew it would not be appropriate at this time. What a little fighter she was.

"Will you tell me what happened for your father to have left you in the cabin?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I think you need to tell someone, and I'm a good listener."

At that moment Hop Sing came out with a jug of lemonade and two glasses.

"Oh, thanks Hop Sing, just what we needed." Hop Sing place the lemonade and glasses on the table and left them.

"Would you pour for us, please?"

Sarah took a step toward the table and poured out a glass and went to sit on the vacant chair, but Adam stopped her…. "Thanks, he said, taking the glass from her took a sip.

"That was mine," she moaned.

"Oh," he said acting remorsefully, "I'm sorry. Well I've already drunk some, you'll have to have the other glass." Sarah looked at him and he smiled at her. "Pour the lemonade and come and sit here." He said patting his lap.

She slowly poured out her glass, turned and decided to trust this man, for the moment, and sat on his lap. Adam took one more sip of his lemonade then leaning slightly, placed his glass back on table and lightly folded his arms around Sarah's waist while she drank from her glass.

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything, I'll understand." He told her, trying to keep her calm.

With tears forming in her eyes, she began, saying, "Pa didn't want us to be around with them anymore, so we slept underneath the wagon."

"Do you know why he did that?"

"No. I think we must've done something wrong."

"Well let me tell you, you're Pa was trying his best to keep you, Peter and Gillian safe. You see your Ma and little brother were very ill, your Pa too. That's why he took you to the cabin, to be away from the illness so you didn't catch it too."

"They were ill?"

"Yes, they were."

"So theys dead then?"

"Yes, sweetheart, they are and I'm truly sorry for your loss. I think you kind of knew that already, in your heart. And I asked Doc Martin to come here to check you children over, which you'll let him do, right?"

"If you say so."

"I do say so." Headway at last, Adam thought. He took the glass from her and placed it on the table and Sarah quietly allowed him to do that as she started to cry. Adam pulled her closer to him, and was glad she didn't resist.

"Joe and I buried your family but I think it would be fitting to have our Reverend McNeil hold a service over the graves, just as soon as you say."

"You'd do that for us?"

"I told you I'm here to help you with anything."

"So, then, you'll send us to an orphanage?"

"No, that's not my intention. Sheriff Coffee is going to send our some messages to see if you have any relatives and go from there.

"I don't know of any," Sarah told him.

"Well, in the meantime I'd like to take you and Peter and baby Gillian to stay at my house…."

"You don't live here?"

"No, Sarah. Susan and I have our own home fifteen minutes away. You'll like it there."

"We'll stay with you?"

"Yes, until we find something permanent for you all."

"I'll tell Pete."

Adam felt Sarah fall into sister protector mode.

"He already knows your family has died, Hoss has been talking to him, but not of the details that you know. He's a little too young for all that."

"What they die of mister…er Adam?" she asked as she sat up on his lap.

Adam was surprised, but delighted that she was beginning to trust him.

"They had influenza which led to pneumonia and that's why Doctor Martin wants to check us all over."

"'Cos we could have it too?"

"That's right, but because your father kept you away there's a good chance you're all alright." Adam paused, "Are you ready to go and see Doc Martin now?"

"I suppose so." But because she hung on to Adam when he attempted to put her down, he carried her in. Sarah put her legs around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. She didn't want anyone to see that she had been crying.

Susan was surprised, as were the others, and pleased to see young Sarah in Adam's arms.

"Paul, this is Sarah, can you look at her now? You can use the downstairs guest room," Adam said as he walked up to Paul.

"No problem with that. I've already checked young Peter here and baby Gillian and they both seem fine. Now let me check Sarah over and make sure she's fine too."

"Not on my own," Sarah whispered in Adam's ear.

"Sue will go with you into…" Adam was stopped by Sarah.

"No, no. I want you," she cried. Adam raised his eyebrows at Susan and she smiled.

"Of course, I'm glad she wants you."

Paul Martin followed Adam and Sarah into the bedroom and carried out his examination as best he could as Sarah wouldn't let go of Adam, but Paul's examination proved satisfactory.

When they returned to the great room and Paul confirmed all was well with Sarah too, he said, "now I think both children need nourishing food, broth with chicken in it, perhaps and light desserts, some fruit, no pies, for the moment."

"Sounds good, Paul." Susan spoke up. We'll look after them."

"I know you will."

….

After Paul and Roy left Hop Sing was ready with the evening meal. Sarah was sitting quietly next to Adam on the settee as Hop Sing called them to the table. Hop Sing had made the broth with chicken pieces in it, for the children, just as Doc Martin had suggested while everyone else had a full chicken dinner.

"Why are we having this soup and you're not?" Peter asked when he saw his bowl of broth.

Ben answered his question. "We need to build up your strength with nourishment before you eat like the rest of us. Doctor's orders."

"How long do we have to eat this….." Sarah began to rant.

"Sarah," Susan said, "we understand what you're saying. You just need to put up with this for a little while and then you'll be able to eat what we eat. Too much of what we eat may make you sick. Need to give your tummies time to adjust. Okay?"

"So, I think you should both eat up and then straight to bed," Adam told them, "You've had a long day."

"But…." Sarah started.

"No buts, Sarah. Please do as I ask."

"You're still bossy, but I'll do it."

Susan stifled a laugh and Adam gave her a stern look. "Now let's eat," he said to all the company.

The meal went well and the children went to bed without complaint, well almost.

Peace at last as all the adults relaxed with coffee and brandy.

"I told Sarah we'll have a service around the graves when they're ready," Adam told them.

"Wonderful idea, son," Ben said, in agreement.

"They need that closure," Susan added, "before they can move on."

"Right," Hoss agreed.

"What plans do you have for them Adam?" Joe asked.

"As we speak, I don't know."

"We can take them home with us, can't we Adam?" Susan suggested.

"While we wait on Roy for any information on family, yes, they can live with us." He answered. "In fact I mentioned that very idea to Sarah when we were talking outside."

"I hope you're not thinking of an orphanage for them, Adam," Susan said as she finished up the last of her coffee.

"No I'm not, but if Roy finds nothing then I shall find a family who would be willing to adopt them."

"That won't be easy," Ben said, but thought he could see an attachment growing between Adam and the children.

"No it won't," Hoss agreed.

"If it comes to it, we'll find the right parents for them," Adam addressed them all. "Now I'm ready for bed. Tomorrow's going to be another long day."

"Can we go into town for some things for the children, the baby especially," Susan asked.

"Yes, of course. I was thinking along those lines too." Adam said, smiling.

"Well, I'm for bed," Ben said rising from his chair. "Goodnight all, sleep well." He made his way up the stairs.

"I think I'll go up too," Hoss said, Rachel stood with him and agreed and so they they too made their way upstairs.

Joe wasn't long to follow, leaving Adam and Susan alone.

"They seem good children," Susan said as she leaned in close to Adam so he had to put his arm around her. "They're just needing a little guidance." She loved being in his arms.

"I agree. I think they'll be with us awhile why Roy does his work. Are you sure it will be alright for you, with young John to look out for too?"

"Oh yes, even though he's at the age to explore on his own when we're not looking," Susan had already thought, with pleasure, at the scenario.

"When we go to town tomorrow," Adam told her," "I'll call on Reverend McNeil about the funeral service. I want to leave the date until Sarah has everything settled in her mind."

"That would be good, Adam."

"And while I'm doing that you can keep the children occupied with buying them clothes and anything else you think they need. Be generous, Sweetheart, they lost everything."

"I will, Adam." They sat embraced for a time. Then Susan spoke again. "So Sarah understands all that happened to her family?"

"I believe she already guessed at what had happened but she fought against it with us and herself. After our talk she gave in and cried it out."

"Bless her little heart. She seems to have taken to you."

"She would have taken to anyone who had told her the truth as to what happened."

"But she took to you and I sense you her." Don't deny it. It's one of the reasons I love you, your care and love of your fellow man, or should I say in this case, young children. Just look what you did for me."

"Well, you too needed a firm hand." He smiled at her.

"Mm."

"Anyway, we need to get some sleep, ready for the onslaught of the morrow."

"Just sleep, Adam?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"You're incorrigible. Let's go."

…..

They arrived in Virginia City as planned. Adam helped everyone down and this time Sarah let him and kept hold of his hand as she was a little scared of being in a strange town with lots of people about.

"Now," Adam began, "we have a plan of campaign this morning. You two go with Sue to buy whatever you need, while I….."

"You're not coming with us?" Sarah suddenly cried. "Where are you going?" Pete pulled on her sleeve as if to keep her from angering Adam.

"If you'll let me finish…" Adam said in a slightly stern voice, letting Sarah know he was not pleased with her interruption and tone, "…I'll tell you. I'm going over to see Reverend McNeil and talk to him about the situation. I'll join you in a little while. You're going to be some time in the store."

"Oh," was all Sarah could say. She really wanted Adam by her side all the time.

"Come on Sarah, Pete," Susan said, "let's go spend Adam's money." She winked and smiled at Adam as she said it.

"See you later," he said and kissed his wife and headed off to the church.

"Let's go in and have an adventure in the mercantile."

And in they went. Sarah and Peter, with eyes and mouths wide open stared around the store. …..

Meanwhile, Adam had found Reverend McNeil and told him of the recent events involving the Freemans, and he agreed whole-heartedly, "just let me know when, Adam," he said.

"Thanks, Reverend. I'll let you know." Adam answered, then made his way to Roy's office.

"Morning, Roy."

"Mornin', Adam. A bit early for news." Roy told him.

"Oh, I know that, Roy. I just wanted to tell you what we're doing for the children in the meantime." And so he related all that had transpired since they last spoke. "I'd like you to be there for the children, since you are one of the few new people they know."

"My pleasure, if that's the right word for the occasion."

"Thanks, Roy, I appreciate it."

….

Adam joined the family group in the mercantile. "You bought the store out?" He jokingly asked with a laugh.

"Oh no, Sir," Peter cried.

"I'll repay you as soon as I find a job," Sarah told him.

"There'll be no need for you to find a job. This shopping trip is a gift from us to you," Adam informed her. "And besides, while you are with us you'll be busy attending school and learning new things."

"I don't need no school," Sarah moaned.

"Oh yes you do," Susan butted in before an argument followed. "Perhaps we can discuss all that later. Adam," she ordered, "please pay for the good and let's go and get some lunch. I'm sure the children are as hungry as I am."

"Quite right, Sue. Much too early to consider all that." So Adam paid the bill and picked up the big box that everything had been put into and tied it to the back of the buggy. Then they made their way across town to the restaurant building. ….

Sarah was talking to Peter in bed that night. "We gotta pay them back somehow, Pa would want us to."

"Yeah, we won't be here for long. I wonder what will happen to us?" Peter sighed.

I don't know, but we can work for them. That way we'll be paying them back."

"Okay." Peter agreed. "I like them, d'you?"

"Yeah, they're okay. He's a bit bossy but nice as well. I'll be sad to go."

"Me too. They're both nice."

Then Sarah told him about what Adam had said about a service for their family and both agreed they were ready.

"We can tell him in the mornin'," she said.

"Sarah, Peter," came that loud voice, "are you talking instead of sleeping. Do I have to come up there?"

"Sleepin," she called back. "See what I mean about bossy pants."

"Doesn't sound like that to me; if I come up there and find you still awake, there's going to be trouble."

Silence. Adam smiled as he stepped down from the landing and back to his old blue chair. Everyone was chuckling.

"At least they are acting like children usually do," Ben stated.

"I'm glad they've been able to settle down some," Susan added.

"Yep," Joe said, "fitted right in, I'd say." He gave his little chuckle. That comment made Hoss and Rachel look at each other, knowing full well what he was implying. Ben too felt the same.


	27. Chapter 27

**Once again I thank you all for following my story. You're all so encouraging. I hope to include some mystery along the way. I'm working on it.**

 **Chapter 27**

The funeral service went as well as could be expected and everyone made their way to The Cedars ranch house. The Reverend and his wife, Henry and Martha, were in attendance, as well as Roy Coffee and Paul and Lilian Martin.

Ben thanked everyone for coming, "It means a lot to the children and to us."

Adam took Roy aside. "Still no word, Roy?"

"Nothin', Adam, sorry."

"No need to apologise. I really wasn't expecting anything anyway. But thanks for your efforts."

"What'll you do now, Adam?"

"Think on it some. I need to talk with Sue."

"I thought you might. You've grown fond of them children, haven't you?"

"You could say that, Roy," but Adam dismissed any further answer with a smile. ….

They all sat down to a meal, the children still not having a full meal, still the chicken broth and for dessert a thin lemon custard, along with milk to drink. This was not pleasing to Sarah.

"When can I have something proper to eat, something I like instead of this stuff." She shouted out at Adam.

"Do not use that tone with me, young lady," Adam admonished. "To answer your very rude question, it will be as soon as Doctor Martin says so."

"But how long," Sarah hadn't given up. Peter had just stopped his spoon as he was about to eat some and stared open-mouthed at Sarah.

"If you'll all excuse us," Adam calmly said, as he rose from his seat and dragged Sarah from hers and headed up the stairs.

"Sorry about that everyone," Susan apologised to the invited company.

"Is he going to spank her?" Peter asked, with tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know Pete," she replied. "Adam doesn't like a display of temper, especially in front of guests. Let's just continue with our meal please."

They all heard a yelp from upstairs and a door shut. Adam returned downstairs. "Sorry about that," he said, "and you young man will eat what's put in front of you, or do you want some of the same?"

"No, Sir, this is just fine." Peter rapidly started eating his broth.

"Everything okay, son?" Ben asked.

Paul then speaks up. "Adam, Sarah needs that broth." Paul said.

"All is fine. She'll eat hers a little later, after she's calmed down," Adam told them and he sat back down to finish his meal.

After thinking, Paul spoke up again, "I think, Adam, as I can see the children are doing so well, that tomorrow you may start them on more regular foods."

"Right you are, Paul. I'm sure they would both welcome that." He glanced at Peter who had slightly nodded his head, and opened his eyes wide, in agreement. It made Adam smirk.

"She sure is a handful," Hoss said, as he finished up his meal.

"We have apple pie for dessert," Susan said, and made her way to the kitchen to retrieve the pie from Lia Sing, thanking her.

Hoss was anxiously waiting for the pie when Rachel quietly said to him, "one small piece, Hoss, then we need to get home."

"What!" He stared at her.

"In fact," Rachel addressed the other guests, "I think we should all be thinking of leaving soon. Susan and Adam need to be left in peace."

Within fifteen minutes all visitors had left. "I'm sorry it ended so soon," Adam said to Susan as they watched their company leave, "but I couldn't allow Sarah to continue with her outburst."

"No, of course not. What happened upstairs?"

"She was lucky, I only gave her one good wallop; I told her she had to stay in her room for the rest of the day. I'll take up the broth in a little while."

"I'd better warm it up for her then."

"Yes, thanks. I'll take it up and see how she is," he said.

"Okay, I'll go and do that." Susan gave him a quick kiss, picked up the left broth and went into the kitchen.

Peter had been sat on the floor leaning on the low table in front of the fireplace, colouring in a picture in the new book Susan had bought that day they'd gone into town. But when he saw Adam and Susan standing talking by the front door he made his escape upstairs.

"You hungry now?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah, can you get me something?"

"Better not, he's mad enough now. What'd he do to you?"

"Never you mind. Just don't make him mad or you'll find out," Sarah told him.

Then suddenly the door opened and Adam walked in with the bowl of broth. "I thought you were here," he said, looking at Peter. "Please go back downstairs and finish your picture. Sarah is going to eat her broth now."

"Yes, Sir." Peter left them.

Then turning to Sarah, "will you eat your broth now? Sue heated is back up for you," he said as he handed her the bowl and spoon.

She took it and actually looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Adam smiled and sat on the bed beside her. "Apology accepted. And let me tell you what Doc Martin said. He told us that as of tomorrow you can have proper food." She smiled up at him, thought of something to say but stayed her thought, knowing he would not like it.

"Now come on and enjoy your last dish of broth," he smiled and winked. "We'll start afresh in the morning. Alright?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl. I'll leave you now to eat it all up and I'll come back to collect the empty bow." And with that he kissed her on the brow and left her in peace. Her other thought was to throw it out the window, but decided not to because she wasn't going to get anything again 'til breakfast. So she ate the dreadful stuff.

"How was she, Adam?" Susan asked as he joined her around the fireplace.

"She's fine, even apologised," he told her.

"Oh, that's good. Well now, Peter, how is your colouring coming along?"

"Not bad. I don't always keep in the lines though."

"But you'll get better at it. It sometimes take any of us time to master something, but with a little practise we can achieve all sorts of things." She gave Adam a quick glance, but thankfully she could see he hadn't been listening. Just as well, he might have wondered at what she'd said.

"Oh, by the way, Pete, Doc Martin says that you can start 'proper' food tomorrow." Adam told him.

"Yaay….I mean, not that the broth was not nice an all," he managed to say. "Can I go and tell Sarah the good news?"

"May I go and tell Sarah…"

"Huh?"

"That's the correct way to speak."

"Oh," he said, not understanding what Adam was telling him.

"And no you don't need to tell her, she already knows."

"I bet she's pleased about that."

"She certainly is."

"Now how about we play one of your new games, Peter?" Susan asked. "You and me against Adam."

"He'll still win," Peter moaned.

"Maybe he will or maybe he won't." She gave Adam a smug look of anticipated triumph.

"Well, why you're getting out whichever game we're going to play, I'm going to make fresh coffee. Would you like some more milk, Pete?"

"No thanks. I'm full."

"Okay then, coffee for the grown-ups." Adam made his way to the kitchen where Lia Sing was waiting with the fresh coffee.

"I heard talk and made coffee for you earlier." She said.

"Many thanks, Lia, you seem to have learned well from your uncle Hop Sing." Taking two mugs from the shelf and the coffee pot from Lia he made his way back into the main room and across to the low table where Susan and Peter were making up the checkers board.

"Now let's see if I can beat you at checkers." …

The next morning brought peace at breakfast as the children ate their scrambled eggs and pancakes, with relish.

"Good to see you two smiling," Susan said.

"What are we goin' to do today?" Peter asked, with his mouth full of food.

"Don't eat with your mouth full," Susan scolded him, "it's very bad manners."

"Sorr…," he started to say, then realised he hadn't swallowed what was in his mouth, but when he had, "sorry," he repeated.

"In answer to your question young Pete," Adam stated, "what do you know about looking after a horse?"

"Nothin' much. I've only ever give 'em food," he answered.

"Well, I'll teach you how to care for them."

"Oh good…," he forgot again, then swallowed his food. Susan raised her eyebrows at him.

"I suppose I get to look after the babies, again," Sarah moaned.

"That will be part of it, but I thought we'd make a cake together," Susan suggested. "Would you like that?"

"Well that sounds better," she answered.

"Also you are to make sure you're room is kept tidy," Adam added.

"As long as Pete has to do the same."

"Oh yes," Adam said, "he's to do the same."

"That's okay then." Susan and Adam just smiled at one another.

The rest of the day went well. Peter had learned some more about the horses and some of the tackle. Sarah had helped bake a cake, which they had as dessert that evening. By bed time they were both out like a light, as were young John and baby Gillian. …

Life continued on at The Cedars as Sarah and Peter wormed their way, deeper and deeper, into Adam and Susan's hearts. Young John was now walking steadily and had a small volume of words now and making his presence known. Baby Gillian was thriving now at nearly nine months old, but a portentous day was approaching. School.

Sarah had been told that the next day they were going into Virginia City to enrol her in the school.

"I wonder what trouble Sarah will give us tomorrow," Adam said to Susan as they lay in bed, enwrapped up in each others arms.

"Well she's let us know school is not her favourite place," Susan said laying her head across Adam's chest.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow," Adam said as he put his strong arms around her.

She snuggled further in to Adam and breathed deeply.

"What is it sweetheart? Have you done something I would not be pleased about?" Adam said with a raised left eyebrow.

Susan raised her head and looked Adam in the eye. "It seems to me we've had this conversation before."

"We have?"

"Yes, don't you remember?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Well then, let me remind you. It's not what I've done but something we've done together."

Adam's eyes opened wide as he remembered. "We're having another baby?"

"Yes, we are."

"Oh, sweetheart," he sat right up and brought Susan up with him and kissed her soundly. When he finally stopped he looked right into her beautiful green speckled eyes, which were sparkling right now with laughter. "When are we to expect this little one," he said, as he kissed her once again.

She pushed him back a little, "if you let me catch my breath, I'll tell you."

Looking deeply now at Susan, "I can see the bloom in your face. When will she he born?"

"She?"

"A girl this time, I know it."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see on that, I'm expecting this baby in February."

"And are you feeling well?"

"Yes, Adam, oh yes." Then a doubt crossed her mind. "But that will make another child. Five in all to contend with. Will that be alright with you?"

"Not a problem, it's something I've always dreamt about. Lots of children. Of course final plans have not been made for Sarah, Pete and Gill. We may find relatives somewhere and have to give them up. But for now I love how we are as a family and I love you so much. Oh how happy you've made me, my sweet dear love." He held her close once again and the rest of the night was filled with love making and sleep. …

"Why is it only me what has to go to school and Pete doesn't?" Sarah moaned at the breakfast table the next morning.

"Because you're seven and a half and should have been in a school a year and half ago," Adam told her, "whereas Pete is only just five and should go next year, but while you are with us we'll try and teach him some basics, some letters and how to add while you're at school learning harder things. Young John and Gillian are of course far too young for school."

Sarah just sat and finished off her breakfast, still pouting.

The trip to Virginia City was fairly silent, Sarah not saying anything. Adam and Susan noticing her reticence to speak made their own general conversation as to the weather and such. Adam drove the buggy through the main street and up to the school house, got down and tied the horse to the hitching rail. He helped Susan down then turned to Sarah, held up his hands for her, but she stayed sat.

"Come on, Sarah. It's no use putting this off." He said.

"I don't want to go to school," she pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"We've had all the discussion we're going to have about this." Then in a more stern tone, he said, "you will come down now and behave." This time she obeyed.

The three entered the school and sat on the seats at the back of the classroom that had been placed in readiness for them. Sarah looked around the room and saw drawings on the walls and then stared at the children sitting at desks, one or two had turned their heads around in her direction, one smiled, a girl, but another smirked and poked out his tongue. Sarah did the same to him. Luckily neither Susan nor Adam saw.

Then Sarah's attention was drawn to the teacher, who stood at the very front facing the children, as she addressed the class. "You may all put your pencils down now as the lunch break is almost upon us. This afternoon we will have our spelling test and don't forget we'll start the new book after that. Alright, children, you are dismissed."

There was a general clatter of feet moving their way to the door, as each child, now carrying a lunch pail, made their way out of the schoolroom. They stared at the three sat at the back of the room as they made their way outside.

Susan and Adam stood up, once the way was clear, and each took ahold of one of Sarah's hands and made their way up the aisle towards Miss Emma Stone, the School Teacher. She stood up as they approached, and holding out her hand in welcome, Adam shook her hand.

"I hope you have room for one more?" Adam asked. "We would like to enrol Sarah here."

"Hello, Sarah, I'm pleased to meet you," and held her hand out, but Sarah didn't move, just stared at her, but Susan prompted her with a gentle nudge to her shoulder, so Sarah shook her hand.

"Now, Sarah," Emma spoke directly to her. "I would like to show you some things and ask a few questions. This will

help me to know what grade to place you in." She then took Sarah's hand and led her to her desk. Adam and Susan took their leave and went outside where they sat on the school steps and watched the children play.

Adam had previously told Emma of Sarah's background so she would be aware of her attitude towards school and being told what to do. So they waited patiently for nearly three quarters of an hour when Emma with Sarah in tow emerged from the school house. Emma was smiling.

"Sarah did very well," Emma informed them.

"That's good to hear," Susan said, smiling at Sarah.

"I'd like to make a request, if I may."

"Certainly," Susan said. "What is it?"

"I'd like for Sarah to sit in this afternoon and watch and listen to what we do. Hopefully this will give her an insight of how our school works. With your approval of course."

"That sounds wonderful." Susan sounded happy at this. "Would you like that, Sarah?"

So after looking at Adam and before he says anything, she murmured in response, "yes." But nothing more.

While waiting for the afternoon session to finish, Adam and Susan did a little shopping for Sarah as a surprise and had a coffee. They returned to the school and waited for everyone to come out and walked over to Sarah as she ran down the steps and nearly collided with them.

"Please don't run down the steps," Adam admonished, but in a soft tone, "you could fall and get hurt."

"We're going to have a special tea with you," Susan told her. "Adam will join us in a little while. Okay." And together they walked off to the restaurant, while Adam remained waiting to speak with Emma.

"How did Sarah do, Emma?" He asked.

"Well, she did well with what she knows, but she is behind her age group. She is definitely a clever girl and I think would catch up fairly quickly."

"That's good to hear, Emma. Thanks. Sarah can start on Monday then?" He asked.

"Oh yes, of course. I think she'll learn quickly and make friends."

"That's just what we want for her, for as long as she is with us. We haven't traced any family yet."

"I hope, if any are found, that they're not too far away, so Sarah can continue at our school."

"Yes, that would be good for her." Adam said. Well thanks for everything. We'll see you on Monday and if not one of us then one of my brothers or father. I'll be on my way now, we're having a special tea at the restaurant."

"Goodbye, for now Mr Cartwright," Emma said as she shook Adam's hand.

"Adam, please. Mr Cartwright is my father. Goodbye again." And he made his way across town in the buggy to the restaurant.

He met up with Susan and Sarah who had already ordered drinks for them all and slices of chocolate cake. Once they started their treat, Adam winked at Susan and nodded. She bent down and picked up the wrapped up gift for Sarah.

"For you, Sarah," she said.

"For me?" She smiled and took the parcel and stared at it.

"Don't just look at it, open it," Adam encouraged.

So she opened it, while Susan and Adam looked on, smiling.

"Saddle bags?" Sarah looked up at them. "But I don't have a horse," she said.

"But you will." Adam told her. "I thought I'd teach you to ride so that in time you'll be able to ride to school and you will be able to carry your books and things in the saddle bags."

"You'll give me a horse of my own?"

"While you're with us, Sarah, yes," Susan said, "we want you to have what you need."

"What do you say, Sarah," Adam prompted.

"Yeah, thanks," but not in a happy tone that might have been expected.

"You don't seem pleased." Susan said.

"Well I won't have them for long, will I, once we're sent away." Sarah held her head down as she was struggling not to cry.

"Let's finish up here and head on home," Adam suggested, before anything further arose.

But as they were getting into the buggy, Sarah suddenly saw a man stagger out of the saloon, and she froze. She immediately clung to Susan and laid her head in her lap so as not to be seen.


	28. Chapter 28

**A HANDFUL OF TROUBLE**

 **Sorry for the delay but blame Christmas and the New Year for butting in with this story. And a Happy New Year to ALL.**

 **Chapter 28**

"Wake up, Pete," Sarah was trying to nudge him awake.

"What?"

"Hush. Quiet," she whispered to her brother. "Do you want them to hear you. We gotta get out of here. Don't ask questions, just get up and dressed.

Eventually Peter did as he was told and together they very quietly headed downstairs and over to the front door, when Sarah stopped suddenly and told Peter to stay put. She made her way into Adam's study and up to the desk, opening the top left drawer and took out the gun she knew was kept there, checked it was loaded and tucked it into her pants. Then went across to the other side of the desk and opened the top right drawer and luckily she found what she hoped might be there, knowing she couldn't get into the safe, some money, which she quickly grasped and put in her pocket. Making her way back to her brother she picked up a small sack which she'd placed there earlier, filled with food, courtesy of Lia's kitchen, before she woke Peter up.

"Let's go and keep quiet," she told him.

They crept out of the house and walked over to the barn where, with some difficulty, managed to open the great door.

"What's goin' on, Sarah. I want to stay here. I like it here."

"Well we can't. We're in trouble."

"What trouble, I done nothin?"

"No time to talk now, we got to get goin'. I'll fill you in later."

"What about Gill?"

"She'll do find here, she's only a baby. Now stop asking questions. We have to get a horse to get away." Sarah looked around the stalls. "This one will do," she said, picking out the shortest one. She put a bridle on it and lead him over to a hay bale.

"Get on, Pete."

"There's no saddle."

"I can't do that, we have to go bareback."

"But I don't know how to ride." Neither did Sarah, but she wasn't about to tell Peter that.

"Just get on. Step on the hay bale and get on."

Peter wasn't happy about this but did as he was told. Sarah did the same and sat behind him.

"Just grab ahold of the main. Now let's go."

Sarah hoped they would be far enough away by the time Adam woke up. …

The sound of baby Gillian crying woke Adam and Susan up, plus the pounding on the bedroom door, before young John pushed his way through it and jumped up on the bed.

"Baby Gill cry."

"Yes, we can hear her," Susan mumbled as she tried to prise her eyes open.

"It's early for her, isn't it?" Adam said as he sat up and waited for the inevitable pounce and of course the assault came immediately from John.

"Ooh," from Adam as John landed on his chest. "Just settle down, it's still early." But Susan couldn't leave baby Gill crying, so she forced herself out of bed and slowly made her way out of the bedroom and into the other room where she picked Gill out of her cot and she immediately calmed down. But Susan being Susan thought it strange not to hear anything from Sarah or Peter, as Gill's crying usually woke them up too. So she made her way to their bedrooms, just to check on them.

When she returned to Adam, he had laid back down with John who had fallen back to sleep lying flat across Adam's chest. Susan walked back to the bed and sat on her side while rocking Gill gently.

"Oh, by the way," she casually said, "the other two aren't in their beds."

"What! Are they downstairs?" Adam sat upright still holding John.

"I don't think so, their bedclothes are there but not their outdoor clothes. Oh Lord, they haven't taken off, have they?"

"Why would they do that," Adam said, thinking. "It might have been the thought of school that has frightened her." Then reaching for his pocket watch and raising the light in the bedside lamp. "It's only 4 am. It won't be light for a couple of hours and they wouldn't have gotten very far on foot."

"I think you ought to check around, Adam."

"You're right." So placing John on the bed without waking him, he got up, donned his robe and slippers and made his way downstairs. A little while later he was back upstairs. "We did have a full loaf and a new cheese ready in the kitchen, didn't we?" he asked of Susan.

"Yes we did. Why?"

"It's all gone." Susan could tell he was getting annoyed as she watched him getting dressed.

"I'm going to check the barn and if what I fear has happened, there'll be sparks flying in this house."

"What do you think has happened?" She asked.

"Let me check the barn first. You alright here with these two?"

"Sure, Adam. You go. I'll be fine. It's still early. But be careful out there."

"Will do." He left the bedroom and made his way downstairs and found the front door unlocked. Once he reached the barn he saw one of the horses missing. "They've definitely taken off. Now they're in trouble." Then he took a minute to think. "But why, I thought they were beginning to settle with us." He said all these things to himself.

He returned to Susan.

"Yes, they've gone," he told her.

"Gone. What are you saying."

"They've taken Charlie and ridden off and I don't know why."

"Neither do I. I thought they were happy here with us," Susan said with sadness in her heart. "There's got to be a serious reason for this."

"Yes, I agree," he said. I can't do anything until there's some light, so I'll get myself ready, saddle Spot and by then there should be some daylight."

"Where do you think they've gone?"

"Well, they didn't saddle Charlie, so I guess they wouldn't be going fast as neither know how to ride, so hopefully they won't have gotten far."

"Just don't get made at them, 'cos I know you. Give them a chance to explain."

"Alright. I think you're right in thinking it's serious. They certainly did seem comfortable with us." Adam said, calming Susan down.

"I'll get these children back in their own beds and get you some breakfast while you get yourself ready."

"Okay. Thanks sweetheart." He bent and gave her a good morning kiss. …

Adam arrived at the Ponderosa where he was going to ask for Hoss' help in tracing the children. Hoss was working in the barn when he arrived.

"Well, hi, older brother and what brings you over here this early?"

Adam dismounted and said, "I need your help Hoss. Sarah and Peter have run away."

"What! Did you frighten 'em off?"

"Not guilty. We've been doing well. Sue and I felt they were settling in."

By now, Ben had come out of the house and heard part of what Adam was telling Hoss.

"What's going on, Adam?" he asked.

"Sarah and Pete have disappeared, Pa. I think they've run away." Adam told him. "I've come to ask for Hoss' help in tracking them down."

"Of course. Off you go." Ben said. And while Hoss was saddling Chubb, he continued. "What brought this on, do you know?"

"No, Pa. Although, now I think of yesterday, Sarah wasn't too happy about going to school. She was quiet on the journey home from town."

"You think, maybe, it's the thought of school that's frightened her away?"

"I don't know, Pa. It seems a poor reason to leave. Anyhow, I'll find out the truth of the matter when I find them."

Ben sensed Adam's frustration and rising temper. "Adam, try and keep calm. Get them back safely first, before you do anything else."

"Okay, Pa. Sue told me the same. Hoss'll keep me under control."

"Yes, I'm banking on that. Just remember they're just children and probably scared."

"I know what you're saying, Pa and I'll do my best."

By now Hoss was leading Chubb out of the barn. "We're ready Adam. Pa would you tell Rachel what's happening and not to worry. I left her tending young Eric."

"I will, Hoss."

"Good, now let's get going." Adam was getting anxious to start tracking.

They mounted and made their way back to Adam's home. Ben waved them off. …

Sarah and Peter were struggling. They had slowed somewhat, after having tried a little trotting and both nearly falling off.

"I think I know where we can go. Back to that cabin where they found us. I don't think they'll think that's where we'd go. We can stay there for a bit."

"I'm sore," Peter moaned.

"Yeah, me too. We never learned to ride. Adam was goin' to do that. Learn us, I mean."

"We should've stayed then."

"No Pete, we need to get away."

"Why."

"You don't need to know, but believe me it's for the best."

"You said you'd tell me and now you won't. How far is this cabin anyway? My backside is getting sorer all the time."

"Mine too. I don't think it's too far now." …..

When Adam and Hoss reached The Cedars, and were just dismounting when Susan came out of the barn carrying a bucket full of milk, which she placed on the ground.

"I didn't expect you back this soon. Did you find something?"

"Not yet. I needed Hoss' expertise. We'll begin our search right here; Hoss needs to see the shoe marking from Charlie's show, the horse the children took. Hoss has the vision of a hawk and if anyone can find them, it's Hoss."

"What am I looking for, Adam?" Hoss asked.

"It's a semicircle with a cross inside of it." Adam told him, always grateful that the Cartwrights marked all their horses with markings for just this sort of purpose.

"Oh, Adam," Susan was getting anxious. "Those children will be getting hungry."

"No, sweetheart, I don't think so. Remember I told you the bread and cheese were missing."

"Oh yes, of course, I remember now. Sarah certainly has her head screwed on right."

"Okay. Let's go, Adam, time's awastin'."

"Right." Then giving Susan a kiss, mounted up and followed Hoss. …..

Sarah and Peter had reached the cabin and managed to get themselves down off the horse. Both rubbing their backsides back into life, they entered the cabin.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry," says Peter.

"Okay, but not too much, we have to make it last."

She opened the sack and brought out the bread and cheese and broke some off from each. She'd also remembered a canteen of water.

"Here, eat this." Peter took it from her and then forgetting his previous problem, sat down on one of the two chairs.

"Ow!" And standing up straight away said, "I forgot." Then biting into the cheese and with his mouth full, he asked, "how long are we goin' to stay here?"

Sarah was busy eating herself, "I don't know."

"Won't Adam come looking for us?"

"Nah. He don't really care about us, probably glad we've gone."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now shut up and eat, and get some sleep, I need to think. I'll do the same after I think." And within fifteen minutes they were both asleep on the cot, having forgotten all about the horse.

….

Hoss could tell from the clear markings that the hoof prints were very new and that the horse wasn't travelling very fast, mostly walking. He informed Adam of this.

"Then at this speed they certainly can't have gone too far and not knowing their way, but I have an idea of where they may have gone."

"Where're you thinkin', Adam?"

"Where do they know and not too far away, Hoss?"

"You're not thinkin' of the cabin, are you?"

"Yep. I think Sarah will think we'd NOT think they'd go there."

"Okay, Adam, let's get goin' there."

And so they cantered along with Hoss still seeing the signs of the horse shoe. Eventually they came upon the cabin and saw the horse standing outside.

"I don't want to frighten them," Hoss told Adam, "and keep your temper in check. Let's find out the reason behind all of this first."

"Okay, Hoss. It's probably Sarah who planned this whole thing and dragged poor Pete along with her, although for the life of me I can't understand why they left. I thought they were happy being with us."

"Well, if you're ready, let's get in there," Hoss said, as he dismounted and waited for Adam to do the same.

Adam approached the door quietly and opened it slowly and without a sound, stepped in and stopped abruptly and stared at the scene before him. Hoss almost bumped into him, but Adam stopped him, pinning him in the chest and hushed him with a finger to his lips, then pointed to the cot. The vision before them made them both smile. Sarah and Peter were fast asleep on their stomachs on the cot. But all too soon, Adam's smile faded as he thought of the trouble they'd caused.

He sighed deeply and took a step toward the cot, but Hoss grabbed his arm, "Be calm, Adam," he whispered, "wake them gently.

"Wake up children," he said as he gently tapped their shoulders.

Peter was the first to waken and when he saw Adam he shot up and grimaced.

"Adam, you found us."

"Why, were you lost?" he said, as he helped him off the cot. He jumped over Sarah and into Adam's arms, crying.

"Don't be mad at us," he sobbed, "Sarah wanted to leave." And by now Sarah had roused herself and was leaning on her elbows.

"How did you know where to find us?" she asked, quietly, knowing there was now no escape.

"I'm a good guesser."

Hoss came over and took Peter from Adam. "We'll be waiting outside, okay?"

"Fine. We'll be right there." Adam answered.

Once Hoss was outside, Adam turned to face Sarah, and still keeping his temper, said, "Let's get you home, we'll talk then." He picked her up and the gun fell from her pants. Adam's eyes opened wide. "A gun!"

"I remember what you said you'd do if I touched another gun, but please don't spank me now, my bottom is still sore from riding, so is Pete's."

"We'll see about all that once we're home." And leaning down, with Sarah in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, he picked up the gun and made his way outside.

Hoss was already mounted on Chubb with Peter sitting in front of him, with a pained expression on his face. The spare horse was tied to the saddle horn.

Adam placed Sarah on Sport, she gasped at the sudden hurt but said nothing. Adam put the gun in his saddle bag then mounted up behind her, clutching her to him, using his free hand to take the reins.

"Let's get you both home."

…

Hoss left Adam with the children at The Cedars and made his way back home to the Ponderosa.

"Inside NOW and wait for me." Adam told the children as he took the horses to the barn.

Susan was playing on the floor with John, who was happily knocking blocks down that his mother had patiently been building up for him, when Sarah and Peter walked, rather stiffly, in through the front door.

"Oh, thank goodness," Susan cried as she rose from the floor and flew across to the children and hugged them. Then in a stern voice, said, "where have you two been. We've been worried sick. I hope you both know how much trouble you're in."

"Yeah," Peter sighed, rubbing his backside.

"Did Adam spank you already?"

"No," Sarah mumbled, "we're sore from riding, but I guess it won't stop Adam spanking us all the same, will it? He's mad."

"What did you expect." Then changing the subject, "Are you two hungry?"

"Not really, we took some food with us." Sarah told her.

The front door opened at that moment and Adam walked in and went straight over to John, picked him up, kissed his cheek and hugged him close.

"And what have you been doing, Johnny?"

"Bocks," came the answer with a chuckle.

"That's right Johnny." Holding his son was helping Adam to calm down.

"Gill is having a nap," Susan told him. "Perhaps these other two should go to their rooms and think things over before you decide on what to do, Adam."

"You're right, Sue. Off you go and I don't want to hear any noise from you two."

Sarah and Peter practically ran to the stairs, well walked fast, suddenly remembering the rule, and disappeared upstairs without any fuss.

"I think I'd like some coffee, Sue, please."

"Of course, I'll go and make some. A little something to eat too?"

"Yes, a sandwich would be good."

With that Susan went off into the kitchen to tell Lia the children had returned, who was making preparations for their evening meal, and to make the coffee and sandwich.

Meanwhile Adam had found one of John's picture book, and with him sitting in his lap, was pointing out and telling him the names of all the things in the pictures. Johnny was delighted and squealing and repeating the names as best he could.

Just as Adam was finishing his food and drink, there was a knock on the front door. Susan went to answer it.

"Well, hello, Roy. Won't you come in and sit. Some coffee, Roy?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice, thank you. Adam in?" he asked.

"Oh yes, go along in."

"Sorry to interrupt you, Adam. I can see you're occupied." Roy said as he walked over to the couch and sat. By now young Johnny was asleep in Adam's arms.

"Not a problem, Roy. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure."

Susan returned with the coffee for Roy.

"Thanks Susan." She took sleeping Johnny from Adam and sat in the other easy chair and listened to what Roy had to tell them.

"There's been enquiries regarding three children in town. Sam, the bartender, told me and pointed the man out to me. His face was familiar to me, so I searched my warrant posters and found what I was looking for."

"Which was?" Adam asked.

"His name is Ward Taylor, as escapee from Yuma prison."

"This…this Taylor, he's looking for the children?" Susan asked, fully concerned now for the children's safety. "But why?"

"I think, Sue, that Sarah may have seen this man in town, and that's why she was so quiet yesterday." Adam said his thoughts out loud. "Why was this man asking for 'three' children when there were four?"

"Yes, that's odd," Roy agreed.

"Well, I know who has the answers," Adam rose as he spoke and walked over to the bottom of the stairs." "Sarah, come down here NOW," he shouted. This woke Johnny who started to cry.

"I'll take Johnny upstairs while you talk with Sarah. And Adam, don't frighten her," and giving him a quick kiss made her way up the stairs, meeting with Sarah on the landing. "It's alright, Sarah, please just answer the questions Adam's going to ask. Trust him to do what's right. Go on down now, you know by now he has trouble holding his temper." Susan smiled as she said this and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek and a push to send her on her way.

During the commotion Peter had come out of his room.

"Back in your room, young man," Susan told him and he darted back inside, not wanting to be in any more trouble than he was.

Sarah made it to the small landing when she suddenly halted as if stuck to the spot. She saw the sheriff there and couldn't move any further. Fear was in her eyes.

"All the way down, please," came the stern voice. But she still couldn't move and she continued to stare at the sheriff.

Roy sensed her unease. "I'll leave you to it, Adam," and then whispering, "I think she'll be more responsive with me gone. Let me know if you find out any more."

"Right you are, Roy. Be seeing you." Adam escorted Roy out and then turned and beckoned Sarah join him.

She slowly made her way down the remaining steps, aware that the time for explanation was now. Adam sat in his favourite chair and pulled Sarah to him and placed her between his knees.

"You goin' to spank me now?" she asked in an almost whispered voice, but kept her eyes down.

"For the gun incident, more than likely. You remember what I said if I caught you with a gun again?" He was not going to let her get off scot free.

She nodded.

"Answer me verbally….speak your answer, please."

"Yes, Sir." Still not looking at Adam.

"And that still stands. But first I want to know what your running was all about."

Silence from Sarah. So Adam pulled her to him and sat her on his lap.

"You must know how much Sue and I care about you and Pete and Gill, and all that we've done we want to continue to do and that's because we want what's best for you."

Tears were forming in her eyes. Sarah did know how much Adam liked her and the others and she felt bad at what she'd done.

"Please don't punish Pete, it was all my idea." Sarah was still keeping her eyes down, so Adam tipped up her chin and made her face him.

"Look at me please. I don't like talking to the top of your head." He kissed her on the temple.

"Don't punish Pete," she repeated, "I'll take his spanking as well as my own."

"We'll see. I want that explanation first. Why did you take off?"

"Better for you, we did." Was all she offered.

"Sarah's that's not an explanation. Don't be afraid to tell me anything. I'm here to help and protect you, as I would with anyone in this family."

By this time, Susan had quietly come out of the bedroom, having put Johnny down for a proper nap and was sitting on the top stair, listening, well eavesdropping, on what was taking place downstairs. She could tell Adam's temper had subsided to one of fatherly concern.

"What was the sheriff doing here?" Sarah tentatively asked.

"He came to let me know there is a man in town asking about three children."

"Oh."

"Would you know why?" Adam gently asked.

"No."

"Sarah, please don't lie to me, sweetheart. Tell me why do you think this man was asking about three children, when there were four of you. Don't you find that odd?"

"Can't be us he's askin' about them."

"Sarah, I know you're keeping something from me. If you're in trouble, please tell me. We'll sort it out."

More tears now started in earnest.

"I can't tell you," she sobbed.

"You can tell me anything. I promise I won't be angry. Sheriff Coffee told me his name is Ward Taylor."

Sarah stiffened on Adam's lap.

"You know this man, don't you Sarah. Who is he?"

"Yes," came a barely audible reply. Adam had scarcely heard her.

"How do you know him, sweetheart. Please tell me."

And then in a still quiet voice, she said, "I saw him in town that day you took me to the school."

"And that's why you were so quiet all the way home?"

"Yes," she paused, then, "he's my father."

Susan's eyes opened wide, stunned. She wanted to join them, but felt it might disturb what was being said. So she remained where she was.

"Your father! But I thought the Freemans were your parents. You have a lot to tell me. Let's have a little something to eat and drink, then you can tell me more," Adam said, hoping she would start to see he was wanting to help her in the telling of this tale.


	29. Chapter 29

**Short chapter this time. Better than nothing, eh? Wanted to leave you guessing. Me too. I'll have to think real fast. Once again thanks for your kind reviews. They keep me going.**

 **Chapter 29**

Sarah was sat back on Adam's lap finishing off a cookie and milk, while Adam drank some coffee.

"Feeling better Sarah?" He asked.

"A little bit. I want to tell you what happened, but I'm afraid you'll get angry and spank me."

"I promise I will not do so. Having the gun is the only issue I have with you, but we'll talk about that again."

Sarah felt better at hearing that, only the gun to worry about and no hurt to Pete. So she took a deep breath and decided to tell Adam what he wanted to know.

"Mr Freeman and my Pa were working together, but I think now they did wrong things together."

"Yes, I think so too. Sheriff Coffee told me of Ward Taylor and of his asking around town about three children. Can you explain about three and not four?"

"Gillian's Ma and Pa were the Freemans. She's not really our sister. So HE wouldn't know about her, that's why HE was asking about three of us."

"I see. Go on sweetheart."

"Pa was sent to prison some years ago and the Freemans took us in. Pete doesn't know about Pa. He was too young when it all happened."

"Okay. So tell me why you ran off instead of coming to me." Adam was holding her tightly against him.

"I think I know you like us…."

"We sure do and hope you'll want to stay with us for longer." He knew he couldn't offer anything further at this time as he wanted to make enquiries regarding any other family before making any permanent arrangement, which he felt sure Susan would agree to.

"When I saw him, I knew we was in trouble. I don't know for sure, but one night I snooped and watched Mr Freeman bury something not too far from the wagon. I think maybe my Pa wants whatever that was."

"I think you're right about that. Roy, Sheriff Coffee, is going to look into things his end and I want to find out if there is other family out there that you may have."

"Oh." 'So he isn't goin' to keep us after all,' she thought. But she went on with her story. "He went to prison. I heard the Freemans talking one night…"

"Eavesdropping, you mean?" Adam said sternly, but with a slight grin. This gave Susan, who was still on the stairs, a start. Did he know she was there and that's why he said it. Perhaps she should take that as a warning and disappear. She didn't want him to find her there, so she tiptoed back along the hallway and into their bedroom.

Sarah with her head back down, nodded. "Sometimes it's worth listening in to know the truth of things. And as I said Pete knows nothin. He thinks the Freemans were our Ma and Pa."

"Where is your Ma in all this?"

"She died not long after Davie was born. Then Pa was gone too. Didn't think I'd see him again."

"Where did you think you were going when you and Pete ran off?" Adam asked.

"Not sure. I was thinkin' of tryin' to find the place where Mr Freeman buried that 'something'. 'Cos whatever it is can't be good. Can we go look for it, Adam?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I will certainly try and find the spot."

"You and me can find it."

"No, not you and me. Me and Hoss will go searching."

"But…."

"No buts. I don't want you involved with any more of this. And if you disobey me in this, you will definitely find yourself with a very sore bottom." Adam hoped that this was enough of a threat to make her mind him.

"But I would be able to show you where I saw him diggin'"

"I said no." Sarah pouted.

"We'll draw a map and you can show us where we should look."

"But if I can't see it for real…."

"That's enough. No more argument. Clear?"

"Yes, Sir." She hated the thought of being left out.

"Good girl." He kissed her on the temple.

Just then Susan reappeared from upstairs. "I think I'll speak with Lia and see if we can start an early dinner. I think baths all round and an early night will do us all a lot of good."

"Sounds good to me, Sue," Adam said agreeing. "I'll get the water heater going.

"I think an hour. By then Gillian and Peter will have rested up and no doubt Johnny will be trying to get himself downstairs. Sarah, will you come with me to see what's happening upstairs."

"Yes." And together they made their way up the stairs.

…..

The following morning Adam and Hoss met up at Adam's house, where Hoss was told of Roy's visit and the information he'd eventually got out of Sarah. Then they settled down to draw up the made the map with Sarah's help. She still wasn't happy that she couldn't go with them.

"What's goin' on?" Peter asked, leaning over Adam's arm trying to see what they were drawing.

"None of your damn business," Sarah said, punching him in the arm.

"Any more of that language and I'll be adding to what you've already got coming. Now apologise to Pete."

Silence from Sarah.

"Right now, Sarah."

"Sorry, Pete."

"Okay, so what's goin' on?"

Hoss spoke up. "We're drawing a map and we're goin' to try and find some treasure and hopefully, give it back to the owner."

"Oh, what treasure," Pete was getting excited.

"Don't be so…." Sarah started.

"Sarah!" another warning from Adam.

She clammed right away.

"So I think we're ready for the off, Hoss." Adam announced. "And Sarah, be a good girl while we're gone."

"I will, Adam, promise."

…

Adam and Hoss were making their way towards the burnt out wagon site, when they saw Roy riding towards them. They met up.

"Adam," Roy said in an agitated state.

"What wrong, Roy?" he asked.

"Adam, he knows."

"He who knows what?"

"Taylor. He's found out where the children are from some big mouth in town."

"Oh, Lordy." Hoss cried. "We have to get back home and forget the treasure for now. It's not goin' anywhere."

"Treasure?" Roy asked, surprised.

"Yes, Roy." Adam voiced. "Let's make our way back and I'll fill you in."

"Right," he said in agreement.

So together they turned and made their way back home. …

Meanwhile, Taylor had found his way to The Cedars. Sarah was in the barn, milking the cow. He tentatively stepped around the barn to check out the courtyard, but he heard movement within the barn and a young female voice, "will you keep still. How am I supposed to milk you if you keep moving," Taylor smiled and cautiously made his way to the door of the barn, looked back over his shoulder to make sure no one was about and seeing a vacant yard he continued on silently into the barn to see who the occupant was. He had not seen Sarah for a good two years, but he recognised her immediately.

"Well look who we have here." He said.

Sarah looked toward the voice and recognised her Pa straight away. She stood up in surprise, knocking her bucket over and spilling the contents over the ground.

"What are you doin' here," she asked, stepping backwards into the rear of the barn, as Taylor was quietly striding towards her.

"Yer comin' with me, right now."

"No, I won't." He was right up to her now and reached out his hand and slapped her hard across her cheek. A red handprint appeared almost immediately on her cheek. Tears formed in her eyes but no sound game from her mouth.

"You come with me willin' or something is goin' to happen to your brothers."

Sarah readily agreed to go with him, saving her brother Pete from meeting his real Pa and of course he wouldn't know about Davie. But she wasn't about to tell him about Davie.

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the barn, once again checking the yard area and walked back behind the barn to his waiting horse. He picked her up and put her on the horse and mounted up behind her and headed off.

"This is nice, us being together again. I heard the Freemans are dead." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know."

"So how come you ended up with the Cartwrights?"

"They found us wandering around." She lied. "They're plannin' on sending us to a orphanage. They're probably in town right now settin' it up with them what's in charge."

"Well they don't need to bother now, do they, as you're comin' with me. We can leave Pete and Davie behind. We don't need them. Just me and me, we'll make a great team."

"You mean I can help do what Mr Freeman did?" She was so scared of him but clever enough to try and keep him calm. She remembered how riled he could get, having been on the receiving end of that temper quite a few times.

"Maybe, but you'll need to grow up a bit."

They continued riding on, to where Taylor had no idea.

"Sar? Did you know Freeman had something of mine?"

"No, Pa. What did he have." Obviously not letting on she knew exactly what he was talking about, even if she didn't know what that 'something' was.

"Just something of mine that I want back."

Then an idea struck her. Knowing Adam had gone out to the wagon site to search for this very same thing she said,

"how about we go to where we was last camped, p'raps we might find what you're lookin' for somewhere there." At this point she prayed that Adam would be there and rescue her from this man, and then she thought my Pa could shoot Adam and kill him. 'Think again' she told herself. Too late now, she'd already put the idea in his head. …..

Suddenly Adam held his hand up to stop the others, as he stared into the distance. "Look, Roy, that's Sarah," he said as he pointed. "Is that Taylor?"

"Sure looks like him, well at least that's what he was wearing last time I saw him in town."

"What's he doin' with Sarah?" Hoss spoke up. "She hasn't disobeyed you, has she Adam?"

"I don't think so, Hoss. She already knew she was in trouble with me and at this moment, she wouldn't have wanted to make it worse. No. I think she has been 'persuaded' into this by her father."

"Let's follow them and see what he's got in mind." Roy decided.

"Yeah," Hoss agreed. 'Sides, he will know what he's lookin' for…."

"But not exactly where." Adam stopped deep in thought.

"What're you thinkin' Adam?" Roy asked.

"I was just thinking what a clever girl I got there."

"How so?" Hoss asked.

"Well, she knew where we were going to start a search for the 'treasure' and I bet she's thinking to bring Taylor into a trap of sorts."

"Dadburn it Adam. I think you're right. Let's go."


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay. It seems I'm taking longer writing up these days. I'm working now on my next chapter. Hope it won't take as long. Many thanks to my reviewers for your patience.**

 **Chapter 30**

When Taylor and Sarah reached the site, they stayed mounted. Taylor produced a rope and tied Sarah's hands together. The rope was of a fairly long length so that when he dismounted he wrapped the end of the rope around his left wrist and pulled Sarah roughly down off the horse.

"Now listen carefully. No tryin' to run off. If you do you'll be very sorry. So let's get started."

Sarah just stayed quiet as she knew roughly where Mr Freeman had been digging and didn't want HIM finding anything.

…

Adam, Hoss and Roy had found a spot from where they could see all that was going on.

"My Sarah is in trouble and I need to get her out of here and to safety."

"Adam," Roy cautioned, "you go jumping in without a plan and anything could happen, which could end badly for Sarah. We need a plan, Adam. We have to get to Taylor first."

"Listen to Roy, Adam. He's right. Let's think this through, okay?"

Adam was afraid for Sarah and the others understood that.

"We have to wait for them to be somewhat apart from each other, then we might have a chance to bring him down, alive if possible." Roy ordered.

"If he hurts her, I guarantee nothing." Adam informed Roy.

"It might be better if we split up," Hoss suggested. "He can't fire in three different directions all at once."

"You're right, Hoss." Roy agreed.

They broke up and went off in three directions all quietly getting closer to their target.

Meanwhile, Taylor was dragging Sarah around, pulling on the rope each time she hesitated.

"Keep up with me, or else." He spoke sharply to her.

"Doin' my best."

]

"Not good enough. Now, where d'ya suppose he buried it?"

"Buried what?"

"My money. He was running off with my money." Then he stopped and was suddenly thinking. "You ever see Freeman bury anything or spend money on gambling and such?" By now he had turned to face Sarah. "Remember, I can tell when you lie, and if you lie you won't need to be tied up, you'll be out cold and I'll leave you where you drop to die. Got me?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Now answer my question, girl, and remember what I said."

"I ain't seen or heard nothin'. He wouldn't tell ME nothin', now would he?" She held her breath, hoping he wouldn't see that she was lying.

He stared at her, deciding she was telling the truth. Then said, "okay, let's keep lookin'."

Sarah heard a faint sound to her left. She looked neither right nor left, hoping someone, her Adam, was lurking near. So she suddenly pulled on the rope and called, "I need to pee, or I'm goin' to wet myself. I'm aching too and need to sit down." She said it fairly loud so as to alert whoever was there, if indeed there was anybody there.

There was indeed someone there and he heard what Sarah had said. Adam suddenly realised Sarah was giving them an opening. 'What a clever girl she is' he thought. The two of them were now surrounded on all sides, unbeknown to either Taylor or Sarah. The three could see each other and waited patiently for the right moment.

"Ain't got time to waste on you," Taylor said, starting to pace back toward Sarah and pulling on the rope. And in doing so his back was facing Sheriff Coffee, who had silently walked toward Taylor with his gun in his hand and Sarah could see him behind Taylor. Her heart was thumping in anticipation of what was going to happen.

Then suddenly Sheriff Coffee was right behind Taylor and brought his gun to Taylor's back. "Hands in the air, Taylor and no sudden moves." Roy was about to relieve him of his gun when Taylor went for it, but it was shot out of his hand by Hoss' expert shot. Taylor yelled and dropped his gun and grabbed his wounded hand.

By now Adam had run forward to hold Sarah. "Hoss, your knife," he shouted and waited for Hoss to throw it to him, just as he approached Taylor. "Hold still, sweetheart, let me cut you loose."

Once freed, she clutched at Adam and he stood up and pulled Sarah up into his arms. She was crying now into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Daddy." She mumbled through her sobs. Then, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

"I liked hearing you call me that and there's nothing to be sorry for. You've been a brave and clever girl. Now let's get you home."

"Yeah, you go home, Adam. Hoss and me will sort this out."

"Thanks, Roy. We'll see you later."

Adam walked away with Sarah still sobbing in his arms. They arrived where Sport had been tethered and Adam put Sarah up into the saddle, mounted up behind her and pulled her against his chest. Sarah turned her head up to see if Adam was angry and was surprised when he held her closer and kissed her cheek. He was so relieved he'd found her.

"Let's go home." They took off at a slow pace, both needing time to calm down after their ordeal. But Sarah was anxious to know how mad Adam was at her.

Quietly she spoke. "I'm a lot of trouble to you. I'm sorry. Will you send me away now?" and nervously waited for his answer.

"Oh, Sarah. Trouble or no, I would never send you away. Don't you know that in the short time we've known each other I've come to love you as my own. You, Pete and Gill."

Sarah burst into fresh tears. Adam stopped Sport, lifted Sarah out of the saddle, moved into it himself and placed Sarah on his lap. She immediately snuggled into his chest still crying.

"You love us?" she said through her tears.

"Me and Sue both love you all. We'll talk more about that once we settled back in at home."

Sarah raised her head and kissed Adam on the cheek. "I think I love you too," she whispered. They held on to each other, neither wanting to let go.

…

Susan was waiting anxiously with the children when she heard a horse approaching. Peter ran to the door and was outside in an instant. He shouted back into the house, "it's Adam and Sarah," and ran up to Sport. "Where you been, did you find the treasure?"

"No, Pete." Adam said as he dismounted and helped Sarah down, and she hung on to Adam like her life depended on it. He walked straight into the house and saw Susan was sitting on the floor with the two youngest.

"I'm so happy to see you both. When I noticed Sarah was taking a long time with the milking, I went to the barn and found the milk from the tipped over bucket all over the floor, so I figured something was wrong, but I could do nothing about it. There was no one here to watch the children."

All this time Sarah had her head on Adam's shoulder, her tears had stopped, but she didn't want to let go.

"I want to run a bath for Sarah and then a nap and when we're all rested we'll talk about it."

"Perhaps we should do that after dinner once the children are in bed and asleep." Susan suggested.

"Of course, that's probably best." Adam agreed. "We'll see you later then." Adam carried Sarah upstairs and into her bedroom. "You have to let go now, Sarah. You need to undress and I'll get your bath ready. You'll feel better after a soak, I guarantee."

"Don't leave me," she cried.

"Alright, sweetheart. Come with me, but you should walk now and help me fill the bath. Let's get a big towel.

Ten minutes later Sarah was ready to get in the bath. Adam helped her in and soaped her down and let her lay in the warm water as he read to her from their night time reading book. But when he could see her fingers starting to prune, he put the book aside and reached for the towel.

"Up you get, you're starting to prune."

"What?"

"Look at your fingers. That's pruning and means you've been in the water long enough."

"Oh."

"Come on now, stand up so I can wrap you up in the towel."

Sarah did as he asked and soon she was back in Adam's strong arms wrapped in the big towel. Once Adam had put Sarah's nightdress on her, he laid her down in the bed.

"I think you could now do with a little sleep. I'll read to you 'til you do."

"I'd like that."

"Okay. Lie right down and I'll start…..again," he said, with a grin.

A little while later Sarah had fallen asleep and Adam placed a kiss on her forehead, "rest well, sweetheart," he whispered and left the room.

….

"Sarah sleeping?" Susan asked as Adam returned downstairs.

"Yes. She needs it after what she's been through today. I'll tell you all about it after the children are all in bed,

as you suggested.

"Well I think coffee is in order," Susan said as she rose to fetch same. "You stay with the children."

Adam picked up the picture book and took young John on his lap. Peter was keeping Gillian entertained. She was crawling all over the place these days and had Peter following her everywhere.

Sarah returned with the coffee and she continued with the picture book while Adam drank his coffee.

…

Evening eventually arrived and with it, came Hoss.

"I've told Sue all that happened. Now tell us, how did you things go with you, Hoss?"

"Well we were making out way to Virginia City but Taylor wasn't of a mind to co-operate and he fussed somethin' awful all the way, but when he got into town, walking our horses down the main street towards the jail, he jumped off his horse and ran."

"Didn't Roy have him cuffed?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. Should have tied his feet as well though, but then he couldn't've ridden his horse could he."

"Should have tied him to the stirrups." Adam stated and asked. "never mind that now, what happened after that, Hoss?"

"Well, Roy shouted for him to stop a'corse but he kept running. Roy warned him again and said he would shoot if he didn't stop." Hoss paused. "Roy….shot him, Adam.

"Shot him dead?" Susan asked.

"'Fraid so."

"I think he probably knew he'd go back to prison and took his chance instead, even knowing what the outcome might be." Adam thought, but said out loud. "Preferred death to more prison time."

"I guess so."

Silence reigned for a while while coffee was bring drunk. Then Hoss was all concern.

"How's Sarah doin'?"

"She doing okay, Hoss." Adam told him. "I don't think she'll venture anywhere from the house for some time. Clung to me all the way back."

"And wouldn't let him go even when back at the house." Susan added.

"She called me 'daddy' at one point, probably a mistake," Adam informed them.

"A mistake? I don't think so," Susan said. "I hope with this man's death we can give ALL the children a good and loving home. And with another one due in December, we'll be quite a family."

"And you know what?" Hoss said, "I'm so happy for you both. Children make life worthwhile."

"We'll be waiting for you to catch us up," Susan said, which caused Hoss to blush and Adam to laugh.

"You thinkin' to adopt them then?" He asked.

"Yes, we've stalked about it," Adam told him. "But we'll discuss it with the children first to see if that's what they want too and if yes, then we'll start proceedings."

"I hope it's yes all round. Well it's time I should be goin' before you start on me and Rachel having more kids again. I'll tell Pa all the news and leave you alone for a few days. I think young Sarah needs you two right now."

"You're right, Hoss. And thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome, brother." He said, shaking Adam's hand. After giving Susan a kiss, he left.

Susan cleared away the coffee things while Adam locked up.

"You go off to bed, Sue. I'm going to sit with Sarah for a little while to make sure she's okay."

"I thought you might. Gives me a rest from your attentions." Susan grinning said.

"I'll give you 'rest' madam. And that won't last long, if I know you at all."

Susan laughed. Then said, "You love her dearly, don't you?"

"Yes, I love them all, especially Sarah. She's been through so much in her short live. She needs love and stability in her life now."

"I agree, Adam. Hopefully, she can now be the little girl she should be with no responsibilities, make some friends, learn to play, without having to worry about her brother."

"That's what I want for her too." He paused, looking at Susan with such love he thought he'd never feel. "Come 'ere." He said.

She didn't move.

"It'll be worse for you if you don't come 'ere," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't make me come and get you."

"Oh, how can I resist," she said as she moved toward him. He engulfed her in his arms but the baby was causing a problem between them, so he turned her around and pulled her back against him resting his hands on her stomach. She tilted her head up and he kissed her deeply and she reciprocated.

"What would I do without you in my life."

"You would have had a quieter life."

"I love what we have. And I hope you've benefitted from my tutelage." He laughed and kissed her again. "I love you sweetheart and always will."

"And I you." Then she thought of how he would react once he knew what she was about to do.


	31. Chapter 31

**I hope you don't mind the delay. I fear I'm getting slower at writing these days. Also I like to read other author's stories, so it all take up time. Anyway, no more excuses here is my next chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 31**

A month has passed and Susan was now having some afternoon naps. But whenever the opportunity arose she was studying, hiding papers inside of books that she had read before and knew well in case anyone asked her where she was in the book. Time was running short. …

Meanwhile, Sarah was becoming the child Adam and Susan wanted her to be. She also had been attending school and seemed to be enjoying learning. Of course there was always the troublesome group wanting to tease and scoff at her, but she was wise on how to deal with them. Maybe Adam wouldn't approve, but she wouldn't care if she had to fight.

She was also worried because of her feelings about hopefully becoming a legal member of the Cartwright family. She knew Peter wanted it too. But she worried that nothing had happened on that score. Maybe they had changed their minds. She thought back to her ordeal with her father and how Adam had saved her and how he hadn't punished her for the gun issue, but she remembered his serious warning that he would do so should she ever touch one again and the same went for Peter.

She was sitting eating her lunch one day when a girl came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Jemma and you are Sarah." She said.

Sarah had found it difficult to make any friends at school. She felt different from all the others.

"What do you want?" She rudely asked.

"Nothin' really, just wanted to say hi."

Then just as Jemma was about to walk away and leave Sarah alone, she immediately regretted her first words to Jemma.

"Sorry." She said. "Hi, yourself."

"I thought maybe we could be friends." Jemma said. "I'm fairly new too, you know, and don't know many of the kids either."

"Really?"

"Yep. How old are you, I'm 7½." She informed Sarah.

"I'm nearly 8. Not much between us then."

"Nope. Where do you live?" Jemma asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. Are you always like this?" Sarah asked, avoiding Jemma's question.

"You're askin' them too." They both laughed at that.

"So," Jemma said, "where d'you live?"

"On the Ponderosa."

"Oh, you live with the Cartwrights then."

"With Adam Cartwright, yes. What about you?"

"I live with my ma and pa above the restaurant called 'Your Daily Bread'. They adopted me, but I know they would like to have a son."

Sarah's eyes opened wide when she heard that.

"You're adopted?"

"Yep."

"What's it like being adopted?" Sarah asked.

"It's a fine feelin'. I was in a orphanage and they chose me. I've been with them for four years and never been so happy." Jemma paused for a moment, then, "Why did you ask me that?"

"I was hoping to get adopted, well me and my brother, but I don't think it's goin' to happen. Even if Adam says he loves me. I think I've been too much trouble to him, right from the beginning, so I don't think he will think wants to."

"Don't give up. Never give up."

"Thanks." Sarah said.

"Where did you go to school before you came here?" Jemma then asked, changing the subject.

Sarah stayed silent with her eyes down.

"What's wrong, Sarah?"

Then hesitantly she answered, "I haven't really been to school before, well not like this. I learned things from my mother. I don't know much."

"That's good." Then Jemma saw the look on Sarah's face and realised she had misunderstood her meaning. So she quickly explained why she said it. "Oh, I mean, I can help you. I'd love to do that. I like helping people because people helped me. So will you let me help you?"

"I suppose so." Sarah begrudgingly agreed.

"You'll pick it up in no time. And with Adam Cartwright around, he'll want to help too. Ma and pa have met him and told me what a nice man he is.

"But he's rather strict and hasn't much patience."

"But my pa says he's a good man."

"Oh yes, he is good. He helped us."

"Well then, he'll want to help you with school too, I think."

"I do my best not to bother him, he busy with the ranch." Sarah said, thinking perhaps they wouldn't be with him for much longer.

….

"Hey, Adam, you're home early." Susan said, closing her book. "Everything okay."

"Yes, we finished the fencing in record time so I thought I would come home and be with my wife. Where is everyone?"

"They're all over at Ben's. Rachel offered to have the children this afternoon and she asked us to dinner with Sarah when she gets home from school."

"That sounds good. I've got about an hour before I need to go pick Sarah up."

"So we have some time for us to be….together….alone."

"What are you suggesting, Mrs Cartwright?"

"I'm sure you can think of something to pass the time."

"Shameless hussy." Adam said, as he picked Susan up in his arms and made his way up the stairs to make the most of their precious time together.

…

Some time later, as Adam was preparing to go get Sarah from school, Susan felt perhaps now was the time to approach Adam with her plans as he was now in such a good mood.

"Adam, my love, I've something to ask you." She said sweetly smiling.

"Oh. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Adam, nothing really. It's just that Abe has asked me to go with him to Sacramento, he wants to test out a theory with a colleague he met there on one of his previous trips, and I'd love to go. It would give me an opportunity to do a little Christmas shopping, even if it is over two months away."

"Well, this is sudden. I see you waited until our sojourn upstairs was over to have me in an affable mood." Susan just smiled and lowered her lashes at him. Adam wasn't buying it. There was definitely something more involved here.

"I'll speak with Paul next time I'm in town."

"No need for that, Adam. Paul has already told me I could go. Would probably be good for me. A quiet break before baby comes, he said."

"Well, if you have Paul's approval, who am I to stop you. Okay then." Susan's face lit up in triumph as she turned to get Adam's jacket.

"How long is this trip going to take?" He asked.

"Three days. One to travel there and one to take the….um, opportunity to do some shopping and one to travel back. I've already spoken with Rachel and she happily agreed for you and the children to stay at the Ponderosa for those two nights."

Adam noticed her hesitation. "It seems everything has been organised. When will you be travelling?"

"Next Tuesday back on Thursday. And if there's anything you need I could get for you, then I could do that too."

Adam was thinking maybe I should let her go. It could all be a ruse to buy me something special for Christmas. I must stop thinking 'trouble'. "Okay," he said, I'll think on that. Now I'd better get going or Sarah will start worrying again about whether or not we want her to stay with us."

"How are things working out in that respect, Adam?" She asked.

"Hiram says it will all be processed soon. I only hope the children will agree with our decision."

"We shouldn't force them if they won't want it, but I feel very sure they'll say yes."

"I sure hope so," Adam said as he made his way out of the door. "Bye, sweetheart."

"See you soon, bye." As Adam rode out of the yard, Susan breathed a great sigh of relief. ….

On the way to the school yard, Adam made a quick stop at Paul's surgery. Satisfied with the answers to his questions, he made his way over to the school, where Sarah was waiting with a girl. As Adam approached, he smiled at the scene. Sarah's found a friend, he thought, then he heard the shout.

"Adam, Adam," Sarah screamed out as she ran towards Sport.

"Stop running," Adam yelled back, "you'll spook Sport." Sarah slowed up and stopped, waiting for Adam to reach her, which as soon as he did and dismounted, she leapt up into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Wow," Adam said in astonishment, "you must have had a good day."

"I made a friend. Her name's Jemma and she wants to help me catch up with school work."

"She sound nice, Sarah. Was that Jemma I saw you with as I arrived?"

"Yes." Jemma had left the scene by that time.

"So, you ready to go home?" He asked. We're going over to my Pa's for supper tonight.

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay." Adam said as he lift Sarah up onto Sport and mounted up behind her.

As they rode home, Adam could see Sarah was animated in her chatter.

"Did you know Jemma was adopted" She told him.

"No sweetheart, I didn't. Perhaps you and she could become good friends."

As they arrived home, Adam asked if she had homework.

"Yeah," she moaned.

"Right." After dismounting he helped Sarah down. "You'd better get to it then. If you don't finish you can complete it after we get back home. We won't be late. Go on in now and tell Susan your news while I sort Sport out and get the wagon ready."

…..

At supper Sarah entertained them with the news of Jemma and the fact that she was adopted. Adam and Susan gave each other a knowing look with Adam giving her a wink.

They had had a lovely supper with Ben and the others, and once they were all back home and the children in bed, Susan brought up the subject of adoption.

"I think Sarah is anxious as to her future. Should we not discuss our feelings with the children and let them know we would love to adopt them?"

"I agree." Adam admitted, "Waiting 'til Christmas to surprise them is probably too long to expect the children to be left dangling. Hiram has almost completed the legal papers. We'll tell them tomorrow after supper."

"I believe they want this as much as we do. I can't wait to see their reaction." Susan said as she snuggled into Adam's arms. "I'm not overly sleepy," she said.

"No?" Adam said, with a knowing smile. "I know that look and after only this afternoon I'm not sure it's good for the baby."

"We can be careful, please Adam. I need you right now."

Adam leaned down and kissed her deeply. "What would I do without you, my love."

…..

The next morning they decided to take the children out for the afternoon the following day, Sarah was to have the afternoon off school, so they could spend the rest of the day with the children and tell them their decision.

"Let's set something up." Adam suggested. "It's getting too cold for picnics, but we could take them into town for something special."

"That sounds like a plan." Susan said in agreement. I'm so sure it's what we all want."

"I think you're right."

The rest of the day went as normal. Adam took Sarah to school, and then went to the Ponderosa to see what work, if any was needed that day, hopefully not too much as he needed to get back to his own ranch for some much needed work that awaited him there.

Susan, with the help of Lia, organised the younger children's day with games, sleep and a little more writing for Peter, who was amazingly doing well and seemed to be enjoying learning his letters and numbers.

Sarah arrived home with Adam and asked him if he would help her write her essay on George Washington.

"But if you're busy, it doesn't matter," she said.

"I will always help you whenever you ask." He said. "Don't ever worry about that. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So you've been having some history lessons now, have you?" Susan asked as they all say down to supper.

"Yeah. Teacher said they would discuss each president in order right up to President Lincoln." She proudly announced.

"Will I get to learn them too?" Pete asked, feeling left out.

Susan could tell he was jealous of Sarah at that moment, so she told him, "Your turn will come once you go to school too in the new year. And then it'll be your turn to tell us all that you learned. But I'm sure Sarah will read us her essay once she has completed it."

It seemed to please Pete at hearing that, so he quietly started eating his supper.

Sarah had stopped talking about school now as she was busy encouraging little Gillian to eat while Susan was watching John who was trying to feed himself, not too successfully.

Adam was feeling so good at watching everyone in his family, as he now thought of them all, once Sarah, Peter and Gillian were all legally made part of it.

…..

The next morning Adam informed the children that they would be going in to Virginia City for lunch and that they would be picking Sarah up from school.

"Can we go to 'Your Daily Bread'? Sarah asked. "My friend Jemma's Ma and Pa own it.

"Of course, if that's what you want." Susan answered.

Sarah was picked up from school and soon they found themselves sitting in the restaurant.

"This is a very pleasant place," Susan said. "Your choice was good, Sarah."

"Let's look at the menu." Adam suggested, passing one over to Susan.

"What can we have, Adam?" Peter asked, excited at having lunch in a restaurant.

"Well, let's see. I don't think you should have a steak, but there is a beef stew or fish pie with trimmings. What about you Sarah?"

"I think I'd like to try the fish pie." She said.

"What about you two?" Adam asked, looking at both Susan and Peter.

"I'd like the fish pie too, please," Susan said.

"And for you, Pete?"

"I like the sound of the stew."

"And I'll have the steak." Adam told them. "And Sue, what about our other two?"

"They have a vegetable soup on the menu, with a little bread, I think will do them admirably."

"Okay, we're ready to order." Adam looked up and saw, he assumed was Mr Bolton, who immediately came over to their table.

"Are you ready to order," he asked.

"Yes we are, thank you." Adam gave him their orders.

Then just as Mr Bolton was about to move away, Sarah spoke up. "Mr Bolton are you Jemma's Pa?"

"Sarah!" Adam admonished.

"It's alright, Sir. Yes, I am and you must be Sarah. Jemma has told us all about you."

"She has?" Sarah stared hard at Mr Bolton.

"Oh yes. But I must get on with your order. And by the way my name is Ezra and my wife is Abigail. And we are pleased to welcome you to our restaurant."

"Thank you kindly, Mr Bolton," Susan said.

"Please call me Ezra. I hope the food meets your expectations." And with that Ezra made his way across the room to the back room.

Both John and Gillian were getting tired of sitting still, so Susan took John on her lap and Adam took Gillian from her high chair and she immediately started bouncing on Adam's lap.

"Oof, she's strong." Adam laughingly said. "I hope she'll want to sleep once her tummy is full."

"The same with young John here." Susan agreed.

Sarah was laughing which caused Peter to laugh, even though he didn't quite know what was going on.

They finished their lunch and Adam paid the bill. Sarah suggested they go for a little walk to help the digestion. So they made their way through town and ended up outside the church.

"I think we should have a rest now," Adam suggested, "and I think the church would be ideal."

This is it, Susan thought. "I think John could do with a rest. He's walked a long way for him." Gillian of course was fast asleep on Adam's shoulder.

Together they all went into the church. Reverend McNeil was sorting out some papers at the pulpit and saw them enter.

"Hello there. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"No Reverend," Susan told him, "we just need to rest for a little while, if that's alright with you."

"Of course. I've finished here, so will leave you in peace." And he swiftly made his exit.

Susan looked to Adam and gave him a nod.

"So everyone, lets find a seat." Adam nudged them forward. Susan sat with John in one pew, turning to the pew behind where Adam sat with Sarah and Peter and of course Gillian, who was now curled up in Adam's lap.

"Children," Adam said, addressing Sarah and Peter, "we, Susan and I, came in here on purpose as we wish to talk to you about something very important."

Sarah started to squirm in her seat, scared at what he was going to say.

"Now, before either of you say anything, please hear me out. Susan and I have long known that we have wanted you to stay with us and wondered how you would feel about staying permanently and…."

"Just tell them, Adam," Susan butted in.

"Alright." He took one pause. "We would very much love to adopt you and have you both become a part of our family."

"Would you like that?" Susan just had to speak up.

Sarah and Peter looked at each other, smiled and hugged each other. Then turned to face Adam and Susan.

Sarah spoke for them both.

"We're happy to become part of your family and would love for you to adopt us." Then hastily she said, "will you have all the same rules?"

"Oh yes. The rules stay in place and there may even be more rules later on." Adam assured them.

Sarah wasn't quite sure she liked the idea of more rules. What they had seemed quite sufficient.

Susan placed John on the bench seat and leaned over to kiss and hug Sarah and Peter to her. Adam did the same but with a little difficulty because of Gillian asleep on his lap.

"Will you adopt Gillian as well?" Peter asked.

"Of course. We will make a wonderful family." Susan confirmed.

"I have one more thing to ask." Adam said. I'd need to know if you would like to change your name to Cartwright, and if you agree we would like you to have a second name as well. One that would be like a gift from us to you."

"Yes, yes, yes." They chanted together.

"Then it's all settled." Adam said as he stood. "Just you all stay here for a moment and I'll be right back with Reverend McNeil."

Everyone was all smiles and hugs as they waited for Adam to return. And suddenly there he was with a disturbed Gillian in his arms. "Go back to sleep sweetheart," he said as he placed her once again on his shoulder, rubbing her back as they continued on towards the others.

"Reverend McNeil," Adam was now speaking as the patriarch of this, his wonderful family, "we have today asked Sarah, Peter and little Gillian here to become part of our family in the form of adoption. The children have agreed and are happy. I should be very grateful if you would give us your blessing on this union, for want of a better word, as I feel receiving it and in God's house will solemnise the occasion and bring happiness to all of us."

"It will be my very great pleasure to do so." He placed his hands on Sarah and Peter's shoulder. "Adam and Susan, Sarah, Peter and Gillian I give you this blessing on behalf of our Lord God and grant that you live in harmony together according to God's law. May you be cherished and loved for ever. God bless you all. Amen."

"Thank you so much Reverend McNeil." Susan said, shaking his hand.

"I wonder if I may make a suggestion." He asked.

"Yes of course," Adam answered.

"I was just thinking how would it be if we had a sort of adoption service here in church at the end of a Sunday service, once everything is official, that is. A bit like we have for godparents." He asked them.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful Reverend." Susan was overjoyed.

Adam shook the Reverend's hand. "We'll get back to you as soon as all is legally binding."

"Fine. Goodbye for now then."

"Say goodbye to Reverend McNeil children," Adam told them as he could see they were on their way out.

"Goodbye, Reverend McNeil." They said together and continued on their way out, grinning from ear to ear.


	32. Chapter 32

The service was a rehash of something I found on line. Hope this clears up the mystery aurrounding Susan.

 **Chapter 32**

On the Wednesday, Adam met with Hiram Woods who had happily finalised the adoption paperwork. Adam informed Hiram that the children were very happy for the adoption. The only thing left was for Hiram to fill in the names of the children on the document.

"We've spoken with the children regarding their names," Adam informed him, "and each is in agreement for their names to be changed to Sarah Rose Cartwright, Peter John Cartwright and Gillian Marcia Cartwright. Of course Gillian was given her name. Rose was Sarah's mother's name, which she wanted. John was Freeman's name and as Mr Freeman had been looking after them, Peter decided it was a good choice." Hiram made a note of the names and told Adam he would add the names to the document. "Just give me an hour and you can pick up the document then all completed." He congratulated Adam and wished him and his new family all good things.

After thanking Hiram and shaking his hand Adam made his way over to see Reverend McNeil. He left the reverend well pleased with the arrangements for Sunday. He then returned to Hiram's office and retrieved the Adoption Document and made his way home.

…

At dinner that evening everything was discussed.

All the Cartwrights, as well as Roy Coffee, Paul and Lilian Martin and Reverend McNeil and his wife Martha were invited to the Cedars for Sunday lunch in celebration of the children's adoption. Hop Sing was delighted to have been invited and was happy to offer his services in the preparation of the meal, especially knowing Lia would need help.

The conversation at the table was animated. Sarah and Peter was so happy to have finally found a permanent home with parents who loved them. Of course Gillian was oblivious to what was happening around her. Sarah had been especially happy to see her new friend Jemma and her parents stay for their special service as well as her teacher, Emma Stone and many others.

Everyone was remembering the lovely Adoption Service, with Adam, Susan, the children between them and with Gillian on Adam's shoulder, standing in front of Reverend McNeil…..

"Dear Friends," Reverend McNeil began, "thank you for staying to support Adam and Susan Cartwright in blessing their adoption of Sarah, Peter and Gillian. We'll begin with a prayer.

"Dear Lord, bless these parents. Help them nurture these children lives entrusted to their care. Give them the patience and wisdom all parents need. Direct their words as they explain to the children that they are their's by adoption, just as we all have been adopted by you, Lord. Look with mercy upon this couple and strengthen their mutual love as they open their home and hearts to Sarah, Peter and Gillian. May they know love, security and stability in their new home."

He then addressed Adam and Susan. "Do you promise to be loving parents in every way?"

"We do," they both responded together. "We will guide them to be the best persons they can be. We will educate them to know and love God and his Commandments."

Then the Reverend addressed the children. "Do you Sarah Rose Cartwright and you Peter John Cartwright and you Gillian Marcia Cartwright," he of course included Gillian, even though she was fast asleep on Adam's shoulder, "accept Adam Stoddard and Susan Cartwright as your mother and father, to be guided by them in your future life together, to love them and honour them."

Silence, until a nudge from Susan to Peter's shoulder, "We do," they both clearly said, causing some slight laughter from the congregation.

"And to conclude," Reverend McNeil now addressed the congregation, "a final prayer. Loving God, your son has taught us that to welcome a little one in his name is to welcome him. We ask that you bless this new family, through their love of you as they raise these children to love all that is good. All this we ask through your son, our Lord Jesus Christ. Amen."

Amens were heard throughout the church.

"Thank you Henry," Adam said quietly and shook his hand, then made their way out of the church while everyone around them stood as they walked by…

"Brandy for those who would like one." Adam offered as they made their way over to the grand living room.

Hop Sing and Lia quickly cleared the table and brought in two coffee pots and crockery for those who wanted coffee.

"Come and join us Hop Sing, Lia. You are both part of this family and would like you to celebrate with us." Adam said, inviting them over to join the others.

"Thank you Mista Adam." Hop Sing said on behalf of himself and Lia, who was much to shy to speak in front of so many people. "We will be honoured to have one drink, then return to kitchen."

Adam passed a brandy to Hop Sing, but Lia shook her head 'no'.

Ben was speaking with Reverend McNeil. "That was a wonderful experience. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. That was a first for me and I loved to do it. I hope now that life will be normal for the children."

"Yes. They have been through so much in their short lives. Now we have a chance to give them the love they need."

"I'm sure you will."

Sarah walked up to Adam. "Adam, give Gill to me now. You've had her all day."

"I love holding her, awake or asleep. I want her to feel she is safe and loved."

"I already know she feels that. She clings to you like she never wants to let go." Susan smiled. "She's going to be a daddy's girl if I'm not mistaken. But no spoiling her, understand."

"I won't. I love them all equally. No favourites. Well. only Gill as she is still so young."

"She'll be up to mischief in no time. Then you'll be pulling your hair out."

"Yes dear." He answered, handing Gillian over to her. "I've actually got nearly five children to spoil. Can't wait for our baby to be born." He said as he gently touched Susan tummy. "Can't wait for our happiness in all of our children."

"Don't be too sure it will always been such happiness. There will be trials to come, I know." Susan smiled as she told Adam that. "You go on over and relieve your Pa of John. He must be tired out."

"Right." As Adam went to get John, Peter came up to him and put his arms around his waist. Then in a whispered voice, he asked, "can I call you Pa now?" He didn't look up in case what he asked was wrong, but Adam took hold of him and guided him toward an empty chair. He sat down with John between his knees. He tilted Peter's chin up, making him look at him.

"That is something I would love to hear and Susan 'Ma' too."

Peter smiled from ear to ear and called Sarah over. "Adam said yes." Sarah then joined Peter with a huge smile.

"Thank you, Pa," she said

…..

"I'll take Gillian to her bed. Let her sleep in peace and quiet." Then giving Adam a peck on the cheek and as she was just about to go upstairs, Ben cleared his throat. So she waited.

Ben rose and offered a toast. "Firstly, I'd like to officially thank Reverend McNeil for his generous gift to us in church this morning. His words will be remembered always. Secondly, I would offer my congratulations, along with everyone here, to Adam and Susan, Sarah, Peter and Gillian, as they join young John and become a whole family together. May you always be happy in your life together."

"Congratulations," was echoed around the room.

….

Monday began with a rush for breakfast and a quick exit to school for Sarah and Adam. It had been a late night for everyone, so the others were allowed to sleep later, except for Lia of course, who had prepared breakfast for them.

On their ride to Virginia City, Adam reminded her, "Don't forget we have another chess lesson tonight after supper."

"Oh Good. I look forward to our chess lessons."

"And don't forget Pete will be sitting with us to also learn."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he wants to learn as well." Sarah said not happy her brother was going to be there too.

"Yes, he's looking forward to it. And he's doing so well in his lessons at home I think he'll be ready for school in January."

"Oh no, dammit."

"Sarah, that's the last time you cuss. Next time I hear it I promise you a sore bottom. Clear?"

Sarah nodded.

"Answer me verbally, Sarah."

"Yes, Sir."

Adam dropped Sarah off at school and ran to find her friend Jemma to tell her of all that happened at home after the service.

….

Meanwhile, Susan was packing up her belongings in preparation for her trip to Sacramento. She was obviously concerned what Adam might say to Abe when he saw him in the morning. She just had to hope and pray.

"Am I having lessons today?" Peter asked.

"Yes, of course." Susan replied. "If you've finished your breakfast, go and do your chores first, while I settle these two young ones, then we can do lessons. Okay?"

"Okay." And he was up out of his seat and rushed to the door.

"Hey, no running. Accidents happen that way."

He stopped sharply, "Sorry. I won't do it again."

"Where have I heard those words before." Susan smiled as she spoke. "Off you go and be careful."

So with Peter gone about doing his chores, Susan put Gillian in the play area that Adam had made, filled with her toys and a blanket in case she fell asleep. She got Peter's book and pencil together on the table and had John on her lap at the table while she waited for Peter to complete his chores, which she knew wouldn't take too long. It gave her time to think on what was going to happen on Wednesday. 'How mad Adam would be when he found out', she was thinking, 'would he be proud of her achievement, if successful'. She was now wishing she had told him the truth right from the beginning.

…..

Tuesday came around and Adam saw Susan and Abraham off on the ten o'clock stage.

"Take care, both of you. Have a great time," he told them as he helped Susan into the coach.

"Will do, Adam," Susan replied, "and don't worry about us."

"No, I won't. Look after her Abe."

"I will, Adam. No trouble at all," Abraham answered. "It should be easy for her."

Susan was getting anxious in case Abraham said too much and was suddenly grateful when she heard the driver call, "all aboard, we're taking off."

Adam closed up the door and waved goodbye as he watched the stage disappear.

…..

Later that day, Adam picked Sarah up from school and made their way home to the Ponderosa. When they arrived, Ben informed them that Joe was in Reno on business, after Adam has asked where he was.

Supper was delicious as always and when all was done, Adam set up the chess board for Sarah, with Peter helping to place the pieces, just as Adam had shown them. Then the game began. Peter was sitting on Adam's lap watching as they played as Adam named the pieces and told them what and why he moved each piece.

Then Sarah moved her knight and took her hand away and suddenly realised she'd done it wrong.

"Oh, da…." she stopped herself and looked over at Adam, who had one eyebrow raised.

"You say it and there'll be no more chess lessons for a week, as well as you know what." He told her.

"What isn't she supposed to say, Pa?" Peter asked.

"Sarah was about to say a not nice work. And that goes for you too. No using bad words. Understand?" Adam asked a nervous Peter, who was now feeling sorry he opened his big mouth.

"Yes, Sir."

They continued on with no further repercussions. But after an hour, Adam announced it was bed time.

"A bit longer, Pa." Peter moaned.

"No. Work and school day tomorrow." Adam told him.

"Now off you go and get ready for bed, both of you."

"But I'm older. I should stay up later." Sarah piped up.

"I don't think so. Now scoot." As she kissed Adam on the cheek he tapped her bottom as she made her way upstairs.

"You too, young man." Peter hugged Adam and he too received a playful slap on his bottom and went upstairs. "I'll be up to say goodnight." Adam called after them.

Ben offered Adam a brandy as he sat with the adult group around the fireplace.

"That was a wonderful scene," Ben told him, "watching you with the children. Hoss and Rachel were smiling.

"Oh how they love you, Adam," Rachel said.

"Yes, I believe they do. And they love Susan too."

Hoss jumped in with, "and with another baby, I'd say your family is complete."

"You have some catching up to do there brother."

Hoss reacted with a cough and Rachel was blushing a deep shade of pink.

"Enough boys." Ben admonished. "We'll leave that subject to God."

"Okay, Pa." Adam said. And then changing the subject he said, "I'd like to ask a favour. I'd like to go to Sacramento and catch the stage after I drop Sarah off at school. I want to surprise Sue and take her and Abe out for a slap up meal."

"That's a nice idea, Adam. So what's the favour?" Hoss asked.

"The favour is, can you or you, Pa, pick Sarah up from school tomorrow and bring her home for the evening. We'll be

back home on Thursday afternoon and take all the children off your hands then."

"No need to rush, I love having them here," Rachel told him, "as do we all."

"Thanks. I'll just go up and say goodnight to the children and then make my way home to pack up a bag ready for tomorrow. I'll call back in the morning, collect Sarah and take her to school."

"That's fine, Adam," Ben told him. And as Adam stood up to go upstairs, Ben further said, "Joe will be sorry to have missed you."

"Yeah, and I him." Adam replied.

….

Adam arrived home to pack a bag and was up and ready for his journey the next day. He caught the coach after having dropped Sarah off at school. Travelling in a stagecoach was not one of his favourite things. How he longed for the day when there would be a train service right through from Virginia City to San Francisco.

He arrived in Sacramento and booked into the main hotel, where he knew Susan and Abraham were staying. He told the receptionist who he was and that he was joining his wife, Susan Cartwright, explaining he was surprising her with an evening out in Sacramento.

"Mrs Cartwright is booked into Room 215." The receptionist told him and handed over a second key. "She's not in right now." He informed Adam.

"Thanks. That's okay. She's with Mr Abraham Isaac. Can you tell me is he in or out at the moment?" Adam asked.

"Actually, Mr Cartwright, he's in the lounge waiting for Mrs Cartwright to return from the First Sacramento Hospital."

Adam's features started to show anger. 'Was she unwell and came all the way here without telling him,' he thought.

"Thanks….. Adam looked at the receptionist's name tag, …"Michael, for your help. He then went in search of Abraham.

He found him in the lounge and stood up when he saw Adam.

"Well, this is a surprise." He said in welcome and shook Adam's hand. "You here to support Sue in her quest?"

"Abe, is there any more coffee in that pot?"

"It's been there a while. I'll just order some more." Abraham left him to order the coffee, leaving Adam alone with his thoughts. On his return he found Adam staring out of the window, hands on hips. He walked up to him. "You didn't know, did you?"

Adam turned at the question. "Know what?" Was all he said.

"Let's sit. Oh here comes the coffee. I took the liberty of ordering two brandies. I think you're going to need it."

Adam drank his brandy down, then sat down in the nearest chair and Abraham sat in one opposite him.

"Would you pour me a coffee, please, Abe?"

"Sure, Adam."

Once Adam had drunk two cups he sat back in his chair and felt a little more calmer.

"Abe, you want to tell me what's going on, and slowly please. I fear I'm not going to like what I hear."

"Adam, I really think Susan should be telling you what's been going on. I don't wish to interfere between you two. And since you don't seem to know anything of the matter, it seems she has lied to me also. She told me you were one hundred per cent in agreement with this, which I can now see was not the case."

"You can't leave it there, Abe. At least give me a clue."

"She's been studying for a medical degree in midwifery. I'm saying nothing more. The rest must come from Susan."

"Mrs Susan Cartwright is about to be in a lot of trouble. She must have lied not only to me, you Abe, and Paul Martin and God knows who else."

"I wonder why she didn't tell you of her plans?" Abraham questioned, not understanding any Susan should feel that way. After all, Adam was a reasonable man, so he thought.

"She'd probably think I wouldn't approve, especially now as pregnant as she is. And she'd be right, but only because of the pregnancy."

"You'd have approved otherwise?"

"I think, yes. But to do it behind my back is something I'll not tolerate and she'll come to know that I am angry with her."

"Don't be too angry, Adam. I agree she was wrong to go about this the way she did, but it is for the best of reasons I assure you. She is such a good student and I know will have done well." Abraham hoped to have appeased Adam somewhat in his anger by his praise of Susan's achievements.

"I know Sue is an intelligent woman," Adam stated, "and know she can achieve anything she puts her mind to, and I would have supported her under normal circumstances." Adam bent forward and refilled his coffee cup. "What time can we expect Mrs Cartwright to return?"

"Around four o'clock I should think." Abraham informed him.

"Then I have time to freshen up," Adam said, as he gulped down the now only luke warm coffee and stood up. "I'll see you later." He left Abraham and made his way to their room.

….

The time was now just after four o'clock and Adam was back in the lounge sitting in a high-backed chair, his fingers drumming on the arms. Abraham sat uneasily awaiting Susan's return and the fireworks to begin. They didn't have to wait long.

Susan made her way into the lounge as fast as she dared and went straight over and into the arms of Abraham, who had stood up at her approach.

"Oh, Abe, it's all over. Just have to wait for the results."

"What's all over, shopping?" Came a well recognised voice from the high-backed chair. "I don't see any bags."

Susan just stood staring into Abraham's face and mouthed, 'he knows'.

"Not all of it. I'm angry with you for lying to me, but I'm going to leave you here with Adam to discuss what's been happening."

"Discuss. I don't think so."

"Good luck, Susan. Hopefully, I'll see you at breakfast." He left them at that point.

The silence was deafening. Susan took a deep breath and made herself turn and face her husband. She placed her hands behind her back like a school girl in trouble. Adam was just staring at her, making her feel more embarrassed and ashamed at the amount of trouble she was in.

"Take a seat, Mrs Cartwright." Adam said, which made Susan shiver at the tone of that statement. She sat in Abraham's abandoned chair, but kept her head down. "You want to tell me what you've been up to?" He asked in a even voice, though he was struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Hasn't Abe already filled you in?"

"A little, but I want to hear it from you. He now knows you have lied to him too. Besides he wanted you to tell me what's been going on and DON'T leave anything out."

"Oh, Adam. I'm so sorry for deceiving you." She said, still with her head down.

"Too ashamed to even look me in the face. I would rather you did look at me, if you please."

Susan could tell how angry he was and how hard he was trying to hold off his temper. But she raised her head and looked Adam in the eye.

"It started when you went on the Spring drive to Stockton. You were gone for two weeks and I had been in and out of Virginia City during that time. Abe and I met up a few time. I felt he needed to get out more and meet more people. So I introduced him around more. Then one day, while I was shopping at the mercantile, Mrs Browning, I think you know her….."

"Yes, I do." Adam said. "Go on."

"….Well she came into the store when she suddenly screamed in pain. She was having contractions. I told her I'd go for Paul, but she refused, but to cut a long story short, Jonathan Murphy, helped me get her into his bedroom at the back of the store. Luckily the baby came fairly quickly after that and I breathed a sigh of relief. There were no complications. After that an idea came into my head and I had a talk with Abe about that situation and he agreed with my idea that I learn more about pregnancies and birthing babies. I thought hard about it and decided to go ahead and study for womankind. Not all women like to have a male doctor to examine and treat them during pregnancy. It could make things harder for them psychologically.

So Abe helped me, after I told him that you were in agreement with me for taking this course of action. He wrote to a doctor friend in Sacramento he'd had dealings with and he agreed and sent me books with which to study from, to be returned when I completed the course. I was told I could take an examination with practical work involved and that's why I'm here today." Susan finished and dropped her head back down.

"That's all very commendable, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't approve, especially with me being pregnant."

"Quite right," he snapped. "I wouldn't have approved of you travelling to Sacramento to take the examination at this time, but I wouldn't have stopped you studying, until a more appropriate time for you to take the examination."

"You mean you would have approved?"

"Yes. But like I said, following the birth of our child in February."

"But that would mean another year, and I couldn't wait that long."

"All I can say is you can count yourself lucky that you're this far gone in your pregnancy, otherwise you'd be having a necessary talking to, reminiscent of your trip to Carson City."

Susan now had tears in her eyes, knowing how much she'd hurt Adam. "I hope you'll forgive me one day. I really did it for me and to relieve Paul of some of his workload and hopefully give him more at home time with Lilian."

"One day, maybe." Adam told her, knowing he had already forgiven her for doing such a noble act, even if it was underhanded. "Let's go and have dinner and then an early night. You could do with a good night's rest before our journey home tomorrow."

"Are you still mad with me?"

"What do you think?"

"No?"

"Try again."

Later that evening Adam left Susan to get ready for bed, telling her he wanted a quick word with Abe. He knocked on Abraham's door.

"Hello, Adam. Everything alright now?" He asked.

"Just about. I wanted to confirm with you about tomorrow. 8 am for breakfast. 9 am stage. Will that be okay for you?"

"Oh, yes. That'll be fine. See you in the morning."

With that Adam returned to their room. Susan was just buttoning up her nightdress as Adam stepped into the room and walked straight across to her. She turned to face him, expecting an embrace, but instead he turned her back round and delivered three sharp swats to her backside.

"Ow." Susan yelled.

"I had Paul's permission to do that as long as you were stood up." He told her.

"You spoke with Paul. When?"

"Does it matter. I suspected you were up to something, so I thought a chat with Paul might be handy, just in case."

"Happy now?" She asked, rubbing her bottom.

"Yep. Let's get to bed. A long day tomorrow."


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry to take so long. But I've been thinking about how to end this story, for end it must.**

 **Just a reminder about Abraham. Adam and Susan met him in San Francisco whilst on honeymoon. Maybe another glance at Chapter 18 would be in order as a memory jogger.**

 **Chapter 33**

Adam was practically silent all the way home, addressing Abraham only, while Susan was questioning her decision, knowing how angry she had made him. 'He'll calm down' she thought, 'eventually'. She made herself believe it and hoped those few swats were all he had in mind. She'd apologised to Abraham, who accepted her apology but secretly still wished her well in her endeavours. And then there was Paul to face.

They arrived back in Virginia City, said goodbye to Abraham and made their way over to Paul's surgery.

"Hello, you two," Paul said in greeting, "have a good trip?"

"Paul," Susan began, I want to apologise for using your name and lying to Adam about you saying I was okay to make the trip to Sacramento."

"Accepted. I sure hope Adam didn't have to follow through with my recommendation."

"I'm afraid he did," Susan confessed.

"I think you ought to tell Paul what you've been up to," Adam urged.

"Do I want to know?" Paul said, smiling.

"Oh, I think in the end you'll be pleased Paul. Go ahead, Sue, tell him and leave nothing out."

But just then the door to the lounge opened and Lilian walked in.

"Hello, Adam, Sue. How lovely to see you," she said.

"Lilian," Paul said, "come and sit down. We're about to hear all about Susan's latest adventure."

"Oh dear, why do I have a terrible feeling about this?"

So Susan told them of her deceit in her studies and examination and apologised again to Paul for using his name in lying to Adam about having his giving approval for her trip to Sacramento.

"I'm so sorry, Paul, please forgive me." Susan started to break down and Lilian stood and took hold of her hand.

"Let's go and have a cup of tea, Sue, leave the men to talk." And so they left the men and made their way to the kitchen.

"I understand why you wanted to do this." Lilian said her as they sipped their tea. "Knowing your thirst for knowledge, but to do it the way you did was wrong, Sue."

"I know. And I'm going to be reminded for ever, I'm sure."

"Well not before your baby is born, I suspect," Lilian said with a laugh, which caused Susan to burst into laughter too.

"And by then we'll all be too busy raising our new and older family. And, hopefully, I'll be able to officially help Paul in a professional manner."

"How in the world do you think you'll be able to manage all that?" Lilian asked. "More tea?"

"Yes please. Women around here aren't having babies every day. I won't be that busy, but I've been thinking of writing a little something about women being able to do just what I have tried to achieved."

"But you have achieved it."

"I want to let women see what they can achieve if they really want to, whatever the subject."

"That could work, I think." Lilian agreed. "I believe a lot of women think that way, although I have to say I'm not one of them. I like my life with Paul just as it is and in any case, I feel I'm doing my bit helping Paul sometimes in his work."

"I do not wish to belittle any woman who loves being just a housewife. I know you love your life as it is, and I love mine too. What more could I want with Adam and the children in my life, you ask. I just want a little more knowledge to be able to help those woman who do not welcome the ministrations of a male doctor, especially when having a baby. And it could jeopardise their health in not having a medical person present at such a time."

"Oh, Sue, you're a wonderful person and I love you for what you're doing, but don't forfeit your life with Adam and the children."

"I won't and thanks for not being angry with me."

"I could never be angry with you, irritated maybe." Lilian said with a smile.

"I love you, Lilian. Don't ever change." Susan took Lilian in her arms and hugged her, a Hoss-type hug as best she could.

….

Their journey home was silent but Susan still managed to put her arm through Adam's, he didn't seem to object, as he drove the buggy homeward. They arrived at the Ponderosa when they were attacked by Sarah, who ran to Adam and lunged herself at him, who picked her up and hugged her, while Peter ran to Susan and hugged her as best he could around her bulk, but she hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

"Hope you've been behaving yourself for Grandpa." Adam said.

"Yes they have," Ben affirmed as he followed the others from the house. "Welcome back."

Hoss and Rachel came out, each carrying a young John and Gillian, Joe was with them carrying Eric Jnr.

"The children have all been waiting for you to come home," Ben informed them.

"I'd say," Joe said, "keeping them concentrated on anything was a challenge."

"Yeah," Hoss agreed. "But now you're home you can have them back."

"Hoss," Rachel scolded, "the children were no trouble at all and they're welcome here at any time, you know that."

"Thanks so much for looking after them," Susan said. "I missed them too."

Adam coughed and gave Susan a look with one raised eyebrow. She chose to ignore it.

After saying their goodbyes, they all squashed into the buggy and journeyed home to The Cedars.

….

With all the children safely in their beds, Susan and Adam sat quietly, he with a brandy and she with her tea.

"Are you ever planning on speaking to me again?" She asked.

"I'm disappointed that you kept it from me," he replied.

"I know. Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I might. Up to you how you make it up to me." He said with a smirk. Susan felt relief at those words and the implication in them. "But only on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You promise to never lie to me ever again."

"I can promise that," she told him as she got up and sat down on Adam's lap, her body across his chest and with her hands around his neck she kissed him passionately, which led to Adam picking her up and climbing the stairs.

….

Susan was anxious all the next week waiting to hear of her examination results. Then just as she was thinking about it and playing with John and Gillian, a knock was heard on the door. It was Abraham.

"Hello, Abe, how nice to see you."

"Hello, Susan. How are you, well I hope. Oh, watch out, young Gillian is beginning to find her feet I see."

Their attention was drawn across the room where Gillian had manoeuvred herself so she could stand up, on her wobbly legs, against Adam's chair and was heading toward the fire.

"Oh, Lord," Susan cried, and quickly made her way over to Gillian hoping to avoid an accident happening and was about to pick her up when Abraham called,

"Let me. There, I've got her." Gillian was now struggling to get down, eager to try out her new found ability.

"Gill, sweetheart, not by the fire. We must get a new fireguard. Our last one broke up."

Abraham put Gillian back down over by the couch. "She'll be alright there." Young John had taken no notice at all as he was concentrating on playing with his toys.

"Now, Abe, do you have news for me?" She asked in a very worried tone.

"I've had a letter from our mutual friend in Sacramento."

"What did it say?"

"This is for you." He delved into his inside jacket pocket and produced a rolled parchment which he handed to her.

"Go on. Unravel it."

Susan just stared at it for a moment, her heart beating fast, "Oh, I'm shaking."

"Come on open it up and you'll stop shaking."

"Okay, here goes." Susan unrolled the document to find a certificate and a small badge inside. "Oh, oh," she cried, "I passed, I passed, oh Abe." A few tears began to fall.

"Of course you did, I knew you could do it." He drew Susan into a hug. "Congratulations. You've achieved what you wanted. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Abe. I only hope Adam will be proud too."

"He will, I know."

"If you say so." Susan said, not truly convinced. "Will you stay for dinner, we'd love for you to stay."

"Thank you, but no thanks. I would love to come again though, perhaps with Paul and Lilian next Sunday, if that's alright with you. But I'll stay for a little, give you chance to prepare for dinner and I'll look after the little ones and give you the break you need."

"That would be lovely. We'll look forward to seeing you then. And thanks, Abe, it's very good of you. That will give me time to prepare dinner and not worry what these two are up to."

"No trouble at all. When do you expect Adam home?" He asked.

"I'd say about an hour. He took Pete with him today to collect Sarah from school."

"Well then, that gives us both time to do our own thing. You to the kitchen and me to the children." He laughed.

"Okay," Susan called as she entered the kitchen and Abraham moved to his assigned task.

…..

Adam and Peter arrived at the school just as the children were filing out, but there was no sign of Sarah. So Adam told Peter to stay with the horses while he made his way toward the school and passed several sniggering children at the door.

"Come along in Adam," called Emma Stone, the School Teacher. Adam now saw that Sarah was standing in a corner facing the wall.

"Oh no, what has she done?" Adam asked, staring at Sarah's back.

"Sarah, please come over here," Emma called. And with her head down and eyes on the floor, Sarah slowly made her way towards her father, dreading what was to come.

"Sarah, I want you to tell your father what you said today."

"I don't want to."

"Sarah, answer your teacher as she asked and tell me what happened here today," Adam asked in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Andy Samuels said things and I slapped him and called him a…..a….." Sarah's tears began.

"What did you call him, Sarah." Adam demanded. "Answer me."

"I…told him…...he was a.…..big mouth and a….…bastard and that...I didn't give a damn about what he'd said… and ….that he was a no-account."

Adam was staring at Sarah in disbelief. "Look at me, Sarah." He said. She obeyed. Tears now fast flowing. "You know what this will mean, don't you?"

"Yes, Pa, I know."

"I've warned you more than once about using bad words and this is how you obey me. Go and wait with Pete, he's outside with the horses. Now get." Sarah's head went back down as she slowly walked out of the school house.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Adam began. "She's still new at living a better life and has much to learn about being a young lady."

"I understand, Adam. It must be hard for her to undo all she knows." Emma said, feeling sorrow for Sarah.

"Yes, I know that. Tomorrow she will apologise to Andy and the rest of the class and of course to you."

"Thank you, Adam. Don't be too hard on her."

"Sarah knows what to expect. She's been warned about her language before now. But I'd like to find out what it was that Andy said to her that provoked her response. It's probable he also needs chastisement."

"I'll try and find out, Adam."

"Fine. Thanks for your patience, Emma. I'll see you tomorrow." Adam made his way out of the school house and joined the children waiting outside.

"Why's Sarah crying, Pa?" Peter asked.

"I'll just say 'language' and leave it at that. Okay?"

"Oh." Peter than knew Sarah must have been cussing again and also knew she was in for it.

Riding with Sarah in front of him on Sport and Peter at his side riding Sprite, a recently acquired pony for the children to learn to ride on, Adam got them home in a fairly decent time.

"Sarah, go straight to your room and start your homework," Adam told her. "I'll be up later."

Sarah said nothing but did as she was told.

"Something wrong, Adam?" Susan asked as he walked in through the door. "Sarah looked upset." Susan could see there was a problem. "Pete, why don't you go up to your room and work on those words we did earlier?"

"Okay, Ma." And off he went, picking up his book on the way.

"Now tell me what's happened, Adam."

"Sarah had a disagreement with another student and used bad language in retaliation."

"At least it wasn't a physical fight." Susan said. "That could have ended up worse. But using bad language is not good and I can see how mad you are."

"Yes, and she is well aware of the consequences of using bad language. I've warned her several times before. Seems she hasn't listened very well, and you are not going to talk me out of it, especially since you're not quite in my good books yet."

"Oh, Adam, I almost forgot. I heard today. I passed and am officially a qualified medical midwife. Abe was here earlier and gave me my certificate and badge."

"Well, that calls for a celebration. We'll all go into Virginia City at the weekend and spend the night. Go to church on Sunday morning and come home after that."

"That sounds wonderful, thanks Adam." Kissing him, she said. "I do love you so very much, you know that don't you.

"I do, my love." Adam then gave her one of his precious kisses. "Congratulations my love. You have done well. I may not have liked how you went about all of this but I'm so proud of you sweetheart. I mean that."

"Thank you, Adam, and I'm sorry I went about it the way I did."

"I have forgiven you, but be warned, truth always from now on."

"I promise." Adam leaned down and kissed her heartily.

"We might take this further later."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Susan replied, with a knowing smile, and relieved that Adam seemed to have calmed down, grateful for Sarah's sake. "Oh, Adam, can you keep an eye on these two while I finish preparing our supper."

"Okay. Don't be too long. I need to deal with Sarah. She'll be having supper in her room."

Knowing Adam was right, she kept silent and made her way into the kitchen, feeling sad for what was about to happen to Sarah.

….

Sarah was sat at her little desk trying to concentrate on her school work and failing badly when Adam knocked on the door and walked in.

"We need to talk, Sarah. Come over here to me," he said as he sat down on her bed. Sarah rose slowly and walked over to him. Adam caught hold of her hands and placed her between his knees.

"What have you got to say to me, Sarah?" he asked in his authorative voice.

"You already know it all, so there's nothing else to say."

"Oh, I think there is. I want to know what Andy Samuels said to you."

"I don't remember."

"Sarah, you don't want to add lying to your transgressions, do you?"

"Trans…. what?"

"It means wrongdoings. So I want you to answer my question. What did Andy say to you that made you respond the way you did?"

"I don't want to say."

"I need to know what he said, so I can understand why you voiced the things you said."

"Just spank me and get this over with." The tears began to flow. Adam just wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he remained firm.

"Very well then. I want you to get undressed and ready for bed. You will have your supper up here. You will only leave your room to use the outhouse. Understand?"

"Yes….Sir."

"I'll be back in a little while." And he left her to change and to think about what he had said, hoping she'd tell him what he wanted to know.

"Adam," Susan called, as he was making his way downstairs, "are you ready to eat?" John and Gillian were already in the seats at the table.

"I'll just call Pete." Adam called back and went back up to Peter's room, knocking and opening the door. Putting his head round the door, he said, "You ready to eat, supper's on the table?"

"Sure, Pa. I'm hungry."

"Good, let's go then before it gets cold." Adam held out his hand and as Peter neared him he put his arm around his shoulder and together they went downstairs. As they reached the table, Adam said, "Sue, would you just look after the children's and your suppers. Can you please put mine and Sarah's in the warming oven. I'll be back down a little later."

"Okay. Just hold on a minute while I dish up your two plates. Watch the children for me please."

"Sure."

Susan did just what Adam suggested and Adam was back upstairs on his way to Sarah. He walked straight in this time and found her sat on her bed, dressed in her nightdress.

"Have you thought through what I asked?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And?"

"The answer is still no. I'm sorry, Pa."

"So am I." He strode across to Sarah, took hold of her, lifting her off the bed. He sat down in her place and pulled Sarah across his lap. "Tell me why you're being punished, Sarah?"

"For using naughty words."

"And?"

"Not telling you what that nasty boy said to me."

"That's what I'm disappointed at, you not trusting me enough to tell me. Well, this is going to hurt and I hope I never have to do this again." Adam felt further discussion would do no good so the spanking began.

Sarah shouted out at the first swat, but Adam continued on. He stopped after ten hard swats. Sarah was sobbing. He

lifted her and stood her back between his knees. He pulled her to his chest and rubbed circles on her back as she continued to cry.

"Sweetheart, it's over now." Through her sobbing she managed to say she was sorry for what she had done and went on to say what Adam wanted to know all along.

"He…..told me I…was…a…I was a…I can't say the word."

"You can this time because I asked you to tell me what Andy said, not what you said.

With her sobbing now more under control she carried on. "He call me a bastard and told me to go to hell and to get out of Virginia City. I slapped him and kicked him in the leg and he dropped down to the ground and then I said what I said."

"Thank you for telling me. Only I wish you'd told me before. It would have saved your bottom a little bit." The kick in the leg was an added admission.

"Oh, Daddy, my bottom hurts a lot."

"And so it should. Perhaps now you'll think before you use bad words again and learn to trust me enough to tell me when you have problems."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Now, as I told you, you'll stay in your room for the rest of the day. I'll go downstairs and get your supper. You'll eat it in your room. Finish your homework and go to bed. AND no story tonight."

"Yes, Daddy."

"All is forgiven, sweetheart and tomorrow we start afresh. Tomorrow you will also give apologies to Andy, the other children and Miss Stone."

"But…!

"No buts. You will apologise, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I want you to remember to come to me when something upsets you. Whatever it is. I promise to always listen and help you, and you must always tell your teacher if bad things happen at school."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Adam hugged her close and kissed her on the cheek. "I will love you always. Don't ever forget that, Sarah. I wouldn't be without you, Pete, John and little Gill for anything. We are all family now together. And soon there'll be one more to join our family."

"I love you too." She hugged him back and placed her head resting in his neck. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

…..

The next day when Adam dropped Sarah off at school he spoke with Emma and told her all that Sarah had told him.

"I don't want to interfere where Andy is concerned but I'd appreciate it if you'd have a word with Andy's parents. I'd like to leave it up to his parents to deal with him."

"Yes, I'll do that, Adam. Thanks for telling me."

"You'll notice Sarah having some difficulty sitting still in class today. She has a sore bottom."

"I see. I'm sorry it came to that."

"She is also to give her apologies. Let me know if she doesn't."

"I will."

"Sarah now understands she is to come to me or you with any future problems."

"Good."

"Bye for now, Emma. I'll be back after school to pick up Sarah."

"Fine. Bye, Adam. See you later," she said as she made her way inside the school house, while Adam made his way back home.


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm sorry that some reviewers have been upset about discipline in my stories. I can only apologise to you but suggest you refrain from reading any more, as there will always be spankings somewhere within the story. I will, from now on remember to give a warning at the beginning of a chapter.**

 **Chapter 34**

November was nearing its end and Sarah was a happier girl in the knowledge she was loved. Peter was getting more and more excited about going to school in the new year. Sarah was not so happy about that as she could see he would be a pest following her around. But the best of all, Sarah was pleased to see that Andy Samuels had a great deal of trouble sitting at his desk the next couple of days after their 'argument'. At least he got it too, she thought.

Susan was now anxious to have her baby. Secretly she was hoping for a little girl, knowing Adam would love to have a daughter to name Elizabeth in honour of his mother. Adam was constantly fussing over her, asking if she was okay, whether she needed a nap, her ankles and back rubbed, the list was endless, but Susan really relished his attention and the children's too. How lucky she felt at the moment. She had thought she would never find a man to love. She looked down at her engagement ring, remembering Henry Durston and hoping he was a happy as she was, now with his beloved Bethan. She hadn't known him long but she did all she could for him at the time and he had saved her from starvation.

She was also remembering her first meeting with Adam. How serious he was and how well they didn't get on. Adam getting shot. Even then her doctoring skills proved useful, having learned so much from her father. Then meeting with Dr Paul Martin and Lilian and it was delivering Mary Donovan's baby that made her mind up to learn as much a she could from Paul, which, of course, led her to where she is now.

While watching the older children play with the younger ones, who were growing like weeds, she thought how well spaced they were in ages. She could hardly wait to see Adam's reaction when she planned to tell him that five children were enough and that they would have to forego making love until she was free from the worry of another pregnancy. She giggled to herself. Night was drawing in and bedtime approached. She could see Adam through the his study door still working on his latest project.

"Adam," she called.

"Yep."

"The children need to go to bed, sweetheart. Can you lend a hand, please?"

"Of course. I'll be right there."

"I'm older than the others," Sarah moaned, "can't I stay up a bit longer, pleeeease."

"If your Ma say it's bedtime," Adam said as he walked into the room, "then it's bedtime."

"But, Pa…."

"No buts, Sarah.

"But you promised I could read to you tonight, you promised."

"So I did. Okay, let me get John and Pete to bed, and your Ma will look after Gill. You go on up and get ready for bed and come back downstairs and I'll come back down and give you half an hour, then up you go with no arguments."

"Thank you, Pa." Sarah now happily ran upstairs to get into her nightdress and retrieve her book.

"No running, Sarah," Susan called. "Adam when you're together please repeat the 'no running'rule."

"I will." He said, picking John up from his chair at the table where he'd been colouring. Well, if you can call it that, Peter followed.

With Adam gone, Susan managed to stand up and collect Gillian and carried her under her arm and carefully climbed the stairs, with Gillian grizzling all the way.

…..

"Come on Sarah, you're wasting time." Adam called.

"Coming, Pa." She answered as she came racing down the stairs carrying her book.

"Sarah! How many times must you be told about running down the stairs, or anywhere else in the house. Now you go right back up and walk down."

"Aw, Pa." Sarah moaned.

"Up to you. If you don't, you might as well go on up to bed, because we won't be reading tonight. Your choice."

"I'll do it, I'll do it." And up she went again but this time took her time and she headed back down in a so-called ladylike fashion. "Sorry, Pa," she said as she sat down on Adam's lap.

"Just remember we say these things for your safety. We don't want any of you falling and doing some damage to yourselves."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry."

"Okay, you're forgiven. Now where were we?" He asked.

"Oliver has just arrived at Mr Brownlow's house, after the court case." Then she began.

"You are a great deal better, are you not, my dear? Said the gentleman. Yes, thank you, Sir, replied Oliver…."

"You're reading much better now, Sarah," Adam said in praising her efforts.

"Thank you, Pa." Then she continued, "…and the Dodger and Charley Bates entered, closing it behind them."

Sarah marked the place in the book and closed it. "End of chapter" she said.

"Time for bed now, Sarah, and no arguments please."

"Okay, Pa." Sarah hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Pa."

"And I you. Now let's get you to bed." Adam carried her upstairs and to her bed, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. "See you in the morning. Sweet dreams, darling."

"Night, Daddy."

Adam left her then to sleep.

…

November came and went and the Christmas season approached. Sarah and Peter were talking together, secretly, in Peter's room.

"How much money you got, Pete?"

"Three dollars and twenty-five cents. Why?"

"We need to buy Ma and Pa something for Christmas."

"Yeah, but what?" Peter said, thinking hard.

"I asked Pa if I can stay with Jemma on Friday night, then I'll go into the mercantile and get some ideas. I've got four dollars. We could put it together and get something nice."

"We should add Gill to our names. They'd like that." Peter suggested.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks for reminding me. Will you leave it to me then?"

"Okay. Let's do it."

So Sarah started her plan during supper that night.

"Pa, will it be alright if I stay over at Jemma's this weekend?" She asked.

"Have her parents given permission for this?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, Jemma asked me." She lied. But she knew Jemma's parents would say yes once she asked tomorrow at school. Not sure what Pa would think about it if he found out. Why should he find out, she thought, and anyway it's for a good cause.

Adam agreed to her request. "Okay, we'll see you at church and you can come back home with us then."

"Sounds good, Pa. Thanks."

The next day at school Sarah told Jemma of her plan.

"I know it'll be okay with my parents. This all sounds exciting." Jemma exclaimed.

So it was arranged for Sarah to stay with Jemma from school on Friday and this would give her all day Saturday to find a suitable present.

…

Come Sunday evening after supper and bedtime, Sarah sneaked into Peter's room to tell him what she had bought. Peter was impressed by what she'd done.

"When will it be ready?" He asked. "I hope they'll like it."

"It won't be ready for a week. I hope to collect it on Friday during our lunch break. And I think they will like it."

"Good. You'd better get to bed or Pa will get mad at you."

"Right, I'm off. Night."

"Night, Sarah."

And she tiptoed back to her room.

…

By the middle of December Susan started writing her story and was progressing quite well. She was finding movement troublesome right now and a rest in the afternoon was called for. Well sitting in bed and writing was resting, wasn't it? She was feeling movement and smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach.

"You're getting impatient, I can tell," she told the baby. "You'll just have to keep growing before you're ready for this world. You can keep kicking me if you like, just not too hard, okay?"

"Getting any answers?" Came Adam's voice from the doorway.

"How long have you been there, eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping? I believe this is my bedroom too and can be in here any time I choose. You, Madam, could just be invading my privacy too."

"Oh, forgive me, Sire. I'll leave at once.

With Adam enjoying himself, "you'll stay right where you are, Madam. But I believe discipline is required for this intrusion."

"Oh, Sire, please, no."

"Come here to me," her master said, pointing a finger right in front of him.

Susan meekly rose from the bed and with her head down, slowly made her way to her Lord and Master.

"Look up at me, Madam. Let me see your penitent face." Susan lifted her face and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"You are now thoroughly chastised.

"Oh, Sire, I'll have to fall from favour again soon." She giggled but Adam kissed her again.

"Ummm. You can misbehave anytime, which of course, as we know is not beyond your capabilities."

"Adam!" She backhanded him across his chest.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Hitting your Lord and Master is not a good idea."

Susan kissed him then. "I'll behave, for now," she whispered the last part to herself.

Their playtime then turned to more serious things.

"What happened to the children, where are they?" Adam asked.

"Rachel and Hoss were going into Virginia City with Eric and offered to take or three with them. Who was I to refuse."

"Gave you some free time to work on your writing."

"Yep."

Adam hugged her. "I'm so proud you're doing this."

"Thank you, Adam. Well now you're home you need to bathe while I get supper. Everyone will be home soon."

"Are they collecting Sarah from school?" He asked.

"Yes, they are."

"I'll be off then." He gave Susan one more kiss and left her to wash.

…

December was well in now with only a week to go to Christmas and snow covered the ground everywhere. All the children, even John and Gillian, were getting excited with all the talk of getting a tree and decorating it.

"Can Pete and me help with the tree?" Sarah asked Adam.

"Yes, you can. And it's Pete and I, Sarah, not Pete and me."

"Yes, Sir."

"You can both come with us, but you'll stay in the sleigh. Don't want you near the tree when it falls. You can keep an eye on it once we get it safely on the sleigh, making sure it stays firm on the ride home. Okay?"

"Yes, Pa," came the combined answer from Sarah and Peter.

So the day before Christmas Eve, once Adam with Sarah and Peter had arrived at the Ponderosa, Ben stated, "You need to make sure you're wrapped up warm for the sleigh ride, we don't want anyone catching a cold."

"We will, Grandpa," Sarah told him.

So the tree felling party left the house to cut down the tree that Hoss had previously marked out, and together, Hoss, Joe and Adam felled the tree and dragged it to the sleigh where Sarah and Peter were waiting to do their job of escorting it back home. They dropped Adam off at The Cedars to pick up Susan, Lia and the younger children.

"You all ready to go to the Ponderosa?" He called as he entered the house.

"Yes, we are. Ready, willing and able. Well that is, if you carry Gill. Lia, John and I will walk to our sleigh together, but very carefully"

"Okay. Let's get going.

…

Christmas Eve and the tree is in place, waiting to be decorated.

"I'll go up and get the boxes down from the attic," Joe informed them.

"I'll help you," cried Peter, chasing after him.

"Peter!" Susan called. "The rule about running in the house applies here too."

"No running. I know" Peter stopped immediately. "Sorry, Ma."

"Okay, Pete. Please remember in future."

Peter disappeared upstairs behind Joe.

"Will they ever learn about not running in the house." Adam moaned. "Even if these two do we've got three more to learn the rule."

"Oh, happy days." Susan laughingly said.

Joe returned with Peter who was now walking very carefully down the stairs, carrying one of the boxes and Joe the other.

"I'll sit and watch, since Gill's asleep." Susan said, as she sat on the couch.

"She'll have a nice surprise when she wakes up," Adam said.

Rachel kept John and Eric by her side to ensure they didn't break anything, but helped in their own way. They had spent most of the day stringing popcorn together, which was not ready for the tree. These they were allowed to put on the tree, with adult supervision.

"What do we do now, Pa?" Sarah asked.

"You two not done this 'afore?" Hoss asked, as he began undoing one of the boxes.

"No," Peter answered.

"I know about Christmas, but we never done nothing," Sarah told him.

"DID ANYTHING, Sarah." Adam corrected her. "Never did anything."

"Oh yes, we never did anything. Sorry, Daddy."

"No need to apologise, sweetheart. Just helping you to learn to speak like a lady."

Sarah giggled, "Me a lady? Nah."

Susan spoke up at that. "You'll learn more as you grow up, Sarah, and soon you'll be all grown up and a young lady."

"Just like your Ma," Adam said. Susan rolled her eyes at him.

"Adam!" she cried.

"Well, it's true. Took some time for you to reach this stage, I seem to remember. There was always a lady inside you, you. You just didn't want to let her come out."

"Thanks, I think. Was that a compliment? I wasn't sure." She blushed.

"It was, my love," Adam leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Everyone then concentrated on decorating the tree, Sarah and Peter enjoying the excitement. By the time it was finally decorated, there was only one thing left to do. Adam lifted Peter up onto his shoulder for him to place Marie's angel on the top. By this time supper was ready waiting for them. Hop Sing had worked another miracle and had informed Rachel that everything was ready for the next day, cooking only required.

"I hope you a good day tomorrow," Hop Sing said to everyone as they sat around the table.

"We surely will, Hop Sing," Ben answered.

"You too, Hop Sing," Hoss added, "and our best wishes to you and all you family."

"Hear hear," Joe said in agreement.

Rachel spoke up then, "Hop Sing, we'll do all the clearing up tonight, you just go and get organised for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Missy Rachel."

"I understand from Pa," Adam said, "that your cousin is picking you and Lia up in the morning."

"Yes, Mr Adam, he is. I say goodnight to you, have a pleasant day tomorrow."

"You going to bed, Hop Sing?" Peter cried, surprised he was going to bed this early.

"Hop Sing has things to do, packing and such, before he goes to bed, Pete." Sarah told him.

"I thought he was goin' to bed too," Hoss said to Peter, sensing his embarrassment. Peter smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Hop Sing." Ben held his hand out and Hop Sing took it in a handshake. "Once again you have looked after us all so well. Many, many thanks."

"Very welcome. You always make me feel as one of the family."

"And so you are," came from Joe.

…

Supper completed and everyone replete, they grouped around the fire in the great room, where coffee and brandy was enjoyed by the adults excluding Susan and Rachel. The children were offered milk but were too full, so they declined.

"What happens now, Grandpa?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I read the Christmas story from the bible and then read The Night Before Christmas poem."

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"It's a Christmas poem. You'll like it." Adam informed him.

"Let's enjoy our drinks," Joe said, "then we'll hear Grandpa read to us."

"Can I have some coffee, Pa, pleeease?" Sarah asked, already knowing the answer, but she thought she'd try anyway.

"Not for a few years yet. It's not good for young children," Adam told her, "besides you'll not enjoy the taste. Trust me."

"That's true," Joe said. "I remember my first taste. It was awful; so I agree with your Pa."

Once everyone was settled, having finished their coffee, Ben began to read from the family bible…..

"And it came to pass, in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed. And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:) To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child…."

But when it came to the poem, the younger children were fast asleep, so Adam decided he would take them up to bed and listen to Ben when he returned.

"Let me help, Pa," Sarah offered. "We can get it done faster."

"Okay." Adam agreed.

So with the little ones in bed and asleep, everyone was ready to listen to Ben read the Christmas poem.

 **A Visit from St. Nicholas** By Clement Clarke Moore - he wrote this in 1823 - Ben announced.

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; … …..…. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight— _"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

Peter had fallen asleep against Susan's shoulder while Sarah was struggling to stay awake on Adam's lap, as she didn't want to miss a thing.

"Time for bed now, Sarah." He said.

"Yeah, I know. Will you take me up, pleease."

"Too tired to walk up on your own?" He teased.

"Yes, Pa."

"Okay. I'll come back down for Pete."

"No need," Hoss said, getting up from his seat. "I'll do it."

"Thanks, Hoss," Susan said. "I won't be long myself. It's been a wonderful and tiring day."

"You stay where you are, sweetheart and I'll come back down for you."

"Fine," so Susan relaxed on the couch as she waited for Adam to return. …..

Later when everyone was in their beds, "I wonder what time the children will wake up in the morning," Susan said, as she snuggled into Adam's arms.

"I should think probably as normally. Don't forget, they've never celebrated Christmas as we do."

"I'm looking forward to seeing their reactions when they see their gifts."

"Me too, Sue. Now let's get some rest. Tomorrow is another full day." He kissed her thoroughly. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled it.

"Me too."

"What! You love YOU too. What about me?" Adam teased.

"If I felt it was safe, I'd give you a good smack. You know I meant you, for I do love YOU, always."

"I'm glad you cleared that up. Goodnight, sweetheart." Adam gave her one last kiss.

"Goodnight, my love."


	35. Chapter 35

**A HANDFUL OF TROUBLE**

 **Just to recap. Sarah is 8, Peter is 5, John is 2½ and Gillian is 1½ . Mention of spanking in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 35**

Christmas morning and everyone was awake. The children were staring at the parcels now under the tree and stockings hanging from the mantle. Which weren't there before.

"What's all this?" Sarah cried.

Ben announced the plan for the day. "You can see what's in your stocking now, then we'll have breakfast and the main presents afterwards."

Sarah and Peter each found a pair of slippers.

"No more walking around in your shoes or socks." Adam informed them.

Then they also found socks and candy and some money. They were thrilled. There were stockings for the younger two too, containing the same things. But they needed some help but John's temper got the best of him as he wanted to do it all himself. So Susan left him to it. Gillian was happy with Susan's help. She ended up giggling.

"Breakfast." Adam called to them. "Come on now."

Both Sarah and Peter were so excited they tried to rush through their food, anxious to get to open the presents under the tree.

"Don't rush," Ben scolded them, "you'll be ill if you do and you will have to spend the day in bed to recover. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"No, Grandpa," they answered.

Gillian didn't understand what was going on but she joined in with a 'NO' of her own, which caused everyone to laugh.

"It will all still be there when you finish your breakfast." Adam told them.

Eventually with breakfast over they were all back over by the fire, which Hoss and Joe had lit earlier, before any of the others were awake.

"Now, the youngest gets to hand out the first gift." Ben informed the children.

So Adam picked Gillian up and moved to the tree. Placing her down, he handed her a present, telling her it was for Pete.

"You give this present to Pete. Okay?" Adam told her.

"K," she mimicked. She then walked, still a little wobbly, over to Peter, Adam having guided her from behind.

"Gill, say, 'for you Pete." Adam encouraged.

"Peee," she said and held out Pete's present.

"Thanks, Gill." He didn't waste any time and ripped off the paper and discovered a new drawing pad. "Oh look, Sarah, a new pad.

"Lucky you." Sarah was happy for him, as she wondered which present awaited her.

"Now for John to pick one," Susan declared.

"Yes," John cried. "Me me." He picked one which happened to be for Sarah.

"Oh, Ma, Pa, for me?" She was almost in tears. When she opened it, the tears did flow. "A bible just for me? That's special, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, sweetheart. For you to keep always. Now you can read it whenever you wish." Adam told her.

Sarah hugged and kissed them both. "Thank you so much. I'll keep it safe, I promise."

"We know you will." Susan said and gave her a kiss in return.

"Now what else do we have under the tree," Ben said.

And so the rest of the morning was spent opening the other many presents. Everyone loved what they had, including all the adults. Books and games for the youngest, as well as new clothes. The youngest were growing like weeds and were always needing larger sizes.

Suddenly Peter pulled at Sarah's sleeve and whispered "where's ours….you know."

"Oh Lord, I forgot. I'll go and get it." She quickly got up and almost ran to the stairs when she suddenly remembered the rule.

"Good girl," Adam praised.

"I'll be back in a minute." And off she went on her quest. She returned quickly and approached the group with one hand behind her back. Peter joined her. Sarah produced a large envelope with a smaller one attached to it. "For you, Pa and Ma, from Pete, Gill and me. Read the letter first." Sarah held Peter's hand, still a little nervous they'd not like it. How wrong she was in her thinking.

"Oh, darlings, this is the best gift ever." How on earth did you manage it?" Susan asked, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"We got the paper from Mr Murphy at the Mercantile, got Gaynor Everton to do the drawin' then Mr Murphy got the frame done."

"What a beautiful thought to have a drawing done of us as a family," Adam said, hugging the two children.

"Come here, you two," Sarah instructed, as she held out her arms to them. More hugs and kisses took place.

"Time for some lunch," Hoss announced. Rachel laughed and thought even on Christmas Day Hoss was always thinking of food. Everyone made their way to the table, Hop Sing had prepared sandwiches and cake, as well as their drinks.

A half hour later, Susan whispered to Adam, "you go now and I'll stay here. I'm sure I'll be able to hear their screams from here."

"Okay," he whispered back. He stood up and told Sarah and Peter to follow him to the barn.

"What for?" Sarah asked in sudden panic.

"We ain't done nothin' wrong, you said so."

Susan sat there smiling, along with the other adults.

"Just wait a minute. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise, unless, of course, there is something I need to know about."

"No, Sir," they answered quickly together. The adults laughed at their reply.

Hoss, Ben and Joe followed them out to the barn. They arrived at the barn to find two new ponies, saddled and waiting.

"It's about time you both learned to ride properly." Adam told them. "The ponies are yours from all of us, saddles, tack and all."

Peter screamed out loud, "a horse of my own," he yelled in joy.

Sarah on the other hand was stunned into silence, shedding tears.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Adam asked, kneeling down to her level. "Sweetheart?" he hugged her to him.

"Oh, Pa, you've given us so much."

"All of us had ponies at your age," Hoss spoke up.

"You have to learn to ride," Joe added. "Can't go very far if you don't."

Ben came into the conversation, addressing both children, "and we'll all be here to help you, but of course your Pa will be the head teacher. A Happy Christmas to you both," he said.

"Thanks Grandpa." Peter said. Sarah was still hugging Adam.

"Let's have a slow ride around the yard, just to get to know the ponies and they you." Adam suggested. "Tomorrow I'll begin to instruct you on how to take care of your ponies, which is more important than riding."

"Really?" Peter said.

"Of course," Hoss said. If you want anything you have to work well, you have to keep it maintained."

"Maintained?" Peter asked. "What's that?"

"It means you should always look after anything you have, to keep it in good condition, including your horse." Joe explained.

"That's good, coming from you," Hoss teased.

"Oh, I see." Peter said.

Sarah had now recovered and wanted to see her pony up close. "What's his name?" She asked Adam.

"That's for you to decide. But I should tell you it's a girl pony."

"Oh. Can I have a think about it or do I have to decide right now?" Her horse was a light chestnut with a dark chestnut mane.

"No, take your time. The same goes for you, Pete."

With Peter's pony looking a bit like Sport, except for no blaze and two white socks, he had already come up with a name.

"I don't need no time, I know now," Peter quickly said, and after studying his horse's colour and markings, "I'm goin' to call him Geronimo." He said with a great big smile.

"That's a long name for a horse," Joe pointed out.

"Yeh. Yours is Cochise." Peter argued.

"Yeh, but I call him Cooch for short." Joe explained.

"Okay. Then I'll call him Nimo. How's that?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Hoss said.

"Okay then," Ben declared, "let's get on with the ride around the yard."

And so for the next hour the party of five worked hard in the yard, and when he started to feel the cold, Ben decided to return to the house.

Then at supper that evening, the announcement came from Hoss, that he and Rachel were expecting another baby in August. There were many congratulations and brandies in celebration of the forthcoming arrival.

The day ended as the previous day, the children falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. And later, when all the adults too were in their beds, Susan whispered to Adam.

"Read me the letter again, please." Adam picked it up from the bedside table and read it quietly aloud.

 _'_ _Dear Ma and Pa,_

 _I dont no the rite words to say, but here goes. This is from Gill as well, even if she is to young to understand. You could show it to her when she can read like me. We want you to no how much we love you and to thank you for letting us live with you and for adoptin us. Without you, we dont no what would have happend to us. I'm sorry for how I was in the beginning, but that was only cos I didnt no you and thort youd be horibul to us. But now we no diferant. The drawin is to show you we are a family, even Ma holding our new baby brother or sister. Im hoping for a sister. Boy babys are anoying._

 _So with our love and thanks for everythin. Love from Sarah, Peter and Gillian xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Her spelling and punctuation need some work," Adam commented, with a chuckle.

"Plenty of time for that. I really think she is going to grow up very wise from all she already knows and from the education she is about to receive."

"Yes, I agree. She's a strong-minded young girl, and I think will go far, especially with you as her mother. Come, let's get to sleep." Adam gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Adam and sweet dreams." …..

New Year's Eve arrived and with it the annual party to celebrate the beginning of a new year. So while the family at the Cedars were enjoying breakfast, the children were firing questions at Adam and Susan.

"Who'll be coming?" Peter eagerly asked.

"I hope you haven't invited anyone from the Samuels family." Sarah said, as she wasn't anxious to meet up again with Andy Samuels any time soon.

"I did invite them." Adam told her. Sarah's deep sigh and pout told all. "But…."

"But what, Pa?"

"They turned the invitation down, probably for the same reason you don't want them here."

"Good." Sarah said, as she started to rise from the table, but Adam caught hold of her arm.

"Just a minute, young lady." He sat her back down. "Listen to me, Sarah. When you get back to school, I want you to do your best to speak rationally with Andy or ignore him completely. I don't want to receive a report from Miss Stone telling me of more bad language or, heaven forbid, to hear you have been fighting."

"Yes, Sir. I mean no, Sir."

"And make sure Pete steers clear of Andy too. I don't want him to follow your lead." Adam turned to face Peter. "You understand that Pete?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. You'll be able to make friends of your own, soon enough."

"All good advice," Susan said, in support.

"Just remember the consequences of anything happening like that again, Sarah. And the same goes for you Pete."

"Yes, Sir." A spanking was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Yes, Sir. I'll do my best. Oh, by the way, what does rationally mean?" Sarah asked.

"It means if Andy has a go at you, you tell him NICELY to leave you alone, and no bad language. And if he doesn't, then you tell him you'll just have to report him to Miss Stone, who will no doubt tell his parents. That just might do the trick."

"Thanks, Pa. Can I leave the table now. I need to get ready for the party. Jemma is comin' right?"

"Of course." Susan joined in. "I'm happy that you have become good friends."

"Yeh. We've even formed a group at school. There's four of us now." She told Susan.

"Well, that's good to hear. You're settling in real well."

Adam was giving Sarah one of his lifting smiles. "You're going to be a great scholar, I can tell. Now off you go, no more talk of school until the sixth of January."

"What happens if the snow is too thick?" Peter asked.

"Well, then you'll have lessons at home, with me and your mother." Adam informed them.

"Oh!" Sarah pouted. She was thinking she would be able to skip school altogether if the weather prevented travelling to Virginia City.

"Go on with you. Go and get ready. You have two hours before we need to leave." Adam said, and as she passed him

he gave her bottom a tap to help her on her way. …

The family arrived at The Ponderosa, giving everyone time to get things ready. Luckily the snow had stayed away so all who had been invited would be able to attend.

"Sarah, sweetheart," Susan called. I brought your work clothes with me in case you wanted to help, and you can't do that in your party dress."

"Oh, I should have thought of that. Thanks, Ma. I'll go change right now." So taking the carpet bag from her mother, Sarah scurried into the house, and when she saw that nobody was inside, she raced up the stairs to change but hadn't noticed Hop Sing coming round the corner from the kitchen who scowled at her disobedience.

As the day wore on, the house was at last ready for the party with lanterns strewn around the outside and having everyone's help all the food was also ready. All they needed now was the guests and they were now beginning to arrive.

While they were waiting for everyone to arrive, Susan took Sarah aside and spoke to her about her running up the stairs.

"How did you know?"

"Hop Sing saw you and told me. So…." Susan now looked at Sarah with a no nonsense expression, "I give you this one last warning not to do it again, otherwise your Pa is going to know of your disobedience."

"I'm sorry and thank you. I don't want a necessary talk with Pa."

"Of course not. So make sure I don't see you running through any house again. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma" Sarah hugged Susan. "Thanks." …

The party was a success. Sarah and Jemma had a great time, who went off together to the barn so Sarah could show Jemma all the horses, telling her of all their names and of her new pony she had for Christmas.

"You'll have to come and stay with me so I can show you Beauty," as she had named her.

Meanwhile, Peter had made friends with Mickey Soames, who would be starting school the same time as Peter.

"I'm excited to be going to school, weather permitting." Peter told Mickey.

"Me too. I like reading and will be glad to be able to read more." Mickey told him.

"We can have adventures together, too," Peter said, "you know, go off hunting and stuff."

"Yeh, sounds good."

"Let's go and have some more food. I'm starving." Mickey said.

"Okay." And they both made their way to the food table in the house. ….

Knowing folks had to be getting home and wishing everyone a Happy New Year, all of the guests started making their way home. The final toast would be at midnight in each of their own homes.

With all the children safely in their beds, midnight approached, Ben and his sons and their wives toasted in the new year. Ben wished for everyone to have a happy and healthy new year, and said how much he was looking forward to greeting the two new members of the Cartwright family, one in February and the other in August.

"Happy New Year," they all said together, took a sip of their drinks and spent the next couple of minutes giving kisses to each other.

"I'm exhausted," cried Susan. "I need my bed. Thanks, Ben, for your hospitality today, it's been wonderful."

"My pleasure. I'm sure we're all tired out." He said.

"We'll clean up in the morning," Rachel proposed.

"Right. Well goodnight all, see you in the morning." Adam said, as he helped Susan up the stairs. …..

Once ensconced in their bed, Adam turned to Sarah and said, "It was nice to see Sarah and Pete making friends."

Pete especially. Now he'll have some to talk to straight away when in school." Susan added, as she snuggled in to Adam.

"I'm so happy we decided to adopt them all."

"Oh, yes." Adam concurred. "It's good to see them living a life they deserve and thriving from it. And soon we'll have another," he said, placing his hand on her stomach. She then placed her own hand on top of his.

"What a large family we've become." Susan held her breath for a moment. "Large enough, don't you think, Adam?" She said this with a smirk on her face, which Adam couldn't see as her face was turned into his chest.

"It does seem large enough, five in all, but we could still have more children should the Lord will it so."

"What if I don't want any more, it is always such a strain…..maybe we should consider abstinence until it's safe for me to be unable to conceive again." Susan waited for the outburst. Whether Adam heard her clearly or not, she didn't know, for he remained silent for a few moments….then,

"What! You know you don't mean that, don't you?"

"I do mean it. I don't feel I can go through another pregnancy."

"Has this something to do with your ambition as a Specialist Midwife and author." He was trying to keep calm, Susan could tell.

"No, Adam. In any case, you could find sexual release from a number of willing 'ladies' in Virginia City."

"What!" I hope you don't mean that." He was almost shouting now.

"Ssh. You'll wake everyone up. Keep calm."

"Keep calm, keep calm? How do you expect me to keep calm with what you've just thrown at me?"

"Adam, let's just sleep on it. It'll look different in the morning."

"I don't think so."

"Yes it will. Let's sleep now." And with that she managed to uncurl herself from around Adam and lay back down to sleep. "Goodnight, my sweet Prince." Adam gave no 'goodnight' in reply. Sue was grinning and wondered if she had gone too far and what the consequences would be.

Sleep was impossible for Adam. His mind actively going through all Susan had said to him. 'Abstain'? She surely hadn't meant that, had she? And to give her approval for him to go dallying with the 'ladies' of Virginia City! This was all so unlike my Sue. Maybe in the very beginning, yes, to annoy me, but we have come to love each like no others. On the other hand she'd better not be joshing with me or she'll feel it. I bet she think she's safe because of the babe's imminent arrival, but I can wait until a more appropriate time to deliver my retribution. That of course is if she is just teasing me.

Sleep finally got to him, although fitfully so.

….

Over the next few days Adam and Susan did not mention her disclosure of no more love-making, but concentrated on the children's needs, especially with Sarah and Peter starting the new school term. They had two full days at school when it started snowing with a vengeance, so school at home commenced. Sarah was given the task of writing up her essay on President Abraham Lincoln and Peter was continually interrupting her wanting to know what she had written.

"Get lost, pest." Sarah grumbled at him.

"Sarah, don't say things like that."

"Sorry, Ma, but he's annoying when I'm trying to work."

"Leave her be, Pete," Susan scolded. "I told you some time ago, Sarah will read it to us once she has completed it."

"Okay. Are you goin' to help me with my reading, Ma?" He asked.

"Of course. You're doing really well. Let's have a session right now."

His McGuffey reader was proving good for Peter. The repetitive use of words was a good learning tool, which helped Peter. There were always questions after the stories had been read which helped him too, and with Susan's help, Peter was good at reading out loud now and when congratulated on his efforts, gave Peter confidence. Susan told him that Miss Stone would eventually be asking pupils to read out loud in class.

"I can do that." He said with confidence.

"I know you'll do very well."

So during these snow days Sarah worked hard on her essay along with other school work given by Adam. But she was more interested in her essay, which annoyed Adam.

"You have to learn to do things that you don't always like, just like myself. There are many things I don't like doing, but if I didn't then our ranch would suffer and that we have to avoid at all costs." Adam told her. "Understand?"

"Yes, Pa. I must work hard at the subjects I don't like."

"That's right. You need as much knowledge as you can learn to help you later in life."

"Just like Ma. She went to school for a long time, didn't she?"

"That she did, and look at her now."

"Yes, Ma is a very smart."

"She certainly is."

Then Sarah changed the subject. "Ma told me that the baby is due very soon."

"Yes, sweetheart. Another two weeks to go. I hope you'll be good enough to help your mother, as she will need time to recuperate from the birth."

"Oh, yes, I can't wait."

"That's good to hear.

Adam continued to tutor Sarah, especially in relation to her spelling and grammar and he could see she was beginning to improve.

Life continued on in this way until on January 22nd Susan started her labour and the house was turned into chaos. Lia taking charge of the youngest children, entertaining them with games. Adam was once again having thoughts of losing her. So along with Ben, they paced, awaiting the outcome, both thinking of Elizabeth, Ben's first wife and mother of Adam.


	36. Chapter 36

**We have come to the end of this story. No crying please. This is a longer chapter. I'm not into writing long stories. So enjoy this last chapter. Many thanks to you all for your kind reviews and support. Much appreciated. I need a little rest now, going on holiday soon to Sorrento and maybe start another story on my return. Watch out for a spanking. Please don't read if not your scene.**

 **Chapter 36**

The waiting was interminable. It was all happening a week early. Ben had taken Sarah and Peter to the Ponderosa along with Lia, John and Gillian, not wanting them to hear the inevitable screams that would undoubtedly echo through the house. The snow prevented Paul Martin's arrival, so it was up to Rachel with Adam and Hoss in support.

"My love, it won't be long now." Adam said with a soothing voice.

"Long enough! Just look what you've done to me; what I'm having to go through? Never again!" She cried, as another contraction came.

Rachel was at the bottom end of the bed, checking.

"Oh, Susan, it's beginning," Rachel cried.

"Good. About time too."

Adam moved immediately to Rachel's end of the bed, "Oh, look, sweetheart,"

"You must understand, my husband, that I have a little trouble seeing from here," she sarcastically said.

"Even at this time you can still be sarcastic."

"What else can I be when you say such stupid things."

"But I can see the head." He encouraged. "Baby will be here soon."

"You will need to push at the next contraction, Rachel told her."

"Yes, I know. Agh….., here we go again." Then after a few more attempts at pushing, head and shoulders were out and the baby was born and made a welcome cry as it entered the world.

With the cord cut, Rachel handed the baby over to Adam for cleaning up.

"We have a little girl, sweetheart, and she's beautiful, just like her mother." Adam called from the other side of the room. "We'll be with you in a moment."

Adam completed his task and produced a well wrapped up baby and placed her into Susan's arms.

"I have names already, my love. Elizabeth Ann Cartwright."

"You were hoping for a girl, weren't you, just for me." Adam sat at her side on the bed and leaned across and kissed her. "Thank you, my love. Elizabeth Ann, it is, named for both our mothers. Pa will be pleased." And as Susan and Adam looked into each other's eyes,

"I'm finished here," Rachel called, letting them know she was still in the room. "Are you ready for your first visitor?"

"What, someone's here already?" Susan said.

"Only Hoss, Susan. He's been downstairs this whole time in case of emergency. He must have heard the baby cry and will be anxious to know what it is."

"Of course. Darling Hoss. He's always there in a crisis."

"Just give us a few moments before you send him up." Adam suggested. "Okay, Rachel?"

"Yes, Adam. I understand." And smiling she left the room.

"Just us, at last," Adam quietly said. "Oh what a clever lady you are. Thank you my sweet. Now we are seven." …

Hoss and Rachel stayed at the Cedars that night in case of any emergency and after seeing the new baby they discreetly

left Adam and Susan alone. …..

"Lizbeth has been fed now, so I want you to sleep and get your rest." Adam told her. "I'll be right here looking out for both of you."

"I'm glad the others are staying at the Ponderosa. It gives us just a little time for ourselves."

"Yes, you need some peace and quiet while you can. Sleep now, sweetheart."

"You'll wake me if I'm needed, won't you."

"I think Lizbeth will let you know when the time comes," he said with a chuckle. And as he looked from baby to Susan, she had fallen asleep, still exhausted from the birth.

"I love you so much," he whispered, and he saw a hint of a smile from her lips.

He then quietly walked over to his bedside cabinet and picked up the book he was currently reading determined to stay awake and not miss a moment. But all good plans can go awry and Adam was asleep after he managed to read only two pages. He too was exhausted. He was rudely awakened a couple of hours later by the hungry cry of his daughter. …..

In the guest bedroom, Hoss and Rachel were also awake, but smiling, both knowing that all too soon this will be happening to them in the summer.

"I can't wait." Rachel confessed to Hoss.

"Me neither. I just want everything to go smoothly."

"It will, my love, I just know it. All in all Elizabeth's birth was, thankfully, fairly easy, especially with Susan's directions."

"She's going' to be a great…"

"Asset in the community," Rachel finished for him.

"Yeah, that too," he said smiling.

Rachel turned and snuggled close into Hoss, and he wrapped his arms around her, thinking how lucky he was.

…

The following morning everyone awaited the arrival of Lia and the children with Ben and Joe along too. The children were excited and the noise told Adam and Susan they had arrived. They could hear Ben telling the children to speak quietly, as they climbed the stairs. The door to the bedroom opened the Peter started to rush, but Ben grabbed him by the shirt collar, while balancing Gillian in his arms.

"No rushing, no shouting. It'll scare the baby, and we wouldn't want that, would we."

The other three were doing as they were told. John walked over to his father and sat on his lap.

"Hi, Mommy," Sarah said.

"Can we see the baby?" Peter asked, looking anxiously at the crib.

"Of course," Susan answered, "just don't wake her.

"Lizbeth needs her sleep to grow. Just like you four." Adam added.

"Where's Lia?" Susan asked.

Ben responded with, "she went straight to the kitchen to start working."

"Once you've seen Elizabeth Ann, Pete, would you go and get Lia," Adam told him. "She is a part of this family and should not be left out."

"Okay, Pa," he answered, as he tiptoed to the other side of the bed to look at his new baby sister. He was glad John was there. There were too many girls for his liking.

"Thank you, you two for the names," Ben said.

"Why did you choose Elizabeth Ann?" Sarah asked.

"Well," Adam spoke first, "Elizabeth was my mother's name."

"And Ann was my mother's name." Susan added.

…

Later, following Lia's visit to see the baby and the feeding of the Lizbeth, quiet reigned in the house. Everyone stayed for dinner. Adam had his dinner with Susan in their bedroom.

"It's amazing how quickly one forgets the pain once the baby is born," Susan said, tucking into her dinner.

"I'm only sorry any woman has to go through such a difficult time." Adam said, sympathising.

"I think that was Eve's punishment, and unfortunately it was passed on down the line."

"And nothing to do with me." They both laughed.

"I think now would be a good time to confess," Susan began.

"Confess what." His curiosity getting the best of him.

"If you remember, and I'm sure you do, I told you about not wanting any more children."

"Yes, I remember." He wasn't looking forward to this conversation. "And what you recommended!" He said with a little vehemence.

"Well….I was joshing."

"What!"

"Sweetheart, don't look so hurt and angry, please."

"You expect me to take this news calmly?

"I thought perhaps you might. You need to learn to loosen up a bit."

"What I'm tempted to do you wouldn't like."

"Oh, I can guess."

"I can wait. Your time will come. Be assured of that. Telling me to go find a floozy to have sex with. That was the final straw. Warming your backside will give me great satisfaction."

"I shall look forward to that," she said sarcastically and with a pout. Maybe he'll forget about it in time, she thought.

"And I won't forget."

"Are you a mind reader?"

"When it comes to you, yes."

….

January turned into February and Sarah had just about completed her essay on Abraham Lincoln.

Peter was being a pest again. "When are you goin' to read it to us?" He persisted.

"When it's finished. Don't keep on. Go and annoy the others and leave me alone."

Having left her alone she managed to complete her task.

At dinner that evening, she told them she had finished her essay and was ready to read it out loud. The younger children were in bed and asleep.

"Oh, Sarah. That's wonderful. We're so looking forward to hearing it." Sarah said in praising.

Once dinner was over they were all sat in the big room around the fire. Sarah stood with her back to the fire and began.

 _'_ _Abraham Lincoln was born in Hodgenville, Kentucky on February 12_ _th_ _, 1809._

"That's very appropriate," Adam said. It's almost the 12th now."

Susan gave him a look that said, 'don't interrupt'.

"Sorry," he said, "go on."

 _His parents were Thomas and Nancy Lincoln and they had three children, Sarah',_ Sarah stood up straight and smiled at Adam with pride, _and_ _Abraham and Thomas. He grew to be 6 feet 4 inches tall'. "_ Just like Hoss," she said, and giggled. _His wife Nancy died and he married a second time to Sarah Johnston, a widow with three children, and a new mother for Abraham'._ "Just like us," she said, pleased.

 _'_ _Abraham Lincoln married Mary Todd on November 4_ _th_ _, 1842 and they have four sons. Robert, Edward, William and Thomas. Edward died on February 1_ _st_ _, 1850 of tuberculosis and William died of a fever on February 20_ _th_ _, 1862. They were very unlucky to lose their children. 'He practically taught himself…'_

"What's that mean?" Peter shouted out.

"Peter!" Susan admonished, but she answered him anyway. "He taught himself."

"Sorry." He put his hands over his mouth.

 _'_ _His education was bitty, but he loved to learn. He read many books and learned a lot that way'._ "I bet you've read the same books, Pa," she said. Adam smiled and winked at this. _'He became a lawyer in Illinois and was elected to the House of Rep…re….sen…tatives, where he worked for 8 years.'_

 _'_ _Then he gave a speech on June 16_ _th_ _1858:_ __ _A house divided against itself, cannot stand. I believe this government cannot endure, permanently, half slave and half free. I do not expect the_ _Union_ _to be dissolved — I do not expect the house to fall — but I do expect it will cease to be divided. It will become all one thing or all the other. Either the opponents of slavery will arrest the further spread of it, and place it where the public mind shall rest in the belief that it is in the course of ultimate extinction; or its advocates will push it forward, till it shall become lawful in all the States, old as well as new — North as well as South.'_ "I just copied this, there's a lot more and I'm not sure what it all means. Pa, will you explain it to me sometime?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Whenever you want." Adam assured her.

 _He spoke out about slavery and was elected President on March 4, 1861."_

"Wow, how'd ya know all that?" Peter cried, impressed. "Will I get to know things like that?"

"In time, Pete, in time." Adam told him. "Now we must stop interrupting Sarah, okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Again."

After giving Peter a stern look she continued. "Now, where was I? Oh yes."

 _"_ _He moved into the White House. The Southern states were not happy with him and formed their own government, known as the Con…fed...er…ate States of America. The Northern states agreed with his thinking. And talk of war started. The Con…fed…er…cy had_ _Jefferson Davis_ _as their President.'_

 _'_ _Then President Abraham Lincoln delivered another speech at Get…tys….burg, it was a dedication to the Soldiers' buried in the Cemetery in Pennsylvania._

 _Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal…. that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain - that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom - and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth. Abraham Lincoln, November 19, 1863_

 _On April 9_ _th_ _the war was officially over.'_

"The End."

Adam and Susan applauded.

"That was wonderful, darling," Susan praised and got up and hugged her.

"Congratulations. You worked very hard." Adam was proud of her efforts. And he too rose and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now let's all calm down as it's time for bed."

"Aw." Peter sighed.

"But…" Sarah said.

"No buts, Sarah," Adam stated. "It's late and we'll have trouble getting you up in the morning."

So without further ado, and no further arguments the children made their way upstairs to bed.

"Well, Sarah certainly did a good job on her essay." Susan remarked to Adam, giving him a hug and kiss.

"I only helped her with some dates, the rest she worked out for herself from notes taken in school. Emma Stone is a great educationalist."

"And so are you, my love."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I do my best. I want them all to be given the chance to learn whatever they can."

"And they will, with you as their guide."

Adam pulled Susan into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. "I'm a very lucky man. What did I do to deserve all of you?"

"I could name a few things," she said.

"I wouldn't get cheeky with me with unfinished business to take care of."

Susan's eyes opened wide. Oh Lord, he hasn't forgotten, she thought.

"I forget nothing. Come. I'm tired myself and need my bed, with you beside me of course."

This caused Susan to blush. "Yes, my love." And she followed in Adam's footsteps up the stairs. …..

February moved into March and baby Lizbeth was thriving. Susan finally received her spanking as Adam had promised, although it was not given with much enthusiasm, much to her relief. The snow has diminished enough so that Sarah and Peter could return to school. Sarah won a star for her essay on Abraham Lincoln and it was proudly exhibited in a newly acquired display stand of a well varnished dark oak, with a glass door. Adam felt sure there would be other trophies or keepsakes to be displayed in future years and he had started it off with his mother's music box, the one thing of his mother's that he cherished.

Rachel was doing well with her pregnancy, being well cared for by Susan, who was making frequent visits to the Ponderosa. Ben loved having Adam's family visit at any time. His love for his grandchildren was very evident to all. Now all Ben wanted was for Joe to find love and marry. His life would be fulfilled. ….

Adam was at the school waiting for Sarah and Peter, along with Nimo and Beauty. The school doors opened and there was a rush of feet stomping down the steps. Adam smiled at the rush. Always so eager to get out of school, he thought. Then came Sarah, alone.

"Where's Pete?" Adam asked. "I hope he attended when Hoss dropped you off."

"He did but Miss Stone let him go early. Pete and Andy took off. Probably went to Andy's house."

"Okay, let's get mounted and go there." Adam helped Sarah mount Beauty and they slowly made their way to Andy's house. Andy's father owns the grocery store in town, so they headed that way.

When they arrived, Adam asked Mr Soames if he knew where the boys were.

"Nope. They're not here," he answered, "though I expect Mickey any time now."

"But they were let out of school early," Sarah told him.

"Really. Then where are they?"

"So the question is, where have they snuck off to." Sarah could see that Adam was getting annoyed.

"I'll go look for them, Pa." Sarah offered. "They must be somewhere in town."

"Alright, but I'll go with you."

"But I can do it, Pa. I don't need a …."

"I think the word you're looking for is babysitter, young lady. We'll go together. Clear."

"Yes, Sir." Susan turned and pouted.

"And don't pout, it doesn't become you." It took a nudge and glare from Adam to get Sarah to do as she was told. Thanks Mr Soames."

"Please call me Alan," Soames said.

"My pleasure. I'm Adam Cartwright, Adam to my friends. Nice meeting you." Adam said shaking hands with Alan. "We'll bring the miscreants home. Don't worry, they can't be far."

"Thanks, Adam."

"No problem. We'll be back." And he joined Sarah who was waiting patiently at the door. "Come on, let's go. I think we'll go back to the school and speak with Miss Stone.

"Yes, I let them out a little early as they had worked well and had completed their tasks. I told them they could leave early and go play outside." Emma told them.

"So it seems they went further than the school yard."

"Yes." Emma said with a frown. "I hope you find them."

"We will. You can count on that."

Adam and Sarah didn't have to search for very long.

"Where can they be, Pa. Up to no good ain't they? They're goin' to be in trouble, ain't they, Pa." Sarah said.

"Another lesson in grammar for you is required, I think, but we'll talk about that at home. But yes, leaving the school grounds is not acceptable."

"So where are we goin' next?" Sarah asked.

"Let's try the livery. They may have gone to see the horses."

They rounded the corner and suddenly walking toward them were two very wet haired boys. As soon as Peter saw Adam he stopped and shivered.

"Oh dammit," he cussed.

"Why, what's wrong?" Mickey asked. "That's your Pa, he'll take us home."

"Right, but don't tell him what we were doin', he'll be mad and it won't be good for me."

"Why can't we tell him?"

"I'm not supposed to go near water or swim without a grown up. It's a rule and I done broke it. Pa won't be pleased. Just back me up."

"Okay."

By this time Adam had reached the boys and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I hope you both have a good explanation for your appearance."

Peter knew from the tone of Adam's voice he was in serious trouble.

"Well, Sir." He began. Then quickly and all in one breath, he said, "we were throwing stones in the pond and I got too near the edge and slipped and fell down on my ass and Mickey here tried to help me stand up and he slipped too and we both ended up in the mud."

"Mickey?" Adam stared down at him.

"Yes, Sir. That's what happened all right."

"So why are your clothes dry and showing no sign of mud on them. Why is it your hair is the only part of you that is wet?" Adam asked, knowing they were telling lies.

Sarah also knew Peter was telling lies and knew it didn't look good for him when he got home.

"Well…. um….." Peter stammered.

"Say no more." Adam grabbed both boys by the back of their collars and walked them briskly back to Mickey's father's store.

"We found the boys. I leave Mickey in your capable hands. He'll tell you EXACTLY what happened to them. Right Mickey?"

"Yes, Sir." He knew he had to tell the truth. He couldn't lie to his Pa.

With that Adam, Sarah and Peter made their way back to their horses at the school, mounted up and began their homeward journey.

When they reached home, Adam dismounted and said, "you two take care of your ponies while I go tell your Ma we're home. I'll then come back to check on you."

"Yes, Pa," Sarah answered.

"Yes, Sir." Peter answered without looking up.

Adam went into the house. Sarah and Peter started on their chores.

"You know you're in trouble with Pa, don't you?"

"Yeah. I didn't think he'd know I was telling a lie."

"That's Pa you're talking about, he susses out everything." Sarah slowly shook her head. What were you doin' anyway?"

Peter hesitated for a moment, then said, "we went swimming."

"What! You'll never sit down again. Lying and swimming, and I'm sure he noticed you saying 'ass'."

"Yeah, I know."

"Take my advice. You tell him the truth and say sorry and then expect a spanking after that, and get it over with."

"He's never spanked me before. How much does it hurt?" Peter asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"You'll find out. But I will say this, it does hurt but what hurts worse is how much I disappointed Ma and Pa. I learned that from the last time I was spanked."

A little time later Adam returned to the barn.

"Good job, you two. You've learned well how to look after your ponies." Then he looked straight at Peter. "Pete," he said, "I want you to go right to your room and wait for me there. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." He left them there and walked, with head bent low, into the house and up to his room. And waited.

"Come on Sarah, supper's nearly ready and tonight if we're lucky, we might get to read some more of Oliver Twist." He walked Sarah into the house with his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, good. It's been an exciting story." Sarah said, showing a keenness for reading, which pleased Adam enormously.

Sarah went up to her room to do her homework while Adam went into the kitchen to talk to Susan.

….

"Well, it's arrived at last," Susan said. "He's a boy with a friend and friends do things they shouldn't, I suppose. I know I did."

"Me too. But he has to learn not to disobey me when I'm trying my very best to keep him safe. He's been so good up 'til now. I guess you're right. Boys will be boys and don't I know it. I've had a lot of practice?"

"Huh? What's that mean?" She asked.

"Little Joe. Do I need to say more."

This made Susan laugh. "I guess not. But….."

"But what, Sue?"

"Please don't be too hard on him. I know what your spankings are like. After all this will be the first 'necessary talk' he will have had from you, and I hope the last."

"You can hope, I suppose." Adam leaned down and kissed her engulfing her in his arms. "This part of fatherhood is not something I relish." He gave her one last kiss and left her to finish off preparing the supper.

He reached Peter's room and stood for a moment before knocking and entering. He found Peter sat on his bed with legs crossed. He was crying. He joined him on the bed.

"So, Pete, we have things to discuss. I need you to tell me the truth of what went on at the pond."

More crying was heard.

"You lied to me, didn't you? You got a reason for lying to me, Pete"?

Then very quietly he said, "yes."

"I think you had better tell me and right now." Adam said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Peter wiped his nose on his sleeve and thinking on Sarah's advice, stammering told him the truth… "We...went… sw..swimming. Took our clothes off….that's why….th..they weren't dirty."

"So why did you lie?" Silence. "Answer me, Peter. Don't make this any worse for yourself."

"I knew I...broke the rule and you would be angry with me, so I lied."

"You are not very good at lying and after tonight I expect you not to lie to me ever again. Is that clear? Also you must learn to curb your language. That does not bode well with me."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, let's get this over with." Adam caught hold of Peter's arm and gently pulled him around to his right side and placed him over his knee. "Now tell me why you're getting this spanking."

"Because I went….swimming on my own….without a grown-up and….lied to you about it."

"And the bad language."

"Oh yeah, that too."

"Right." And with that Adam gave him five hard swats, Peter cried out at the very first swat. By the time Adam stopped Peter was sobbing. He raised him up and placed him gently on his lap and held him close to his chest, rubbing soothing rings on his back.

"It's over now and all is forgiven, but should I ever have reason to punish you again, I won't be so lenient."

"What does lenent mean? Pete said, trying to speak through his sobs.

"It means I went easy on you but that won't happen another time."

That was goin' 'easy on me', he thought. It hurt like the devil. "I'm sorry, Pa."

"I know you are," Adam said kissing him on his forehead. "You'll stay in your room tonight and I'll bring your supper up. Tomorrow, you'll join us for breakfast and we will start the day afresh. Okay?"

"Yes. Sir."

"I don't want to have to repeat this lesson any time soon, understand?"

"No, Sir, I mean yes, Sir. I'll behave. I don't like being spanked. It hurts."

"That's the whole point. It's to remind you not to do something you shouldn't again. The consequences of which help you to remember and the lesson is learned."

"Yes, Pa. I understand." Now feeling a little bit better, knowing he was forgiven, he asked, "did you ever do naughty things when you were growin' up?"

"Of course I did, as did Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe. And we all learned the same way you did today. Every father takes on that responsibility. They want for their children to be the best that they can be. Just as I do you."

"Sarah was right. She told me that a spanking hurts but what's worse is how disappointed you are in me."

"Don't dwell on it, Pete. We're all good now, right?"

"Right." Peter threw his arms around Adam's shoulders and hugged him tight. "I'll be good from now on."

Adam smiled at those famous last words. He left Peter to think over all that he'd done and the consequences of it. As he walked out through the door he said, "I'll be back with your supper."

"Thanks, Pa."

…

The months passed and Rachel was delivered of a baby girl on August 15th named Inger Mary after both of their

mothers. Susan had done a wonderful job helping Rachel through the birth. Susan had also been busy tending to other mothers and offering excellent advice as they are going through their pregnancies. Paul Martin was very pleased with her work as it left him more time for all his other patients and most importantly it gave him more time to be with Lilian, just as Susan had wanted for them.

Ben was happy and thinking, the Cartwright families were building up, just waiting for Joe to catch up. He could see Hoss badgering him to find himself a wife. In particular he was so proud of his family, knowing the Cartwright name would go on, and that made him content. The children were now all a year older and enjoying their lives. His life was full.

"God has been good to us," Susan said to Adam, early one morning in bed.

"He certainly has." Adam concurred.

"John looks more like you every day." Susan said, as she wrapped her arms around Adam and snuggled in. "He's going to have all the girls running after him, just like his father."

"It's the girls I'm more worried about. I'll be keeping a strict eye on them whenever any young boy comes near them."

"Not too close, Adam. Allow them to breath please." There was silence for a little while they kissed. "Sarah is doing so well in school and Gill loves looking at books with pictures and how easily she's picking up words all the time. She'll be a chatterbox in no time." They both laughed.

"Yes, we are so fortunate in our children." Adam squeezed her tight in his embrace." ….…

That evening, with all the children in bed, except Sarah who was sitting on Adam's lap in his favourite chair with Susan sitting in hers mending shirts, they were nearing the end of Oliver Twist.

"Pa, will you read the end to me, please. I like hearing you read." Sarah asked as she snuggled into Adam's chest.

"Very well, then it's bed for you as you have school tomorrow."

"Miss Stone said we'll all have a new project to work on, something to do with the kings and queens of England."

"That sounds very interesting. Their history goes way back, long before ours first began." Susan told her.

"Time's going on, so let's get started." Adam said, before Susan had a chance to tell Sarah more facts about England's history.

"Right, sorry, sweetheart." Susan apologised.

So Adam began….

 _Chapter 53 – And Last - The fortunes of those who have figured in this tale, …. … . Within the altar of the old village church, there stands a white marble tablet, which bears as yet but one word, 'Agnes!' There is no coffin in that tomb; and may it be many, many years, before another name is placed above it! But, if the spirits of the Dead ever come back to earth, to visit spots hallowed by the love, the love beyond the grave, of those whom they knew in life, I believe that the shade of Agnes sometimes hovers round that solemn nook. I believe it none the less, because that nook is in a Church, and she was weak and erring._

"The end," Adam said as he closed the book.

"I think you'll have to read that chapter again tomorrow night," Susan chuckled, "your listener is fast asleep."

"That's all the thanks I get. Well tomorrow madam Sarah will read it herself."

"It took a long time to get through the book, Adam."

"Yes, Dickens is not an easy read, especially for one so young, but she insisted on it."

"I think she wanted to read that book in order to please you, as she knows your love of Shakespeare and Dickens, especially when you told her how you actually met the man himself when he came to Virginia City and read Oliver Twist to the Literary Club."

"Yes. She's my little girl alright. Well, I'd better get her to bed." Adam put the book aside, rose from his chair and carrying Sarah in his arms, made his way upstairs.

I have so much to be thankful for, Susan thought. Who would have thought how my life had become, considering our first meeting and his treatment of me. "He is all that I could ever wish for. His devotion to me and our children, his anger, his laugh, his scolds, his demands, his love. All that he is I love and will love for ever," she whispered to herself with a little chuckle. "Then perhaps tomorrow would be a good time to let him know we are having another child. Well I couldn't not let him have his way with me, even though I tried to fight him on this and failed miserably. Happily, I might add. Or maybe I should tell him tonight as we make love tonight. Yes, that would be the right time."

Adam returned after putting Sarah to bed.

"Do you mind, Adam, if I go to bed now too, I feel rather tired."

"Are you feeling unwell, sweetheart?"

"No, just tired."

"Then I'll join you."

So with Susan in the lead, and with a smile on her face, they ascended the stairs.

Susan told Adam her news, as she planned. He was overjoyed. Eventually they both were exhausted from their lovemaking and drifted off to sleep, but not before Susan lifted herself onto her elbow and just watched her love as he slept, gave him one chaste kiss on his lips and laid back down.

"Goodnight, my sweet Prince."


End file.
